The Serpent Sorcerer Not!
by Rage Addiction
Summary: A Spin-off of The Serpent Sorcerer. After his reputation becomes to troublesome, Kabuto decides to go to a place where no one's heard of him. Where his past is erased and he can do whatever he wants, before he decides to go to his homeland. (Naruto* Soul Eater* Harry Potter Crossover) Kabuto is Harry. Grey Kabuto. KabutoxGorgonFamilyHarem(Medusa, Arachne, Shaula, Fem-Crona)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or Soul Eater

Kabuto sighed, as he pushed his glasses up and leaned his head back against the chair. He heard the echoey sound of metal clanking bouncing off the room he was in. Under him, sat a coiled white snake at was at his feet. In his hands was a black box that had the letter 'Y' engraved on the top.

"…It's been almost been two years…" Kabuto commented quietly.

The past few years weren't kind to the dark medic. After waking up in the middle of a destroyed town with no memory of his past, he was found by a Nun and healed. She took him to an orphanage, where she gave him his name and his glasses.

Things escalated as she taught him medical Ninjutsu. He was subsequently tricked into joining the Root, so the woman he saw as a mother didn't have to. Then he accidentally killed his mother, without her even knowing who he was.

Kabuto looked down, as he rubbed his finger over the 'Y' engraving. After he killed his mother by accident, he was lost and confused. Orochimaru took advantage of that. For the next few years he would work by the Sannin's side. He would continue to search and learn, so he could discover who he really was.

Orochimaru of course obsessed about the Sharingan. Kabuto choose another route. He chose to study the Swift and Crystal release along with the Dead Bone Pulse. Everything seemed to be smooth sailing. He was able to master the Wind, Lightning and Earth elements, along with gaining an understanding in the Yin. He was able to even re-create the Swift Release.

But all good things came to a stop when he saved a girl who could use the Crystal Release. He naturally brought her back to the Sound, not to Orochimaru. But, so he could study her abilities. Guren was more or less mesmerized with Orochimaru's power. She left him and joined with Orochimaru and became his pawn. That ruined his chances of re-creating the Crystal Release, along with the fact that Guren, someone he related to left him. It caused the medic to become more introverted than he was since his mother died.

After that things seemed to be getting better. Kabuto saved the unstable jinchūriki from Suna. He formed a bond with the lonely girl, and he felt a lot better. He was sent to Konoha as a spy for the Chuunin Exams and the Invasion. Almost everything ran by smoothly. In the forest of Death Kabuto saved a Red-headed Uzumaki from a bear attack and seemed to form a friendship.

When the Invasion failed, with Orochimaru being wounded, he and the Sannin went to look from Tsunade. Things happened, words were said and deadly blows were dealt. Which resulted in Orochimaru and himself retreating, something Kabuto noticed happened a lot.

Shortly after that it was Sasuke's defection from Konoha. Things seem to be going good. Kabuto was able to dissect and study Kimimaro's corpse along with clone Naruto's brain and get his DNA. It was fairly easy for him to re-create the Dead Bone Pulse after that. But things seemed to go downhill for him. When he used Naruto's DNA and brain to clone the blond, the clone came out a female.

For the first several months Sasuke was training with Orochimaru. Kabuto spent with the clone named Yang. While she was a clone of Naruto, she was an entity in her own right. She might have shared some similarities, but she was entirely different. In those few months Kabuto could proudly say he fell in love with the female clone of the person he despised. But the running theme he seemed to have, of all good things coming to an end.

Kabuto scowled, as he held black box tighter. After a few months her body began to deteriorate. She began to degenerate from metabolic instability. Her body began to form biological defects. Something even he couldn't fix. Kabuto salved for hours, days, and weeks on end. But eventually her condition got to the point where her brain was starting to deteriorate. So in the middle of the night, when Yang was out of it, Kabuto injected her with a toxin that would kill her painlessly.

Moisture began to form around Kabuto's eyes, as he remembered. '_It would seem…everyone I love, I end up killing…' _He thought morbidly, before the sound of clanking metal echoed again.

Kabuto glanced up. On the wall in front of him, was a metallic looking spider that was composed of hundreds of small metal blocks. After Yang's passing, and with Orochimaru obsessing over Sasuke, Kabuto was entirely alone. '_So I made you…to stave of my loneliness…' _He thought as he looked at the robotic spiders. He made beings that were capable of reproducing themselves indefinitely, by consuming all available resources, to create more of themselves. He could say that they were his second greatest creation.

And again the running theme he had, played its part. When he was done creating the Replicators after he perfected them. Something in Suna took place. Gaia, the jinchūriki of Suna was captured by the Akatsuki. Of course Kabuto went to save her, under a disguise. He went to Suna, only to find the Konoha Shinobi there. Kabuto left them behind and searched for Gaia, until he ran into two Akatsuki members, Sasori and Deidara. The Konoha Nin arrived and helped Kabuto fight the Akatsuki members. Something that wasn't needed, Kabuto could have held them off. But, the Konoha Nin didn't take the opening to save Gaia, no they attacked the Akatsuki. They left Gaia, so they could 'Find Sasuke' hoping the Akatsuki would tell them where Orochimaru was.

Kabuto drummed his fingers against the black box, as he remembered. Konoha let Gaia die, to feed their self-entitled need to find Sasuke. Three people he loved, three people who validated his existence. Nonō Yakushi his mother, Yang the girl he loved, and Gaia the girl that he helped and the one that helped him through loneliness.

All that pain…that is what broke the barriers in his mind. And he remembered…_Everything._ He knew who he was. He was forsaken by his parents, Lily and James Potter. He was from another world and his actual name was Harry Potter. He was born in the middle of a war that was between his parents and a Dark Wizard. Because he was born during such a bad time, some people died to protect him, which earned resentment from his parents. Eventually another kid was born, Kabuto's younger brother.

But the Dark Wizard eventually confronted his parents, along with trying to kill Kabuto's younger brother. Voldemort did send a Killing Curse at Kabuto's brother, but somehow the curse was deflected off the baby and hit Kabuto, who was about four at the time. The Curse hit him square in the chest and turned the boy's hair grey.

Kabuto rubbed his chest slightly, before he stood up. Causing the White snake to hiss as it reared its head up. "It's alright, Ouroboros." The dark medic informed, as he put the black box on the table near him.

The White snake slithered towards Kabuto, as it coiled around his leg and up his body. Until its serpent head loomed over the teen's shoulder. Kabuto just reach up and rubbed under its chin. "You're curious, aren't you?" He asked out loud, before the snake hissed in a language only Kabuto seemed to understand.

"You weren't around when I made them, so it does stand to reason why you don't know them." Kabuto informed, before Ouroboros hissed again. "Yes, they were for her." He admitted, as he looked down sadly, only for the snake to brush up against the medic's face.

"I know she wouldn't want me moping around like an angst teenager…or like Sasuke." Kabuto said with a sigh, before he opened the box. "I made these for Yang, for when she finished her training." He stated, as he held up two yellow and black bracelets. "It was supposed to help channel her unique Chakra composition in a more…productive way." He said dryly, remembering some of the accidents Yang had, when she bunt down several walls with her flame-like Chakra.

Kabuto looked at the bracelets sadly, before he looked down. He glanced up again and narrowed his eyes as he put the bracelets on. He clenched his fists, before the bracelets spread out and covered his hands and forearms as gauntlets.

The golden colored gauntlets receded back to their bracelet form, as the medic glanced around the room. "Yang's dreams…They were simple, they were pure. She wanted to see the world, to experience adventures. She wanted to see my dream become accomplished, she wanted to see me…become myself." Kabuto said quietly to himself. "…And she wanted Naruto dead." He added darkly.

"I will not allow those dreams to become just…memories. I will bring them into reality, for her sake." Kabuto declared.

Ouroboros coiled around the medic, as it looked around. Kabuto closed his eyes before he looked down at the palms of his hands. On his palms were several Sigils tattooed into his skin, along with several Sigils on the backs of his hands and under his wrist.

When he remembered everything about himself, he remembered everything. When Voldemort tried to kill his brother with the Killing Curse, a fragment of the man's soul embedded itself into Kabuto. With the medic assimilating the fragment into his being, this gave Kabuto all of Voldemorts knowledge. Of course Kabuto had to force himself, to ignore the racist things and the delusions of grandeur that were inside the Dark wizard's head.

Kabuto also disregarded some of the more useless things. But with his mind open to the supernatural, his studies shifted. He used to be interested in Bloodlines, but now he was interested in something everyone had, something everything could use. Their souls, he was interested in people's Souls.

"People underestimate what's inside them…" Kabuto muttered. "Souls are…People throw their lives away or put themselves on the line, assuming that whatever they do. It won't affect then, because they can be healed. But the Soul is not a rubber ball. It's vulnerable, impermanent, but stronger than anyone can comprehend and more valuable than they can imagine." He commented, as he looked at his palms.

Out of all the Magics he learned from Voldemort, the ones that dealt with the Souls, were the ones that interested him. It was no secret that Kabuto didn't have that large of a Chakra reserve. So he wanted to find 'Alternate forms' of energy.

So for the past few months after Gaia's passing, Kabuto's been experimenting on Souls. Mostly on the inmates and prisoners of the Sound Village, where he studied on how to harness the power Souls have. "It's hard to put into words on how powerful a Soul is…" the medic commented as he looked at Ouroboros. "…They're like individual Nuclear reactors that no one has even tried to harness." He informed, as he looked back down at his hands.

He realized that most of the Wizards used Wands as Foci for their Magic, and well he didn't have one. So he had to improvise. The Sigils on Kabuto's hands gleaned slightly, before they turned their usual black color. Without an actual Wand, Kabuto improvised one. Using the acquired knowledge about siphoning power from his soul, Runes and Fuinjutsu, he was able to come up with a way to uses his soul and the Sigils as a Focus for his abilities.

Kabuto walked out of the room and into the hallway, with Ouroboros coiled around him. The grey haired medic looked around and saw dozens upon hundreds of mechanical robots, ranging from Spiders, to Beetles, to flies. Kabuto walked through the hallway of one of Orochimaru's hideouts. The one the Sannin took him to when he recruited him.

'_It has been two years since Yang's passing…It's been five months since Gaia's. And it's been a few weeks since Orochimaru's assassination.' _Kabuto thought with a scowl, with the White Snake hissing.

Kabuto looked at Ouroboros, before he continued forward. After Orochimaru's assassination, Kabuto used the deceased Sannin's DNA to keep the man alive, though that's all perceptive. He used Orochimaru's DNA for two things. One was to create Ouroboros, his familiar.

'_Ouroboros, The Serpent eating its own tail…That no matter what happens, it's constantly re-creating itself. That it will always return. That whenever it dies its existence will begin a new cycle from its corpse.' _Kabuto thought with a sense of Irony. Since Orochimaru practically defined that, he decided to name his snake familiar Ouroboros for that very reason.

The other thing he used Orochimaru's DNA for, was for a more personal gain. Kabuto's eyes turned a very dark green, as his pale scale-like skin receded to a mark on his left shoulder. The marking on his shoulder was a winged serpent with its tail in its mouth, creating a circle with its body. Encircled within is a hexagram.

"Sasuke has the Curse Mark of Heaven. Kimimaro had the Curse mark of Earth…Each has a watered version of Jūgo's Sage ability. But Sasuke's has a fragment of Orochimaru's soul. Something I'm sure no one planed for." Kabuto commented, as the white snake reared its head up and looked at the Curse Mark. "There were a lot of un-needed things in Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. But then again, I'm not using it to take over someone's body. I used Orochimaru's and Jūgo's DNA to create a new Cursed Seal, something designed only for me, the Curse Mark of Infinity." He informed.

Ouroboros somehow looked at Kabuto blankly before it hissed, causing the medic to facepalm slightly. "Yes, I know it sounds pretentious." He admitted with a sigh, as he fixed his glasses.

"Orochimaru is dead. Jūgo, Suigetsu and _Karin _went with Sasuke and killed Itachi." Kabuto said with a glare, causing Ouroboros to coil around the medic. "Jiraiya was killed by Pain…Hmm. Konoha will defiantly be on alert for any Akatsuki members. I don't want to step foot in Suna…" He admitted as he glanced down. "The Rain, Rock and Cloud don't interest me right now. Do you know where I can go? I feel…something big is coming, and I want to be prepared." The grey haired medic informed as he looked at the white snake.

The white serpent loomed over Kabuto's shoulder, as it hissed. "…The…The Ryūchi Cave? That's…a perfect idea." Kabuto admitted. "That's a great idea, I'm so glad I came up with it." He added tauntingly, causing Ouroboros to tighten around the medic.

Kabuto looked around at the hundreds of mechanical robots. "Spread out. I want eyes and ears everywhere. But remain unseen." He ordered, before his Replicators obediently obeyed. "Let's learn the ways of the Sage, shall we?" He asked rhetorically as he pushed his glasses up.

Ouroboros hissed loudly, as its tongue flicked around. "What am I planning?" Kabuto repeated as he looked up. "You know what? I'm going to learn the ways of a Sage, and wing it. Because every time I've made a plan, it's fallen apart horrifically. I figure, why not just improvise." He said with a shrug.

**Week Later**

A black cloaked figure walked through a forest, before it arrived at a moss covered entrance. Kabuto reached up and pulled his hood back, revealing his snake-like skin and serpent-like eyes. From under Kabuto's cloak, a long white snake slithered out, looking like a tail. The snake had golden serpent-like pupils, with red markings around its eyes.

"…This is the Ryūchi Cave?" Kabuto asked unenthusiastically. "I was expecting something more…grandiose." He admitted dryly. The white serpent loomed over his shoulder and hissed. "Hmm, true. I doubt someone would look for something valuable here." The medic replied, before he walked forward.

Kabuto walked into the cave, as he glanced around. It was pretty dark. But the grey haired medic could make out several snakes around. He continued forward passing dozens of large serpents that seemed to ignore him.

Eventually Kabuto arrived at a gigantic, white Nāga snake, with its massive body wrapped together in thick coils. The Giant snake wore a turban like object on its head along with an orange headdress. It would seem the snake smoked as well, having a long cigarette holder in its mouth.

"Hello there, eh uh…who are you?" The old snake asked, as he looked down.

_"§My name's Kabuto Yakushi. §" _Kabuto hissed out, as he pushed his glasses up. Mostly just for emphasis.

"Eh uh…That's new." The Snake admitted, as he took a puff on his cigarette. "So you're name's Kabuto Yakushi, eh?" He repeated.

Kabuto looked at the Snake dryly. He was going to say something sarcastic. But he didn't want to upset the Snake. "Yes…Great White Snake Sage…" He said, trying to hold back his sarcasm.

"Heh, I suppose I am." The old Snake muttered, before he looked down at the medic. "Uh, who are you again?" He asked.

"Oh God…" Kabuto sighed out.

"_§He's not the smoothest Snake in the pit._ _§" _Ouroboros hissed quietly.

"Hey! I heard that!" The Old Snake announced, before he blinked in confusion. "Now, can you tell me what I was angry about?" He asked.

"A question. How old are you?" Kabuto asked dryly.

"Eh uh, Hmm, I lost count after Nine hundred and twenty three." The White Snake Sage admitted, as he took another drag on his cigarette.

"…Right…" The grey haired medic mumbled. "Okay, Great White Snake Sage…I um…Humbly request your training in the Sage arts." Kabuto said, as he bowed.

"Eh uh, sure, just one question though." The old Snake said, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Kabuto replied.

"…Who are you?" He asked.

Kabuto sighed loudly, as Ouroboros' face fell. '_This is going to be a long fucking day.' _The medic thought.

**Weeks Later-at Konoha**

"Hmm, I still despise this place…" Kabuto muttered, as he looked at Konoha. Or what remained of it. All that there was, was a large crater with towns being built inside it. Instead of the black cloak he wore weeks ago. Kabuto was wearing maroon-colored cloak with a hood designed to resemble a serpent's head, with white, red, and yellow markings that resemble eyes. "…So Pain actually attacked?" He asked out loud, before a series of beeps and metallic clicks answered him.

Kabuto glanced at his side and saw some of his Replicator Spiders. "Naruto defeated him, eh?" He repeated in surprise. "Hmm, I guess I was right." He admitted, as he knelt down on the cliff he stood on, with Ouroboros coming out from under his cloak. "So not only did Sasuke and his team of traitors abduct the Eight-tailed Jinchūriki, Naruto killed Pain and resurrected most of the Village, and now he's viewed as a hero…" Kabuto commented, before he scowled. "…All wrapped up in a nice little bow, a nice happy ending." He said bitterly, before the Replicator made another series of sounds.

"Konoha's looking for me? That's not unexpected." The medic admitted.

_"§Isn't it dangerous to be here, especially if they're looking for you?§"_ Ouroboros hissed.

"Oh it's incredibly dangerous ." Kabuto replied dryly. "But, who would suspect that I, would be right in there shadow?" He questioned, before the white snake flicked its tongue, as it looked over the village.

The Replicator flared its wings as it made more sounds. Kabuto scowled slightly. "…I see. So Anko's leading the team…" He muttered.

"_§Anko? That's the woman who's spied on Konoha for Orochimaru, right?_ _§" _The white snake asked.

"Was…" Kabuto replied with narrowed eyes. "…Sometimes when you wear a mask for so long…you forget who you were beneath it…Constantly switching between loyal spy, cast out experiment, outcast of Konoha, and up beat girl…No one, can change to another person a multiple amount of times. Without getting bewildered as to which one is truly you." He commented sadly. He may have known Anko in passing, but even he knew how that felt.

"Now all I need is to find Pain's corpse." He muttered, as he stood up.

_"§You want to study the Rinnegan?§" _Ouroboros asked unsure.

"Hell no." Kabuto replied forcefully. He has no idea what kind of shit that thing has on it. It could be booby trapped, or it could be gone. "I want his soul." He admitted. '_It might sound tacky, but it doesn't sound as fucking weird, as when Orochimaru would say 'I want his body'.' _The grey haired teen mused.

Kabuto, Ouroboros and the Replicators stopped when several presences landed behind them. "In the name of the Lead Shinobi…" The leader began, before they froze, when they felt a large amount of Killing Intent along with the temperature dropping.

Kabuto slowly turned around, as his serpent-like eyes glared at the four Konoha Nin. Before the Nin on the far left could react, the Replicator jumped forward and onto his face.

"AHH!" The man screamed, as the robotic spider sprayed a high corrosive liquid in his face.

The sigils on Kabuto's palms gleaned a low red, before the three remaining Nin were forced to their knees by a unseen force. "A-are you with Pain!? With the Akatsuki!?" The leader demanded.

"You're annoying…" Kabuto muttered, as he looked at the man with narrowed eyes. The medic continued to glare, as the sigils glowed, before crimson blood began to drip from the Nin's eyes.

"AhAHH, Make it stop!" The Nin yelled, as he held his eyes.

Kabuto just slowly closed his fist, causing more blood to bleed from the Nin's eyes. "Tell me…Where's Pain?" He asked.

"Drop dead!" The Leader Nin said defiantly.

"Hmm…" The dark medic sounded, before he twitched hit wrist slightly, causing the Nin's face to do a one-eighty, snapping his neck indefinitely. "How about you?" Kabuto asked as he looked at the next Nin, who was still looking in shock at his leader's corpse and his comrade being melted by the Replicator.

"I have nothing to tell!" He said.

"Stubborn you leaf Nin are, Hm?" Kabuto muttered to himself. "Loyalty like that is hard to get…" He commented. '_Honestly it's like Tsunade-sama's fucks them all into loyalty…I feel sorry for them.' _He thought dryly.

_"§Why don't you just do that wizard mind reading thing?§_" Ouroboros questioned, as the serpent loomed over the grey haired medic's shoulder.

"…To be honest, I sorta forgot about that." Kabuto replied. He was having a bit of fun. More than he knew he should have. Kabuto tilted his hand slightly, and did a 'come here' motion. The Nin slowly started to levitate and lift of the ground, while the other was still forced onto the ground, unable to move. "…Let's see what's inside that head ball of yours." He said as his yellow serpent eyes gleaned a more maliciously.

After a few seconds Kabuto scowled as he took a step back. "So it's not here…" He commented, before he sighed. "…I guess I came all the way here for nothing." Kabuto said, before he raised his hand up and put his sigil inscribed palm on the Nin's forehead.

The Nin's eyes lit up with a holy white light, before he collapsed on the ground. "Huh, I guess you were strong." Kabuto observed, as he looked at the sigils on his palm. They gleaned a bright white, before they settled to their usual black color. "You Nin are so interesting. You all have so much Spiritual Energy, yet have no depth of the concept of the power you could wield. If you're not going to use it…well…" The Medic trailed off, as he put his other palm on the Nin's head.

Just as the man before him, this Nin's eyes lit up in a holy white light, along with his mouth, after a few seconds the Nin collapsed with his eyes and most of his mouth burnt out. "I guess this trip wasn't entirely worthless…" Kabuto commented, as the Sigils on his right hand began to settle.

'_With what I know now about the Souls, and how much power they have. I've devised a way to siphon that power for myself…though since I take all that power…' _Kabuto mused, as he looked at the two Nin corpses with burnt out eyes. '_There soul can support itself and it explodes inside the body.' _He thought with a shrug.

"Hmm…I'm sure you're hungry Ouroboros…feast up." Kabuto said uncaringly, as he turned around. The white snake un-coiled from Kabuto and began to devour the corpses, as the grey haired medic sat down on the cliff. "Now…Tell me about Danzō." He instructed to his Replicators.

**Few Days Later- Kage Summit**

A maroon cloaked figure stood on top of a large snow covered building. Kabuto scowled as he looked down and waited, before he closed his eyes and became one with Nature to sense everything. After a few minutes Kabuto felt a skyrocket in energy signatures, followed by the building shaking several times.

"Such noise, geez." Kabuto muttered, as he looked down and watched.

Kabuto scowled dangerously, when he saw three people retreat from the Summit. It was Danzō and two Root Agents. "Hmm…" The Grey haired medic sounded, as stuck his tongue reminiscent to the way Orochimaru would.

Danzō and his two Root guards traveled until they reached a large stone bridge. The three stopped, with Danzō taking the lead when they heard a noise. They heard the sound of clattering metal, followed by several high-pitched sounds.

"We know you're there." Danzō announced, as he tapped his cane.

The metal clanking sound got louder, before a small robotic spider made out of small blocks came out and walked in front of them. The Replicator turned, before it flared its wings and hissed at the Nin's and then continued until it reached the end of the bridge.

"…What a peculiar…" Danzō began.

"AHH!" Two pain fill yells echoed, causing the appointed Hokage to turn around.

Danzō saw a maroon cloak figure shoving both his Root Nin into the ground, as their eyes glowed a holy white light. The cloaked figure looked up and glared at the man, and he recognized the figure. "…Kabuto." Danzō said uncaringly. "It seems today all my loose ends, are out for me." He commented.

Kabuto stood back up, as his hands were hidden be the sleeves of his cloak. The medic glared at the man with golden serpent-like eyes. "My, what have you done to yourself? Are you Kabuto, or Orochimaru…perhaps both?" Danzō said uncaringly, like he didn't see the medic as a threat.

The grey haired medic just glared. "Do you plan to kill me?" Danzō asked as he dropped his cane, and reached for the metal casings around his arm, to unseal his Sharingan. "Such brutality from the 'son' of Nonō." He commented.

Kabuto's hand shot out, causing Danzō's hands to freeze instantly. The medic slowly turned his hand, as the sigils on his palm gleaned maliciously. Danzō's eyes went wide when his hands were moving apart by themselves. "We both know there are other ways to destroy a man, Danzō. Killing you will not satisfy me." He said with a scowl, before he flicked his wrist.

Danzō was thrown back, until his back was pinned against the stone wall. With his arms spread out, preventing him from forming any hand seals. "Now, before we begin…" Kabuto said, as a white snake came out from under his cloak. The Snake had a large clear jar, filled with liquid. "…Let's take something, shall we." He said, as he pushed his glasses up, creating a lens flare.

The grey hared held up his hand as it glowed a dark blue, when he activated his chakra scalpel. "W-what are you doing?!" Danzō questioned.

"Why I'm taking Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan, I thought it was pretty obvious." Kabuto replied, before Danzō's body began to indent into the stone wall. As the medic used his Soul Enhanced Telekinesis, he got from his magic.

Kabuto had a smile filled with madness, as he began to dissect Danzō's eye socket, to retrieve the Sharingan. The sadistic medic just smiled through the screams, by man who was responsible for all that pain in his life.

After a few minutes Danzō had yelled until his voice became horse. "…There what wasn't so hard?" Kabuto said dryly, as he held Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan. He opened the water jar, before he put the eye inside it. The medic held the jar up to Ouroboros' mouth, allowing the snake to swallow it whole.

"Now onto the ten remaining Sharingan eyes." Kabuto said, as he looked at the metal brace around Danzō's right arm.

"What? No, please." Danzō begged, as he bled from his empty eyes socket. "You already have Shisui's Sharingan." He informed.

Kabuto nodded slightly as he looked at Danzō, as he leaned in close. "So polite all of the sudden…I like that." He admitted, before he looked at the metal brace, as it was torn off by an unseen force.

A few minutes later a man with a spiraling orange mask, with a black cloak that was decorated in red clouds appeared from a vortex. "What the hell…" Tobi muttered, as he looked down and saw two Root Members with burnt out eyes, with most of their mouths burnt away. He looked forward and saw a maroon cloaked figure in front of a bloodied Danzō.

"I have to thank you Danzō, your contribution will be more than appreciated." Kabuto said, as he took a few steps back. "And also you'll have to thank you're Root members for this, they did give me the juicy after all." He added, as he raised his hand up and snapped his figures, before Danzō exploded in gore.

"My, oh my. What an interesting ability." A deep voice commented.

"It's nothing special." Kabuto replied with a shrug. "I just speed up his molecules to the point where it caused him to explode." He informed. Only because no one can replicate that ability, and just because someone knew what it was, didn't mean that could counter it.

"You're one scary kid. I have to say, do I know you?" Tobi asked, as he got a better look at the grey haired teen. "Oh, isn't this a surprise. The right-hand man of Orochimaru him…" The masked man began, before he coughed.

Kabuto glared at Tobi, as the sigils on his hands gleaned. Tobi continued to cough, before blood began to drip from under his mask. "I'm not the right-hand of Orochimaru, Ass. I'm my own person." He stated, he hated be referred to as just 'Orochimaru's spy' 'Orochimaru's right-hand man' 'Orochimaru's accomplice' He joined the Sannin to forge an identity, but that's not what he had in mind.

"No need to be melodramatic." Tobi replied, as he stood straighter. '_How is he doing this? What did…?' _He thought to himself.

"…Orochimaru research in?" Kabuto asked, mirroring the Uchiha's thoughts. "What indeed?" He repeated.

Obito's Sharingan eye narrowed before he vanished in a swirling vortex. When he was gone, Kabuto opened his cloak revealing another jar filled with liquid, along with ten normal Sharingan eyes. "I want to learn all I can about the Sharingan before I even begin to think about using Shisui's." He muttered, as he held up the jar and allowed Ouroboros to swallow it.

Kabuto turned around and looked up into the sky, before he felt three presences appear behind him. '_I wonder…if I have the_ _Kotoamatsukami…who should I use it on? What should I use it on?' _He mused.

"Where's Danzō?" A familiar voice questioned.

"There, there, there and there…And I think that's a tooth." Kabuto commented, as he motioned to certain areas of the place, without actually looking at the group.

"That voice…" Sasuke muttered, before he glared at the cloaked figure. "...Kabuto!" He announced furiously, while Karin looked nervous.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded, as he turned around and faced Sasuke, Karin and Obito. "…Sasuke-kun." He said, as his stuck his tongue out, to add to the creepiness.

"W-what the fuck happened to you?" Sasuke questioned.

"I found myself." Kabuto said eerily as the lenses in his glasses gleamed, mostly just to mess with the Uchiha.

"You…turned yourself into Orochimaru!? Why?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"My motivation is simple." Kabuto said, as he pushed his glasses up. "Experimentation and observation, I want to learn. Everything in the world is an experiment to me… of course that includes me as well." He commented with a smirk, as white snake loomed over his shoulder. Most of that was true, except the part about him being an experiment, he controlled all the variables. So it wasn't an experiment, since he knew the outcome beforehand.

"…You killed Danzō." Sasuke said with a Sharingan enhanced glare.

Kabuto tilted his head slightly, before he looked around at the bloodied area. "Um…Is that a question?" He asked unsure. "If so, yes, I killed him pretty violently if I might add." He informed.

"He was mine to kill!?" Sasuke yelled, as his eyes turned to an Atomic looking design.

"Oh?" Kabuto sounded with a raised eyebrow.

"He's the reason Itachi's dead!" He announced.

"…So you wanted to thank him?" The Medic said in confusion, of course he knew the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre. He did break into Danzō's mind before he killed him.

"T-thank! I-I…Itachi wanted to protect me." Sasuke said, as he glared at Kabuto. "And the reason he killed my Clan! My family! Is because of Danzō! And it's your fault he's dead!" He raved.

"You know, I'm hearing a lot of this…" Kabuto began, as he did a talking hand motion. "But what I want to hear…" He added, as the sigils on his palm gleaned. "…Is this." He said darkly.

Sasuke doubled over as he felt to his knees, before he began coughing out blood. "You have such an inflated sense of your self-importance." Kabuto commented dryly. "I mean, boo-fucking-woo. You think you're the only person who's had something's bad happened to you?" He asked sarcastically. "News flash, the world doesn't revolve around your Inferiority and superiority complex induced ass." He informed.

"Enough!" Obito interjected

"Hmph…" Kabuto sounded, as he looked from Sasuke to the masked Nin. His eyes seemed to glean more maliciously as he looked into the Nin's eyes for a few seconds. "…So you go by Madara Uchiha now?" He commented dryly. "That's quite ambitious." He added.

"I am Madara Uchiha!" Obito informed with a narrowed eye.

"I doubt someone of Madara's reputation and power, would need to prove he is, who he says he is." Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses up. "In fact with his power, the opinion of such lower people would be highly irrelevant to him. Or in other words 'Haters gonna hate'." He added.

Sasuke got a hold of himself, before he vanished and reappeared behind Kabuto. The Uchiha held his sword that was engulfed in lightning, before he slashed it at the grey haired medic. "**Chidori**!" Sasuke announced.

Kabuto held his hand up, still looking at Obito. "**Protego." **The medic said calmly, before the sword was stopped by a transparent blue barrier. Kabuto turned and put his palm on Sasuke's chest. "**Bombarda." **He muttered, before an explosion sent Sasuke flying back.

"What…" Sasuke muttered, as he glared at Kabuto with his Sharingan eyes. "There was no Chakra in those attacks." He observed.

"I suggest you find cover, this'll get a bit dicey." Obito commented to Karin, as he jumped up to get a better view of the fight.

"You will pay for taking my revenge!" Sasuke declared, as he Kusanagi crackled with electricity.

"Such anger, young Skywalker." Kabuto replied tauntingly. "**Expelliarmus." **He said, as he pointed his two fingers at the Uchiha. Before the Uchiha could comprehend, a bolt of bright scarlet light hit his sword, and sent it flying off the bridge. "It's just you and me, one round. No tricks." The grey haired medic informed, as Ouroboros coiled around the outside of his maroon cloak and loomed over Kabuto's shoulder. "You the popular most popular and beloved jock everyone roots for…" He said. "And the scrawny yet handsome nerd." He added.

Sasuke's glare seemed to intensify, before Kabuto reach up and pulled his hood over his face. "Sorry, nerdy types like me don't like to be stared at." He informed, with his eyes covered by the hood.

The Uchiha went through a hand seal, before he exhaled a giant fireball. Ouroboros hissed, before Kabuto held his hands up to his mouth and inhaled. In an instant the fireball shrunk down to a small size, as it floated in-between the grey haired medic's hands.

"A nice attempt…but this is real fire." Kabuto informed, as he held the fireball up to his mouth and exhaled, as he cast the Fiendfyre curse on it. The fire grew into a fiery beast. A gigantic flam-like serpent towered over Sasuke, before it launched itself at him.

The cursed fire collided with Sasuke, creating a large fiery explosion. The smoke cleared, revealing Sasuke was standing in the middle of a glowing ethereal ribcage. "It's seem that Susanoo's a pretty good defense, I'm sure it protects you against a lot of attacks…I'm also sure it protects your virginity." Kabuto commented.

Sasuke's eyes bleed, as a giant skeleton hand reached out and grabbed onto Kabuto's body. The Uchiha looked gleefully, as he tried to crush the Medic.

"Oh no, you've trapped me…whatever will I do?" Kabuto asked sarcastically, before the sigils on his hands gleaned. Sasuke's eyes went wide when he saw Susanoo's hand slowly open by an unseen force. "Mind over matter, as the saying goes." He commented.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, as he glared at Kabuto with bleeding eyes, as black fire shot towards the Medic.

Kabuto turned into black smoke as he flew around the Amaterasu flames, evading them indefinitely. The black smoke flew around Sasuke, before it slammed into the ground and Kabuto formed from it. Sasuke quickly turned, as the Susanoo swung its fist at the grey haired medic.

Kabuto looked annoyed, as he held his hand towards the Uchiha, causing the large ethereal fist to freeze mid-air. "I'm not sure if you realize this…but attacks like that won't work on me." He informed, before he slowly began to lift his hand up. Sasuke began to lift off the ground as Kabuto levitated him.

With a flick of his wrist, Kabuto sent Sasuke flying out of the Ethereal and through a stone wall. The grey haired medic fixed his cloak and pushed his glasses back up.

Sasuke pushed himself up and glared at the medic. "What the hell was that?!" He demanded. "That wasn't Ninjutsu!" He yelled.

"What indeed." Kabuto replied. "Would you believe magic?" He asked dryly.

"Stop making fun of me!" Sasuke yelled, before he glared at Kabuto with bloodied atomic looking eyes. A torrent of black flames launched themselves at the medic.

"**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi**(_Earth Release: Earth Shore Return_)" Kabuto said, as he slammed his palms into the ground, before ground in front of him uplifted. The rock shielded Kabuto from the black flames.

"**Chidori!" **Sasuke announced, as he appeared right next to the grey haired medic and thrust his lightning encased hand forward.

Kabuto turned to the side and grabbed onto the Uchiha's wrist. While Ouroboros launched forward, as it clapped its maw down on Sasuke's throat and threw him back. When Sasuke was thrown back, the grey haired medic pointed his index and middle finger at the teen. "…**Sectumsempra**." Kabuto muttered, before a white light flew at the Uchiha.

Sasuke saw the curse coming and tried to evade, but it still hit him in the shoulder. The Uchiha stood still for a second, before he slowly looked down. His sleeve began to turn a deep crimson, before blood started flowing out from his arm.

"Okay, okay…enough." Obito interfered, as he appeared in-between the two.

"I want to avenge Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, as he held his bleeding arm.

"We both know that you're eyes have already gotten that bad. In fact you couldn't even dodge my last attack." Kabuto commented, as he pushed his glasses up. "How incredibly anti-climactic, though not as anti-climactic as this is going to be." He added, as another presence made itself known.

"S-Sasuke-kun." A female voice announced.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

Kabuto scowled, as Ouroboros coiled itself under his cloak. "I've come to leave the leaf and join you." Sakura announced.

Sasuke gave the pinkette a look, not really believing her, before he looked at Kabuto. "Fine you can join me, if you kill him." He said, as he motioned to the maroon cloaked figure.

"Oh, that is such a dick move." Kabuto muttered to himself. Why doesn't he just ask her to fight Obito too?

"That voice…" Sakura trailed off, as she looked at the figure.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up, before he pointed his index finger at her. The skin at the tip of his finger split apart, before a he fired a hardened bone projectile from his finger tip. But before the deadly projectile could kill Sakura, a blur moved her out of the way.

"Sasuke, Madara…Orochimaru?" Kakashi said unsure, as he looked at the three individuals.

"Kakashi-sensei, I…" Sakura began sadly.

"It's alright, I understand. Now it's my turn to take care of it." The Jonin said seriously.

"You two are breaking my damn heart." Kabuto interjected dryly, stopping the two. "Now two of the three stooges are here…where's loud and blond?" He asked sarcastically.

"Naruto isn't coming you snake bastard." Sakura declared.

"…Right…" Kabuto replied, as he looked at the area Sakura and Kakashi came from. "For some reason, call it intuition. But, I think Naruto will be here soon." He commented.

"No, I have precautions." Kakashi informed.

"Uh huh." The grey haired medic sounded, not really believing or caring. A bone senbon formed in his hand, before he threw it at Sakura. In a just before she was impaled, a blur moved her out of the way…again.

"You bastard!" Naruto said angrily, as he held Sakura.

Kabuto raised his hands in fake surprise. "Oh my! I'm shocked at this unforeseen turn of events." He said sarcastically. "So the three stooges…" He said as he looked at Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto. "…The two dicks…" He said as he looked at Sasuke and the masked Obito. "…And one handsome nerd." The medic added. "This seems like this is supposed to be some kinda joke, and I'm missing the punchline." Kabuto commented, as he pushed his glasses up.

"Sasuke…" Naruto voiced.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"Tobi told us the truth about Itachi! I don't know if I believe him or not. But either way everything you've done. I understand why you did it." Naruto informed.

"Naruto, I told you before, you never had parents or siblings…you can never understand how I feel!" The Uchiha yelled.

"Fight, fight, fight…" Kabuto began. "Kiss, kiss." He finished, as he stood a few meters from Sasuke and Obito, and the Konoha Nin.

"Butt out!" Sakura ordered to the grey haired medic.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded with a scowl, as the temperature around him began to decrease. "…It'd be no greater pleasure then to cut you all open and learn how you all tick. But, believe it or not, I have better things to do today." He informed. '_Like learning the secrets to the Sharingan and how to use Shisui's Sharingan.' _He mused.

"No before Naruto starts his speech, and Sasuke insanely rants about his revenge. And _Madara _talks about the Uchiha clan. I'd like to say it's been a pleasure." Kabuto said sarcastically, as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Kabuto Yakushi, I never imagined you had such potential." Obito voiced. "I'd like to ask that you join forces in the upcoming war." He informed.

"Hmm…With the request of joining such a prestigious group like the Akatsuki." Kabuto commented as he pushed up his glasses. "How could I refuse such an offer?" He asked rhetorically.

"Heh, I always knew you were evil!" Sakura announced. "You're just like your snake master!" She informed.

"I'm evil?" Kabuto repeated. "Let me tell you something. There is no inherent right or wrong in this world. Those labels are just fabricated titles made by humans. Right and wrong are held by positions of authority. That's the way it has always been." He informed. "So how can anyone truly know what is good or evil? Don't you understand the reality that the truth has become nothing more than a shadow of itself? Now this world is one, big gray moral area. It just makes you feel safer that it can be categorized into good and bad." He spoke. "The fact of the matter is, I'm not evil…and you're not good." The medic said.

"S-shut up, you know it all!" Sakura ordered.

"...Right…" The grey haired medic replied, before he looked at Obito. "I'm leaving. I reach out to you when I'm ready." He informed, before he turned into black smoke and shot into the sky.

'_What a weird set of abilities.' _Obito thought.

**Few Weeks Later- Mountains' Graveyard**

Sasuke rested in a sterilized room with bandages around his eyes, with Karin sitting near him. A few rooms over a man with an orange spiraling mask sat in a room by himself. Before he jumped up when he heard a loud echoey crack sound.

Obito looked around and saw nothing with his lone Sharingan eye. He continued to look around, before he literally saw red and froze.

"Hm-hm, check mate…Now sleep." Kabuto said, as he looked at Obito's lone Sharingan eye, with a Sharingan eye of his own, more specifically Shisui's Sharingan eye, whose Genjutsu prowess was unmatched by any other Uchiha.

Obito fell back unconscious, as Kabuto smirked darkly. He knelt down, as Ouroboros slithered out from under his cloak and scoped the area. Kabuto took the Uchiha's mask off and saw the scaring. "Let's begin, shall we?" He muttered to himself as he formed a chakra scalpel, before he began to cut Obito's Sharingan out.

With surgical precision, Kabuto cut out Obito's Sharingan and put it in a clear liquid filled jar. Kabuto moved back and saw Obito's second sharingan. "Hmm, I don't think I'll need that one." The medic commented dryly, as he looked at the unconscious man with a left golden serpent eye and a right crimson three tomoe'd eye. "Hehehe…Hahaha!" Kabuto laughed to himself as stuck his tongue out.

Kabuto reached out and put his palm on Obito's forehead. "…Huh?" He sounded when nothing happened. The medic narrowed his eyes and focused, but still nothing. "…Interesting, it would seem I can't take your spiritual energy. I'd hazard a guess and say it's because, yours is a bit larger than mine is at the moment. You do have the Sharingan and that requires a lot of Spiritual Energy…or does it give it?" Kabuto asked to himself, before he shrugged. "You know what. I'm in a good mood. I'll let you live." He informed with a wide smirk, mostly because even if Obito lived, it'd be impossible to fight the war without his Mangekyō Sharingan.

The Medic held onto the jar with the Sharingan in it, before he allowed Ouroboros to swallow it for safe keeping. Kabuto pulled his hood up, before he cast the Disillusionment Charm and walked out of the room.

"K-Kabuto…I know you're there." Karin said, as she looked around the hallway.

"What do you want?" Kabuto asked, as he appeared in front of her.

"I…I wanted to apologize." She informed, as she looked down.

'_Oh, this is nice.' _Kabuto thought sarcastically, as he looked at the red-head. "You want to apologize for leaving me, to go with Sasuke because and I quote 'His Charka was so cool'." He said dryly, before he began to walk away again.

"Wait!" Karin announced.

Kabuto stopped and looked at her, after a few seconds of the red-head trying to think of something the medic interjected. "Well, okay then. I'm going to leave now. Good luck with loneliness and Sasuke's raging insanity." He said cynically as he left the hideout.

When the grey haired medic was standing outside, he looked up and saw a small object floating in the sky. "**Accio.**" He muttered, before the object moved towards him. After a few seconds a broom hovered in front of the young man. "…Not as glamorous as I was hoping for, but Apparition does have a range." Kabuto commented dryly.

He lifted his leg up and used his chakra to stick to the stick of the broom. He then stood on the hovering broom, before he knelt down and used on hand to hold onto it. In instant Kabuto shot off.

**Next Day-Of Site Orochimaru Hideout**

Kabuto was keeling in front of a unique looking circle. It was of complex design, that if anyone in the Elemental Nations, they'd be confused. In the center of the circle was an eyeball with a crimson iris that was designed with three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle. Making it look like a pinwheel.

"Here goes nothing." Kabuto muttered. As he had an eye patch covering his left eye, with same Transmutation Circle as the one on the ground. A bright blue light gleaned off the circle as electricity discharged off it, while the transmutation circle on the eye patch glowed too.

The grey haired medic scowled, as gritted his teeth in pain while he watched Obito's Mangekyō atomize in the Transmutation Circle. Kabuto slowly reached up and pulled the eye patch off, revealing his usual dark green eyes.

Kabuto looked around, before he found a mirror. He closed his eyes and then opened them, and saw he had two crimson three tomoe'd Sharingan. He narrowed his eyes slightly in focus, before they spun and melded together. His left eye formed a design with three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle. And his right eye formed a four-pointed shuriken-like pinwheel. "I did it…I surpassed Orochimaru…" Kabuto said with surprise, before he smirked.

_"§Now what genius?§" _Ouroboros asked dryly, as it lifted its head up and flicked its tongue out.

The grey haired medic stood up, as he looked down at the golden bracelets on his wrists. "I'm…Hmm…I…" He trailed off. "I'm going to leave." Kabuto informed. "Yang wanted to have an adventure. She wanted me to complete my ambition and she wanted Naruto dead…I can't kill Naruto or risk having all Five countries after me, well yet anyways. And I know who I am. So all I have left is to have the adventure Yang couldn't." He said, as he looked at the white snake.

_"§And where exactly where we go? It's not like we haven't been everywhere.§_" Ouroboros questioned, as it coiled itself around Kabuto.

"Well I'm not exactly from here." Kabuto admitted as he glanced up. "From what I could remember, I'm not even from this dimension. And me arrival here resulted in my amnesia…But I don't want to go back to where I came from…at least not yet." He informed with a sigh. He really didn't want to go back to the family that ostracized him. "So I'll just go somewhere else." He said with a shrug.

_"§Somewhere else? What about the War? What about your revenge?§" _The white snake asked curiously, as its serpent head loomed over Kabuto's shoulder.

"Well the War is an easy one to answer. I don't give a crap about it. It's status and progression doesn't affect me at all. I don't care about anyone involved in it. The only reason I'd involve myself in it, is for the multitude of corpses I could collect. But, the Replicators can collect them unseen." Kabuto informed. "As for my revenge…" He said with narrowed eyes. "Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi are going to die for what the let happen to Gaia, that's for sure. Revenge is a dish best severed cold. Let them fight this war, I'm sure they'll survive. When they're enjoying the fruits of their labor…That's when I'll kill them." Kabuto said, as his eyes turned golden with serpent-like slits. "Hmhmhm…" He chuckled to himself.

Kabuto glanced at Ouroboros for a second, before he sigh. "And as for somewhere else, well I got here when my uncle almost beat me to death. I 'wanted to leave' and I think my magic reacted. And while I don't believe it should be called 'Magic' since it's a term for something you don't understand and associate it with mysticism. From where I'm from 'Magic' has the ability to alter the fabric of reality, even at the most basic of levels." He informed as he pushed his glasses up. "I believe my distress and desire to 'leave', allowed me to shift the barriers between worlds and move through. And with myself being slightly more powerful, due to the soul fragment Voldemort left in me, I was able to successfully transverse the multiverse." He theorized with a smirk.

"But such metal strain caused my mind to block it off." Kabuto added with a slight scowl.

_"§So how exactly are you going to 'Transverse The Multiverse' if you lose your mind after the fact?§_" Ouroboros asked.

"…I'll have to stock up on some Soul Energy beforehand…" Kabuto informed with a narrowed eyes, while the White snake loomed over his shoulder and flicked its tongue out.

**Outskirts of Takigakure- Few days later**

"I don't understand. It doesn't seem like Kabuto's style of leaving corpses behind." Ranka commented, as he, Anko, Muta, Tokuma stood over several corpses.

"And just like the other corpses, their chakra is all by gone. No traces. Their eyes are burnt out and their organs are liquefied." Tokuma informed with his Byakugan active.

"I've never come across a Jutsu that can accomplish this." Muta commented.

"Well whatever it is, it doesn't matter. We have to stop that snake." Anko informed, before the four Nin sped through the forest. They stopped, when Tokuma stopped. The Hyūga narrowed his Byakugan eyes.

"I see him." Tokuma informed.

"I see…Takuma, you stay with me. Muta you go around the left and Ranka you go the right. We're going to box him in, and leave him no place to run." Anko instructed.

"Yes Ma'am." The three Nin said in unison before they all enacted the plan.

Kabuto stood in a small clearing, with his maroon cloak on along with the hood up. A long white snake slithered out from under the cloak and hissed. "Yes, I do realize they're here…just as planned." He commented, as he fixed his glasses.

In front of him was a thin glass panel that was held in a wooden frame. The frame was covered in hundreds of sigils. The glass panel itself had on sigil, drawn in blood in the center of it. "Now all I need is the body of a young fragile virgin Jinchūriki." Kabuto said creepily, as his skin became pale and scaly, with his eyes turning from dark green to golden and serpent-like.

"Like hell you will!" Anko yelled, as she and the other Konoha Nin threw Kunai and Shuriken.

Kabuto smirked, as his the sigils on his hand gleaned. Before he turned around and waved a hand. "**Deletrius**." He muttered, before all the projectiles disintegrated.

The medic raised a hand, before he closed his fist and did a pulling motion. Ranka flew out of the foliage and right to Kabuto, who has his other hand outstretched. Kabuto grabbed onto the Konoha Nin's forehead and slammed him into the ground, before his eyes lit up in a holy white light.

While Kabuto was absorbing the energy from Ranka's soul, Tokuma appeared behind the medic with his Byakugan active. The Jonin jabbed his fingers into the medic's back to block his Chakra Pathways, but after getting a few hits off, Tokuma felt a searing pain in his leg, as Ouroboros' maw bit down on his calf.

Ouroboros threw the Hyūga back, as Kabuto stood back up. But he was forced to jump back as several dark green snakes were whipped at him. He looked up and saw the snakes retreating back into Anko's sleeve.

"My, such a glare." Kabuto commented, as he fixed his glasses. "That last time someone looked at me so intently, I got laid." He stated dryly.

"You were free from Orochimaru and you do this!?" Anko demanded angrily, ignoring the medics taunt.

"Standing around and admire the scenery…oh, the crime." Kabuto replied.

"No! What you did to yourself, what?! Do you want to be called Kabutomaru now?" Anko demanded.

"Kabutomaru?" Kabuto said unsure. "…That name will never stick." He informed.

Anko smirked, as a large wave of bugs formed behind the grey haired medic. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that." She commented, as the bugs launched themselves at the distracted man.

"…I see…" Kabuto voiced, before the bugs collided with him.

"Hmm, dumbass." Anko muttered, before she saw the bugs hit nothing and that there was a hole in the ground.

Kabuto came out of the ground behind Muta, with his Chakra Scalpel active. Before he vertically bisected the Aburame causing the Nin to fall apart, but the corpse turned to a swarm of bugs. Just before the Bugs could enclose the grey haired medic, Kabuto did a hand seal. "**Jinton(**_Swift Release)…" _He began. "…**Hirenkyaku**(_Flying Screen Step_)" He muttered, before he vanished in a flicker.

Muta narrowed his eyes, as he had his kikaichū spread out. But he felt a swearing pain all over his body, as he collapsed to his knees, before blood came out of dozens of cuts that covered his body. Kabuto stood behind Muta holding a short, bone-hilted bone sword. Before Muta collapsed on the ground, the grey haired medic put his hand on top of the Aburame's head. The Nin's sunglasses vaporized as a bright holy white light shined from Muta's eyes, before Kabuto allowed him to fall lifeless.

"Hmhmhm…" Kabuto chuckled, before several green snakes coiled around him and bound him.

"What is the antidote?" Anko demanded, as she stood a few feet in front of the Medic.

Kabuto glanced to his side and saw Tokuma, the Hyūga Ouroboros bit, was writhing in pain. "My, it seems your team member is in a bit of pain." He commented. "I say he has about…Seven minutes to live, before I administer the antidote." He informed.

"Where is it?" She interrogated, as her snakes tightened.

"Oh, you know…" Kabuto began. "…Somewhere." He answered, before he looked up, while also turning his palms outward. "**Bombarda**." The Medic said, before the snakes that bound him, exploded violently. Before Anko could react, Kabuto vanished in a flicker.

'_Note to self, don't try to blow stuff up, that's right next to me.' _Kabuto mused.

Anko looked around, as she pulled a Kunai out. "AHH!" A voice yelled, causing the Jonin to turn around. She saw Kabuto kneeling next to Tokuma with his palm on the Hyūga's forehead, with the Jonin's eyes giving off a holy white light.

Before Anko could attack, she remembered something. There was a snake with Kabuto. But when she remembered that, she felt a searing pain in her shoulder, as a strong force bound her body.

Kabuto stood up and looked at Anko. Only to see Ouroboros was coiled around her, with its maw clamped down on her right shoulder. "Well…that was moderately difficult." Kabuto muttered, as he walked up to the unconscious Jonin. He really didn't seem all that affected after killing a Chuunin, a Hyūga Jonin and a Aburame Jonin.

"Anko, Anko, Anko…Huh, how the mighty have fallen." Kabuto commented, as he reached up and moved her coat, revealing her Curse Mark of Heaven. "Ah, there you are." He voiced, before he put his fingers on each individual Tomoe of the Curse mark. "…Release." The Medic muttered, as the sigils on his hand gleaned.

A black light seemed to move into Kabuto's fingers, as he absorbed the fragment of Orochimaru's soul. The black light seemed to move under his skin, creating vein-like markings as the light moved into Kabuto's arm.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded, as he leaned his head back. "…That should be enough." He informed.

_"§What do I do with Scanty-clad here? §_" Ouroboros questioned.

Kabuto looked at Anko, who was still bound by the large white snake. "…Why am I thinking sexual things right now?" He asked himself with a sigh. For some reason he had the disturbing image of Ouroboros and Anko. "Ew…" Kabuto sounded making a face.

"Just…Ugh just let her go." Kabuto instructed, causing the white snake to tilt its head.

_"§Why?§_" Ouroboros asked.

"I'm a nice guy." Kabuto replied easily, getting a deadpan look from the snake as it look from him to the three dead Konoha Nin. "On occasion." He added. '_It's certainly not because I think she's hot, or because she has a nice body, or because I've had dozens of wet dreams about her.' _He thought to himself, as the white snake uncoiled from the Jonin.

Kabuto looked at the glass panel that was held in a wooden frame. He reached up and took his maroon cloak up and rolled it up. The grey haired medic felt Ouroboros coil around him. "Well…I guess it's time." Kabuto said, as his left eye turned blood red with a pinwheel design, before his sage cloak vanished in a vortex.

The grey haired medic stood in a pair of black pants and without a shirt, with a white snake coiled around his body.

_"§So what exactly is the plan?§_" Ouroboros questioned.

"Have an adventure, save some people, kill some others. Save some damsels in the process, make some enemies. Then I come back here get my revenge, and then I go home…and meet the family." Kabuto answered dryly, as he pushed his glasses up, before he reached out and wrapped both his hands around the wooden frame.

Kabuto closed his eyes and focused, as the sigils on his hands and the sigils on the wooden frame began to glean a fiery red. After a few seconds, the blood sigil on the glass panel began to glow.

"Hah…Hah…That should do it." muttered the grey haired medic as he panted, while he looked at the sigils. Kabuto reached into his ninja pouch and took out a small pill, before he put it in his mouth and bit down.

"Here goes nothing." Kabuto said, before he jumped into the glass panel.

**Forest of Loew Village-Soul Eater Universe**

At the edge calm river, there was absolutely no sound, no movement. Several abnormally large black spiders walked along the branches heading to a specific area, before several of them stopped.

The water began to glow a deep red, as unique symbol started to form out of the light. The light began to heat up the surrounding water, causing it to boil. Out of the water shot out a man before it landed on the ground.

"…Oh god…" The young man muttered, as he pushed himself up. The young man had black rimmed circular glasses, dark green eyes and ash-grey hair. His hair was unkempt bowl cut that was growing out. He wore a pair of black pants, without shoes or a shirt. But he did had weird sigils on his hands along with a pair of golden bracelets.

Kabuto took off his glasses, as he rubbed his eyes, before he put them back on. While Kabuto was zoning out, to see if he forgot anything, Ouroboros slithered up to the medic's side, before it looked up and hissed.

"What do you mean 'What's up with the sun'?" Kabuto asked as he looked at the white snake, before he looked up. "…What the serious fuck?" He questioned, as he looked at the sun. It had two large eyes, a long conical nose and a wide mouth set with large square white teeth and it looked like it was laughing. "Is it…in front of the clouds?" Kabuto asked out loud.

Ouroboros just hissed. "This doesn't seem physically possible." He commented, before he pushed up his glasses. "To be in front of the clouds would suggest that it is at least fifty miles in the sky. So the sun should be burning everything on this planet or blinded…or killed by the intense radiation a star gives off…but…Ow." Kabuto said, as he put his hands to his temple. '_My head hurts.' _He thought.

The White snake slithered around Kabuto, as it hissed. "It's off. What's the supposed…oh you mean the infinity state." The grey haired medic said, as he noticed the Ouroboros symbol on his shoulder, which meant the curse mark was off. The black spider crawled along the branch and got a better looked at the grey haired man.

In on swift movement, Kabuto summoned his Snake Sage cloak. After the grey haired medic dried off his pants, he threw his cloak over his shoulders. "Hmm…" Kabuto sounded, as he looked at the palms of his hands.

_"§What is it?§_" Ouroboros asked.

"I feel…there's something nagging away at me head. I…I feel an urge to just…to just tear, maim and slaughter everything in my sight! To cut up the first person I see to learn how they tick. Mm…." Kabuto sounded, as he leaned his head back. "Hmhmhm…hehehehe…" He chuckled darkly, as his skin turned pale and scaly. While his eyes turned golden and serpent-like, as purple like marking formed around his eyes. Kabuto stuck his tongue out, similar to Orochimaru.

Ouroboros moved under Kabuto's maroon cloak and coiled around him, before it slithered out from under the maroon cloak and loomed over the medic's shoulder. Kabuto closed his eyes and scowled, as he used Occlumency to empty his mind and block out the foreign feeling of Madness.

"This area…it's saturated in madness…it's weird." Kabuto muttered unsure, he'd never encountered an area that radiated an emotion. The grey haired medic reached back and pulled his hood up, the hood that had the serpent-like look to it.

'_…Déjà vu…' _Arachne thought through her spider. '_He's like the love child of my little sister and Stein.' _She observed, as the black spider moved closer.

Kabuto's eyes turned to their usual dark green as the curse mark deactivated again. "Pfft…now what?" He asked himself, before he looked forward, but took a step back when a black spider descended from a spider thread. "Well hello there, aren't you an interesting specimen." The grey haired medic commented, as held a hand up and used the back of his hand to support the spider.

"I may be more of a snake person, but I still find spiders to be fascinating." Kabuto admitted, before Ouroboros loomed over his shoulder and hissed. "Don't be jealous. Besides I am the one who created the Replicators." He commented, as he looked at the black spider. "There is a reason they take the form of spiders." He added, before he held the spider up to the tree and allowed it to crawl off him.

Kabuto glanced to his side, when he heard a loud noise. Ouroboros hissed, causing the grey haired medic to push his glasses up. "Looks like there's a party, and we weren't invited." He commented. "Though nerds like me, aren't invited to such fun events." The medic added, before the white snake moved back under the maroon cloak and concealed itself.

The grey haired medic put his hands together and formed a hand seal, before he vanished in a flicker. Kabuto appeared on top of branch as he looked at a large stone road, with several people on it and a large…thing.

The first person Kabuto saw was a man with several different types of piercings, along with a necklace. The man's eyes and ahi were brown, along with sharp teeth.

Another was a petite girl with green eyes and blonde hair that was in two pigtails. She wore a schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end. She held a scythe that looked entirely unique.

The last person caused Kabuto to tilt his head in confusion. It was a teen with a thin body, a monotone/anxious expression, black eyes, and pink hair. The hair was short, with several long, large clumps sticking out in several places. The teen wore a long black old-style robe that is tight-fitting and ends at the mid-calf level.

'_…I'm confused…is that person a dude or a chick?' _Kabuto thought, before he shrugged. '_Eh, I'm getting a total chick vibe from it, so…I guess it's a girl.' _He thought as he looked at Crona.

"I've been waited for this moment for eight hundred years. Using the enchanter techniques, I encoded my memories into a genetic program I entrusted to my child." Giriko said, causing Kabuto to tilt his head forwards slightly. "Almost thirty shitty, boring human lifetimes have passed by. Along that way there were many times I thought I'd go crazy! Hahaha!" The man laughed.

"…Holy-fucking-similar." Kabuto muttered, as he recognized the man's voice. It sounded almost exactly like his. While large white snake slithered out from under his cloak and watched the grey haired medics back.

"Eight hundred years? What are you saying?" Maka questioned with narrowed eyes.

"For the purpose of opposing the Shibusen with its spiritual power and overwhelming organizational ability, for that purpose of storing up power, but that's over now. It's time to say goodbye to this 'good boy' self. I'm not sorry to see him go, the faggot." Giriko informed. "Do you remember the first thing I said to you? 'You're looking for the village's oldest golem, aren't you? Come with me, I'll tell you all about it' Hahaha…How gullible are you? I can't believe it! There's nobody that helpful. After a normal beginning to our meeting, this is a kick in the guts, ain't it!?" He questioned, as he dissolved and changed into a large chainsaw that the giant humanoid thing held.

"My, oh my…Hmhmhm…such an interesting place." Kabuto said with a smirk, as he watched. He observed the Golem and the petite girl fight. The grey haired medic raised an eyebrow as he listened to Giriko rant insanely, but he chose to ignore the ramblings of an insane man.

"We have to stop it, but what should do? If I make a wrong move, I'll be overpowered." Maka voiced. "If there were a long-distance attack, in that instant I could jump in…" She muttered. "Crona's Screech alpha!" She announced, as she looked at the pink haired person.

"We're just here as observers, no?" A black being said, as it rested on the top of Crona's head. "We're not going to help, even if you gave me three pieces of candy." He informed.

"…Ragnarok…" Crona said nervously, as she held her arm.

"Then four!" Maka said forcefully.

"Idiot! You've misunderstood me! There's no way in hell I'd really want candy! I'm not a little kid." The black being replied.

"How about six pieces?" Maka asked.

"It doesn't matter what number." Ragnarok informed, before the Golem charged.

"I-It's coming! T-then fifteen pieces!" The girl announced.

"What!" Ragnarok yelled, before the Golem slammed the giant chainsaw down on Crona. There was a loud grinding sound, as the chainsaw was held back by the black being. "Maka Albarn, understand after all, I would have been happy with thee…I was negotiating." He informed.

"Huh, we'll I'll be. I can't rip him apart with the first gear." Giriko commented, still as a chainsaw.

"Hey! Don't underestimate the Black Blood!" Ragnarok yelled, as he punched the giant chainsaw away. The black being dissolved into black blood and reformed sword in Crona's hand.

'_Black Blood? Interesting, it looks like a form of Hemokinesis. But, that thing 'Ragnarok' looks like it had some sort of symbiotic relationship with the blood…Hmm, that ability is like…' _Kabuto mused, as he held up his hand and bent it back. A bone spike came out of his wrist, before it retreated back. '_It's like the anti-theses to the Dead Bone Pulse.' _He thought, before he watched he battle. There form of fighting was…well straight forward.

After Maka and Crona were thrown, back things got a bit weird. The scythe turned into a boy. "My, oh my, so much potential research material." Kabuto commented, as he pushed up his glasses, before he felt something touching him as his snake hissed.

Kabuto looked down and saw several spiders crawling along his arm. "Hmm…" He sounded, before he put his hand down and allowed them to crawl off him. He looked around and saw hundreds of spiders crawling out of the forest and towards the Golem. The spiders massed together, on the Golem before the melded together.

"…My God…" Kabuto muttered as he looked at the woman. It was a woman with an extremely pale and flawless complexion. She had a curve figure, she had long dark black hair, worn in an upwards manner with two long strands that framed either side of her face, and eyes that have both completely grey irises and pupils, each containing a black spider web pattern. She wore a long black sleeveless dress that was incredibly long. She had a narrowed black ban that encircled her neck featuring a small spider emblem, with eight extensions that protrude outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side. "…she's…" He mumbled.

The power that radiated off was…maddening. With himself being more in tune with spiritual energy, Kabuto could feel her soul giving off a power a multitude more powerful than Sasuke's or Orochimaru's. While any Nin would disregard her for the very reason, that her Charka was almost non-existent, the power of her soul was more than impressed Kabuto. She was also giving off a dark presence as well as incredibly attractive.

"Arachne, let me explain the situation…" Giriko began, only for the woman to raise a hand.

"Arachne?" Kabuto asked himself unsure. "…Like the Greek Mythos? I guess it goes well with the spider theme." He commented, as he fixed his glasses.

"Maka, Soul…" Arachne said, surprising the two kids. "…I know, you had a fight last night over who burnt the curry, right? Soul forgot to turn off the stove." She informed.

"What!" Soul voiced.

"How could she have known that…" Maka muttered.

Arachne closed her eyes, before she opened them and looked into the forest, right at Kabuto. Not that anyone else knew that. "Would you like to come out? You were so nice to my spiders. I hope you can give me the same curtesy." She said, getting a confused look from Maka and Soul, while Crona was focused on Arachne.

After a few seconds the sound of branches moving echoed, as a figure walked out of the foliage. A figure that was dressed in a maroon cloak that covered its entire body, the figure had the hood of the cloak pulled up, obscuring the person's face.

"Me-Medusa-sama!" Crona said in shock.

"Um…No." Kabuto replied, as he glanced at the pink haired girl. Giriko made a face at the voice. "Don't mind me though. Bookish types like me are rarely invited to these types of parties. They're usually not my type of thing to be honest." He admitted.

"I'm afraid we're at a bit of an impasse." Arachne commented, as she held up a fan that was had a spider web pattern. "You know my name…while I don't know yours." She admitted, with narrowed eyes. She loathed not knowing things, and to not know who this person was irritating. It proved that she didn't know everything and she couldn't have that.

"…My name…" Kabuto muttered as he glanced down. '_No one knows who I am…No one knows my past or my crimes. No one knows of Orochimaru…I can forge my own reputation…Hmhmhehehe.' _He mused with a slight chuckle. "…I'm called Kabuto." He informed uncaringly.

"Kabuto?" Arachne repeated. "I can tell your new around here, I can give you all the information you require." She informed, with her fan covering the bottom half of her face.

"Hn and you'd give me this out of the goodness of your heart?" Kabuto asked dryly, as he adjusted his hood and fixed his glasses. "Forgive me if this sounds a bit rude, but I wasn't born yesterday." He informed.

"How unpleasant… kill him, Giriko." Arachne instructed.

"With pleasure!" Giriko replied as he charged at the cloaked figure, before a chainsaw-like chain on his leg as he kicked the grey haired man in the stomach, completely bisecting him. "Heh…" The man sounded, before he forced himself to jump back as some sorta liquid shot at him.

"The hell…" Giriko muttered, when he saw the liquid that was about to hit him, melt the ground he originally stood on. The ground began to bubble and dissolve, like it was hit by a highly corrosive acid. The sound of loud metallic clanking and several high-pitched hisses, grabbed his attention.

The 'Corpse' of Kabuto, began to fall apart into several mechanical spiders that looked like they were composed of hundreds of metal blocks. The Replicators dispersed into the forest, before Giriko felt something poke him in the back of the neck.

"Did you really think I'd confront a potential enemy I knew nothing about?" Kabuto asked rhetorically, from behind Giriko, holding a Kunai blade to the back of the man's neck. He had his maroon hood down, revealing his scowling face.

Giriko pivoted himself, as kicked at the grey haired medic. Kabuto leaned back, as the chainsaw enhanced leg passed over him. Giriko then turned and lifted his foot, before he tried to slam his heel on the medic's shoulder. Kabuto casually turned, as his hand gleaned a deep blue, before he put his hand under Giriko's thigh.

Kabuto then jumped back and stood as he held his Charka Scalpel up. "What the hell? Did you just touch me?" Giriko questioned, as he tried to take a step forward, but tripped slightly.

"My, you must have a very high pain tolerance." Kabuto commented with a dark smirk.

Giriko tried to walk, before he stumbled back. "What's going on?" He asked to himself.

"Surly you must have noticed? You're right leg isn't responding to your thoughts, correct?" Kabuto asked dryly.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"Oh, nothing..." The grey haired medic replied, before he tilted his head forward slightly. "…I just severed your biceps femoris, semitendinosus muscle, semimembranosus muscle, and your saphenous nerve." Kabuto informed as he pushed his glasses up, creating a lens flare. "Right now your left leg is all but useless." He stated, as he reached back and pulled his hood back up. "Now you were supposed to kill me, no?" He asked dryly.

"_Is he related to Stein?_" Maka thought with wide eyes, as she looked at Kabuto. He had a variety of similarities with the mad professor that she couldn't dispute. Arachne herself was enjoying the show, having been asleep for eight hundred years. She was actually seeing something interesting.

Crona looked from Arachne to Kabuto, and she felt…weird. This guy reminded her so much of her mother that it was frightening. Not only because of the way his style of clothing seemed to match hers, but his dryly, sadistic and intelligent attitude reminded her of Medusa's. '_Could this man…be my father? I don't know how to deal with that!' _Crona though with wide eyes that darted from him to the other witch.

Two chainsaw belts formed on Giriko's legs, before he used them to move himself forward. "Hmm… using those pesky chains to move forward." Kabuto commented, as he jumped back and thrust his hand forward. "**Sen'eijashu(**_Hidden Shadow Snake Hands_**)**" He muttered, before several white snakes launched from the sleeve of his cloak.

The Snakes launched forward and wrapped themselves around Giriko and bound him. "Snakes? I'll dice them to pieces!" The demon weapon announced, before he formed several chainsaw chains around his body and shredded the snakes. When the snakes were dead Giriko used the Chains to move forward.

Giriko kept sending kicks to the grey haired man, but the medic kept leaning or moving out of the way. Kabuto jumped back and stood on a branch of a tree, while going through several hand-seals, confusing everyone. He reared his head back, as his cheeks bloated up. "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu(**_Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique_**)" **He voiced, before he spat out a large amount of water that shaped into a dragon, as it collided with the Demon Weapon.

The force of the water, threw Giriko into the forest. Kabuto landed on the ground and pushed his glasses up. While this was happening, Maka focused on Kabuto and narrowed her eyes, before her eyes went wide.

Kabuto's soul was almost as large if not larger than Kid's. His soul was a very vivid emerald green color, but in the center of his soul was small orb of black smoke. There was a lightning bolt shaped scar on the left side of the Soul's forehead, along with a pair of large circular glasses. Maka blinked in surprise at how his soul felt. His soul radiated the feeling of Madness, but not to a high extent. But he also radiated a cool, sadistic, yet polite and laidback feeling, but pasted that as a large amount of insecurity and self-loathing.

"Maka, is that guy a Witch?" Soul asked quietly.

"…I don't think so." Maka answered, they never encountered a male Witch and in the shape they were in, she didn't want him to be one.

"You know. If you hide in the forest, my Replicators will find you and they will eat you." Kabuto informed, as he looked into the forest, before he turned and looked to the pale darkly dressed woman sitting on the Golem. "Like I said before, I didn't mean to sound disrespectful with your offer, I just know nothing is for free." The grey haired medic informed seriously.

Arachne narrowed her eyes, as she held the fan up. "…" The Witch silently looked at him.

Kabuto scowled slightly, as his eyes began to turn yellow, before he controlled himself. "Whatever, I've said my peace. If you don't call off your subordinate, I will be forced to kill him. Then…well…Hmhmhm…I'll have a perfect test subject. Scratch that, you don't have to call him off." Kabuto informed with a dark smirk, as he pushed up his glasses, creating a lens flare.

Arachne raised an eyebrow. Internally she was very amused. The guy was in a foreign area. Had no idea who or what she was, yet was talking to her with respect. He could obviously tell she was powerful and important. And he was holding his own against Giriko, while the demon weapon held not candle to her in power, it was still impressive, especially since she had no idea that depths of his powers.

"Is anyone else getting a bit creeped out?" Soul asked quietly, to Maka and Crona. Kabuto and Arachne were staring at each other for almost a minute. "Are they…are they gonna kiss or something?" He said unsure.

The two kept staring, before the sound of a loud engine sound came from the forest. Giriko flew out of the forest and with his Chains active. While the two still held their staring contest, Kabuto raised his hand up, causing his sleeve to fall back. The Sigils on his hands gleaned.

"**Protego**." Kabuto said, before the sound of loud grinding echoed, as Giriko's attack was blocked by a blue transparent barrier. "**Confringo." **He added, as the Demon Weapon tried to cut through the barrier. Giriko was engulfed in a fiery explosion, sending him back. "…I don't want to have to kill you're subordinate. Loyal followers are so hard to come by." Kabuto commented. Looking into Arachne's web patterned eyes.

Arachne looked completely detached, she was actually really curious on how far this boy would go. He didn't want to earn her ire, yet seemed to show himself as a top player. He also wasn't out right denying her subtle request to join her. In fact the way he wasn't going all out against Giriko showed that he didn't want to go against her proposal.

Before Giriko could get up, Kabuto pointed his Index and Middle finger at him. "…**Crucio." **He said darkly, before red light shot off his fingers and hit the Demon Weapon. Everyone watched as Giriko freeze and then dropped to the ground, before he started writhing in pain. The Demon Weapon screamed like he never screamed before, as he thrashed around in intense pain.

Kabuto kept his stare on the spider themed Witch, as he slowly turned his hand, causing Giriko to move with it. The grey haired medic began to smile sadistically, as his glasses gleaned.

Arachne shifted slightly, as she looked at Kabuto. Not that she'd never admit it to anyone, but the sadism Kabuto was displaying was _arousing _her. "…Fine, enough." She said softly.

"Hm…" Kabuto sounded, as he released the Cruciatus Curse.

"You fucking asshole!" Giriko yelled, as he forced himself to stand up. "What in the hell was that!?" He demanded as he glared at the grey haired medic.

Kabuto just smirked. "Would you believe magic?" He asked dryly, getting a raised eyebrow from the Witch. "And let's just say, I have more where that came from." He informed, as his hand began to glow a vivid green.

"Giriko…" Arachne voiced.

"What the hell do you want?!" The Demon weapon snapped.

Arachne looked at the man apathetically. "I don't like kids that shout." She commented.

Giriko sighed, before he looked at the Witch. "…What is it?" He asked.

"The Golem will run out of energy soon, let's withdraw." Arachne said.

"What?" Giriko asked with annoyance.

"They're waiting to welcome us. There will be many more fights in the future." Arachne informed.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up, as he watched the interaction. He could have just killed Giriko with his back turned, but he held back. He was new here and he didn't want to make enemies off the back, that'd be bad business.

"Ugh, I guess there's no helping it. I'll leave the rest to you, Golem." Giriko said to the humanoid thing. "It doesn't matter what happens, I'll kill you eventually." The Demon Weapon said, as he looked a Kabuto, before he grabbed Arachne and carried her off.

"Man that sucks, I wish I could have stared at her longer." Kabuto muttered, before he heard a loud bang. He turned and saw the Golem was attacking the kids. "Ugh…should I help them?" He asked himself unsure. He had no obligation to help and he wasn't the type to bud into other people's business. "Pfft…Fuck it." Kabuto said, before he held his hand up to the Golem.

While Crona was blocking the Giant Golem from hitting Maka, the Golem was slowly moving back, before it was thrown back into several trees.

"…Yo Idiot, I'm home." Kabuto said, as he stood in front of Crona whit his arms spread out slightly. The Golem pushed itself up, and then charged at the grey haired medic. Kabuto leveled his palm at the humanoid and focused on The Golem. Before it started to slide back, as the grey haired medic used his mind and magic to impart kinetic energy to the Golem.

The Golem started to fight against Kabuto's telekinetic force, and move closer to the group. "**Confringo**." Kabuto spoke, before a flame-like explosion forced the Golem to stumble back slightly. "…**Bombarda.**" He said, before the shoulder of the Golem was sent back by an explosion, but continued forward. "**Bombarda…Bombarda…Bombarda!" **The grey haired wizard repeated, causing the Golem to explode, but it kept shrugging it off and continuing forward.

Kabuto scowled, as he flattened his hand out and slashed it at the Golem's neck. "**Defodio**." He said darkly, before the Golem froze. "Checkmate." Kabuto commented, as he pushed his glasses up, just as the Golem's head fell off its body.

Maka, Soul and Crona looked at Kabuto with wide eyes. But the medic disregarded them as he walked to the decapitated Golem. "My, what an interesting creature…I wonder…" Kabuto trailed off, before he put his hand on the Golem's corpse. His left eye turned crimson red, as a pinwheel design formed, before the Golem was sucked into a vortex.

"A-a-are you a witch?" Crona asked, as she held her Black Blood sword, ready to kill.

Kabuto's eyes returned to their usual dark green as he stood up and faced the three kids. "That's a bit archaic." He commented, as he fixed his glasses. "I prefer the term Sage, more than anything." He admitted.

"Sage?" Crona asked unsure, as the black sword melted and formed a being on her back.

"They are those damn hippies! I hate hippies!" Ragnarok interrupted, before he pointed at Kabuto. "Get out of here you stupid hippy!" He yelled.

"…Right…" Kabuto said slowly, as he moved Ragnarok's finger away from his face. "And Sage's aren't hippies. They're people who are able to harness the energy in nature…" He admitted, before he sighed. "And while that does sound really 'Hippy-ish' it isn't." He insisted.

"Hmph, whatever! You stole my thunder!" Ragnarok informed with crossed arms. "I was going to work for my candy. But, then you showed up and Ka-blam, everything's all fucked up." He complained. "I'm not getting my candy because of you!" the black bloodied being said.

"…Ragnarok." Crona said nervously.

"Maka, Maka…" Soul said, as he tried to get the girl to move, but she seemed to be paralyzed.

"C-c-can you help my friend?" Crona asked as she looked at Kabuto, while she held had shoulder.

"Are you really trusting this guy?!" Ragnarok demanded. "I mean look at him!" He said, as he pointed his finger again. Kabuto blinked a few times. "I mean, make his cloak black, dye his hair blonde and give him some snake tattoos, and he could pass as the male version of Medusa-sama!" The Black Bloodied being said. "Hell for all we know, he could be your father!" He added.

Kabuto looked down at his maroon cloak. "Huh…Black might work." He muttered, before he looked back at the pink haired girl, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"A-are you my papa?" She asked nervously, while Make and Soul watched quietly.

"Um…I don't think so…" Kabuto admitted unsure, as he glanced down in thought. "I wouldn't know how to deal with having a child." He informed as he fixed his glasses, getting a slight nod from Crona.

"I wouldn't know how to deal with having a papa." Crona admitted, as she held her shoulder nervously.

"I'm glad we went over this." Kabuto said dryly, as he looked at the paralyzed Meister, and then back to Crona. "So you're ability with your blood, I'm curious. How do you do it?" He asked.

"Well…It's ah…" Crona began, before she looked around nervously.

"Why do you want to know?" Ragnarok interjected rudely, as he got in front of Crona.

"Because…" Kabuto began, before his eyes turned golden and serpent-like as he glared at the black bloodied being. "…I'm curious." He added, as he adjusted glasses, with his eyes turning dark green.

'_H-He's just like her.' _Ragnarok thought. If there was one person he feared, it was Medusa and now there was a male, charismatic, slightly nicer version of her.

"Eh, Crona…I think I'd be best to tell him." Ragnarok said quietly to the pink haired girl, before he melted into her blood.

Crona looked at Kabuto for a second, before her eyes darted around, like someone was out to get her. '_Hmm, she reminds me a lot of Gaia…though not to the same extent. Gaia wasn't shy, she was more introverted and well, she had a wicked bloodlust. But, there's something really dark about this girl.' _Kabuto mused. "So your names Crona?" He asked, getting a slight nod from the pink haired girl. '_Geez, talk about mythically obsessed, first Arachne from the Greek Mythos, then Ragnarok from the Norse and now Crona…which I can assume is Cronus.' _The grey haired medic thought dryly.

"So you want me to heal your friend, I assume you mean, tiny and blonde over there." Kabuto said, as he pushed up his glasses.

"Mm-Hmm…" Crona sounded quickly, as she nodded.

Kabuto looked at Maka, then Crona. '_I'm really not one to help without a price…but, you remind me a lot of Gaia…more than I like to admit.' _He thought sadly. "Fine, I'll help." Kabuto said with a shrug, like it didn't really matter to him.

"J-just please be careful, she's my friend." Crona said nervously.

"…Right." Kabuto muttered with narrowed eyes, as he walked forward, only for Soul to move in the way.

"I won't let you hurt Maka, if I see any funny business. I'll cut you up and eat your soul." Soul threatened.

Kabuto glanced down as he pushed his glasses up. "One like you shouldn't make such big threats…it makes you look weak." He commented, as he walked past the white haired kid and knelt down next to the paralyzed blonde. The medic's hand gleaned a light green, as he activated the mystical palm technique.

"W-what are you doing?" Maka asked. When she saw Kabuto was reaching for her chest.

"I'm going to use your heart to spread out my Chakra to see where your ailment is." He informed, as he put his hand on her chest.

"Not like there's anything for him to touch with that flat chest." Ragnarok commented, as he appeared over Crona's shoulder.

"…T-that's rude Ragnarok." Crona replied.

Kabuto chose to ignore them, as he narrowed his eyes. "Interesting…It seems like someone's put a curse on you." He informed, as he stood up.

"Can you fix it?" Crona asked.

"Oh yeah, that'd be easy." Kabuto replied as he leveled his hand at the blonde. "**Finite Incantatem." **He spoke, before a red light shot from his palm and hit Maka in the chest. Before Soul could attack, Maka slowly sat up and moved her hands.

"Thanks um…I never got your name." Maka said, as she looked at the medic with big green eyes.

"My names Kabuto Yakushi." The grey haired medic informed, as he pushed his glasses up. '_…Or Harry Potter, but that's the name of a lonely boy that everyone hates.' _He thought.

"Thanks Mr. Yakushi." Maka said, as she bowed slightly. "And thanks for helping us with the Witch." She added.

"…Yeah…" Kabuto said dryly, before the group heard someone approaching.

Maka turned around and saw a young man, in a priest's attire approaching them. "You're Justin Law." Maka announced.

"Who?" Soul asked.

"One of the youngest Death Scythes in the world." Maka answered, before she remembered something and turned around. "Mr. Yakushi can you come…with…us?" She trailed off, as she noticed Kabuto wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd that guy go?" Soul questioned, as he put his hands in his pockets.

Crona was holding herself nervously, she saw the grey haired man vanished in a swirling vortex that came from his eye, but she didn't want to bring it up. '_I hope no one asks me, I don't think I'd know how to deal with that.' _She thought.

**A Town Outside of Death City**

"Hah…Hah…Hah…Oh God…" Kabuto panted out, as he leaned against a building in an alley way. He felt the effects of the Military Rations Pill subside, and he began to feel the fatigue of universal traveling along with his fight catch up with him.

Kabuto sat on the concrete ground, before he rubbed his left eye in irritation. The grey haired medic rested for a few minutes, before he heard the sound of something moving. A kunai fell from Kabuto's sleeve, before he threw it at where the noise came from.

A hissing sound caused him to take a second glance, before he went towards the sound. Kabuto looked behind a trash can and saw a snake coiled up, before it launched itself right at him. Just before Medusa reached his mouth, Kabuto caught the snake mid-air.

Medusa hissed, as she tried to bite the grey haired medic. Kabuto narrowed his eyes at the snake, before his eyes went wide. "Aren't you just cutest thing?!" He said, as he looked at the snake, causing Medusa to stop trying to bite him. Some people thought puppies and kittens were cute, Kabuto thought snakes were cute.

'..._What?' _She thought.

"Oh, what asshole draws arrows on a snake?" Kabuto asked, as he noticed the snake was covered in arrows. "But, they do seem to fit." He admitted. Medusa got annoyed, before she tried to possess the guy as she worked to get out of his grip, while snapping her maw at him.

"Looks like somebody missed there nappy time." Kabuto said dryly. "But, I do like snakes with a bit to them...Hehehe…" He chuckled darkly, before he glanced back. "…We have a new friend Ouroboros." He informed.

Medusa stopped thrashing, when she heard a loud hiss. That's when she noticed something about the boy holding her. He looked a lot like Stein, well minus the stitching. '_Wait…Is this guy copying my style?' _Medusa thought when she saw his cloak. That was before she saw long white snake slither out from under his cloak. The white snake coiled around the lower part of Kabuto's body, before it loomed over his shoulder. '_I have to admit, it does look good on him…And it will look better on me!' _Medusa thought, before she tried to launch herself again.

Kabuto caught the snake again, before he wagged his finger at it. "No, bad, that's a no, no." He reprehended, causing the snake to glare. "No, I'm just messing with you. Hehehe…I know how snakes are." He commented, as he put the black snake with arrows all over it, down. "§_You seem a bit lost, do you want me to take care of you?§"_ He asked in Parseltongue.

Medusa glanced around in confusion. She didn't understand way the guy was hissing. "_§Maybe she's shy.§"_ Ouroboros hissed, as it slithered around the black snake. Medusa watched as the white snake hiss to the young man, while she herself was an expert in Snakes, she couldn't understand them.

"Is that true, are you shy?" Kabuto asked, in a baby-like voice as he looked at the black snake. The Black snakes tongue flicked out, as its glare seemed to intensify. "_§Maybe she's just anti-social.§" _He commented as he looked at Medusa. "Do you want to stick with me? In such a populated city, you're not that safe." He said, as he held his hand out to the black snake.

'_…Hmm…' _ Medusa thought, as she looked from Kabuto to Ouroboros. She saw that the white snake was glaring at her with golden serpent eyes. '_What's with this snake?...If I am with this guy, that lessens the chance of being confronted by the Shibusen. But there is something about this guy…His soul is practically saturated in power and…Oh, what's this?' _Medusa thought, as she tried to feel out Kabuto's soul. '_Oh my, hmhmhm…so much Madness inside him…Oh this'll be fun.' _The Black Snake thought, before Medusa slithered forward and coiled around Kabuto's arm.

"Aren't you a cutie?" Kabuto said, as he rubbed the snake's head. Medusa forced herself not to bite the grey haired medic, though it was a nice change from the usual 'Kill the Snake' 'Kill the Witch' or the classic 'It's Medusa, kill her' attitude she usually received.

"Well Ouroboros welcome the new edition to our…um…Family? Group?" Kabuto said unsure, as he looked up. "…Division?" He said. Ouroboros looked at Medusa with narrowed eyes, before it looked up at Kabuto and hissed. "Society of Snakes? Huh, rolls off the tongue. But it sounds kind pretentious and…douche, so that's a no." He commented.

Medusa narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. She actually liked that one. "Well, let's cause a bit of chaos." Kabuto said with a smirk, as he pulled up his hood and pushed up his glasses. Medusa's eyes gleaned with sadism and madness, glad the person she was coiled around wasn't a 'Good guy'.

'_This is going to be so much fun.' _Kabuto and Medusa thought at the same time. Kabuto thought as the lenses to his glasses gleaned and Medusa thought with wide smirk as a black arrow came out of her mouth, acting like a snake tongue.

* * *

**Here's my new story. It's a spin-off of my Serpent Sorcerer story. Were this Kabuto wasn't as luck as the original. I did try my best to re-cap what had happened and what was changed from this story and the orignal. **

** And for those of you who want to know the pairing it will be Kabuto x Gorgon Family. So he'll be paired with Medusa, Arachne, Shaula and Fem-Crona. I'm not pairing him with Maka, Blair or Tsubaki, I mean none of their personalities are compatible with Kabuto's, so i won't bother. And as for Shaula being dead and all, i'll try to write a believable resurrection without the Edo Tensi. **

** Also for those of you that don't know, this is a Three Way Crossover with Naruto, Soul Eater and Harry Potter.  
**

**Anyway i'd like to hear feedback, you know. If it sucked or if it was good.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto, Soul Eater or Harry Potter

**Nevada-A few miles Northwest from Las Vegas and a few hundred miles away from Death City**

A young man walked along a side walk with a slight scowl on his face. The man had a pair of black rimmed circular glasses. He had dark green eyes and he had ash-grey hair that was in an unkempt bowl cut that was allowed to grow out. He wore a pair of blue jean trousers and a short-sleeved, white shirt. Over the white shirt he wore a maroon colored jacket with, with a hood. The hood itself resembled a serpent's head, with white, red, and yellow markings that resemble eyes.

Kabuto glanced around the tall buildings. He was honestly amazed by the technology of this world. It was a lot more advance than his. When the young man was walking alone, a white snake slithered out from under his jacket.

Ouroboros looked a lot smaller and thinner than he originally was. The white snake loomed over the grey haired wizard's shoulder and hissed. "What am I planning to do?" Kabuto repeated, as he glanced up.

While he was looking up, a black snake with several arrows on it poked her head up from the neckline of Kabuto's jacket. Medusa was pretty curious on what the boy was planning, even for the past week while they were together. She wasn't able to actually see much about him. Though she was amused that even without her interference, his style of clothing almost matched hers.

"Well I'm going to break into a military base and plant a Replicator." Kabuto informed. "With the limited info I have, along with the almost non-existent technology we have. I'll have the Replicator download all the information inside the base." He stated.

Medusa narrowed her eye slightly, she had no idea what these 'Replicators' were but they sounded appealing. '_Wait! Did he say military base?!' _She thought, as the black snake's eyes went wide.

Ouroboros hissed, as it tilted its head. "Yeah there's a military base around here." Kabuto informed with a shrug. "A few miles off actually. Not many people talk about it, so it's probably not that well known." He stated with a shrug.

'_Military Base, people don't talk about it…In Nevada! Shit it's…!' _Medusa thought horrified.

"It's a place called Area 51." Kabuto informed.

'_Shit!' _Medusa yelled in her head. She may have been a powerful witch. But even she didn't think about going into a heavily fortified facility like Area 51.

While Kabuto was walking, Medusa moved around under his jacket and slithered to his arm, before she coiled around it. Medusa began to tighten her grip around his arm, to get the sorcerer's attention. Kabuto blinked a few times before he glanced down and pulled his sleeve back. "What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at the black snake, with arrows all over it.

Medusa looked around. '_He understands snake talk, but…I don't know how to speak it. If I mess up, he'll know I'm not a snake. I can't possess him. His soul is about as strong as mine. How do I tell him not to go to Area 51?!' _She thought urgently, not even realizing she could just leave him.

"Are you alright?" Kabuto asked curiously, as he held his arm closer to his face.

The Blake Snake looked around, before Medusa internally sighed and then hissed. "…So you don't want me to go to Area 51?" Kabuto said unsure, as he looked at the black snake.

Medusa was incredibly surprised and then hissed again. "Yeah…I can understand you? Why wouldn't I?" The grey haired medic replied.

'_He can understand me? Maybe it's because I'm a snake, I can naturally speak it…but I can't understand it.' _Medusa mused. Whatever, she'd take what she could get. "§_Don't go to Area 51_§" Medusa hissed out.

"Pfft, why not? It sounds like a pretty good plan." Kabuto admitted.

"§_They will kill you._§" She said seriously.

"Hehe, that's pretty funny." Kabuto replied, as he pushed up his glasses. "But, I'm glad you love me enough to warn me though." He said dryly. The black snake seemed to glare with a lot of hate. "I mean, you were giving me the silent treatment, I was a bit worried." He admitted.

"§_Quit being emotional and listen! They will kill you!_§" Medusa hissed out angrily.

"Geez, overdramatic much, you are obviously underestimating me and overestimating them." Kabuto replied evenly.

Medusa's face fell slightly. It was usually her that was arrogant, but that was because she knew the limitations of her opponents. "§_You don't understand the weapons humans have!_ §" Medusa said forcefully. She was powerful in her own right, but she doubted she could survive an air strike, a Hellfire missile or even a tactical Nuke. She was confident, but she wasn't stupid.

"And you don't understand that it's really hard to kill me." Kabuto replied.

"§_Fine, get yourself killed, see if I care!§_" Medusa said angrily, as she retreated back into his jacket. '_This is what I get for actually trying to be helpful...' _She thought angrily.

'_It's weird. She sounds kinda hot.' _Kabuto thought. Not that he'd admit that, mostly because he'd sound like a total weirdo. Kabuto decided to ignore the black snake's words, as he headed towards Area 51. Ouroboros looked around, as it flicked its tongue out, before it moved back under the grey haired medic's jacket.

After a few hours Kabuto was at the edge of a large facility that had a giant fence around it. The fence of course was covered in barbed wire, had an electric current running through it, and had motion sensors covering the ground behind the gate.

"Huh, this is going to be easy." Kabuto commented, getting an incredulous look from Medusa. The grey haired medic looked through the fence and scowled, before he smirked and vanished in a loud crack. At the edge of the facility Kabuto appeared with a loud crack.

After he appeared, Medusa fell out of his jacket and thrashed around, trying to throw up. "It's alright. You're doing a lot better than Ouroboros did after Apparating." Kabuto commented, as he picked up the black arrow covered snake. "…Um…there, there." He said as he pet the snake's head.

Medusa got ahold of herself, before she snapped her maw at him. "Geez, looks like someone didn't get enough hugs as a baby." Kabuto said dryly, getting another glare from the snake.

Kabuto looked at the wall of the Air Force Base, before he bit down on his thumb. Medusa watched curiously, as the grey haired medic went through several hand seals. Kabuto put his hand on the ground, causing the black snake to tilt her head in confusion, when weird squiggle-like markings formed a circle.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**(_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_)" Kabuto muttered quietly, he never understood why people screamed what they were doing. The area in front of Kabuto formed a cloud of smoke, before it dispersed.

Medusa scowled slightly, but it didn't show, since she was in a snake form. In front of Kabuto was a metallic robot, composed of dozens of small metal blocks, with four legs and wing-like flippers on its dorsal side. The spider replicator turned around, creating the sound of light clanking as it focused on Kabuto.

The Replicator flapped its wings', creating a high-pitched grinding sound. Kabuto narrowed his eyes at the robot, before he glanced at the cement wall. "I'm going to need you to find the area that contains the highest amount of data, and download it into the link." Kabuto instructed. The Replicator made several more clinking and grinding sounds. "…Don't worry. I'll distract the people here long enough for you to sneak in." He informed.

After a few seconds the Replicator flapped its wings before it crawled up the concrete wall, and then began to eat through it.

_"§So what is this, oh so great, distraction going to be?§_" Medusa asked, as she poked her head out from Kabuto's jacket neckline.

"Oh you know; this and that." Kabuto replied uncaringly as he walked off.

A few minutes later Kabuto stood at the entrance gate of the Military Base. "Sir, get back. You don't have authorization to be here." A guard said, as another one came out from behind the fence.

"Well I can, you see." Kabuto informed, as he pushed his glasses back up. "My automobile broke down a few miles back, and well…" He began.

"Sir, if you don't get back immediately. I will be well within my rights to detain you." The guard said, as he held up a weapon.

'_This was your plan?' _Medusa thought with annoyance, wondering if what she saw in this guy was false.

"So I'll be detained if I don't leave, hmm?" Kabuto said with a tilt of his head. "…I see…" He added, before the sigils on his hands began to glean maliciously. "A question…How are you going to do that, if you can't see me?" He asked curiously.

Before the guards could understand what he meant they felt a warm liquid on their cheeks. One guard reached up and touched his cheek and looked at it, before he saw blood on his fingers. "W-wha?" the man sounded, before he looked at his partner. He saw the other guard was bleeding heavily from his eyes.

Kabuto slowly closed his hand, causing the two guards to fall to their knees as the blood started gushing out of their eyes. "My, would you look at that, there on their knees worshiping me…Don't I feel special." He commented dryly as he pushed his glasses up. Medusa poked her head out from the grey haired medic's jacket and watched.

_"§What are you doing?§_" Medusa asked, she was always curious. And she never encountered a person who could make people bleed from their eyes.

"Oh, I'm just using my soul enhanced Biokinesis." Kabuto replied offhandedly.

"§…_Soul enhanced_?§" The Black snake questioned, she never hear of anything like that.

"Yeah, souls are…powerful. More powerful than anyone other than their creator and reaper, can comprehend. It's hard to put into words…" Kabuto admitted, as he looked at the two guards holding their faces, as their eyes bled profusely. "…Souls are like their own Nuclear Reactors, that no one's has tapped into. Well 'had' tapped into, but that's changed. I've devised a way to tap into that power, along with a way to siphon it from other people." He informed. He really saw no problem with telling the snake. It wasn't like it could tell anyone else.

_"§Siphon it? You mean you eat peoples' souls? §_" Medusa asked.

"Um no, ew…that's disgusting." Kabuto replied making a face. "That's like…cannibalism. No, I take their power quite literally." He informed, before he knelt down and put his hand on top of the guard's forehead. "Like this." He said.

Medusa watched with fascination, as the man's eyes lit up in a holy white light, before he collapsed lifeless with his eyes burnt out. "You see, I take the pure energy from the soul, while the soul itself becomes unstable the blows up inside the body, which is why the eyes light up." Kabuto informed, as he pushed his glasses back up, before he looked at the almost dead guard.

'_You just get more and more interesting.' _Medusa thought with a smirk, as she slithered around under Kabuto's jacket and poked her head out from the collar of his jacket, with her head right next to his. So she could get a better view point.

Kabuto put his palm on the other man's head, before he absorbed his soul. When the two were dead Kabuto looked around curiously. "Now…How do I activate the alarm?" He asked unsure. He looked up and saw several security cameras on the gate, but for some reason sparks were shooting off them.

"Hmm…Electromagnetic Interference." Kabuto commented with a scowl. With how much power his soul was randomly shooting off, that energy fluctuation could interfere with technology. "Well I guess I'll have to draw attention the old fashion way." He said with a smirk.

_"§Oh? §" _Medusa sounded feigning ignorance. She knew quite well what that meant.

"Hmhmhm…Oh yeah, this will be so much fun." Kabuto said with a dark smile as he raised his hand up. The metal gate started to collapse into a ball, as Kabuto closed his fist, before he sent it flying back.

Medusa coiled herself around Kabuto's neck, not tight enough to hinder him. She wanted to see what the grey haired sorcerer could do, she was a person who made observations personally and up-close. She also coiled around him to lessen the chance of getting hit, not realizing she could watch from a distance.

Kabuto looked at the entrance of the base, then down to the two guard corpses. "Hmm…" He sounded.

After a few minutes several fully armed and armored guards came to the gate. "You, hands up!" One of the guards yelled, as he aimed his gun at a grey haired man. The man glanced back at the guards, before he slowly put his hands up, while also taking a few steps back.

"Don't move, or we will open fire!" The man yelled, as he and the other guards slowly kept up with the man. The armed men passed the corpses of the other guards, before they reached the grey haired man.

"Hmhmhm…Checkmate." The man commented as he turned around.

"What the hell?!" The leader exclaimed when he saw the man's eyes. They were burnt out of their skull. Before the armored men could react they were impaled by dozens of bone spikes that came out of the ground.

One of the guard corpses that the armed men had passed slowly got up. The guard reached up and pulled his helmet off, revealing he was Kabuto. "Dumbasses…If the baits obvious, don't fall for it." He commented, as he took off the guard's armor.

"§_T-they're still alive.§_" Medusa said, still somewhat shocked that she watched Kabuto reanimate a corpse and used it to lure the others into a trap.

"Oh I know." Kabuto informed, as he rolled his sleeves back.

Medusa watched with glee, sadism and a form of demented admiration as Kabuto absorbed the power from near dead soldiers. After a few minutes Kabuto walked away from the impaled armed man, all with their eyes burnt out.

The grey haired medic walked up to the reanimated corpse. "Now for the distraction." Kabuto commented.

"_§I thought this was supposed to be the distraction.§" _Medusa hissed.

"Well you would, you're crazy like that." Kabuto said dryly, as he put his hand on the reanimated corpse's chest. Ignoring the glare the black snake was giving him. "This was only a ploy so I could get enough soul power, to transfer it to this corpse, without diminishing my own powers." He stated, before the reanimated gleaned a low light.

"§_So your transferring the power from those fools, into this one…why?_§" Medusa questioned curiously. She saw no point in that.

"It's not transferring it's more…planting." Kabuto replied, as he fixed his glasses. "I'm compressing some of the power inside the area where one's soul would usually reside. The compression causes the energy to become unstable." He informed.

"§_So it's going to explode_.§" The black arrow covered hissed.

"Oh yes, it'll be big." Kabuto commented, as his left eye turned crimson red with three tomoes. The three tomoes spun and melded together, before a pinwheel design formed. In an instant they vanished in a swirling vortex the originated from the grey haired medic's left eye.

Just when Kabuto left, more guards arrived. They all surrounded the one standing man that was facing the other direction. "Who are you?" The leader guard questioned, as he put his hand on grey haired man's shoulder. The man turned around, before the guards took a step back at what they saw. It was a man with burnt out eyes.

"Hmhmhmhm…Heheheh…Hahahaha!" The man laughed darkly, as his nose, mouth and ears began to bleed.

"What the…" One of the guards began.

Kabuto appeared a few miles away from the military base, before he and Medusa looked back. A large bright white light blinded them for a second, before the wind picked up.

_"§…Whoa…§_" Medusa muttered, when she looked at the explosion. That right there trumped anything she could do. That's when she remembered what he said. That the power he used wasn't even his, hell he threw it away like it wasn't a problem. '_What else can you do?' _The black snake thought with narrowed eyes.

"My, it seems like my plan worked…" Kabuto commented, as he pulled his white shirt sleeve back, revealing a small Replicator Fly. "…Is he in?" He asked. The Replicator created an assortment of sounds, as it flapped its wings. "I see…this is good." He muttered.

_"§What if someone finds your little toy?§_" The black snake questioned as she looked over his shoulder.

"It's doubtful. My Replicators don't give off any heat signatures or any energy signatures in general. The only way someone would find him would be if it made a shit ton of noise…which is what Replicators happen to do." Kabuto admitted with a sigh, as he pushed his glasses up. "Though it planted itself and isn't moving, so again no one will find him." He said uncaringly.

The Replicator around Kabuto's wrist began to rearrange itself. Using the accumulated knowledge the Replicators were getting from the Replicator that was downloading the collective data from Area 51. The metal blocks began to re-form and covered Kabuto's forearm.

On Kabuto's left forearm was some sort of wrist device, with a holographic monitor. "Oh my, what's this…" Kabuto muttered, as he messed with the device. The holographic monitor gleaned a low green light, as it displayed his local location. "Huh." He sounded, as he rotated a nob, changing allow him to see his location on a global scale. "This place is a lot bigger than the Elemental Nations." He commented as he messed with the nobs again, before he felt several sharp pains in his wrist.

The holographic screen displayed his status, such as his condition, as in the condition of his heath, the levels of Ionizing radiation in the area, and the toxicity of any harmful chemicals inside his body. "Wow, I'm really healthy." Kabuto said dryly, not really surprised.

_"§What is that thing supposed to be anyways?§_" The black snake questioned.

"I…" Kabuto began. "…have no idea." He admitted, as he looked at the device covering his forearm. "Wait it's called a Personal Information Processor…a Pip-Boy for short." He informed.

_"§Hmm…So what else can it do?§"_ Medusa asked, with her more curious nature coming back out.

"Nothing out of the ordinary…well from what I can see anyway." Kabuto answered, as he messed with the device. That was until he found the information repository of all the collective data the replicator was receiving. "Oh my, this will keep me up for away." He muttered, as he began to walk and read.

'_Kabuto has so much power and potential…Hmhm…I need to gain his trust and in time have him help me set everything in motion…But first I need a body.' _Medusa thought, as she began to slowly uncoil off the distracted grey haired medic. When Medusa was off him, she began to slither way.

While Medusa was leaving, Kabuto began to rub his left eye in irritation. After a few seconds, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eye a bit harder. Kabuto put his glasses back on, before he noticed the vision from his left eye was a bit blurred. '_…Oh Fuck.' _He thought with a scowl.

**A Few** **Weeks Later**

Kabuto sat in a dinner in Death City. He had a Henge applied to himself, to obscure his appearance. He made himself look like his younger self, which means he had a ponytail that extended to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead.

The grey haired medic sat in a booth by himself, as he held a composition notebook. Kabuto drew something inside the notebook that looked like the blueprints and designs for a large robot. Implementing the properties of Replicators, the Golem he 'Procured', and the technology he was getting from Area 51. Kabuto had a new project he was working on, among other things.

'_Hmm…it's been boring without that crazy black snake.' _Kabuto thought with a sigh. He wasn't pissed she left, it made sense. '_Ugh…Now I have no one to bounce my ideas off of.' _He mused. Ouroboros was good and all, but he was in the Kamui dimension. Having a snake coiled around you in the middle of a heavily populated area wasn't that inconspicuous.

A loud commotion grabbed Kabuto's attention. He glanced to his side and saw a few booths down there were several kids talking loud and happily. He of course recognized them all, with his uplink into one of the most secure locations and download from Area 51, his data network was almost unmatched. He met three of them before, Soul Evans, Maka Albarn, Crona, then there was Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, and last but not least Death the Kid.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at them. They were all having an animated conversation, enjoying each other's company, well except Crona. Kabuto scowled, before he went back to writing in his notebook. '_Always so happy and loud…They have no idea what is out there. Their attitudes and nativity annoy me.' _He thought, as he looked at his empty booth.

"Whatever, I'll just figure out how to re-create those soul techniques these people have." Kabuto said quietly to himself. He looked down at his left palm and saw the new sigil that was inscribed. Using the sigils he was able to bring out and focus the power in his soul. Changing one sigil changed the entire function of it to, forcing it down and diluting it. That is how he was able to move around Death City undetected. '_There are some people who can project their soul in an attack…' _Kabuto thought, as he focused on his palm. A few white sparks of light shimmered for a second, before they disintegrated.

Kabuto glanced back up and looked at the group, or more specifically Crona and Death the Kid. He was honestly confused on how to feel about Death the Kid and the Shinigami. Voldemort and Orochimaru were so fearful of their demises, that they did anything to prolong it. But now that he saw and knew that the personification and the embodiment of Death was real in this world, along with everyone being okay with it. He was confused. He was also underwhelmed. Kabuto thought the so called 'Son of the Shinigami' wasn't that all powerful as he had first assumed.

'_This world does have a few set differences than the Elemental Nations and the world I was originally in.' _Kabuto mused with a sigh. '_Every world is unique is guess.' _He thought, before he went back to his notebook.

'_That black blood though…' _He thought as he looked at Crona. '_You are such an interesting specimen…you and your ability.' _Kabuto thought as he pushed up his glasses. '_Crona you shouldn't be wasting your potential in place like this. The DWMA, Konoha, and The Order of the Phoenix…they're all good in theory. But only theory, they all try to uphold a peace, they all try to impose what they call is right, what they call justice…righteousness. But in the end, all they will do is drag, that that they love into oblivion.' _The grey haired medic thought with a scowl.

Kabuto just looked at Crona with narrowed eyes, as he observed her. '_It's obvious she's starved for attention, yet at the same time she's scared of it. Like the slightest amount of kindness could break her. She also shows signs of child neglect and abuse. Crona's already latching onto Maka. Though it's not that strong a bond yet, well compared to Gaia's and mine. She wouldn't leave me side for days…it was…embarrassing.' _Kabuto thought, before he looked down, missing those times now.

While the DWMA students were talking and having there laughs, Kabuto was silently observing them. He wanted to learn everything about them, their loves and their fears. If there was a possible battle, he wanted to know everything.

After half an hour the group left, with Crona trailing behind them, nervously holding her shoulder. '_Hmm…now's my time to strike.' _Kabuto mused, before he vanished in a flicker.

"Huh…" Maka sounded, as she glanced around.

"What is it?" Soul asked.

"I don't know, I just thought I saw something." She admitted.

Kabuto crouched on a telephone pole, and looked down at the group. While the DWMA group was walking, Kabuto focused on Crona, as his right eye turned crimson red with three tomoes rotating around the pupil. "Let's have a little scenery change." The grey haired medic muttered, as he cast a Genjutsu on the pink haired girl.

Unknown to the DWMA students, Crona's eyes glazed over, before she turned around and walked the other way. '_Shisui's Genjutsu prowess was hailed to be able to place multiple people under an illusion from a large distance without eye contact…let's see if I can make sure, they don't notice Crona's disappearance.' _Kabuto thought, as the Sharingan in his right eye spun quickly.

When the DWMA were under an illusion, they continued on their way, none the wiser. Kabuto narrowed his eyes, before he vanished in a flicker.

"U-um, how'd I end up here…?" Crona asked nervously, as she looked around. She was in a dark park.

"How indeed." A familiar voice commented, causing the pink haired girl to turn around. Crona saw a young man with grey hair that was in unkempt bowl cut that was growing out. He had a maroon hooded jacket, a white long sleeved shirt and blue jean trousers.

"I-It's you." Crona said in shock and fear. "W-why are you here?" She asked as she held her shoulder.

"Oh you know this reason and that reason." Kabuto replied dryly. "Come, sit." He said, as he patted the seat next to him.

"I-I don't know." The pinked haired girl said unsure, as she looked around like something was going to attack her.

Kabuto looked at the bench, before he looked at Crona blankly. "The bench isn't going to eat you." He informed sarcastically.

"Well…you never know." Crona replied as she looked down. "I don't know how to deal with siting on a bench…What if there are splinters. What if there are termites in the wood and they eat my bones from the inside…I don't know how to deal with my bones being eaten!" She said, before she started to breath heavily.

"Calm down." Kabuto said calmly, as he stood up and rubbed the girls shoulder. "Breath, in and out…" He said slowly. Crona's breath started to become more controlled, but her eyes kept darting around. "…Now sit on Mr. Bench, he isn't going to kill you horrifically." He said.

"Is he like Mr. Corner?" Crona asked curiously.

"…Um…Yes?" Kabuto replied unsure.

Crona looked back at the bench, before she sat on it…weirdly. She sat huddled on the bench, as she rocked back and forth. Crona had her hands wrapped around her knees, as she looked down at the shadows she created.

"Are you…alright?" Kabuto asked. Gaia was insane sometimes, especially with her blood lust out of control. But this was just plain weird. Kabuto slowly sat next to the insane pink haired girl.

"I don't know…" Crona said, as she rocked back and forth.

'_Hmm…How do I approach this?' _Kabuto thought, before he reached out and gently pat the girl on the back. The grey haired sorcerer leaned his head back, as he continued to rub the girls back. '_…What would Orochimaru do?' _He thought to himself. Despite Orochimaru being extremely manipulative, he was a master at getting people to join him along with bringing out peoples' problems, and help them deal with it. Orochimaru was a villain therapist in a way.

"Crona…That is your name, right?" Kabuto asked, as he looked up at the grinning Moon. Crona slowly looked up from her knees, and glanced at Kabuto, before she nodded slightly. "What is it you want?" He questioned.

"…Huh?" Crona sounded.

"What do you strive for? What is it you want to accomplish?" Kabuto asked. "What is your dream?" He clarified.

"Dream? I don't dream." Crona said, as she held herself again. "I wouldn't know how to deal with it." She added quietly. "Um…Do…do you have a dream?" She asked.

"Pfft…" Kabuto sounded, before he looked at the insane girl. "…I wouldn't call it a dream. I would call them goals." He admitted. "And if I were to state it in words…Hmm, how do I put this… Since a young age I've moved about countries and villages as a spy. To me, things like countries, villages, alliances, allies, they hold no firm reality in my mind." He admitted with a sigh. "That was, of course, until I found myself under the wing of Orochimaru. When he passed, my dream was to become myself. Eventually I was able to learn who and what I was." He informed. "But now…My goal…I like to see moving things. They're boring when they don't move. The world itself is stagnant, only going through the motions they've had for centuries…_Everywhere_ I go, it's all the same. Rinse and repeat…I want to introduce a little anarchy into the cycle. Upset the established order, so everything will change." Kabuto said with a shrug.

"…So you want to cause chaos?" Crona asked quietly.

"If you want to be boring about it…then yeah." Kabuto replied. "That's my goal…what is it you truly want to achieve?" He asked.

Crona rested her chin on her knees, as she rocked slightly. "I think it's to become a Kishin." She answered.

"…A Demon God? That's quite ambitious." Kabuto commented, causing Crona to look down. "But…I'm sure you can do it." He added.

"Y-you think so?" Crona asked with wide eyes, as she looked at the grey haired sorcerer. The insane girl looked down again. "…I don't think I can do it." She admitted.

"Why is that?" Kabuto questioned.

"My friends…" Crona began, as she held herself tighter. "…I don't think they would like it." She informed.

"…So you're friends are holding you back?" Kabuto asked curiously, causing the insane pink haired girl to almost jump.

"N-no, no, no, that's not…that's not what I meant." Crona insisted, as she began to rock back and forth again.

"Then what did you mean?" The grey haired sorcerer questioned, as his dark green eyes gleaned, as he looked into the pink haired girl's eyes. "You said so yourself, you don't want to accomplish your dream, because your friends wouldn't like that." Kabuto said, causing the girl to look down. "You know what I think. I think, if your friends can't accept what you are and want to be…well, then they aren't your true friends. They want to you to be as they see fit. That is until, you become useless to them." He said, getting a gasp from the pink haired girl.

"…W-w-what's that mean?" She asked fearfully.

"I mean, think about it." Kabuto said, as he pushed his glasses up. "'Why did they become your friend?" He asked, causing the insane girl to look down nervously. "Because, you could kill them, they became your friend out of fear." He informed, as he looked at the girl.

"No, no, no, no, no! T-that can't be true!" Crona said as she gripped her hair, with her eyes being wide and she had a hysterical look on her face.

"Think about it, really think about it. You could have beat them…killed them even." Kabuto commented. "They became your friend to help save themselves...they aren't your real friends. A true friend wouldn't have become your friend out of necessity…but out of kindness, fondness, love. Not because they had to." He said.

Crona looked devastated, as she held herself tighter and rocked back and forth, with tears welling up in her eyes. "No friends, no friends, no friends…" She mumbled to herself.

"Now that's not true." Kabuto interjected. "I want to be your friend." He admitted, as he fixed his glasses.

"B-But you just said…" Crona muttered.

"I said 'they' become your friend out of fear. I on the other hand, don't fear you. I see a sad lonely girl and I just want to help her." Kabuto informed.

"…Don't fear…Don't fear….Don't fear…" Crona mumbled, before her pupils dilated, as black blood sword formed in her hand. "…My Blood is Black…" She informed with a demented smile, before she slashed at Kabuto.

Kabuto just sat there, as the blade passed right through him and cut right through the bench they sat on. The grey haired medic made a hand seal, before three distinct sealing tags around the area gleaned a purple light, before mist-like barrier formed around the area.

"Haha…haha…HahAHAHAHA!" Crona laughed hysterically, as she held Ragnarok in an awkward manner. "…I'll make you fear me…Hehehe!" She said with a giggle.

Ragnarok formed on Crona's back, before he punched her on the head. "Quit it dumbass, don't you remember…he's like her." He informed.

Crona held her shoulder, as her eyes darted around. "My friends…my…friends." She muttered. "I don't have friends…I…I don't know how to deal with this!" She announced.

"I said before, I will be your friend…not out of fear. But because I want to." Kabuto said, as he took off his maroon jacket and tossed it onto the broken bench, and began to un-button his white long sleeved shirt.

"…Not out of fear…I'll make you fear me!" Crona yelled, before she charged. "Screech Alpha!" She announced, as she swiped her black blood sword at the grey haired medic, launching large black projectile that took the form of a black wave that had a mouth.

Kabuto tossed his shirt aside, before he jumped back to avoid the attack. The sorcerer landed in a crouch. The Ouroboros symbol on his shoulder gleaned, before Kabuto's skin became incredibly pale and scaly patterns formed, as his eyes turned golden serpent-like with purple markings around them. Kabuto crouched down low to the ground, as he flicked his tongue out, similar to what Orochimaru would do.

Crona appeared in front of Kabuto, and slashed the black blood sword down. Kabuto displayed a high amount of flexibility, as he bent his body out of the blades path. The black blade hit the ground, creating a sizeable indent. '_She's strong and a bit scary…tip, approach with caution._' The grey haired sorcerer mused dryly.

"Hmhmmhm…" Kabuto chuckled slightly, as he stood back up. Crona turned and held her shoulder, as she looked a bit crazed. "…You're so interesting." He commented with a smirk, as he tilted his head to the right.

"Interesting…My blood is black…" Crona rambled insanely.

"Your blood may be black." Kabuto agreed, before his left shoulder tore itself open. "But, my bones are white." He added dryly, as his humerus bone moved out of his shoulder. Kabuto reached over and pulled the bone out of his shoulder, before his shoulder healed. "**Tsubaki no Mai**(_Dance of the Camellia_)" The grey haired sorcerer muttered.

Kabuto and Crona clashed blades, one composed of black blood and the other composed of dense bone. Crona showed her unorthodox fighting style, using erratic movements to attack. While Kabuto stabbed chaotically and continuously, with speeds that left afterimages.

Crona blinked a few times, when a few dozen shallow cuts formed on her body, while Kabuto's bone hilted sword fell apart. While Crona was stunned, Kabuto ducked low and grabbed her by the waist, before he lifted her up and bent himself back. The two were sent to the ground, but at the angle they were at, Crona's head was the one the hit the ground.

Kabuto moved himself and straddled the insane girl's stomach, as he reared his hand back, with a bone spike protruding from his wrist. Before anything else could happen, the blood droplets from Crona's shallow cuts reacted automatically. They formed giant needles and tried to impale Kabuto.

The grey haired medic jumped out of the way, before he was impaled. '_This'll be tricky…I can't kill her, so I'm not going with that intent. And I can't use my Magic since I sealed off my soul, so no one could sense it…Hmm…' _Kabuto thought, before he felt a searing pain in his chest. He looked down and saw several black needles in his chest that seemed to come from behind him.

"Ahahaha! This is so much fun isn't it!?" Crona asked, as she stood up. "I don't really remember why I'm fighting…Oh yeah, so you can fear me!" She announced. "You fear me, don't you? Don't you?" She asked. Before she held her shoulder nervously when she saw Kabuto reaching, before a pair of hands came out of his mouth.

The pair of hands spread, and another Kabuto came out of his mouth, completely fine. "I have to admit, you surprised me there." He informed.

"You were…that doesn't make sense…That doesn't make sense!" Crona yelled hysterically, as she held her face. "Hahahaha! You were dead, but now you're alive…Hmhmhmhahahahaha!...I don't know how you did that, but what I do know is that my Blood is black." Crona raved insanely, before a black sword formed in her hand, and she slashed it at the grey haired sorcerer.

The black bladed sword was stopped, with the sound of metal grinding on metal. Kabuto blocked the black sword with his forearm. What surprised Crona though was that there were golden gauntlets on Kabuto's arms.

"I don't think your sword will be able to cut through Ember Celica." Kabuto said dryly, as he held the sword back with the back of his armor covered forearm. Using his free hand, Kabuto punched the insane girl in the chest. Right when he punched Crona in the chest, a fiery explosion went off, launching the pink haired girl back.

Crona slowly stood up, before she brought her sword up to her wrist. "W-what are you doing?" Kabuto asked, he didn't want the insane girl to kill herself.

"…My blood is Black." Crona mumbled, before she cut her wrist. The black blood that was freed formed into a large blade, before Crona attacked. Kabuto crossed his arms and took the brunt of the attack. The grey haired sorcerer raised his leg up and kicked Crona in the stomach, causing the girl to stumble back slightly.

While Crona was stunned, Kabuto bashed his gantlet encased fists together, creating a unique fiery explosion. Just before he punched Crona in the left shoulder, then the right shoulder, and then her stomach, he then reared his fist back and punched Crona in the face, sending the girl back. But before she got too far, Kabuto caught her ankle and pulled her back, and then punched her in the chest. The explosion from the gauntlet, embedded Crona in the ground, and dissipated the Black Blood.

Kabuto stood over Crona, before he knelt down until his face was a few inches from hers. "…Do you see fear in me?" He asked curiously.

Crona's eyes darted around, before she looked down. "N-no." She said quietly.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded with a nod. "…So want to be friends?" He asked.

"Huh?" Crona sounded, as she started to shake.

"Isn't the reason we were fighting, was so you could prove I was scared of you?" Kabuto asked.

"That's…That's right." Crona mumbled as she held herself. Kabuto reached out and helped the girl up, before his hand gleaned a light green, as he touched her stomach.

"So what does this say? My friendship isn't out of necessity or out of fear…But because I want to." He informed.

Crona held herself nervously as she started to shake. "W-w-why would you want to be my friend…I-I want to be a Kishin…I-I kill people…You were right. Everyone became my friend because they were scared." She said sadly, as she looked down.

"Why would I want to be your friend?" Kabuto repeated, as he glanced up. "Do I need a reason?" He replied, causing the girl to look down. Kabuto sighed slightly, before he put his hand on Crona's cheek and moved his hand to her chin and made her look at him. "You remind me of someone I cared about. She too was…unhinged, feared and had a wicked bloodlust. She was my first friend and I her." The grey haired sorcerer said sadly.

Crona's eyes darted around. "W-what happened to her?" She asked nervously.

"She died." Kabuto informed with a scowl, causing the pink haired girl to shake slightly. "Because the people, who claimed to be her friends let her die for their selfish purposes." He said angrily. "You remind me a lot of her, and I don't want to see you die." He said with a shrug.

"Y-you want to be my friend…so-so I won't die?" Crona asked with wide eyes.

"In laymen's terms, yes." Kabuto agreed, before he put a hand on the insane girl's shoulder. "I can tell, even if you're surrounded by people. You're lonelier than ever. Aren't I right? Hiding…Holding back." He said seriously, causing the pink haired girl to nod slightly. "It's always those types of friends, isn't it? We try to change, we try to improve ourselves, but it's always those types of friends that claw into our sides and hold us back. We try to adhere to their want, to what they see as right. In hopes of fitting in…But truth is. We will never reach it." Kabuto said with a scowl. "But you know what I see here?" He asked as he looked at the girl.

Crona shook her head slightly. "I see a quiet, lonely girl, who want's someone to see her, to know her. I see the new Kishin and a handsome sorcerer being the greatest of friends." Kabuto answered. Crona held her arm, as her eyes started to water.

"I-I-I don't know how to deal with this…" Crona forced out.

Kabuto closed his eyes and sighed, before he reached out and pulled the insane girl into a hug. Crona wrapped her arms around Kabuto's waist and buried her face into his chest. '_Oh God, eh, I wish I was wearing a shirt.' _He thought with his eyes closed. He still wasn't a big hugger, even after Gaia, who hugged him a lot. He still wasn't used to it.

While Crona was crushing the grey haired sorcerer's chest, Kabuto felt that she was still shaking in fear. '_Is she always afraid?' _He thought to himself. '_How can I help her not be afraid without a few years of therapy?' _He asked himself. '_Oh I know…I was hoping to save this for a higher enemy…but this is might work.' _Kabuto mused, before he opened his right eye.

His yellow serpent-like eye turned crimson red, with three tomoes. The three comma-like markings spun and melded together. They formed a four pointed shuriken-like pinwheel. Kabuto looked down with the Mangekyō Sharingan. **"Kotoamatsukami**(_Distinguished Heavenly Gods_)" He muttered, as the pinwheel Sharingan spun. "…'You have no reason to be afraid when you're with me. I will protect you with my life'…" Kabuto said.

Crona slowly started to stop shaking, as she rested her head in his chest. '_Kotoamatsukami…A Genjutsu that allows one to enter the mind of anyone and manipulate them by giving them false experiences. This technique is regarded as the highest of its caliber, due to the person being completely unaware. It can turn friends against each other. It can turn the faithful to heretics. It could cause someone to kill someone they love…I just toned it down a bit. I just made it so she'd feel safe near me.' _Kabuto thought, he knew it was wrong to do that on some level. But he really didn't care. '_Hell if fucking Naruto did it, people would be fucking praising his ass as a saint.' _He thought with a scowl. He won't be able to use Kotoamatsukami for a period of time, because he helped someone with it.

After a few minutes Kabuto looked around. "Pfft…So, how long is this hug gonna last?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know…I've never hugged someone this long…what do I do?" Crona asked unsure, as she looked around, while still holding onto him.

"You let go of him you idiot! Unless you plan to sleep with his scaly ass." Ragnarok interjected, as he materialized on Crona's shoulders and rested on her head.

"T-that's not…" Crona muttered as she let go of the sorcerer, and held onto her shoulder.

"Hey..." Kabuto voiced, as he held up a hand. "…I can turn this off any time I want." He informed, as he motioned to his pale, scaly body. Before his eyes turned dark green and the snake-like skin retreated to a mark on his shoulder.

Kabuto picked up his shirt and jacket, before he started to put them back on. "You can stop drooling now." Ragnarok said, as put the pink haired girl in a head lock.

"I-I wasn't drooling." Crona insisted, as she held her arm, with her eyes darting around.

"Yeah right." Ragnarok replied. "I never took you for a masochist. First you follow that flat chest around after she beat your ass, and now you like Mr. Medusa." The Demon weapon commented.

"H-he isn't anything like Medusa-sa-sama." Crona argued.

"Geez, you've got it bad." Ragnarok muttered with a face palm.

While those two were talking Kabuto started to button up his shirt, but he messed it up a few times. "Huh?" the grey haired medic sounded, before he felt something warm on the side of his face. Kabuto reached up and touched his face, before he looked at his fingers and saw blood. "Fuck." He muttered, before he wiped the blood off his face.

'_I didn't think the Mangekyō would affect me this much.' _Kabuto thought, as his vision blurred up slightly. '_Though my eyes have always been bad, and Danzō and Obito had Hashirama's cells in their body.' _The grey haired medic mused. "Crap…I have to go back." He muttered with a sigh.

"G-go back where?" Crona asked nervously, causing the medic to jump slightly. He didn't notice her there.

"Home…Well my home…Well not my Home-home, it's more of a continent that's in a large war right now." Kabuto said offhandedly.

"A-Ah War? I don't know how to deal with a war. What if I'm in one? What if I was captured and brainwashed to kill you, I-I-I don't know how to deal with that!" Crona said hysterically, as she began to breathe heavily.

"Remember, you have no reason to be afraid when you're with me. I will protect you with my life." Kabuto repeated. Crona started to calm down and relax. "You really don't have to come with me if you don't want to." He informed.

"B-b-but I do!" Crona said with wide eyes.

Kabuto scowled as he glanced down. '_…I need to prepare…' _He thought with a sigh. "Do you really want to come with me?" He asked. A part of him wanted to introduce her into the Elemental Nations to see what would happen. And another part wanted to keep her away from the Elemental Nations, with how unstable she was and how the Nins were. He didn't want to risk anything.

"O-of course…I-If you don't mind." Crona said, as she nervously held her arm and looked around.

"Ugh, fuck…Fine." Kabuto agreed. "But, not yet." He informed.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked self-consciously.

"It has nothing to do with you." Kabuto insisted. "I have to prepare for it." He stated with a sigh. "So while I'm preparing, you have to stay here." He informed.

"Y-you don't want me to go with you?" Crona asked sadly.

"That's not it. What I might do could draw attention. Right now, this is the safest area for you." The grey haired sorcerer stated, causing the pink haired girl to look down. "Don't worry though, um…" Kabuto sounded. Before he bit his thumb made a hand seal and put his hand over his other hand. A cloud of smoke formed in the palm of his hand, before it dissipated. In his hand was a small mechanical spider.

"Ah…Ah…Um…W-what is that?!" Crona asked with wide eyes.

"This is a Replicator…" Kabuto began, before he grabbed onto her hand and held it out. Crona started to shake slightly when the mechanical spider crawled from Kabuto's arm to hers. "…Relax. This is what's going to connect you to me. If you're hurt, it'll know and I'll be there in an instant." He informed seriously. "If someone's to attacking you, it will know and it will attack your attacker instantly as well." He stated as he looked around, before the mist barrier dissipated.

"S-so you're really are leaving." Crona said sadly, as she looked down. "I-I don't want you to go. I don't want me friend to leave." She muttered quietly.

Kabuto looked around the park, before he sighed. "I promise I will be back, Crona. There are some things I need to do first, alright?" He asked, but the insane pink haired girl still looked down. "Look um…I'll visit every night, alright?" The grey haired sorcerer questioned.

Crona's eyes darted around nervously, as she held her arm. "I…I" She repeated. "I don't know what to say…I don't want you to leave. But I don't want you mad at me." She admitted quietly.

'_This is going to be harder than I thought…Okay, what do I say?_' Kabuto asked himself. "Crona, I won't get mad. I see you tomorrow. I promise." He informed. The insane pink haired girl nodded slightly, but still looked down. "Look, don't be upset. After I get what I need. You won't have to leave my side…believe me." He said, as he pushed his glasses up.

"O-okay." Crona said unsure, as she nodded slowly.

"I think you should head back to the DWMA, so no one gets suspicious." Kabuto informed. "If you want to talk, or you want me to get you out of there ahead of schedule. Just tell the Replicator. And I'll be there." He stated.

Crona looked down and started to shake, before she reached out and hugged the sorcerer. Kabuto noticed she slowly started to stop shaking, after she began hugging him. '_So she's noticing that she calms down near me…interesting.' _He mused. "Um…There, there." The grey haired sorcerer said, as he rubbed the insane girl's back. "I will be back, remember that." He informed.

The insane girl nodded slightly, as she released Kabuto and took a step back. "I-I believe you." She said nervously.

"Good, now hurry up. I don't want to 'Shinigami' to get all upset at you." Kabuto said, as he pushed his glasses up.

"Y-you're right. I-I don't want to think about what could happen if the Shinigami was made at me." Crona said with wide eyes.

"Then you should get going." Kabuto said.

"R-right, of course Kabuto-sama!" Crona said quickly, before she walked off. Though as she left, her posture began to revert to her fearful, nervous one.

When Crona was gone, Kabuto put on his jacket, before he took off his glasses and rubbed his right eye. '_Damn, I'm glad I already have glasses.' _He thought, as he put his glasses on. A pair of yellow eyes with serpent-like irises watched the sorcerer from the foliage of the park.

Kabuto straightened himself up, before he glanced at the side. "You can come out now." He said with a sigh.

Out of the foliage came out a young girl. The young girl with yellow eyes and blonde hair that was arranged in a spiked style, she wore a black hoodie. The hoodie had two black snake-like extensions that are attached at the neck. There was a snake head motif on its front. The black hoodie seemed to double as a knee-length dress, and the girl was barefoot.

"Hewo dar mithter." The blondie girl said cutely, with a blush on her face and big wide eyes.

"…Right…" Kabuto said dryly, before he narrowed his eyes. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

"No." Medusa replied easily.

"No, no, no…I'm defiantly feeling something familiar." Kabuto commented, as he looked the girl over. "Are you…Are you…" He repeated, causing Medusa to take a slight step back. "…Copying my style?" He asked.

Medusa scowled slightly, before she went back into character. "Y-yes, A-A couple d-days ago you helped me…Though I don't think you remember." The blonde girl said with her hands behind her back, as she drew a circle in the ground with her barefoot. "I-I got this to remember you by." Medusa said, as she looked up with big watery eyes.

Kabuto glanced off. '_I don't exactly remember helping anyone. But then again, I did do a lot of things in the past week. It's not out of the realm of possibility…' _He mused.

Medusa narrowed her eyes. '_It's taken me years to condition Crona to the way she was. And you somehow ruined that within an hour and a few words….touché.' _The witch thought with a bit of respect. If someone could gain the loyalty of a social and emotional recluse, who's afraid of their own shadow and highly insane, that's something that's hard to do. '_And those abilities…Mhmhmhm…' _She thought as she squirmed slightly in excitement. '_He can use his bones like weapons, like Crona can use her Black Blood. He somehow shed his skin and all his wounds were gone. And from what I could observe, he can become intangible...So many possibilities!' _Medusa thought wide smirk, as her eyes became slitted and her face took on the likeness of a snake.

'_Oh look at her, she's so happy.' _Kabuto thought, thinking her evil snake look was completely adorable. "So why were you spying on me?" He asked, as he vanished and appeared right next to the girl. Just because he thought the girl was cute, didn't mean he wasn't going to be cautious. Itachi and Kakashi were Jonin at her age.

"I-I wasn't spwing." Medusa said cutely, with big watery eyes.

"You were making a careful observation from a distance, right?" Kabuto asked dryly.

"Mm-hmm, I wanted to see you." Medusa said with a wide cute smile, as she nodded.

"Why, and isn't it past your bed time or something?" He questioned sarcastically.

"Well, I don't have any parents…" Medusa said with a quivering lip and teary eyes. "..And…And I wanted to be with you." She admitted as she looked down and rubbed her feet together.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow at that one. It wasn't unusual for a Nin to take orphans up as apprentices or subordinates. Hell he himself and Kimimaro were examples of that. "You want to come with me? Why? And how would I know you won't hold me back?" Kabuto questioned, as he pushed his glasses up.

Medusa glared for a second, before she forced herself back into character. "Well you saved me sooooo…." She said cutely, as she poked Kabuto in the chest. "…You are responsible for me." She added with a cute smile, as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"…Uh-huh…" Kabuto sounded with a sigh. '_I really don't need this.' _He thought, as he looked at the blonde girl, only to see she was looking at him with big watery eyes. "Okay…and how will I know you won't hold me back?" He asked again.

"Well…" Medusa said, as she put her hands behind her back and nervously kicked her foot around. "…I can do a few things." She admitted.

"Right…" Kabuto said dryly, before he reached down and grabbed Medusa by her black hood and lifted her up. Medusa flailed her arms and legs around. "…Pumpkin panties?" He said unsure. Medusa's eyes went wide, before she stopped flailing around and forced her dress to cover her panties. "…Ugh, look, what's your name?" The grey haired sorcerer asked.

"Medusa." The blonde said with a glare. "Now put me down!" She yelled.

"…Medusa, huh." Kabuto muttered, before he let the girl go and turned around. '_…I see…' _He thought with a smirk as he pushed his glasses up. '_This'll be interesting.' _He mused. "Hmm, I guess you can come with me." He said with a shrug.

Medusa raised an eyebrow, as she walked up to the sorcerer's side. "Yay! So where are we going?" She asked curiously, as she grabbed Kabuto's hand.

"Oh, there're some experiments in want to run." Kabuto informed with a smirk, getting a look from Medusa. "It might require some corpses though…Hmhmhm…I'm sure you won't mind." He stated.

Medusa looked around innocently. "Maybe, maybe not." She said cutely.

"Hmm, I guess you and I are going to be fine then." Kabuto commented, getting a wide smirk from Medusa.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter of Serpent Sorcerer Not! **

**Now I really don't have anything to add. But I'm sure some people might comment on the fact Kabuto's eyes are deteriorating, while his eyes don't deteriorate in the other story. Well the answer is simple, his body isn't strong enough in this story to use the Sharingan. In the other story Kabuto meets Jashin and is given powers from the God. In this story that hasn't happened. So he has to enhance his body on his own.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto, Soul Eater or Harry Potter.

At the DWMA, in a large hallway in the front of a large bulletin board stood several kids, but more specifically there were three girls.

One girl had shoulder-length, black hair, and indigo eyes. She also wore a mixture of a school girl and sailor suit outfit. Next to her was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She had a sort of confused look on her face. She had a side pony-tail that was tied with a ribbon. The final one was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a dress.

Tsugumi reached forward and pulled paper off the bulletin board. "Oooh…how about this one?" She asked, Anastasia took it out of her hand and read it.

"…A serial killer…Dozens of dead bodies…Missing souls…And their eyes were burnt out with their organs liquefied…Hmm…weird…" the blonde girl read off.

Tsugumi shuddered slightly at that one. "H-how far is this evil human?" She asked unsure.

"Well it apparently isn't that smart." Anastasia commented with a slight scowl. "It left a pretty obvious trail, from Nevada, to Mexico, to Central America and then to South America." She informed.

"That's tropical." Tsugumi said with a smile. "Maybe after we kick the evil humans butt, we can see the sights." She informed.

"That does sound a fun." Meme said, before she glanced off.

"Hmph." Anastasia sounded with a scowl, as she looked at Meme, before she looked at Tsugumi. "Are you going to bring 'It' with you?" She asked.

"It…" Tsugumi trailed off, before her eyes went wide and she pulled out a small jar out of her pocket. In the jar was a red colored soul. "…It was nice Shinigami-sama let me keep her." She informed, getting an eye roll from the blonde girl. "I only have sixty- seven Evil Humans, but once I get thirty-two more I'll eat her. I think it's a form of karma." She admitted, as she looked at the soul inside the jar. "She messed with some many lives, now I can mess with hers." She added as she shook the jar slightly, causing the soul to glean maliciously.

"I don't think it's smart for someone to carry that around, especially on such a long distance mission." Anastasia informed.

"I want to keep her with me, so I can become a Death Scythe instantly. What's going to happen and who are we going to meet, that can actually do something with Shaula's soul?" Tsugumi asked rhetorically.

**-Brazil, South America-Same time**

A grey haired young man laid sprawled out on bed, with his eyes closed. "Mmm…" He sounded, as he turned slightly. The door to his room slowly opened, before a young blonde girl slowly walked in.

Medusa stared at Kabuto's sleeping form, with slitted yellow serpent-like eyes. When the door closed, Kabuto's eyes snapped open. "Huh…" He sounded, as he looked around and saw a blurred figure at the edge of his bed. He reached for his glasses and put them on and saw Medusa looking at him.

"…What are you doing here?" Kabuto asked, sorta out of it.

"I-I…" Medusa forced out with her eyes watering, before she jumped onto the bed and hugged the medic. "…I had a nightmare. There was a giant toad and a slug and…and…can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked quietly.

"…Huh, What?" He repeated, as he rubbed his eyes. Kabuto blinked a few times, as he took his glasses off again and laid back down. Before Medusa could comment, Kabuto lifted his blanket up, allowing the witch to go under the covers and cuddle up with the sorcerer.

Kabuto went back to sleep, as Medusa slowly pushed up against the sorcerer and rested her head on his chest. '_You're such an interesting person.' _Medusa thought with a smile. '_At least he doesn't take shit from other people, like old what's his name.' _She mused as she smirked, thinking about Stein.

**-Two Days Later-**

"So what exactly are you waiting for?" Medusa asked, as she sat on a large box, while kicking her legs back and forth. "I mean we've picked up and moved almost every other day. Why stop now?" She questioned.

"Well the traps been set. Now all I have to do is, wait for the prey to arrive." Kabuto answered, as he sat on a chair, with a large white snake coiled around his legs.

Medusa glanced down, before she realized what he was talking about. "Those corpses!" She announced. "…To be honest, I thought you were being an idiot in leaving them." She admitted.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at the small blonde child. "I have a plan, don't underestimate me." He said, getting an innocent look from the girl.

"I would never do such a thing." Medusa said with wide innocent eyes.

"Uh-huh." He sounded, not really affect by the look.

"_§Why do you keep such an annoying brat with you? I could just eat her.§" _Ouroboros hissed, as it raised its head.

"No you can't eat her, you'll get indigestion. Plus, she's alright." Kabuto informed. Medusa scowled, as she glared at the white snake with slitted eyes with her face taking on the likeness of a snake.

'_Stupid Snake.' _Medusa thought. She hated that she couldn't understand it, but from what Kabuto just said, she could understand the gist of it.

"So you kept those corpses out to attract attention…what kind?" Medusa questioned, as she composed herself.

"The Shibusen." Kabuto replied.

Medusa raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She questioned cutely with a tilt of her head.

"Well from what I could gather, these Demon Weapons can devour human souls…A lot of them. Them, along with 'Meisters' have very attuned and powerful souls." Kabuto informed, as he glanced down. "If I can get my hands on an experienced Demon Weapon along with a Meister, I'm sure I can evolve my own powers." He admitted, as he looked at the palms of his hands.

'_Evolve? I haven't seen the full extent of them…And he's trying to improve them! Hmhmhm…I'm liking you more and more.' _Medusa thought with a smirk, as an arrow came out of her mouth, acting like a snake-like tongue. '_Always with the improvements, always trying to evolve…Oh, you're just the best.' _She mused with excitement, she hated stagnancy. That's why she awoken the Asura in the first place, to get the world moving again. Getting it out of the rinse and repeat cycle it was in.

"So, how long do you think it'll take for those Shibusen students to get here?" Medusa asked curiously, as she hoped off the box and walked up to the grey haired sorcerer.

"Well I left a pretty obvious trail. If I was any more obvious, I would have left signs telling them my exact location." Kabuto answered dryly, as he pushed his glasses up.

"So it should take a while…" Medusa trailed off, as she put her hands on Kabuto's knees, before she hopped up onto his lap. "…Can you tell me a story?" She asked with big innocent eyes.

Kabuto sighed, as he leaned his head back. Medusa just got comfortable and waited. "…Ugh, fine." The grey haired medic muttered. "…This is the story of two friends who were gay for each other. And how their repressed sexual desire got a shit ton of people killed." Kabuto said, referring to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ohhh…" Medusa sounded, with child-like wonder as she sat in the snake sorcerer's lap.

-**A few hours later**

"So this 'Sasuke' guy spends his entire life trying to kill his brother. And after he does it, in the span of a few days, he's fanatically worshiping him?" Medusa asked with a raised eyebrow, with her head resting against Kabuto's chest.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Kabuto admitted.

"And then 'Naruto' still wants to save 'Sasuke'. Even after the boy tried to kill him a few times…" Medusa trailed off.

"Yep." The grey haired sorcerer replied.

"That's pathetic really." The blonde girl commented. She was sure she could manipulate 'Naruto' into doing whatever she wanted. If she said she could get him 'Sasuke'. '_People should never wear their hearts out on their sleeves, they're so easy to manipulate._' Medusa thought with a smirk.

"Pfft, yeah I know." Kabuto agreed. In the Elemental Nations, it was like he was the only one who saw that it was unusual. Everyone always cooed and awed at Naruto's persistence, at trying to 'save' his friend. People always saw it as self-less and endearing, and they thought of him like he was a saint. '_In truth Naruto's incredible selfish and narcissistic. He wants to save Sasuke before of some sorta form of self-entitlement. He wants everyone to see things the way he wants to see them…' _Kabuto thought with a slight scowl. '_…And don't get me started on Sasuke.' _He mused.

Medusa moved around on Kabuto's lap, to get more comfortable, before she looked at the sorcerer with big innocent eyes. "I'm hungry. Can you get me something to eat?" She asked with a quivering lip.

Kabuto sighed, as he closed his eyes. He really wished she'd stop moving around in his lap like that. "There's food in the other room…and you can get it yourself." He said dryly.

"Hmph." The little girl sounded with a pout, before she got up and walked away.

When Medusa was gone, Kabuto pulled the sleeve to his jacket back, revealing his Pip-boy. After a few minutes, he checked on the progress of the Shibusen people. "Finally, they're almost here." He muttered.

"Who's almost here?" Medusa asked curiously, as she walked in with some food. Kabuto just looked at the girl blankly. "Oh those kids." She muttered with a scowl. '_I wonder who'll be showing up. Soul and Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki, or maybe Death the Kid…Oh I'd love to observe those fights.' _Medusa thought with a smirk.

"Those kids? Aren't you one too?" Kabuto asked dryly, as he fixed his glasses, holding back his smirk.

"Uh, yeah." Medusa replied, as she glanced around for a second. "I mean, from what I heard. Those Shibusen people are really immature, eccentric and well, all around just weird in general." She said easily. "Just by that, I'm much better than them." The blonde girl stated.

"Oh, aren't you just adorable." Kabuto said tauntingly. Medusa glared with snake-like eyes, as she hissed slightly. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" He asked in a baby voice, as he picked little Medusa up and hugged her.

Medusa squirmed and glared at Kabuto. "Let go of me!" She ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, of course _sweetheart_." Kabuto replied sarcastically, as he let the blonde girl go, causing her to fall on her butt.

"So when exactly are the Shibusen people, arriving?" Medusa asked, as she stood back up, while fixing her hoodie/dress.

"Oh, in about two minutes." The grey haired sorcerer answered, getting a shocked look from the blonde girl.

"W-why didn't you tell me?!" She demanded. She did not need the Shibusen knowing she was alive, at least not yet.

"Why? It's not like they know you or anything." Kabuto commented with a slight smirk, as he pushed up his glasses, creating a lens flare.

Medusa scowled, as her face took on the likeness of a snake. '…_You ass…you know something, don't you.' _She thought angrily.

"Why don't you just sit up there and eat, I'll take care of everything." Kabuto informed, as he sat back in his chair.

The little blonde witch just scowled, before she thought about it. Medusa smirked, as she sat down on the box she originally sat on and kicked her feet back and forth, and waited.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded, before he tapped his Pip-boy. "I'll just have to set the atmosphere." He commented, before the lights dimmed. When the lights were dimmed, all that could be seen were the outlines of Kabuto and Ouroboros.

Ouroboros coiled around Kabuto and loomed over his shoulder. After a minute the door slammed open, as its hinges were ripped off the door frame. Two girls stormed into the room, with one girl holding a halberd.

"Kukuku…So you've finally arrived." Kabuto said eerily, as he stuck his tongue out.

"You've been put on the Shinigami's list. We've come to take your soul." Anastasia said seriously, as she held Tsugumi in her weapon form.

"Kukuku, you've come all the way out here for me Meister-chan, I'm so touched." He replied, in a similar way Orochimaru would.

"Ah, Ew!" The blonde girl sounded.

Kabuto looked from Anastasia, to Meme, only to see she was staring at him with narrowed eyes. His gazed moved over to the halberd in the blonde's hands. '_Interesting, two Meisters and a Demon Weapon…Hmhmhm…Oh this'll be enough.' _He mused. Absorbing the power from the souls of normal people wasn't that benefiting, but from two people who excel in Soul energy manipulation along with a person who ate souls. That'd help him out a lot in terms of power.

_"§Take care of the blonde with the halberd, I'll take care of the dumb and ditzy over here.§_" Kabuto hissed, before Ouroboros launched forward at Anastasia. Meme tried to help, but Kabuto appeared a few feet in front of her.

Medusa watched with a smirk, as her eyes and face turned snake-like. While she ate her sandwich, as she rubbed her bare feet together.

"Get out of the way." Meme said with narrowed eyes, as she went into a stance.

"Hmhmhm…" Kabuto chuckled, as he closed his eyes and smirked. He opened his eyes to reveal two crimson eyes, with three coma-like markings rotating around the pupils. "…It's your move." He commented, as he fixed his glasses.

Meme clenched her fists, before she charged forward. She swung her fist at Kabuto, only for the sorcerer to duck, with the fist passing over his head. The Meister swung another fist, but this time Kabuto just leaned to the side, causing the girl to miss. Meme tried to uppercut the grey haired medic, but Kabuto just leaned back.

"Grr…." Meme sounded, before she sent a kick to the man. But Kabuto took a step back, just barely out of reach.

Just as Kabuto took a step back, Meme tried to punch him in the face. Kabuto just turned out of the way. Meme then sent a right hook to the sorcerer, but he just leaned forward and causing her hand to pass over his head.

Meme did a complete turn and tried to back hand punch the grey haired medic. Kabuto casually took a skip back. Meme jumped up and tried to kick the man in the face, but he blocked it with his forearm. She then sent a punch to his chest, but he merely moved it out of the way. When he did that, Meme sent another kick to his face.

Just when Meme sent a kick to him, Kabuto just turned around and sent a high kick to the Meisters' face. That dropped the girl, while she was on the ground Kabuto prepared to drop kick the Meister. He might have been fighting a girl, but in the Nin world, there is no pulling punches in a fight.

Before Kabuto's foot could hit the girl, she rolled out of the way. Meme stood up and tried to hit Kabuto from behind, but he knew it was coming. Kabuto tilted his head out of the way, just as her fist passed by. He grabbed onto it, bent her elbow over his shoulder, before he sent a kick to her knee.

Meme released a pain filled whimper, before Kabuto held onto her arm and twisted himself behind her. He held her in a head lock, as he put his palm on the side of her head. Kabuto looked at the other group and saw Anastasia was unconscious with several bite wounds littering her body, as Ouroboros held her. And there was a halberd on the ground.

The halberd turned back to Tsugumi, as she looked shocked. "P-please let them go." She said nervously.

"Why?" Kabuto asked curiously. "What do I get out of it?" He questioned.

"T-they're innocent...please?" Tsugumi asked pleadingly.

"Hmmm…." The sorcerer sounded, as he glanced off. "…Eh, no." He answered.

Tsugumi looked devastated. "Please let them go…you can…you can…" She muttered as she looked around nervously. "You can do whatever you want with me, just let them go." She bargained.

"Tsugumi, you don't have to do this." Meme interjected, with tears in her eyes.

"Y-yes I do…You're my friends." The girl informed, teary eyed too.

Kabuto made a face, as he looked up. It was a mixture of a 'Come on, really!' and 'This is so cliché' face. Medusa herself had the same face. '_These are the girls that killed me little sister…pathetic.' _She thought with a scowl.

"You girls are breaking my heart…" Kabuto trailed off, before Meme's eyes lit up with bright white light, with her mouth glowing too. The light dimmed, before Meme fell lifeless, with her eyes burnt out.

"Y-you monster!" Tsugumi yelled, as she charged at the grey haired sorcerer, before she froze. She felt an unseen force hold her steady, before she was sent flying back and was pinned to a wall.

"Yeah, yeah…Monster, demon, devil, serpent, freak, I've heard them all before." Kabuto replied uncaringly, as the Demon Weapon was pinned to the wall, before he walked up to the unconscious blonde Meister.

"W-who gives you the right to do this?!" Tsugumi demanded.

Kabuto glanced at her, before he put the palm of his hand on Anastasia's forehead. "Hmhmhm… No one gives me the right…" He trailed off, before the blonde's eyes lit up, causing the Demon Weapon to gasp in horror. "…I take it." He added.

Medusa squirmed slightly when she watched the sorcerer. If she was in an older body right now, she'd surly be turned on. '_God, that was so sadistic…Mmmm…' _She thought with closed eyes, as she tried to get comfortable.

The sigils on Kabuto's hands and wrist gleaned and pulsed, as the power reached passed a limit. His palms began to glow with a holy white light, before he closed his fists. After a few seconds the light dimmed and the sigils stopped glowing.

Kabuto glanced to Tsugumi, before the she fell off the wall and levitated towards the sorcerer. The Demon weapon struggled to move, but she couldn't move of her own fruition. "I could give you a speech on how it was positively stupid to attack an enemy you knew nothing about, at their location. But I'm not." Kabuto admitted, as he put his hand on Tsugumi's forehead.

Tsugumi's eyes gleaned a bright holy white, as her mouth glowed too. After a few seconds the light began to dim, before it returned full force. Medusa watched as the Demon Weapons eyes and mouth glowed Sixty-Seven times.

After a few minutes the white light dimmed completely, before Tsugumi collapsed dead. Kabuto gritted his teeth, as his arms gleaned a bright white light. The light seemed to be originating from his arms. That illuminated the bones and veins inside his arms, as the sigils on his hands burned a fiery red.

Medusa noticed that the sigils were giving off steam, which worried her. '_Is he going to blow up?' _She thought. She felt his soul was growing, while she couldn't see it herself, she could feel it.

'_In, out…In, out…In, out…' _Kabuto thought, as he breathed. He felt like his insides were burning. After a few minutes the burning slowly subsided, as the light dimmed. '_I feel my body burning…like it could melt any minute. I definitely need to go to the Elemental Nations to get Hashirama's cells to enhance my body. To not only help with my Mangekyō but to help contain my soul…well that just gives me more reason.' _He mused.

When Kabuto gained control of the power, Medusa felt the room become cold. As frost began to form around the ground Kabuto stood on, with the light bulbs in the room popping an exploding in a shower of sparks.

With the lights completely out, all that could be seen was a crimson light coming from Tsugumi's pants. Kabuto knelt down, before he took a jar out of the corpse's pants.

"…What the…?" Kabuto muttered, as he looked at the glowing red orb in the jar.

Medusa's eyes went wide when she saw it. "That's…" She trialed off as she hopped off the box she was sitting on.

Before he could react, Medusa snatched the jar out of his hands. She looked at glowing orb with a dark smirk. "Hmhmhm…Look at you little sister. You go and get killed by those pathetic fools…I pity you." Medusa said tauntingly.

Kabuto watched as the little blonde girl break out of her character. "What is that?" He asked curiously.

"Hmhmhm…A witch's soul." Medusa said with a dark smile, as her face was illuminated by her sister's soul.

The grey haired sorcerer reached over and pulled the jar out of Medusa's tiny hands. "I see…" Kabuto muttered, as he looked at the soul. He wasn't sure he could survive absorbing another soul without combusting.

"Hey!" Medusa announced when she felt the jar leave her hands.

"A question how do you know it's a witch's soul?" Kabuto asked dryly, he knew why.

Medusa realized she broke character, as she tried to go back into it. "Ah…" she sounded, before she realized it was useless. "Because I am a Witch." She informed.

"Alright." The grey haired sorcerer replied with a shrug.

"Alright…Alright!?" Medusa announced with a glare.

"Yeah, I'm a sorcerer…why the fuck would I care if you're a witch?" Kabuto asked sarcastically. "Besides I knew who you were the moment you told me your name." He informed.

"H-how, my act was perfect?!" Medusa demanded with a glare, as her eyes and face took on a snake-like quality.

"It was." Kabuto admitted. "But, the moment you told me your name, I knew who you were." He informed, causing the witch to narrow her eyes and look down. '_Her reputation precedes her. Hmm, to fool the Shinigami and free the Kishin…that's pretty intense.' _He mused.

"Then why did you go along with it?" Medusa asked in confusion.

Kabuto glanced away at that one. He secretly always wanted a younger sister or daughter. And he used her as an outlet for that. "I liked having a cute daughter that dressed like me." He admitted with a shrug.

Medusa looked down this time. While she would never admit it, she liked having a person who acted like her father. A few hundred years ago when her parents had discovered Arachne, Shaula and she were witches, they were disowned and were forced to live by themselves. "I see…" She muttered.

While Medusa was thinking, Kabuto held the jar up to his face. When he stared at the soul it seemed to glow a brighter shade of red. '_A witch huh?' _He thought to himself. "Medusa...you said this was your sister, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, my younger one…why?" The blonde girl asked. She saw no reason to hide that information. She didn't care what happened to Shaula.

"Nothing…nothing…" Kabuto muttered. "I know you were killed and all that, but…how are you a little girl now?" He questioned, as the gears turned in his head.

"I'm possessing her of course." Medusa said uncaringly, as she did a twirl. "I think it's great for deceiving people." She admitted.

"Quite." The sorcerer agreed, as he fixed his glasses. "…I'm curious…Do you have a part of yourself? DNA…anything?" He questioned.

Medusa looked unsure for a moment, deciding on whether or not to divulge the information. "Yes. When I was about to be killed, a sheltered my soul in one of the snakes in my body and used it to escape." She said, before she smirked slightly. "Of course you know that snake…" She trailed off.

"You're that crazy snake." Kabuto said in understanding, getting a glare from Medusa. "Ah, I remember that look." He added, before he got serious again. "And those snakes, do they have your DNA in them?" He questioned.

"They were born and grown in my body, so yes." Medusa answered.

"…Ew…" Kabuto sounded while making a face.

"W-what, there's nothing wrong with that." Medusa said defending herself. "They were all simple minded creatures that could react on instinct." She informed.

Kabuto silently agreed that, that could be an interesting tool. "I see…Hmm…" He sounded off in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Medusa questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I'm thinking…I might be able to get you your body back, new and improved." Kabuto answered, as he pushed his glasses up. That got the small witch's attention.

"You better not be lying." The blonde witch said with narrowed snake-like eyes.

"Lie? Not to my cute little partner." Kabuto replied easily, but his tone was condescending. "Besides I'm telling the truth, I can make you a body." He informed, before he looked at the jar with the Witch's soul inside. "…Maybe hers too." He added, before the soul gleaned a little brighter.

"What?" Medusa asked making a face. "Why would you help her?!" She demanded.

"…For shits and giggles." The grey haired sorcerer said with a shrug. In truth he just wanted to see if he could. That was the reason he did most of the things he did.

Medusa glared with snake-like eyes. Before she closed her eyes and composed herself. "I don't care what you do." She forced out. "But, how would you make me a body in the first place?" She questioned.

"My Magic of course." He replied uncaringly.

Medusa looked surprised at that one. She knew he had some talent in Magic. But what confused her was, most of if not all witch magic was based around Madness. Meaning their magic was used for Chaos and Destruction. But Kabuto's magic seemed to be around Construction, Manipulation and Destruction, Which is entirely rare and un-heard of before.

"Hmm…If you know who and what I am..." Medusa began at she looked at the sorcerer's green eyes. "…Would you want to work with me?" She asked curiously. She knew Kabuto knew the difference between working with and working for someone. Plus with the obvious position of power here, she wanted to lay claim on him before he became known. But didn't want to offend him and push him away in the process.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded, as he put the jar containing Shaula's soul in his hoodie pocket. Before Medusa could react, Kabuto reached down and picked her up, and put her on his shoulders. "…I thought we already were." He commented, as the blonde girl sat on his shoulders.

Medusa blinked in surprise, as Kabuto put her on his shoulders and accepted her. She knew she wasn't manipulating the sorcerer into helping her. He was doing it of his own free will and seemed to actually want to cause some chaos with her. Medusa smiled slightly, as she leaned forward and rested her chin on Kabuto's head. She got a weird tingly feeling inside her, whenever she thought about Kabuto. The same feeling she used to have when she thought about Stein. '_…Oh no…' _Medusa thought with a slight scowl, realizing what the feeling was.

-**Next Day**

In a forest was a young woman, with long straight silvery hair, a mouth with a black circle at each end. She had a thigh length black dress with white polka dots covering it. She had black pants and white knee-high boots. Thought was weird was the hat she wore. It was an orange hat with a frog-like face.

Eruka Frog walked with a skip in her step, with a smile on her face. "Freedom's so great!" She said while humming to herself.

The Frog Witch froze when an unseen force stopped her movements. Before she could even think, the witch was pinned to a tree. She looked forward and saw a tall figure approaching her. "Rib-bit…" She crocked out, as the area around her began to form permafrost.

"Well, you look like you were having fun." A familiar female voice commented.

"Me…Medusa?" Eruka said, hoping it wasn't the snake witch, before she got a better look at the figure.

In front of her was a young man with grey unkempt hair, yellow serpent eyes and a pair of glasses. He wore a maroon jacket, white long sleeves shirt and a pair of blue jean trousers. On his shoulders was what brought fear into Eruka's heart. It was a young girl that looked like a miniature Medusa.

"Kabuto, she's a bit too high for my liking, can you fix that?" Medusa asked cutely, as she leaned forward and had her face a few inches from his.

"Pfft, you're such a deva sometimes." Kabuto commented, causing the little witch to pull his hair slightly. The grey haired sorcerer made a small movement with his hand, before the Frog Witch was forced to her knees by an unseen force.

Kabuto knelt down slightly, and allowed the small girl to climb off him. Eruka looked at Medusa, then to Kabuto, and then back to Medusa. "Y-y-you have a very cute older brother." The Frog witch commented, trying to change the subject off of her.

Medusa and Kabuto looked at each other. "…We're not related." The both said at the same time, in the same dry tone. That really didn't help their case.

"We're actually, wait for it…" Kabuto began, as he raised his hand up like he was announcing something. "…Lovers in league for Chaos." He stated. "Though we do have to wait a few years to christen the title." The sorcerer said sarcastically, as he fixed his glasses.

"Ahem…" Medusa sounded, as she glared at the sorcerer with snake-like eyes.

"Sorry, sorry…What the honorable Medusa-sama wants…" Kabuto began sarcastically, before he started laughing. "Hehehe sorry, sorry, I can't say 'Honorable' and 'Medusa' in the same sentence, unless there's a 'Not' somewhere in there." He commented.

"Quit it." Medusa said with narrowed eyes. Ever since the question of who she was. Was answered, Kabuto kept picking on her. It was nothing psychical or anything. It was just dry, snarky comments about her. "Kabuto, she's still a bit too high. Force her lower, please." The little witch asked.

"Pfft, since you said please." Kabuto replied, before he moved his hand slightly. Eruka felt a tremendous force on her, before she was forced to the ground.

Medusa smirked, as she put her foot on the back of Eruka's head. "Ah, isn't this familiar?" The blonde girl asked. "I love the feeling of you under my feet." She commented.

Kabuto made a face as he watched. "…Huh…" He sounded, getting the witch's attention.

"What?" She asked with a slight pout.

"I never took you for a dominatrix with a foot fetish." He commented, as he fixed his glasses.

"Ack…Ugh, what!?" Medusa forced out with a slight blush. "J-just because I like to see her on the ground groveling, with feet forced her face into the ground, doesn't make me…" She argued but stopped when she realized what she was saying. "Geez, when I say it like that." She muttered quietly.

"It makes you sound like a dominatrix with a foot fetish." Kabuto stated.

Medusa narrowed her eyes at the sorcerer, before she smirked. '_When I get my adult body, I'll show you a dominatrix with a foot fetish…Oh yes, I'll show you.' _She thought with a smirk, as a black arrow came out of her mouth, acting like a snake-tongue.

Eruka slowly pushed herself up, as she tried to crawl away, only for Medusa to put her foot back onto her head. "Where do you think you're going?" The little blonde witch asked condescendingly, as she looked down at the Frog Witch, causing Eruka to release a whimper.

"It was pretty stupid to assume that you were free from her control." Kabuto interjected, as he pushed his glasses up, causing the lens of his glasses to glean. "I mean, I would never go in rumor alone. I would look for a corpse, some recordings, you know, solid evidence." He said, but then again he was paranoid like that.

"Just as my associate has mentioned, you were naïve to assume mere rumors of my death." Medusa said all business-like. "The inconvenience you put me through was quite high. So you'll have to pay me back…" She said with a smirk, as she took a step back. "…With your body." She added.

"…Um…I didn't…Oh, now I got some images in my head now, thanks." Kabuto commented dryly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Medusa snapped out.

"Hey when someone says 'you'll have to pay me back with your body' what do you think I'll think?" The grey haired sorcerer, it was Orochimaru's thing all over again.

"W-what if I say no." Eruka said, as she tried to push herself up.

"Well…" Medusa said as she made an innocent face. "…I'm sure the dozens of my little snakes inside you won't be too happy about that." She informed, as she smile cutely.

"You have snakes inside her?" Kabuto asked with some surprise, getting a nod from the little blonde witch. "That's pretty hardcore." He muttered.

Eruka just whimpered as she looked down, before she released a croak. "Oh, don't be like that." Medusa said with a dark smirk. "I have so many plans and…Hmhmh…You are needed for some of them." She informed.

Kabuto looked around the area, as a white snake slithered out from his maroon jacket. He focused back on Medusa and Eruka. "Now I need you to join Arachnophobia, we'll contact you from there." The little blonde snake witch informed with a smirk.

"A-Arachnophobia?!" Eruka announced in surprise, as she had a fearful look on her face.

"Mm-hmm, good luck." Medusa said tauntingly, as she turned around and faced Kabuto. "Come on." She said, getting a look from the sorcerer. "…Ugh, please." She added as she looked annoyed.

"I bet being so polite hurts you." Kabuto commented dryly, as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

'_Keep talking like that. When I get my body back, I'll have you under my feet.' _Medusa thought with narrowed eyes, as she licked her lips thinking of the possibilities.

Eruka's eyes watered, as she looked down. While Kabuto and Medusa walked off.

* * *

**Here's Chapter three. **

**A thing though, while Kabuto knows Medusa by her reputation. He doesn't know that Medusa is Crona's mother. Since he knows Crona was abused as a child and that he himself had a not so good childhood with his relatives. He wouldn't react so kindly to Medusa if he did. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update.**

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or Soul Eater

Two hooded figures trekked through a large forest, with dozens of vines and large trees littering the area. One figure was a young man wearing a maroon cloak with a hood designed to resemble a serpent's head. And the other was a girl wearing a black cloak that went to her knees, and with a similar hood design.

"You mean to tell me, that your entire world is engulfed in war against a man who wants to put said world in a giant illusion?" Medusa asked incredulously. Of course she knew he wasn't from this world, when she was a snake and traveled with him, the way he spoke and commented on things really gave it away.

"Yeah, it's pretty stupid." Kabuto agreed. "The guys upset the girl he loved was killed, so he wants to put everyone in an illusion." He informed. He saw no problem in telling Medusa that.

"Hmhmhm…Hahaha!" Medusa laughed hysterically. "Really? That's so pathetic." She said, as she held her stomach. "I mean if he wanted to cast a worldwide illusion for the fun of it, or even out of revenge, I would have respected it. But…But that…! What is it with your world and all the mushy, cliché love and friendship crap?" The little blonde witch asked.

"I have no idea." Kabuto admitted. "I too had a thing like that." He stated, causing Medusa to glance at him. "Danzō, put me in a situation that pinned my mother and myself in a life or death fight…I killed her." He said with narrowed eyes. "…I got my revenge." He informed.

Medusa glanced down, before she looked forward. "What did you do?" She asked.

"Oh I just speed up his molecules, to the point where he exploded in blood and gore." Kabuto answered nonchalantly, that caused the witch to blink a few times. "So why are we walking the Amazon Rainforest again?" He asked

"We're going to see me big sister." Medusa informed.

"Is she as loveable as you are?" Kabuto asked sarcastically.

"More so." The little blonde witch replied.

"Now aren't you a lovely thing." The grey haired sorcerer commented, as he picked up a black spider.

'_Of course I am.' _Medusa thought, before she looked to her side and saw Kabuto holding a black spider. The blonde witch quickly hit the spider out of his hands and squished it under her foot. "Such pests should stay in the ground." She muttered with narrowed eyes. '_Damn it, now Arachne might know we're coming.' _She thought with a scowl.

"Now that was rude." Kabuto commented dryly, as he looked at the little witch. "Does little Medusa need a lesson in manners?" He asked, getting a glare from Medusa. "Though the only way I know how to punish kids is with a good spanking, but…I'm sure you'd probably like it." The grey haired sorcerer said as he pushed his glasses up.

Medusa hissed as an arrow came out of her mouth, acting like a snake tongue, while she glared at Kabuto with snake-like eyes. "You're such a perv." She insulted.

"Eh." Kabuto sounded with a shrug. He was twenty two and repressed his sexual desire for the most of those years, to focus on finding his identity. Kabuto glanced down at Medusa, as the two walked through the forest. "How can you walk barefoot through this place?" He asked curiously.

Medusa stopped and wiggled her toes on the Amazon Rainforest floor. "It's surprisingly easy." She admitted. "Besides I like the free feeling." She added.

"…Right…" Kabuto muttered, as the two continued. They eventually arrived in a large cavern with a giant palace in the center. The palace looked like a giant spider. "That looks structurally unsound." He commented as he looked at Baba Yaga's Castle.

"That's my older sister for you." Medusa said dryly, as she pulled her hood down. "Let me take lead." She informed as she walked forward.

"Yes, Medusa-sama." Kabuto said sarcastically, but it mirrored the way he used to address Orochimaru. Medusa and Kabuto walked up to the castle, before they were met by a figure that wore a large black cloak that covered its entire body and a spider-like mask.

"What do you want?" The Arachnophobia guard questioned.

Kabuto looked a bit confused, before he looked at Medusa. "Is it customary to wear a blanket?" He asked curiously. Medusa coughed lightly, to hide her chuckle.

"It's a cloak, not a blanket, idiot." The guard argued.

"No, this is a cloak…" Kabuto began, as he motioned to his maroon cloak. "…That's a blanket." He informed, as he pointed at the Arachnophobia guard's cloak.

"Enough." Medusa interjected, as she gave a glare to the grey haired sorcerer. "I'm here to see my sister." She informed.

"Your sister?" The guard asked.

"Arachne." She clarified, causing the Arachnophobia guard to gasp, before she left in a hurry.

"Arachne? That's a surprise." Kabuto commented as he fixed his glasses.

"You've met her before?" Medusa asked in slight surprise, she didn't know that.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't mind meeting her again." He admitted with a smirk.

"Hmph…" Medusa sounded with narrowed eyes. "You know female spiders tend to eat their mates." She stated.

"And you know most male snakes tend to be polygamous. And they kill any competition." Kabuto replied sarcastically. Medusa rolled her eyes at that one. "So do you have any more sisters? There's you, Arachne and Shaula, is anyone else I should know of?" He asked curiously.

"No, just us." Medusa answered uncaringly.

"Huh…" The grey haired sorcerer sounded, before the Arachnophobia guard came out of the castle.

"Arachne-sama will see you." The guard informed, before the two walked forward. "Only you." The Arachnophobia guard stated to the little blonde witch.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses. "Are you sure you'll be fine, Medusa-sama?" He asked, in a way that actually seemed genuine.

"No, he's coming with me." Medusa said with narrowed eyes, as she glared at the guard with snake-like eyes.

"O-of course." The guard said nervously, before she led the two into the castle.

"So forceful, I knew you loved me." Kabuto commented dryly.

"Shut up, you should know. That in this pitiful form, I'm not as powerful as I should be." Medusa snapped back. "I need some assurance of my survival." She said with a scowl.

"Oh, that stings." The grey haired sorcerer sarcastically replied.

While the Arachnophobia guard led the two through the Castle, Kabuto lagged behind. When his steps slowed down, several small robotic spiders fell out of his cloak, before they crawled in random directions. With the Replicators gone, Kabuto quickened his pace and met back up with the group.

They eventually arrived at a large door, with a web pattern on it. The door opened up, before the guard entered the room, with the snake witch and serpent sorcerer waiting.

"Arachne-sama, I've brought…them." The Arachnophobia guard said, as the two walked in.

Kabuto looked around the large room. '_My, and I thought Orochimaru had a flare for dramatics.' _He thought dryly, as he saw a pale woman dressed in black, sitting on a large web in the center of the room.

"Well, well…" Arachne commented, as she held her fan up, covering the lower half of her face. "…Isn't this such a nice surprise. Hmhmhm…Don't you look just lovely." She taunted as she looked at the little Medusa. "Oh, and I remember you. Kabuto was it?" The spider witch asked, like it wasn't a bother to remember his name.

"Geez, it would seem you and Medusa; share the same ability to spew snide comments." Kabuto stated, as he pushed his glasses up. "But a part of me wants to count that as a plus in personality." He added.

"Oh my, so flirtatious." Arachne commented with a smirk that was hidden behind her fan. "Why is a man like you…with her?" She asked, referring to Medusa. "I'm sure whatever my sisters paying you in, surely isn't enough." The pale witch said, as she leaned forward slightly. "I'm sure I can offer you whatever she's rewarding…possibly more." The spider witch said.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow as he glanced to his side, to see Medusa was looking at him expectantly. With a face that said 'Well, what are you going to say'. The sorcerer glanced at around and noticed a short old man in a suit and Giriko were in the room, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hmhmhm…" Kabuto chuckled with a smirk, as he tilted his head forward. "…Well darling, this is all very West Side Story, but let's be logical." He said, and Medusa could hear a change in his accent. His accent was English. "You are the one in the position of power. This is your territory, and with Puff daddy and Mini me over there eyeballing me…." The grey haired sorcerer said, referring to Giriko a large fur coat and Mosquito. "…Denying your 'humble' offer would be a stupid decision, and I should know." He said, as he fixed his glasses. He'd seen a lot of stupid decisions from Naruto and Sasuke.

"So you'll leave my little sister and join me?" Arachne asked curiously.

"Well that would imply that I work form Medusa." Kabuto answered. "I would say that it's the other way around." He added, getting an annoyed look from the little blonde witch.

"Hmhmhmhm…Hehehehe…Hahahaha!" Arachne laughed, surprising Giriko and Mosquito. Medusa herself had a slight blush on her face, as she looked down in embarrassment. "Really Medusa, first you get such a bratty-looking form and now you're working for someone…You've fallen so low." She taunted, getting a glare from Medusa. "But I guess it can't be helped. You did go into the middle of enemy territory. Why don't you remember to use others, like I do?" Arachne questioned.

"You're talking about my time at the DWMA, aren't you?" Medusa asked uncaringly. "Well I don't believe the words of others, and I like to see things for myself." She admitted.

"How foolish, even after being reduced to such a pitiful form, you still haven't learned." Arachne commented.

"Well I like this form." Medusa informed with an innocent smile. "It's perfect for deception." She informed.

"Heh, that's a laugh." Kabuto commented, in the Elemental Nations kids could be potential killers.

"We aren't in your archaic world." The blonde witch replied with a snake-like glare. While she wanted to go there just to see the carnage and bloodshed, it seemed to be frozen in the past.

Arachne raised an eyebrow at that comment, but chose to investigate it later. "Be that as it my, from what I knew. You were all but dead at the hands of the Shibusen. I'm surprised you're still alive." The spider witch said.

Kabuto zoned out as Medusa explained how she survived. '_Arachne and Medusa…Medusa Gorgon and Arachne the Weaver…Both are Greek mythos. Weird.' _The grey haired Sorcerer mused. '_And there are three Gorgon Sisters, Arachne, Medusa and Shaula. And there are three Gorgon sisters in Greek Mythology. Then there's Crona, who I think relates to Cronus, the Titan...Is there a coincidence?' _Kabuto thought.

A large killing intent grabbed Kabuto's attention, before he looked up to Arachne. Only to see she was glaring at Medusa.

"And what exactly brings you here? Eight hundred years ago, during my battle with Shinigami. You're the one who betrayed me and put me into a situation where I'd perish." Arachne said darkly. "Do you think I'd just let you leave after you came here to Arachnophobia by yourself?...What's your goal, Medusa?" She asked with a glare.

Medusa just smirked, completely unaffected. Kabuto himself narrowed his eyes, as he noticed a man with several swords came out of the shadows, while Giriko and the short old man move closer towards the witch. Kabuto moved himself in front of Medusa, as Ouroboros slithered out from under his maroon cloak and coiled around the lower part of his body, as its head loomed over his shoulder.

"No need 'White knight'." Medusa said sarcastically. "We're leaving." She informed.

"Hmph, well isn't it a handsome man's job to protect such a little girl?" Kabuto replied, as he pushed up his glasses.

"If my sister isn't appreciative of your help, I'd gladly accept it." Arachne offered, as she closed her fan.

"…I'll think on it." The grey haired sorcerer responded.

"Let's go, Kabuto." Medusa said with a glare to the sorcerer, she was not a sharer.

"Well it was nice to be able to see you again." Arachne said, as she looked at Medusa. The two Witches shared a staring match. With both of them having dark looks on their face. "I'll let you go free for now, won't you join my network?" She asked with a smile. Medusa just glared with snake-like eyes, as she pulled her hood up.

'_You keep smiling…' _Medusa thought with a smirk.

"That's awfully nice." Kabuto commented dryly. While he knew he could Disparate or Kamui, Medusa and himself out of the location. Apparition requires concentration and he didn't want to deteriorate his eye more than it already was.

"Well, I'm a nice person." Arachne informed with a smirk. "Come by later, and I'll show you how nice I am." She added, as she leaned back and rested in her web.

"Oh, now you're just flirting." Kabuto replied, getting a nonchalant shrug from Arachne.

"…Spiders eat their mates…" Medusa said with an innocent look on her face.

"Don't mind that little tidbit. I'll only bite when it's appropriate." Arachne informed with a teasing smirk, as she leaned back showing some of her assets.

'_Hmm, using sexuality to throw someone off…touché.' _Kabuto mused.

"Let's go, Kabuto." Medusa said again with a glare.

"Jealous?" Arachne taunted.

"Hmph." The blonde girl sounded, as she turned around and began to walk away.

"I'll escort you out." The Arachnophobia guard informed, getting a smirk from the blonde.

"Thanks." Medusa replied, before she was lead out.

Kabuto glanced at the other people in the room, before he looked up to Arachne. "Good bye, Love." He said in a perfect English accent, before Ouroboros moved back under his cloak and left with Medusa.

Arachne just sat back, before she took a sip of her champagne. The spider witch had a smirk on her face, as she watched the Sorcerer leave. '_I wonder If he'll take me up on my offer.' _She mused.

The grey haired sorcerer walked through the hallway until he met up with Medusa and the Arachnophobia guard.

"A fragment of Eibon's book should be in this castle somewhere. Find it for me, Eruka." Medusa ordered with her face taking on the likeness of a snake.

"G-gotcha…" Eruka said sadly.

Kabuto sighed, before he reached forward and grabbed onto the cloaked witch's arm. "This might help in your search." He said, before a mechanical spider crawled out from his sleeve and onto Eruka's hand. Eruka shook in fear, as the Replicator crawled into her cloak. "The Replicator will help." He informed.

"I-I see…" The Frog witch muttered.

"It will also help in keeping yourself safe." He added. He had no personal negative feelings towards the witch. In fact the only reason he was helping Medusa out, other than because he liked her. Was because he wanted to have the adventure Yang wanted. And it seemed Medusa was the answer to that.

"T-t-thanks." Eruka forced out in surprise, she didn't expect this.

"You would do that, for that little pest?" Medusa asked incredulously.

"You might casually throw the person on the inside away, but I don't roll that way." Kabuto said dryly, as he fixed his glasses. "I have a little something called integrity." He informed. He used to be a spy, if Orochimaru treated him, like Medusa treated Eruka, Kabuto would've killed him the first moment he got.

Medusa scowled, before she continued walking. Kabuto went to walk with her, before he felt someone poke his shoulder, causing him to glance to his side.

"T-thank you…" Eruka muttered, as she glanced down.

"Oh yeah, of course." Kabuto replied, before he walked off.

"What was that?" Medusa demanded as the two left the castle.

"I believe it was called 'being nice' or in other words 'less of a bitch'…You should try it some time. It'll do you wonders." Kabuto said condescendingly.

"Hmph, and that crap with Arachne?" She questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Word play." The grey haired sorcerer replied.

"Word play?!" She argued with a glare. "I'm sure if it continued, you two would be sharing her bed in a few hours!" She said angrily.

"…You really think so?" Kabuto asked making a considerate face.

"You're unbelievable." Medusa commented with a sigh.

"Yet you seem to want me around." The grey haired sorcerer replied. "What does that say?" He questioned rhetorically.

"It says that your uses far outweigh your faults." The blonde witch said smugly.

"Geez, with how mean you are. I wonder why I hang out with you." Kabuto replied sarcastically.

"We both know you're in love with me." Medusa replied with a smirk. "How does it feel? How does it feel to be in love with a little girl? Does it tear you up inside, knowing you can never have this?" She asked, as she rubbed the stomach of her tiny body.

Kabuto blinked a few times, before he adjusted his glasses. "You…Have problems." He informed dryly. He might have liked the banter between them, but that was just plain weird.

"I don't have problems, I have a problem. Something that requires my personal attention." Medusa said with a smirk, as she took one of the Brooms off the wall that was near them.

"…You don't need my help?" Kabuto asked curiously, she was pretty weak right now. He didn't want her getting herself killed for some stupid form of pride.

"I believe. It would be best if I completed this task myself." Medusa said with a smirk, as she sat on the broom sideways. '_I want to have a little 'chat' with my dear daughter.' _She mused. She wouldn't want Kabuto to react to Crona.

"Right." Kabuto said slowly. He was suspicious, but then again he was always suspicious. But he really wasn't suspicious enough to follow the blonde girl. There's a difference between being suspicious and plain creepy. He watched as the tiny witch fly away on the broom.

When she was gone Kabuto looked around. He pulled the sleeve of his cloak back, revealing his Pip-boy. He looked at the global map, before he scowled. For the past few days, he'd been picking up heavy magnetic fluctuations near Alaska. The high energy field wasn't natural and it peeked the Sorcerer's curiosity.

'_Looks like I have something to do.' _He mused.

Kabuto smirked as he walked forward, before he stumbled and used the nearby wall for support. The grey haired medic coughed a few times, he looked at his hand and saw traces of crimson liquid. Kabuto scowled as he closed his head, before he saw his wrist and forearm. There were several red patches of sores, like his skin was burning away.

"…What in the world…" Kabuto muttered, before he realized what was happening. "My…body is burning away, under the weight of all the soul energy." He said with a scowl, before he coughed again. "I have to act soon…I have at least a week…Maybe two if I take it easy, before I violently explode that is." He said to himself, as he walked out into the forest.

Kabuto raised his both of his hands up, before he put them together. A light blue ball of compressed telekinetic energy formed in-between his hands. He then launched the telekinetic out and created a blast of kinetic force, leveling the trees around him.

The grey haired sorcerer reached up and took off the crimson cloak he wore, before folded it and placed it on the ground. He coughed again, before he used the blood and formed several hand seals and put his hand on the now leveled ground.

A cloud of smoke enveloped the area in front of the young man, before it dispersed, revealing a large Replicator Spider. "I need transportation." Kabuto informed, as he glanced around.

The Large Replicator began to disassemble and reconstruct into a form fit for transportation. In front of the sorcerer was a unique looking aircraft, with four-blades on the top of if, with a tail that had blades on it as well.

"…What is that?" Kabuto asked unsure, as he Pip-boy to identify it. "…MH-60 Black Hawk…Stealth Helicopter…Interesting." He muttered. He noticed several multi-barreled weapons on the aircraft. He decided it really didn't matter, before he picked up his cloak and sat in the center of the aircraft, and closed the door.

Kabuto sat on one of the benches, before he looked out the small window. The rotors on the helicopter spun, and after a few seconds the aircraft began to take off. Kabuto leaned his head back, as he the aircraft took off without much sound.

He coughed again. Kabuto sighed, before he rolled up his sleeves and went through several hand-seals. His hands were enveloped in a bright green glow. He then used one hand to try to seal up the injuries on his arm, while he used his other hand to try to heal his chest.

**In Death City**

A young girl with a thin body, a blank expression, black eyes and pink hair stood near a group of kids. Her hair was short, with several long, large clumps sticking out in several places. Her bangs are straight-cut and end above the eyebrows. She also had two long pieces of hair that extended from the bangs and hung over her face.

Crona looked at the other kids she was with. Before she looked down and gripped her arm. It might have been a natural thing she always did. But under the sleeves of her arm was a silver-chrome metallic bracelet.

She had a slight smile on her face as she remembered. '_They…They say all the time that they're my friend. But-But Kabuto-sama told me the truth. Nothing they say will make me believe them.' _She thought with a slight crazed look. '_I...I will not forsake you Kabuto-sama. I…I hope you'll come take me away soon.' _She thought as she looked down.

"Kid never came back, after all…Even though he was the one that organized the party." Maka said with a sigh.

"It's just proof that he doesn't have any star power." Black Star said.

Maka ignored that comment, as she looked at Crona. "Crona, can you get back to the Shibusen guest rooms by yourself?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine." Crona said, as her eyes darted around.

"Crona, come over to our place next time!" Black Star announced.

"Since a big eater like Ragnarok likes my food, I feel good about my cooking." Tsubaki admitted.

Crona glanced down, as she nervously rubbed the Replicator on her arm. "T-thanks." She forced out.

"Hehe…Who the hell would want to go to your place?!" Ragnarok questioned rudely.

Everyone ignored Ragnarok's comment, as they said their good byes.

Crona walked through a dark alley, as she continued to hold onto her arm.

"Geez, with how much you're rubbing that thing. I think you're wishing it was something else. And when I say that…I mean, you wish you were touching that Male Medusa. You're such a pervert." Ragnarok teased.

"U-Uh I'm not a pervert!" Crona argued. "I don't know…I don't know what would happen…If…If Kabuto-sama and-and me were together. What if I do something wrong? What if I touch him and I lose control of my blood? What if I skewer him? I don't know how to deal with that!" She said, as she gripped her head slightly.

"You know, I'm hearing a whole lot of excuses…But, I'm not hearing you deny it!" Ragnarok announced, as he put the girl in a headlock. "Hehehe, you like him!" He added.

"I-I…" Crona forced out, as the Demon weapon began to give her a noogie.

"You want to kiss him, don't ya? You wanna get married and have kids? Hehe, you're so perverted. You know, to have kids you gotta have sex? Hehe, you want all that don't ya?" Ragnarok pestered, as he continued to give the girl a noogie. "Don't ya? Come on admit it. You wanna kiss, fuck and have tons of babies with that Kabuto fella? Don't ya?" He asked over and over.

"Y-yes, now please stop." Crona admitted, before the black bloodied being let go of the pink haired girl.

Crona continued to walk, as she had a slight smile on her face. After a few seconds she froze when she felt a familiar presence. She turned and saw a small blonde girl with a long black hoodie with a serpent design on the hood.

"I've missed you, Crona." Medusa said with a smile.

"M-Medusa-sama…" Crona said fearfully.

"I'm glad you recognized me, even in this pitiful form." Medusa replied with a kind smile, that didn't fool the pink haired girl.

"Wh-Wh-Why are you in Death City?" Crona asked, as she held her arm again nervously.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you." The blonde witch replied. "I was really worried about you." Medusa said with a cute face.

"Worried…Are you…Are you here to take me back with you?" Crona asked fearfully, she can't leave. She had to wait for Kabuto.

"Oh no, you should stay here. It's a perfect situation for you to spy for me." Medusa informed.

"S…Sp-Spy? I can't." Crona said nervously.

"Don't be silly." Medusa replied. "…Guess what I heard. I heard my little Crona, has a crush. On a…Kabuto, was it?" She asked, causing the pink haired girl to freeze. "I'm curious, how would this Kabuto react, when he knows you're a failure that doesn't even try to help out her own mother?" She questioned.

Crona shook as she looked down. "Now, somewhere Shibusen, there should be a secret vault. Concentrate on finding it." Medusa instructed.

"I-I understand." Crona said, as she held the Replicator on her arm tightly.

**With Kabuto a day and a half later, near an Island North of Alaska**

On a snow covered island, blizzards raged, with a large black-grey tornado in the center. A black helicopter fought through the turbulence of the storms. The aircraft slowly descended into the snowy wasteland.

Kabuto looked out the windshield of the cockpit, of the Black Hawk. He saw a blizzard of snow blowing across the land. "…I really don't want to go out there." He muttered. He was nice and warm in the Helicopter.

He sat back, on one of the benches in the back and rested. He had healed some of the damage from his body. But that was only a quick fix that would fail after a while. "All this power…It feels like I'm being dragged near a sun, while I'm chained to a comet." He muttered. The energy in his soul felt so strong and so unstable.

Kabuto looked out the small window and saw a large tornado-like occurrence a few dozen meters from the aircraft. He narrowed his eyes, before he put his hand over one of the metallic benches, with a Replicator Spider forming out of it. It crawled up his hand and latched down.

The young man stood up and picked up his cloak, before he put it on. He scowled, as he opened the door and walked out into the blizzard.

The sorcerer walked a few feet forward, before he glanced around and noticed the lights from the Helicopter illuminated the place. Kabuto blinked a few times as he held his hand out. It was cold, everything around him was cold, and he knew that. But he wasn't affected by it. '_The unnatural presence I have. Whenever went to a new place. The temperature always dropped, and frost always formed around me. I know the power burns hot inside me…But it's chilly when it leaves.' _He mused. Maybe that ability was staving off the cold.

Kabuto eventually stopped at a Large Tornado-like event. He reached out and felt the edge of it. He could practically feel the energy fluctuations and static built up around it. "Such a dense magnetic field could be very bad for my health." He said dryly, as he fixed his glasses.

He held his arm up towards the field, before the Replicator on his arm began to re-shape and construct something else.

A small twin-rotor device hovered next to the young man. The drone had a small machine gun under it, with a bright red laser, to help guide it. Kabuto held up his Pip-boy, before he used it to see what the Vulture saw. He guided the drone into the Magnetic field. With the Replicators being immune to energy-based attacks, the Magnetic-field was useless against it.

Kabuto looked on the screen of the Pip-boy and saw what it saw. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the inside of the field, it was normal looking place. He monitored the status of the Vulture Drone. "The field is stable…but, I don't think it's smart to stay in their longer than I have to." Kabuto muttered.

The sorcerer fixed his hood, before a bright crimson light gleaned from his cloak. Kabuto reached into the helm of his cloak, before he pulled out a small glass casing that was attached to his neck by a string. Inside the casing was a crimson colored orb.

The orb seemed to glean brighter and the glass container vibrated slightly. "Sure." He said, to the Witch's soul. He changed the containment option a while ago. He wasn't sure how aware Shaula was, but the soul had some sentience. And for some reason, the soul would glow really bright when he put the soul under his shirt on his chest. Though he was sure that was just his imagination.

"Hmm…Don't worry. You'll have your body soon enough. I already have two thirds of the ingredients for the ritual. I'm missing two ingredients for Medusa." Kabuto muttered, but the Witch's soul gleaned brightly.

Kabuto fixed his glasses, before he walked into the magnetic field. He looked around, before he saw the Vulture hovering with its machine gun poised. Kabuto walked through the normal looking surrounding, with the Replicator Vulture Drone following.

The young man stopped when he saw a familiar woman standing in front of him, a woman with pale flawless skin and a black dress. "…Arachne?" Kabuto said unsure, before he noticed when the Vulture aimed its machine gun at the Witch, the laser designator from the gun when right through it. "…A…Hologram?" He asked himself, before he noticed the Holograms interacting with other ones, but nothing could be heard. "No, imprints." He said.

"To leave an imprint like this…What happened here?" Kabuto asked as he walked deeper into the area, and into a compound.

Inside the debris of a compound the Replicator Vulture Drones started fritzing out, before it zoned in on a specific location. Kabuto watched as the Vulture Drone began to fly towards a specific area. "Hmm...Other than Replicating, Replicators were made to actively scope out and look for Resources, Large amounts of Data and Technology…So which on is it?" Kabuto asked himself, with the crimson soul on his neck gleaning slightly.

The sorcerer followed the Replicator through the corridors, until he arrived at a silver plated door. Kabuto reached forward and tried to open it, but was met with resistance. He sighed before he raised his hand up and closed his fist. The silver plated door compressed on itself, into a ball of metal, before with a flick of his wrist he sent the ball flying.

Kabuto walked into the room, when the Drone rushed in there. The Replicator seemed to zone in and focus on a bright cubed shaped object, covering in many different unique markings. The machine gun of the reconstructed into a claw, before the Vulture descended on the object and attached the claw's appendages around the cube.

The Replicator moved the claw's appendages into the cube, before the Drone gave off several metallic clicking sounds echoed. The Vulture flew towards Kabuto, as it held the cube.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded, as he looked at the cube. He held his Pip-boy up to the cube, before it was dematerialized and absorbed into the wrist computer.

"The BREW…AKA the Tempest…A Demon Tool….Made by Eibon…Affects Soul Amplification, amplifying the power of one's Soul Wavelength." Kabuto read from his Pip-boy. With it being atomized, the Replicators were able to study it directly from there Sub-Space Link.

"Well I know I'm not using that." Kabuto said as he blinked a few times. He was not in the mood to explode. "But I do know who I can give it to…Hmm, curious." He muttered, before he turned around and left the magnetic field.

Kabuto looked at Shaula's soul, before he tucked it back into his shirt. The crimson soul seemed to glean a bright shade of crimson, almost to a pink color as it touched his chest. Kabuto held his arm out, letting the Vulture land on his forearm, before the Replicator re-constructed itself from a drone to a Spider, and then attached itself to his wrist.

The Sorcerer looked at the Helicopter in front of him. He used it mostly so he could heal himself, over the trip. It was also known for Witches to use Brooms to fly around, so they were an occurrence that might draw attention. He didn't use apparition or Kamui because they required visualizing where he wants to go or have a set location marker, like a Replicator.

Kabuto walked towards the aircraft, before the Replicator on his wrist made several noises. "What?" He asked with narrowed eyes. The Replicator made several more noises, as it flapped its wings. "…I see. I'll see her in an instant then…" He said with a scowl, as he looked at the Black Hawk. "…Keep that out here, have it fly near my location. I don't know when I could use it again." He instructed.

He watched as the rotors on the helicopter rotate, before it eventually took off. Kabuto sighed slightly, before he fixed his glasses, and then he vanished in a crack.

In an underground room, with stone walls, a bed and a table sat a young thin girl with pink hair. She wore a long black old-style robe. She sat in the corner, as she held a pillow to her chest and rocked back and forth.

"…what's wrong?" A male voice asked, causing Crona to jump slightly. She nervously looked up and saw a young man with disheveled ash-grey hair sitting on her bed. If anyone from the Elemental Nations heard the sincere kindness in his words, they would have thought it was a Genjutsu or someone Henged.

"K-Kabuto-sama!" Crona announced in surprise. "W-Wha…How? Are you here?" Crona asked nervously. The Replicator detached itself from Crona's arm, before it crawled towards the grey haired Sorcerer.

"I think I remember saying, they'll tell me if something was wrong with you." Kabuto said, as he got off the bed and sat down next to the pink haired girl.

Crona hugged the pillow tighter, as she buried her face in it. Kabuto frowned slightly, as he reached over and moved some of the insane girl's hair out of her face. "Now tell me, what's the matter?" He asked curiously, but the sincere kindness in his voice was almost palpable.

"S-she came by, I thought she was dead." Crona mumbled to herself, only for the Sorcerer to gently rub her back. Crona began to feel the latent effects of the Kotoamatsukami, making her feel safer. "She said I had to spy on the Shibusen. But…But I didn't want to stay here. I-I wanted to go with Kabuto-sama. But I had to stay here…I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do…If I go Kabuto-sama will think I'm a failure…If I stay, I can't go with Kabuto-sama…." The Insane girl said to herself, as she rocked back and forth.

Kabuto looked at the girl with regret. "I should have brought you with me the first time." He said with a sigh, before he reached over and pulled the hysterical girl into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and rocked back and forth for her.

"It's alright…It's alright, nothing will hurt you." Kabuto said sadly, as he held the unstable girl.

Crona began to turn, before she buried her face into the Sorcerer's shoulder. "P-Please don't…Please don't leave me…Don't think I'm a failure that won't help my mother…" She forced out.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes, as they took on a golden serpent-like look. "I would never leave you, or think you're a failure. And if your mother told you that…Well fuck her." He said with a scowl.

Crona didn't reply, as she began to hold onto the grey haired sorcerer like a lifeline. But she kept muttering 'don't leave me' over and over.

After a few minutes, Kabuto had enough of if, before he put his hands around her shoulders and pushed her back. He turned her to face him, unintentionally causing the pink haired girl to straddle his lap.

Crona looked at the young man, with held back tears, as she sniffed a few times. Kabuto sighed, as he reached out and used the sleeve of his cloak to wipe her eyes, and then her nose. "Crona, I would never leave you. I promise you, I will not leave you and I will take you wherever I go." He informed.

"Y-Y-You promise…" She said, as she held the pillow in front of her.

Kabuto looked at her dryly, before he reached out and took the pillow out of her grip. He reached out behind the girl and pulled her closer to him, so her forehead could touch his. "I will never be as honest, as I am right now. I promise you, that I will never leave you and you will be by my side." He said seriously. "When I leave this night, it will not be alone, you will come with me. That is a promise." The Sorcerer informed.

Crona's eyes darted around, before she tentatively reached out and wrapped her arms around Kabuto's back and gripped him, as tight as she held the pillow.

After a few minutes, Kabuto glanced up, before he rested his chin on the insane girl's head. "I feel I should warn you. I am…not the most well liked person." He admitted.

"…I don't…care." Crona muttered, as she rested her head on the sorcerer's chest.

"I don't want you to feel conflicted, or you to feel uncomfortable." Kabuto informed. "There are things that I am, that I will do. That might be disturbing to you…Are you sure you want to go with me?" He asked.

Crona looked up at him, before she glanced down for a second. She looked back up before she slowly leaned up. Kabuto felt the insane girl's lips on his. He blinked a few times, despite it being very sloppy kiss, it was nice. Especially because this was probably the first time she's ever kissed someone, and the meaning behind the kiss.

After a few seconds the insane girl pulled back. Crona looked down, as her eyes darted around. "I-I-I'm sorry. I-I just, I just read…That-That when someone likes someone else a lot. They…do things…" She forced out, with a slight blush.

"So you were saying that you want to go with me that you'll go with me despite what I am and what I do." Kabuto said, getting a weak nod from the unstable girl. "Hmm…" He sounded, before he reached up to Crona's chin and leaned down.

Crona's eyes went wide when Kabuto sealed his lips wit hers. She leaned her head back, and held onto the Sorcerer tighter. After a few seconds, Kabuto snaked his tongue into the unstable girl's mouth. The grey haired medic had one hand wrapped around her neck, and the other on her lower back. But after a few more seconds Kabuto pulled back.

Crona stared at Kabuto with wide black eyes. "Y-Y-You…Kissed me…" She said in shock, before her eyes darted around again. "P-People kiss when…When they really like each other. And…And we kissed each other. Th-Th-That means we like each other!" She announced hysterically. "But…But what if this is a hallucination from the Kishin!? What if you're a figment of my imagination!? I don't know how to deal with you not being real!" Crona yelled, as she gripped her head.

"Ow!" The insane girl sounded, as Kabuto flicked her nose.

"Is that something a hallucination would do?" Kabuto asked.

"I…I don't know…My mind likes to hurt me sometimes…" Crona said as she held her arm.

Kabuto looked at the girl dryly, before he reached out and put a finger under her chin and guided her closer to him. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, before he pulled back. "…Is that something your mind would come up with?" He asked.

Crona slowly shook her head. "N-No, never." She muttered.

"Then I'm real." Kabuto informed, getting a smile from the insane girl. "Crona, that mother you were talking about. I won't let her get you, alright?" He said.

Crona glanced down, before she slowly hugged the sorcerer. '_No…It's you who I won't let Medusa-sama get.'_ She thought with determination. She would not let her mother hurt the person she loved. '_E-Even if I have to k-kill her.' _She thought, with the fearlessness she got from being around Kabuto, she steadily got braver…or at least a bit braver.

"Geez, you guys gonna fuck or what? I've been waiting!" Ragnarok announced, as he formed over the girl's shoulder. "I mean, take away your cloths and you're ready to go! Bam! Instant sex!" The being composed of Black Blood announced.

That's when the two glanced down and noticed Crona was straddling Kabuto's lap. And that's when they realized something else. With Crona sitting on his lap, rocking back and forth before, that movement caused a certain 'reaction' to happen.

"Is…Is that…Is that what I think it is?" Crona asked, as she felt something poking her thigh. "Its….It's hard…" She muttered, as her eyes darted around.

"Uh…Yeah." Kabuto replied dryly, there was really no reason to hide it. Crona was insane and naïve. Not stupid and ignorant.

"And…And…I did that…" Crona muttered unsure. While her mother never really had the 'Birds and the Bees' talk, she was able to read about it. And what confused her though was how she got such a reaction. She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl around. She was even confused for a boy by Black Star and Maka. That didn't really help her self-confidence.

"Yeah." The sorcerer said sarcastically, who else was there to actually turn him on other than the girl in his lap. Kabuto put his arms under Crona and stood up, as he picked her up.

Kabuto stood Crona up, but her legs shook slightly. "U-Um…W-When a guy's…thingy is a hard and stuff…I-I-Isn't that the time when we should…Y-Y-You know?" Crona asked, as she looked around, avoiding eye contact.

"You mean have sex?" Kabuto asked dryly, getting a short weak nod from unstable girl. The sorcerer raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "That's not the time for something like that. And…I don't think you're ready. I don't want you regretting what would happen." He informed, as he adjusted his glasses.

"…I wouldn't regret it…" Crona mumbled to herself.

"Is there anything you want to take…?" Kabuto began, before he stopped and began to cough heavily.

"K-Kabuto-sama?" Crona asked unsure, as she walked up to him. That's when she noticed he had blood in his hand, and she noticed some sores forming along his arms. "W-what's wrong? A-are you hurt?" She questioned nervously.

Kabuto straightened himself up, before he looked at the insane girl. "Yes and no. If you're going to be with me for a long time…Then, I'm not hurt. Remember when I said I had to return to my home...Well a continent on which I originally lived on." He said. Crona glanced around, as she held her arm, before she nodded. "I need to return there, because there are…two beings that have access to certain DNA type that is centered strengthening the body." He informed, as he looked at his arms. "Right now, my body is simply collapsing under that weight of my own power. I need that DNA to enhance my body, so it is more resilient." He said, as he activated the mystical palm and began to heal his arms again. Since he was in Death City, and he was using the Sigils to force the energy of his soul back into his body. The instability is more…unstable.

Crona's eyes darted around. "…I-I want to help you." She informed, as she looked at the Sorcerer with a mixture of fear and determination.

"There will be violence and killing…are you sure?" Kabuto asked, as he put a hand on the unstable girl's shoulder.

Crona held her arm, as she shook nervously. "I…I…I don't mind...If it's you asking." She admitted, as she looked up at the Sorcerer.

The grey haired sorcerer nodded slightly, as he looked around the room. "Is there anything you want to take with you?" Kabuto asked.

"…I-I don't have anything to take with me…" Crona said, as she looked around.

Kabuto scowled at that. "That will change." He commented, before he looked down at his Pip-boy. He looked at the local maps of the area, before he found a door that was labeled 'The Secret Vault'. "Hmm…Crona, wanna go on a little adventure?" He asked with a smirk.

Crona's eyes darted around, as she slowly moved towards the grey haired sorcerer. "Y-Yes." She replied.

"Good choice." Kabuto replied, as he raised his hand up. The Sigils on his hand began glean as he started pull out some of his soul energy, it was more difficult since he was forcing the energy down. He snapped his fingers. Crona squirmed when she felt something running down her body.

Kabuto watched as Crona began to turn transparent, as the light bent around her. Crona looked at Kabuto, before her eyes went wide when she saw him turning invisible. "I-I can't see you." She said, as she began to nervously shake.

"That is kinda the point." The grey haired sorcerer said dryly, as he opened to door to the room. He knew Crona was still standing near his bed, even if he couldn't see her. "Crona, this is your last chance. Once you make this decision, there will be no going back. Don't speak. Let your actions speak for you. The further you walk from your bed, the more you come towards me." Kabuto said, as he glanced back at the invisible girl. "I see it all. How abnormal you always felt. How out of place you felt with these so called friends? So called Family? And why shouldn't you have? They're nothing. They're foster care at best. I am your real friend. I am your real family." He informed.

"All those times you wanted to just leave and run away from this place…You weren't going to run away from them; no…you were running towards me." Kabuto said, as he turned around and looked out the door. "So are you going to stay here, or come with me? Are you going to stay here and adhere to what they want? What they think is right? Or…Are you going to follow me? Are you ready for a new life? To see what I see. To feel what I feel…If you truly are, then let's go." He said, as he walked out of the room and waited.

After a few seconds he heard the sound of shaky footsteps following after him. Kabuto smirked, before he reached out and grabbed onto her hand, so she wouldn't get lost. Since they were invisible, she wouldn't know where he was.

Crona's eyes darted around, thinking someone would seem them, even if they were invisible. Though she did have a small smile on her face, as she held hands with the person she cared about. The two walked through the hallways of the DWMA.

"Crona, where I'm from…People will say things about me…" Kabuto informed, as he glanced around the empty hallways. "I'm not the most well liked person there." He said with a slight frown. He knew he wasn't a saint by any means, but he also knew he wasn't the villain either. He just did what he wanted, and had his own way to accomplish his goals. He had no goals of ruling the world, or mass geocoding people. He was just a person who wanted to know his place in the universe. '_Perhaps, that's my purpose. Just finding my purpose is my purpose.' _Kabuto mused.

The Insane girl glanced at the empty space, before she looked around unsure. "I-I really don't know what people think of you…B-But I really don't care either." Crona said, as her eyes darted around. "You are the p-person I c-care about the most. I-I would never think bad of you…or believe whatever they say." She informed.

Kabuto smirked slightly at that. "…That's exactly what I wanted to hear." He muttered. Crona glanced down, as she held Kabuto's hand in a tighter grip.

The two eventually large unique looking door, with a skull emblemized on it. The Disillusionment Charm cancelled out, when the grey haired Sorcerer deactivated it.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded, as he reached out and lightly dragged his hand along with Vault's Door. "Alohomora." He muttered, before the large door gleaned yellow-ish white. The series of clicks echoed, before the door slowly opened.

Kabuto glanced down when the Replicator around his wrist hopped off, and began to search for the highest form of Technology in the Vault. While it was searching, Kabuto and Crona walked in. Crona held her arm nervously as she walked in.

The grey haired sorcerer stopped, when he saw a few pages of something within a glass type case. "…An Index…" Kabuto muttered, as he picked up the few pages. "The Book of Eibon, I don't know who this Eibon is. But he sounds interesting." He commented. First the BREW, some object that amplifies Soul Energy, now an index to a book. '_Perhaps this book contains information on this person, and his creations.' _He mused.

"K-Kabuto-sama." Crona said, getting the young man's attention. "Y-you're spider thing is…Freaking out over something over there." She said, as she pointed at the Replicator.

Kabuto had the Pip-boy atomize the pages of the index, before they were taken into the wrist computer. The grey haired medic went to the Replicator and saw what it was freaking out over. It was on top of a big red box with a keyhole. With a large key-like object, that looked similar to a clockwork type winder.

The Replicator was flapping its wings, along with creating a series of noises. "You think it can be useful?" Kabuto said, with a considerate look.

"T-T-That's a Demon Tool." Crona muttered, as she looked at the object. She might not have known which one it was specifically, but she could feel the energy coming off it.

Kabuto glanced back at the entrance of the Vault, before he held his Pip-boy over the Demon Tool. He atomized it and took that data into sub-space stored by the Pip-boy. "The Eternal Spring…Let's a machine run for eternity without fuel and provides immense power…Interesting." The Sorcerer said with a raised eyebrow. "This could help with my Loki project." He muttered.

"L-Loki project?" Crona asked, as she looked around the dark Vault.

"It's…something I'm going to use to decimate the Elemental Nations." Kabuto said, as he fixed his glasses.

Crona looked at the Sorcerer, before she looked around again. "…Elemental Nations…" She muttered, not recognizing that.

Kabuto grabbed onto Crona's hand, before he led her out of the dark vault. With his other hand the Replicator jumped up and attached itself onto his wrist, before he waved his hand at the door. "Colloportus." He said, before the Vault doors closed and sealed up.

"Crona, this might be a bit disorienting, so um…prepare yourself I guess." Kabuto said. Crona looked nervous. In an instant the two vanished in a crack, as Kabuto used Side-Along apparition.

The two appeared a few dozen kilometers away from Death City. Crona stumbled, as she held her stomach. Kabuto put his hand in front of his mouth, as he began to cough again.

"Kabuto-sama!" Crona announced, as she looked at the grey haired medic.

"…I'm fine." Kabuto replied, as he wiped the blood on his cloak. His hands were engulfed in a green glow. Before he used the Mystical Palm to heal some of the quick cuts he cut into his arms that substituted as Sigils to suppress his Soul Energy.

Crona looked at him with wide eyes, when she felt his power of his soul. The sorcerer's skin gave off a bright white light, before it dimmed. Kabuto panted slightly, before he used the Mystical Palm to heal his chest again.

"Kabuto-sama?" She asked, as she looked at him with worry. "Are…Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Crona questioned.

"Yeah…I just need to get back to the Elemental Nations in the next few weeks." Kabuto said with a frown. He needed to get a hold of Yamato's corpse or Zetsu's. "Come on, I'll take you to my place. You look haggard, and deserve some rest." He informed, as he wrapped his arm around Crona's shoulder, along with his cloak, before they walked through the cold desert.

**A Few Hours Later**

A pale woman with flawless skin sat on a web in a large room. She had a very curvy figure, with very large breasts, a thin waist and wide hips. She had long dark black hair that was worn up with two long strands that framed either side of her face. Her eyes were grey, and her pupils and irises contained a black spider web pattern.

She wore a long black sleeveless dress, the dress was so long that it completely hid her feet, and ended with eight small tails of fabric, like the legs of a spider. She wore a narrow black band around her neck that had a small spider emblemized on the front of it. The band had eight extensions that protruded outwards on the back, with four emerging on either side. There was spider web netting that connected the gap between the band around her neck and her dress. She seemed to have two long sleeves that were separated from the dress, and were worn on her arms, but ended at her elbows. She also wore two black spider earrings.

Arachne sat on her web, as she held a wine glass, filled with champagne. She had a slight smirk on her face, as she took a sip of the crimson alcohol. She had just sent several dozen of her Arachnophobia members to the Lost Island to retrieve the BREW. Arachne raised an eyebrow as she felt a chill in the air, while frost formed on her champagne glass.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." A male voice commented.

The Spider Witch glanced up. She saw a young man with black circular rimmed glasses, dark green eyes and ash-grey hair, which was in an unkempt bowl cut but seemed to be growing out. He wore a white long sleeved button-down shirt, and long black pants. Kabuto saw on a floating broom, with a slight scowl on his face.

"You actually showed?" Arachne asked in some surprise. "Have you come to take me up on my offer?" She questioned, with most of her surprise vanishing. Not even started by the fact he just entered her sealed room. That no one could enter, except those that had her permission.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, as he drifted closer towards the witch. "Maybe, possibly…who knows?" He replied with a shrug, as he looked at the pale witch.

Arachne's amused look turned into a dark look. "Then why are you here? Is it to waste _my_ time?" She asked, as the web patterns in her eyes seemed to glean.

"Hmhm, I would never do such a thing." Kabuto said, as he fixed his glasses. He glanced down at the champagne glass in her hand. "Fancy sharing a drink, before we start business?" He asked, with his accent starting to slip. He essentially had sixty or so years of Voldemort's experience in Britain, so he himself had a bit of an English accent, though he actively held it back.

The Spider Witch raised an eyebrow, before she glanced down at the red champagne on the table near her. "…Be all means, help yourself." She said calmly.

Kabuto glanced at the woman, before he got off the broom and walked over the table. He turned away from the witch. He scowled as he poured himself some of the alcohol. '_I gotta be convincing…' _He mused.

He turned back, as he held the glass of alcohol in one hand and put his other hand in his pocket. "So, you offered me a deal. I am curious as to what it was about. Was it just to get under 'Little' Medusa's skin? Or…Were you serious." He said, as he took a sip of the alcohol.

Arachne gave the young man a smirk, as she held up her usual black fan and opened it to cover the lower half of her face. "I rarely joke, especially with such…potential like you." She said. '_Though getting my little sister all upset is a bonus.' _She mused.

"Such that flatterer, aren't you darling." Kabuto said with his accent seeming more English by the word, before he took another sip. "I would like to conduct a bit of business, if you would?" Hs informed.

Arachne gave him her full attention, as she leaned back on her web. "…Well, what is it you want then?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm, there are just so many things I want, but only few that I can get." Kabuto replied uncaringly, as he walked near the Witch. "But…What comes to mind is a partnership." He said with a smirk.

"…A partnership…" Arachne said with a slight scowl. That would imply that they were equal. And she would never admit that someone was on her level.

"Un-appetizing and hard to swallow, isn't it?" Kabuto asked, as he took another sip. "You're probably thinking 'This Devilishly handsome man is trying to imply he's up to me in every way. That his power is equal to mine and his intelligence is just as good.' Well…You aren't wrong." He said, as his English accent seemed more fluent.

"Are you saying you're as strong as me?" Arachne asked with narrowed eyes, as they web patterns in them seemed to glean.

Kabuto smirked, as he took a long sip of the alcohol. "Precisely." He said condescendingly.

"…What's to say I have my men kill you for saying that?" Arachne said darkly, if she didn't have to get her hands dirty, she wouldn't.

"Oh, but…You can't." Kabuto replied. "A few little birdies…Well Spiders…Told me you sent a large garrison of your best people to…say…An island north of Alaska." He said, calling the Spider Witch's bluff. Arachne frowned slightly, as she used her fan to hide the lower half of her face.

"Now, what would one want, with an area in the middle of nowhere?" Kabuto asked curiously. "Unless, they're looking for something…" He said. As his eyes took on a certain glean, as he looked into the Witch's eyes. "…A certain…Eibon creating Demon Tool." He informed.

Arachne actually looked surprised at that one. She knew Death knew of the BREW's location, and that her actions towards it would draw his attention. But the young man in front of her knew what was there. "…How do you know?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"How wouldn't I know…?" Kabuto began, as he fixed his glasses. "…Hmph, It would seem your group. And the Shinigami's little organization are about to be on…a wild goose chase." He said.

"…You have it?" Arachne questioned with a frown on her face.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe." Kabuto replied with a smirk and a shrug, as he took a sip from the glass in his hand.

"I see…" Arachne said, before she leaned back. "…You wish to set up a partnership, using the BREW as a negotiation tool." She voiced. That sounded like something she or her sister would have done.

"Hmm…That's very good, your little theory." Kabuto said with a nod. "But, no dice Darling, The BREW is more of the 'icing on the cake' type of thing, if I do have to say." He informed, as he fixed his glasses.

"What?" Arachne asked with narrowed eyes.

"You don't really want that device. It's only a stepping stone, to higher planes…Yes, a stepping stone." Kabuto said, as his eyes gleaned slightly. "You…Wish to be one with Madness…Hmhm…You want to be the 'Mother of All' as you say. My, what can one do with such high ambition?" He spoke with a smirk.

Arachne was surprised, and it was evident on her face. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"_Don't_ Lie to me!" Kabuto hissed out, as his eyes shifted from dark green to golden serpent-like for a second. He adjusted his glasses and his shirt, before he coughed into his hand. "Don't lie to me. I can always tell, Darling." He said, after he composed himself.

Arachne was a bit put off by the young man's reaction, but she understood in a way. She loathed people lying to her. But what was unsettling Arachne, was the look Kabuto was giving her. It was like he was looking through her, like he could see everything about her. A look that she never seen in there last two encounters.

"…Quite…" Kabuto muttered, before he downed the rest of the alcohol in his glass and put it down on the table. "…But, let's get down to the nitty gritty, shall we?" He said, before he vanished in a crack and appeared on his broom. He sat on his broom and hovered a few feet in front of the Spider Witch.

"Tell me, Arachne. What happens after you become 'one with madness'?" Kabuto asked curiously. "I mean, because madness is usually defined by its studious plans and coherent thought." He said sarcastically.

Arachne frowned, as she closed her fan and rested it in her lap. "Once I'm one with Madness, I won't need a plan. I'll have all the power in the world to achieve what I want." She said.

"Uh-huh…" Kabuto sounded dryly. "…As to say I don't believe you, I think you can achieve the power you want. But…" He trailed off, as he glanced away. "…The more powerful you are, the more you stand out. The more people will try to get you, be it for your power, be it for allegiance, or be it for killing the entity with Madness." He said.

"I'd easily dispose of them." Arachne replied.

"Could you?" Kabuto asked. "Such overestimation of your own abilities, with the underestimation of your enemies….Complacency is a dangerous emotion." He informed.

"It's not Complacency!" Arachne argued with a scowl. "Once I reach that state! I will be on par with Asura! And soon, I will drown the world in Madness. Then…Then I will make this world into a true heaven. And then, I will be the Mother of…Everything." She said with a smirk.

Kabuto nodded slightly, before he leaned in close. "You know, I never understood your people's obsession with Madness." He admitted with a frown. "I mean, there are other emotions out there…Rage, Melancholy, Despair…" He trailed off, as he glanced down for a second, before he looked back at the Witch. "…So many other ways to gain power through an emotion, yet always with Madness." He said.

"I mean, understand from your point of view. Gaining power is limited through one way." Kabuto said with a shrug. In his world there were dozens of ways to gain power, but in this world it would seem Madness was the central point for it. Arachne just observed the young man.

"Don't get me wrong here. I enjoy enticing chaos on the world." He informed with a smirk.

'_Hmhmhm, he's more like Medusa than I am.' _Arachne mused with some amusement. Medusa didn't care about being the dominant person in the world. She just enjoyed throwing disorder into it.

"But I like order as well. I can't stand things without control. I need variables to be right, I need to observe reactions, I need to document them. I need to know all the adverse effects of my actions, in order to know the results." Kabuto spoke as he fixed his glasses. "And with all those rules I know, all those variables inside my head. I know how the human mind works, how humans will react. And I know what exactly to take away, to introduce a little…anarchy." He said. Arachne wouldn't admit it, but she was getting a bit engrossed in the sorcerer's speech.

"And with the little bit of anarchy, the established order that everyone abides by is unbalanced. And everything becomes Chaos..." Kabuto said, before he narrowed his eyes. "…But Madness…It removes humans inhabitations, it makes them more fearless. It makes them disorderly…You see, Madness can embodies Chaos, but…Chaos doesn't embody Madness." He said, and then scowled. "I myself hate Madness. It itself is unpredictable. It can help as much as it can hinder. Madness is the conception of Chaos, but it can also be its demise." He informed. "Madness is inconsistently inconsistent; while Chaos on the other hand is inverse-order, find the right pattern and…its order." He said, as he looked at the Spider Witch.

Arachne seemed a bit surprised and intrigued by the speech, and she wanted to hear a bit more.

"You say you want to become Madness, to create your own Heaven on Earth, to become the Mother of all." Kabuto said curiously, before he tilted his head slightly. "If you become one with Madness, who's to say you'd have the same goals? Who's to say you don't kill everything? Who's to say you don't survive the process?" He asked. "As for creating your one Heaven…People don't want paradise. No, people as a whole want what they can't have. People are greedy, arrogant, demanding, self-entitled. They all will become enraged, and they will turn on the one that gave them paradise, because in the end. They'll have it, and they'll want more. And all of them being dosed up on Madness wouldn't help." He informed. Arachne looked a bit contemplative at that.

"And for the 'Mother of all' thing." Kabuto said, as the broom he sat on drifted closer towards the Witch. "…How can one be a mother, without a counterpart? How can there be a Matriarch, without a Patriarch? How can there be a Mother of All, without a Father of All?" He asked curiously.

Arachne actually glanced down at that one. What he said did make a lot of sense. But she had no interest in a sexual partner. No man had held her interest long enough for anything to happen. '_Well there is Giriko…But, he's a bit to…Giriko for my tastes. But…' _She mused, as she gave the Sorcerer a once over. '_…You do have some interesting qualities that just…draw me in.' _Arachne thought, as she opened her black fan and held it in front of her face. '_You might do on that.' _She thought, before she smirked.

"Hmhmhm…ohoho, my, oh my, is that what you meant by 'partnership'?" Arachne asked. "Was it some sort of come on? I must admit, I am flattered." She informed.

Kabuto blinked a few times. That wasn't exactly what he was going for. He was only trying to implement a Logic Plague on the Witch. The logic plague takes the form of facts or philosophical arguments delivered with carefully engineered deliberation to directly or indirectly persuade the targeted person to act a certain way. In what may appear to be something as simple as a conversation, Kabuto uses his arguments and statements to convince said person of his cause. And as information and words are exchanged, the entire process would seem cooperative between the two. He used it dozens of times to recruit people to the Sound, or even convince people of his innocence if he was caught as a spy.

"Not many people would so boldly come on to me, as you have." She said, as she used her fan to hide her smile.

"Now that is hard to believe." Kabuto replied with disbelief. He was sure Arachne was everyone's secret wet dream. Well to those who knew how hot she was and had a thing for evil women.

"Hmhm, well I would have them killed." Arachne admitted uncaringly. "Like Medusa said, Spiders eat their mates. Though, I kill them before anything happens." She informed.

"Hmph, and I'm sure you haven't tried to kill me because of my swell personality." Kabuto replied sarcastically.

"Precisely…" Arachne informed, as she adjusted her posture from her laid back on, to a more seductive one. As she leaned forward and put on arm under her chest, pushing up her large breasts slightly. "…You have this 'air' about you. The way you saunter around. The way you act so casual about certain things, how you're unperturbed by my Soul wavelength, showing absolutely no signs of Madness from the Kishin's Madness. You're abilities intrigue me. You're a Sorcerer with magic I have never seen or heard of." The Spider Witch said, as she licked her lips.

"And don't get me started on your Soul…" Arachne said, as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "…It might not be as large as mine or Medusa's. But…The power is so dense." She said. '_Your Soul might not radiate Madness, but it radiates something else. Hate, Rage, Melancholia, Despair…It's so much…' _She thought.

A part of Arachne wanted to try and use those emotions against Kabuto, to turn him into her 'Father of All' she was sure she could manipulate them. But a part of her wanted to live up to her 'Mother' name and comfort him in _any_ way possible. Though, that was probably because of the crush that was forming.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow at the 'dense' comment. He supposed that since he never actually absorbed someone's soul, it probably didn't increase in size. He only absorbed the energy, which was compacted into his soul. So he guessed it made since his soul was dense and potent, instead of large and diluted. There was a reason he never absorbed a soul fully. When he absorbed the soul Energy it is converted to his own soul energy. But if he absorbed a soul fully, it would remain someone else's soul that he was only tapping into. There was also the risk of multiple souls coagulating together and taking over him, like he did to Voldemort's soul fragment.

"Dense huh? You know what they say about size though." Kabuto replied, as he fixed his glasses.

"Hmhm, quite." Arachne said, concealing her smirk behind her fan. "So you wanted to 'Partner' up with me and use the BREW as a what? As an engagement gift? A makeshift proposal ring perhaps?" She questioned.

Kabuto looked a bit unsure about where this conversation was going, before he decided to roll with it. '_If she's infatuated with me, it makes things much easier. It's not like it's a bad thing she likes me…Hmhmhm…I'll definitely wouldn't oppose that idea….But, I need a more time to search.' _He thought, as his eyes gleaned slightly. '_…Who is your father?' _He mused.

"Maybe, possibly…" The Sorcerer said, before he smirked. "…But, why stop at just one BREW?" He asked curiously.

Arachne looked a bit confused. "What?" She questioned, with good reason. He implied that he could create more.

"I have developed a species, with its main goal being for the assimilation of highly advance technologies and enhance them to a higher degree." Kabuto said uncaringly, it's not like divulging that information about the Replicators would help. He already has most of the technology this planet had to offer in the Replicator's Link. So no one could bait the Replicators with higher forms of Technology.

Arachne actually looked impressed, as her emotion towards the young men started to intensify. He basically created and fathered his own species. She also had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the mechanical spiders. The fact that they took the form of spiders grabbed the Spider Witch's attention as well.

"But another thing my Replicators do is…Replicate, they can on my instruction, make more of the BREW." Kabuto said, as he stood up on the floating broom, and used his Chakra to stick to it. He glanced down at the Witch. "So why just give you one BREW." He said.

"Why?" Arachne asked with a raised eyebrow, she like the sentiment. And she'd love the idea of power, but what did he get from all this, expect her of course.

Kabuto smirked, as the broom he stood on lowered and drifted towards the Spider Witch, until his face was a foot from hers. "You and I, we're in a relatively same business…" He began, as he reached out and put his index and middle finger under her chin. Arachne didn't hit him with her fan, so it seemed she didn't' mind the contact. "…So why must we be at a distance? Why be so unfamiliar with each other? When we can work together and bring anarchy to this world…and a few others, with our close intimacy being the envy, and the ire of every rational person on this bloody world." He said in a charming manner, as his eyes gleaned slightly.

Arachne felt like she was under a spot-light. A part deep inside was actually wanting to accept, while a part of her wanted to dominate and take control of what was happening. Even most of her self-control was being overwritten. "W-what do I do?" She asked, wanting to go through with it.

Kabuto smirked, as the broom drifted closer towards her. "We make a deal." He informed.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto, Soul Eater or Harry Potter

Kabuto stood near a chrome-bronze wall that was covered in AMP meters. He seemed to be tinkering with big red box with a key-hole in the center of it. In his hand he held a large golden-key like object, before he inserted it into the red box, and then twisted the key ninety degrees.

The room that he stood in illuminated as several lights ignited. While the AMP meters gleaned, and the needles inside began to move in tempo with the current that was passing through it. Kabuto took a step back, and watched as the AMPS reached a maximum capacity, as they the individual AMPs helped regulate and disperse the energy to certain areas.

"Kabuto-sama, w-what's going on?" A voice asked, causing the young man to glance back. Behind him was a person wearing a fully black cloak with a white spider mask.

"Oh nothing, just that Loki's been activated." Kabuto said with a fond smile as he looked around the room. Next to the AMP station were two work benches on either side of it. One work bench had a knife on it, along with several locator type deceives.

The locator type devices were disc shaped, with a yellow and black hazards coloring around the edge, while the center looking like a closed off panel. One side of the devises, were several buttons and switches.

Kabuto reached forward and took the knife off the bench. The knife looked like an ordinary hunting knife a curved, serrated-edged blade and a wooden handle. In the Elemental Nations it would have looked out of place and exotic. But if one took a look at the knife, they could see symbols engraved along the blade.

The Sorcerer glanced to the other work bench and saw a half-way constructed unique looking staff. Kabuto took a step back, as he put the unique knife in his pocket, before he glanced up. Above the AMP Meters and the work benches was a narrow platform that looked out window. The window was concave and wrapped around the rounded wall, and it was divided into four parts.

Kabuto turned around and saw the entire room was rounded and circular. "…I'm going to have so much fun with this." He said, as he stood in the dark chrome-bronze room.

"Um…Kabuto-sama…S-should I tell the others to leave the facility?" The Arachnophobia member asked nervously, he didn't want to upset the person who had such a close relationship with his leader.

"Yeah, you can leave the 'Facility'." Kabuto replied, as he fixed his glasses.

Kabuto watched the Arachnophobia member leave the room and head down to the lower levels. Arachne had generously loaned him some of her personnel, to help him with his project. Especially when he told her what it was, and what was going to be. She was ecstatic in the dark since, she was practically wet at the thought of the chaos that would surely ensue.

The Sorcerer sighed as he looked around. He had created a Shadow Clone, and had it and Crona search several parts of the world. Mostly so Crona could get her power back, and she was happy to do it, if it made him happy. And while he wasn't happy per se, to have her slaughter a bunch of people to eat their souls. If he was going to return to the Elemental Nations, he wanted Crona to be at her strongest.

'_I just need two more people to complete me little team.' _Kabuto mused. He knew he that while he was strong, with now he was at his weakest. So he wanted to be sure of his survival. he coughed a few times. He felt a vibration coming from his chest, before he reached down his shirt and pulled out a small glass case with a crimson orb inside it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He muttered, as he felt the case vibrate slightly. "I do realize I don't sound healthy." He replied with a sigh, before it vibrated again. "Yes, I know you want out. And I just need to get you clothes. Most of the ingredients for the ritual have been collected." He informed.

Shaula's soul gleaned, as the glass casing vibrated more. "We can't do the ritual, because you don't have any clothes. If I regenerate your body, you'll be naked." Kabuto informed. The soul inside the glass case vibrated again, causing the young man to blush slightly. "D-Don't say it like that. I was not insisting on anything." He argued.

The crimson soul gleaned again. "Well I can't get woman's clothes, because if you haven't noticed. I'm a guy." Kabuto said dryly.

Shaula's soul gleaned and vibrated, causing the young man to blush again. "…Now who sounds like a pervert? And it was an accident that I forgot you were around my neck, when I took a shower." The Sorcerer said. He was kind of embarrassed about that, before the glass vibrated again. "How does that make any sense? You see me naked, so I can see you naked? What are you, a horny teenager?" Kabuto asked dryly, before she replied. "Yes?" He said unsure. He knew she was the youngest of the Gorgon family, but he didn't know how young.

"Look all I'm saying is, a guy doesn't wander into a woman's store and buy cloths unless A.)He and a woman are in a relationship and he's getting something for her. Or B.) He's a weird crossdresser. And since I'm not a weird crossdresser and you and I aren't in a relationship, I'm not really comfortable getting girl cloths." Kabuto said. He really wished Crona was here so she could do it.

Shaula's soul gleaned again. "Despite what you seem to think, I'm not trying to have a relationship with your entire family." He said, before the glass casing vibrated again. "…I'm no stranger to sarcasm. I know it doesn't look good. Believe me. I know your oldest sister and I have a…close relationship. And Medusa and I do have a lot in common…But…" Kabuto said, but realized what he was saying, before the Soul gleaned again.

"I know it seems like I have some sorta harem with your family, but I'm really not trying for that." He argued. "I actually like your family, there all filled with such interesting individuals. Medusa and Arachne, even you, from what I learned…You're all so interesting." He said whimsically, as he glanced off. '_They're all so…Wow.' _He thought lovingly, though he still loved Yang and Gaia more.

If Shaula's soul had a face, it would have looked at him dryly. Kabuto glanced down when the glass vibrated again. "Yes I will admit your sisters are hot." The Sorcerer said with a scowl. "But, like I said I'm not trying for that." He informed, before the Soul gleaned. "W-What do you mean 'Such a shame'?" He asked with a slight blush, before the glass case vibrated again. "Please don't joke like that. I'll get your clothes." Kabuto said, as he tried to compose himself. Out of Arachne, Medusa and Shaula, the youngest of them seemed to be the most flirtatious, without him actually initiating it.

Kabuto rested the soul case over his shirt, before he sighed. "Is there any type of cloths you're looking for?" He asked, before he vanished in a crack.

**A Few Hours Later **

Kabuto stood in a dark field. He wore long black pants, a white button down shirt, and a pair of dark black shoes. He didn't have his cloak or jacket on. In his hands he carried a bundle of cloths, along with plastic bag filled with several things.

The Sorcerer but the cloths down, as he stepped in front of a large cauldron. The black cauldron was filled with a few fiery sparks shooting out of it. Kabuto had Shaula's soul resting in the case, outside his shirt, letting it observe what was happening.

"This is an old piece of dark magic, used in my home land, by Dark Wizards to regain their bodies after fatal fights." Kabuto said, as he opened the large plastic bag in his hand, before he pulled out a sawed off old bone.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you renew your child." Kabuto recited, as he dropped the bone in the cauldron, before the liquid inside it turned a dark poisonous blue. He then pulled out a cut off hand, of the Traitor prototype that was loyal to the Witch.

"Flesh of the Servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master." Kabuto said, as he dropped the hand into the cauldron, causing the liquid to turn a deep crimson red. Shaula's soul gleaned in anticipation. While The Sorcerer pulled out a syringe of the three DMWA Meisters that killed Shaula.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe…" Kabuto trailed off, as he emptied the blood into the black cauldron. The potion flashed, as white steam came off of the liquid.

Kabuto reached up, and took the necklace holding Shaula's soul off, before he held the crimson soul over the cauldron. "…Are you ready?" He asked, before the glass case vibrated. The Sorcerer nodded, before he dropped the entire thing into the potion.

He frowned slightly, as the black cauldron began to shake, while the potion boiled violently. Most of the potion began to evaporate, as the cauldron melted away.

Kabuto froze at what he saw. A few feet in front of him was young woman, almost as old as he was. She had pale and unblemished skin. She had long hair that reached past her lower back, and was messy along with having the most peculiar color. But what had him staring at her, was the fact she was completely nude.

He knew she was going to be naked. But he was just taking in the sight. Shaula opened her eyes, as she looked down at her hands, before she slowly stood up. Kabuto continued to star at her naked back and butt, as his eyes trailed down her legs. Shaula turned around, letting the Sorcerer get a full view of her chest and neither lips.

"My, Kabuto-kun, are you just going to stare? I knew you were perverted." Shaula teased, as she ran a hand from her chest, slowly down to her pelvis. The Witch slowly moved her hands down her pelvis, past her legs, then to her calves and then to her feet. When she was completely bent over, she picked up the cloths the Sorcerer had.

Shaula slowly dressed herself, kinda like a reverse strip tease. While Kabuto just watched. He was still surprised at how stunning the witch was. '_It seems deadly beauty runs in the Gorgon family.' _The Sorcerer mused dryly.

When the witch was fully clothed, she began to braid her long unique colored hair. '_What an unusual hair color…but all I can say is the carpets match the drapes.' _Kabuto thought, as he fixed his glasses.

Shaula wore a long-sleeved sailor outfit that was changed in some areas to look like a schoolgirl uniform, with the edges ragged. She had unique eyes that took the shape of two interlocking scorpion stingers, which together form one complete circle located at the center of each eye. Kabuto watched as the witch finished braining her floral patterned hair, into a loose braid that ended in the shape of a Scorpion's stinger, with a bow tied in before the stinger.

"Are you disappointed you couldn't admire me longer?" The Scorpion Witch asked with a smirk.

"…Kinda…" Kabuto muttered.

"Oh, Kabuto-kun…" Shaula said in a condescending manner, as she took a step towards the Sorcerer. Before she reached out and put her hands on his collar bones. She slowly moved her hand lower, and straightened up his shirt. Shaula reached up, and fixed the collar of Kabuto's white button-down shirt. Her hair seemed to act as a Scorpion's tail, as it moved up and around the young man's neck.

Shaula smirked, as the tip of the tip of her Scorpion tail-like hair lightly grazed against the skin of the back of his neck. The witch raised one of her hands and put it on the sorcerer's cheek. "…You've been so helpful to this witch. Mmm…It's a shame I can't just turn you into _my personal _servant…My sisters seem to have a fondness for our cute Serpent Sorcerer, and I don't want their ire aimed at me…" The Scorpion Witch admitted, as she turned her hand around and dragged the back of her hand down the young man's face. "Such a shame, they don't know what they have." Shaula said with a scowl.

She had spent almost a month with Kabuto, she had been there and listened and watched, all that time. She had learned a lot about him, especially since he sometimes talked to himself.

Kabuto stood still, as the Scorpion Witch leaned in close to him. She had a hand on his chest and another on his cheek, as her Scorpion tail-like hair moved away from his neck, and slowly rubbed his back.

"…Um…Are we going to make out? Because I am getting some mixed signals here." Kabuto said, as the two stared into each other's eyes. The sorcerer was curious as to how Shaula's eyes looked the way they did.

"Hmm, I cute boy like you Kabuto-kun, gives a girl like me…so many wonderful ideas." Shaula said quietly, as she leaned closer towards the young man, until their noses were touching.

'_She's probably going to lean back as soon as I try to lean for…' _Kabuto began to think, only for the witch to seal her lips with his. The youngest Gorgon sister had her Scorpion tail-like hair tighten around the Sorcerer, and used it to pull him closer to her body. '_…Oh.' _He thought, before the Scorpion Witch pulled back.

"…That was one of them." Shaula admitted, before she sighed in fake longing. "Such a shame, I was sure we could hook up. But, since you have a thing for my big sisters, I guess you don't have time for little ol' me." She said, as she looked off with a smirk.

Kabuto looked at the Witch blankly. He wasn't going to fall for such blatant form of reverse psychology. Before he sighed and reached out, and turned her. Shaula's unique eyes went wide when the young man returned her kiss with interest, as he put his hand on her waist. The youngest Gorgon sister released a moan, before her Scorpion like tail wrapped around the sorcerer.

After a few seconds the two parted, while the Scorpion Witch had a smirk on her face, showing some of her pointed teeth. "I think that proves you want all of us." Shaula said.

"…No." Kabuto denied, though it was more around convincing himself at this point.

"I see, so it's just me you have a thing for. And you want Medusa and Arachne to be your mistresses." Shaula said in fake realization, using the term 'Mistresses' as an alternate word for Concubine.

"Yea…What, no." Kabuto replied, as he sent a glare to the Witch.

Shaula seemed entirely un-affected, mostly because she knew him best out of all of the Gorgon sisters, and she never actually seen him angry. The Scorpion Witch's hair returned to its usual state, as she smirked.

Before anything could happen, Kabuto put his hand up to his face before he began to cough violently. Shaula looked at him in worry, she might not have been around him his entre stay here, but she was there before his condition began to worsen. "Kabuto-kun, are sure you're feeling alright?" She asked, before she softly grabbed onto one of his hands.

Shaula rolled up his sleeve and saw his arm covered in sores, burns and abrasions along his arm. "…Kabuto-kun…" She said with a frown, as she lightly dragged her hand along the wounds.

"It's fine." Kabuto replied, as his hand was engulfed in a green glow, before he began to heal the wounds.

"Kabuto-kun, you need to return to your place to heal yourself. You're going to explode." Shaula said in worry. She might have been a person who hated being emotionally attached to someone, but being killed, and being completely and utterly a lone changed that a bit. She was always alone, mostly because of the bias against Witches. But even as a soul, she felt truly happy with the Sorcerer. He even kept himself here to fix her body. She believed that friendship was just a way to fill the void in one's heart. And she still believed that, she know knew that for sure. '_Even if it sounds sappy, you are the person that fills my void now…I'm not alone. I have someone who likes and cares about me. I want to help you.' _She thought with a smile.

Kabuto nodded, before he frowned. "I just have to get Medusa her body. She wanted to see the Elemental Nations in their world war." He said, as he picked up the plastic bag. In the bag was the other half of the Gorgon Sister's father's bone, along with a syringe filled with Maka's blood, along with some of her dead snakes.

Shaula had a scowl at the mention of Medusa being revived, she knew it was going got happen, but that didn't mean she was going to like it. There was an animosity between the three sisters, and now that they all seemed to have a form of affection towards Kabuto, tensions will surly rise.

Kabuto coughed slightly, as he glanced up into the sky. "Accio." He muttered, before a floating broom came down from the sky and landed in front of him. Kabuto mounted onto the broom, before Shaula sat on the broom sideways, as she snaked one of her arms around the sorcerer's waist.

"Let's go get my _dear _sister." Shaula said darkly, before the two shot off at high-speeds.

**A few hours later**

In a hot desert area, covered in ruined buildings, landed a broom. Kabuto and Shaula got off the broom, before the former scowled.

Kabuto felt something…familiar in the area. He just couldn't place where he felt it before. Shaula glance around, as she wore a sun hat to block the sun light.

"Kabuto-kun, why don't you do that thing?" Shaula asked, with Medusa using Soul Protection she wouldn't be able to sense the Witch. She only told Kabuto about this place, because she remembered it was one of Medusa's old hideouts.

"I don't really like to use it in this place." Kabuto admitted, but he realized it would be insanely helpful to finding the Snake Witch. "But, I guess if I must." He muttered.

Shaula smirked at being right, before she looked around the area with her Scorpion stinger-like hair tensed, ready for an attack.

Kabuto closed his eyes and stood still, as his skin turned pale and scaly, with purple markings formed around his eyes. He took a deep breath, the purple markings around his eyes extended to his shoulder blades, before he grew four horns. He scowled as he forced his Occlumency to close off his mind, so he wasn't affected by taking in the Insanity of the world.

After a few seconds the Sorcerer opened his eyes, revealing yellow slitted irises and black sclera. Kabuto glanced around, before he scowled. "Found…her?" He said unsure, as he felt a familiar presence next to Medusa and another identical presence heading towards him.

While the entity was approaching them, Kabuto sighed in relief as he felt his body heal with the Senjutsu Chakra in him.

Kabuto looked forward as he saw several black arrows come out of the ground, along with black liquid, before a figure came out of the ground. The figure was composed of black liquid, before it took on the humanoid shape of a clown.

"I am the Black Clown. I was born of Medusa, and it is insanity that I bring." The Black Clown said.

"Man, who woulda thought Medusa made a Clown of Madness…" Shaula said. "…Then again, big sis has always been a genius." She added.

"Would you like to fall into the Madness?" The Clown asked.

"No, tell me. Where is Medusa?" Kabuto asked with a sigh, still in his Sage Mode. He glanced to his side and saw Shaula stumbling back, as she looked at her arms in fear. '_Insanity is transmitted like an infection through the 'Wavelength' of someone's soul…let's see what my soul gives off.' _He mused, as he closed his eyes.

The Sigils on his gleaned, before they dimmed. Kabuto was engulfed in a large dome of pitch black and emerald green energy. The air around him froze with ice forming on the once hot sandy ground, as the sky above him became cloudy.

Shaula coughed a few times, as she got ahold of herself. She wasn't prepared for the Black Clown's Insanity wavelength, since she didn't think it'd actually infect her. She stood up and looked around and noticed the area around her and Kabuto seemed to have a perpetual green-ish black fog, before she felt something infecting her soul.

She gritted her teeth as she felt an intense rage. And then she looked down and held herself, as she felt miserable as she looked down in a state of sorrow. Before she felt worthless, like life was nothing worth living. She felt a mixture of it all, Rage, Sorrow and Despair.

Medusa sat at her crystal ball, as she observed everything. She was actually surprised to see her little sister. Now she actually believed Kabuto could get her body back. She knew Crona went to the Sorcerer, so she was keeping her distance. She really didn't know how the young man would react, but hopefully he understood what she was going to do.

But then the Sorcerer revealing his Soul Wavelength for what seemed like the first time. Medusa looked down, as her madness and Kabuto's soul wavelength. She felt an immense amount of Rage that was aimed at everything even herself, she felt the deep sorrow and hopelessness, before she tried to force it out.

Kabuto looked at Shaula, before he looked at the Black Clown. "I don't have time for this. Where is Medusa? I have to get her, her body." He said with a scowl, but the Black Clown didn't seem to understand. "I see…" He trailed off, before he dropped down to the ground.

Shaula and the observing Medusa watched. They were curious about Sorcerer. Medusa had only seen a few things he could do, and wanted to see more. While Shaula was just curious about the Sorcerer in general.

Kabuto laid close to the ground, as his tongue flicked around at out his mouth like a snake, and since he was in his Sage Mode, he really looked like a snake. He reared his head back, before he gagged loudly, and opened his mouth. Countless numbers of snakes came out of his mouth, before they all swarmed at the Black Clown.

The Black Clown evaporated into a liquid state and moved through the wall of several thousand snakes, before it reformed. A dozen black arrows came from the Black Clown's back, and launched towards the young man. With his enhanced body and sensory perception, Kabuto was able to avoid the Vector Arrows.

The Sorcerer almost casually avoided the arrows, before he landed a few meters away from the Clown. "**Sen'eijashu**(_Hidden Shadow Snake Hands_)" Kabuto muttered, as he thrust his hand forward. From the sleeve of his shirt several white snakes with golden eyes were ejected and launched towards the black being. Before the Snakes could make contact with the being, several Vector arrows came out of the Black Clowns back and impaled the snakes.

Kabuto scowled when he saw the Vector Arrows coiling around the snakes and head towards him. He turned his head and opened his mouth wide, before a hand came out. Before the Vector Arrows reached him, Kabuto shed his body. The Sorcerer came out of his own mouth, with the lower half of his body being a snake's tail.

He sped around the Black Clown, and Shaula noticed the young man had yellow bracelets around his wrists. Kabuto slithered right up to the Black Clown, as he reared his fist back, before the bracelets on his wrist formed into full gauntlets. In an instant he slammed his gauntlet encased fist into the Black Clown's chest, creating a small explosion of corrosive charka.

The Black Clown was sent back, as it released droplets of its own blood. The blood droplets condensed and formed into long needles, as they tried to impale the young man. Kabuto scowled, as several large bone blades came out of the ground and intercepted blood needles.

Kabuto stayed still, as his snake tail returned to normal legs. "That attack…It's like Crona's…" He muttered, as he looked at the black needles. He narrowed his eyes and scowled. The sigils on his left hand gleaned a dark emerald, as his palm began to give off a dim white light. Kabuto's eyes and skin returned to normal, as his horns receded.

"I'm afraid…You'll have to go back to your maker, as atoms." Kabuto said apathetically, as his eyes rolled to the back on his head, revealing pure white eyes. Before from his palm, a corrupt unforgiving pure white light engulfed The Black Clown.

Medusa looked a bit worried. That looked similar to the 'Soul Bomb' thing he put in one of the guards at Area 51. But it seemed smaller and more potent in comparison. But she was also worried because of his reaction. She didn't want to think about how Kabuto would react to putting the connection between Crona and her together. If Kabuto went out of his way to get Crona out of Death City, and she willingly went with him. They obvious have something between them, and she really didn't want Kabuto mad at her.

Shaula watched was Kabuto attack the Black Clown with a beam emission of his own Soul Energy. She rested her elbow in the palm of her other hand, as she rested her chin on her other hand. Before she smiled evilly, she absolutely loved Kabuto right now. She was sure if she gave him a pouty eyed look and some _sweet _words, he could destroy Death City. '_I might love him, but I'm still going to be treated to my every desire.' _The Scorpion Witch thought.

The light dimmed, showing a hand and a head of the Black Clown. It mumbled to itself, before it evaporated and forced itself into the ground.

Kabuto scowled, before he looked in a random direction. He might have been less than willing to believe what he was thinking. He had seen some similarities between Medusa and Crona. He'd seen some similarities between Arachne and Crona, and Shaula and Crona. He did hear about Medusa from lots of people including Crona and Ragnarok, both of them said her name in fear. He just assumed they knew her reputation. Maybe their fear steams far more…deeper.

"Shaula, did Medusa ever have a child?" Kabuto asked.

Shaula blinked a few times, before she started laughing. "Hmhmhm…Sorry, sorry, It's just the thought of Medusa getting knocked up is hilarious. I feel kinda bad about the guy she would have fucked though. I doubt he'd live long." The Scorpion Witch said with a smirk.

"…But it's possible." He said with a scowl.

"If it meant she could complete her goal, then yes." Shaula informed.

Kabuto's scowl deepened, as he reached out and held onto Shaula's hand, before he used his other hand to create a hand-seal. "**Jinton: Hirenkyaku **(_Swift Release: Flying Screen Step_)" He muttered, before he and Shaula flickered out of existence.

Medusa turned off her crystal ball, before she looked around nervously. She knew Kabuto was coming, and not in the fun way either. '_W-what do I say.' _She thought unsure. '_Stein rejected me…I-I hope Kabuto doesn't.' _The Snake Witch thought. She looked down as she felt her heart beat fast that she could actually see it, as her stomach felt completely numb.

The entrance of her underground hideout opened up, before two people walked in. "Kabuto…Shaula…" Medusa said, as she sent a forced smile towards the Sorcerer and a glare at the Scorpion Witch.

"Medusa…Is Crona your child?" Kabuto asked with a scowl.

"W-What?" Medusa replied as she tried to play dumb.

"…I see…" The Sorcerer said sadly, as Medusa felt an unseen force on her tiny body, before she was pinned to the wall behind her.

Medusa struggled against the telekinetic force, but couldn't get out of the attack. Kabuto walked up to the blonde child, before she was forced up to his level. He reached up and put his hand up to wall right next to the side of her head. He used his other hand, to make Medusa look into his eyes.

"Play stupid all you want. But, I will know what I want…And you will show me…" Kabuto said seriously. "Legilimens." He muttered, as his eyes gleaned as he started into Medusa's golden serpent eyes.

Shaula raised an eyebrow as she watched the two stare at each other for almost half a minutes. But the young man sighed, as he took a step back. "I was hoping it wasn't true." Kabuto admitted.

"Kabuto…" Medusa began.

"You have nothing to say to me." Kabuto replied, as he took a step back. "You abused Crona, you tortured her. You drained all her blood, and replaced it with the Black Blood…But…You tortured her, you abused her, so she'd be unstable, so full of Madness. You did all of that so she'd be powerful. You force fed her souls, to progress her power. But you didn't stop hurting her. You did all of that so she could fulfil her main purpose, a purpose other than being on par if not surpassing the Kishin." The Sorcerer said as he glanced down. "You treated her so bad, so she would snap…and kill you." He said, surprising Shaula.

"Crona would eat your soul, and she'd be almost as powerful as the Kishin." Kabuto informed, causing the tiny blonde witch to look down. "You'd be sacrificing yourself for the grandest of experiments, of transcending onto Godhood. While making the daughter you love, into the strongest being in existence." He said. He was entirely conflicted on what to do.

He wanted to kill Medusa for what she did to Crona. For all she put her through. It reminded him of his own child hood. Where he was abandoned by his family, sent to abusive relatives that hated his heritage and made every point to make that apparent, how when he entered the Elemental Nations he found a woman who he saw as his mother and how Danzō manipulated him, so he and she would fight to the death. This situation brought up so many bad memories.

But in Medusa's own way, she cared about Crona. And Kabuto cared about the snake witch. They spent over a month or so together. He didn't want to hurt Medusa, but at the same time he did. But he couldn't, he lost so many people he cared about. He didn't want to lose anyone else. But, she was the reason Crona was so unstable.

Kabuto looked around unsure, as he paced. Medusa still as a little girl was still pinned to the wall by the Sorcerer's telekinesis. Shaula was watching, she was worried, in their family it was a 'You can't hurt my sister, only I can do that' type of thing. She was worried that the young man might actually kill her older sister.

"…Kabuto…" Medusa said with her own form of sadness. With the palpable despair, melancholy, and rage his Soul Wavelength was giving of. It was infecting her, like the Madness would infect others.

Kabuto turned and glared at her, as his eyes turned from dark emerald green to crimson red, in his left eye was a pinwheel and in his right was a four bladed shuriken-like pinwheel. He raised his hand up, as slowly closed his hand.

Medusa kicked around, as she held her own throat, with several cuts forming along her arms. "…I love you..." The blonde girl forced out, saying the same thing she said to Stein, when she knew he was going to kill her. She truly believed she was going to die, and wanted Kabuto to know how she felt before she passed. She would say the same to Crona, before her daughter would kill her.

After a second the Sorcerer realized what he was doing and stopped. He pulled his hand back, before he looked at his palm for a second. Medusa fell to the ground and held her neck, as she gasped and panted.

Kabuto opened and closed his hand a few times, before he looked up. Medusa looked at the Sorcerer in confusion. "I thought…Weren't you going to kill me?" She asked seriously.

"I should…I want to tear your eyes out…Hmm, but…I can't." Kabuto said as he looked down at his hands again. "You said you loved me, well I care about you to…I'm so tired of losing. I don't want to lose anything else…" He admitted, before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a plastic bag. "…I…Need some time to myself…" He said unsure, as he handed the bag to Shaula. "…Just…Help Medusa get her original body back, I need to think. It's Bone, then flesh, and then blood…Please don't mess it up." The Sorcerer said, before he turned around and began walking.

Medusa and Shaula watched Kabuto walk away, before he stopped and leaned on a wall with one hand, and stared coughing. Shaula took a step towards him, but he stopped when he held up a hand, before he left the underground area.

"Talk about screw ups. And I thought you were the smartest out of the three of us." Shaula commented, referring to the three sisters.

Medusa looked down with a frown on her face. "Shaula…Shut up." She said darkly, as she glared at her younger sister with snake-like eyes. "…Help me get me body…I need to think." She instructed, as she glanced down. '_…You didn't kill me, Kabuto. That means you must care about me enough to outweigh how you feel now…You're just acting out on your human emotions. I don't want you to hate me. I don't feel regret for what I did to Crona, it will make her strong. But…I know it wasn't the right, but that doesn't mean it shouldn't have been done. Stein told me I don't feel love, that I couldn't feel love. He's wrong…I won't let Kabuto leave me.' _She declared, as she looked at Shaula expectantly.

Kabuto walked outside out into the dessert. He looked up and saw the sky filled with dark clouds, with thunder rumbling, as small sparks of lightning danced across the sky. He looked down, before he held his hand out. A few seconds later his broom appeared in front of him.

"…" Kabuto silently contemplated what to do with Medusa, as he mounted the broom and took off.

**A Few Hours Later **

A grey haired young man stood over a grey workbench, tinkering with a staff-like object, with a scowl on his face.

"…So what do you think, Nazara?" Kabuto asked, as he glanced to his side. To see a Replicator with Black-Purple colored block, along with the areas between the interlocked blocks glowing blue.

The unique Replicator stayed still for a second, before it glanced up at the young man. '**_There is much more complexity to your organic mating rituals then I observed, Father_**_.'_ A slow deep echoey synthetic voice that sounded a bit evil said into the sorcerer's head.

Kabuto sighed at that. Despite the fact that Kumo was one of the first Replicators, it didn't mean Kabuto stopped personally making them. When their numbers only spanned in the single digits, Kabuto made almost all of them personally, Nazara was a different take on the Replicator design.

Most of if not all the Replicators are hive minded, were thousands of them are connected, with the more there are the smarter they become. Nazara was inversed. Instead of having one mind that was connected to a link, allowing it to access the minds of the all the other Replicators, but still possessed their own individually. Nazara had several hundred smaller minds, built into their one mind.

"It's not a mating ritual, I just…She tortured Crona, but she did it to help her. I want to kill her, but I can't." Kabuto argued, before the sound of metallic clanking echoed, as Nazara crawled onto the workbench.

'**_The Organic you have affections for, harmed another you harbor emotions for...Complex equations with simple answers, depending on how you choose to view the Organics, Father.' _**The Metallic Spider spoke. '**_Creation…The unstable Organic was created by the other. You, Father, would never have encountered the Organic without the others existence.' _**Nazara said.

"You saying because Medusa gave birth to Crona, I should be thankful for she's alive, instead of focusing on what she did." Kabuto said with a frown. That sounded like something Naruto would do, so that wasn't an option he wanted to consider.

'**_If that answer was insufficient, and eliminating all Organics in question is not a viable answer. Then ask the third variable in this equation.' _**Nazara answered.

"Ask Crona what she thinks…That ah, might be a good thing, but I'm not sure I can get a clear answer from the girl." Kabuto said dryly. He carried about the girl, but he could admit she was bat shit crazy.

'**_A solution then, Father, implant your entire consciousness into The Link. Become the pinnacle of evolution and exist for infinitude.' _**Nazara said. '**_Abandon the emotions that trouble you. I loathe seeing you in strife, Father.' _**The Replicator spoke in its slow deep echoey synthetic voice.

Kabuto looked at the Replicator with a slight smile, before he reached out and pet the metallic construct. "Eh, I'll talk to Crona then." He replied.

The unique colored Replicator Spider's wings flapped slightly, before it jumped up and landed on the Sorcerer's shoulder. '**_While you are gone, Father. Shall we integrate the Tesla designed Directable Energy Weapon into the Loki?' _**Nazara questioned.

The Sorcerer frowned slightly on thought, before he nodded. He was sure the Demon Tool could power that. "Just don't go overboard with it." Kabuto said, before he pushed himself away from the workbench.

'**_Of course, Father.'_** The Replicator replied, before it hopped off the young man.

Kabuto looked at the almost complete staff, before he sighed as he vanished in a crack. A few seconds later the Sorcerer appeared in a dark hallway. Kabuto coughed a few times, before he opened the door. He blushed slightly, glanced away. Apparently Crona was asleep and she liked to sleep naked.

'_Despite having deadly blood and not much of a figure, her skin looks incredibly soft.' _Kabuto mused, as he walked into the room and moved to the closet. He took out a long black robe with white cuffs, the girl's usual attire.

The Sorcerer looked at the sleeping girl and sighed slightly, she looked so sane and peaceful. He reached down and shook her shoulder. Crona's eyes slowly opened, as she pushed herself up revealing more of herself.

"Huh?" Crona sounded in confusion. "W-what's going on?" She asked, still mostly asleep.

"Crona…" Kabuto said with a sigh, casing the girl to look up, before her eyes went wide. "…Some cloths." He added dryly, as he tossed them towards her. "We need to talk, so…get dressed." He said, as he walked away.

Crona looked down unsure, before she put on her usual clave long black robe, with white cuffs and her black shoes. The insane girl slowly walked out into the hallway, with her usual unstable foot step. She left her room and saw the Sorcerer waiting for her.

"Kabuto-sama, what's wrong?" Crona asked, before she looked unsure. "You woke me up earl. What if I get large bags under my eyes, I don't know what I would do if that happened." She rambled.

"It's fine." Kabuto replied, as he walked off with the insane girl nervously following. The two continued to walk, before the silence got to the pink haired girl.

"AH! What is it you want?! The Quiet, the 'pit' 'pat' of our footsteps is driving me mad!" Crona announced.

Kabuto looked at her blankly, as he fixed his glasses. "Crona…How come you never told me your mother was Medusa?" He asked, causing the girl to freeze up at the mention of 'Medusa'.

"I-I don't know. Am…Am I supposed to give answers to questions I haven't been asked? Oh no! What if I've been not giving the right answers to all the un-asked questions!?" Crona yelled, only for the Sorcerer to close her mouth.

"Crona, I know Medusa." Kabuto informed, getting a surprised look from the pink haired girl. "I didn't know she was your mother." He admitted with a sigh.

Crona looked down as she smiled widely. "My mother? Who is my mother? I don't have a mother. Mother? What's a mother?...Who's Medusa?" She said insanely, with a wide smile. "I don't need my Mother. I don't live for my mother. All I know is…All I know is…" Crona said, as she looked at the Sorcerer. "I only need you." She informed, as she looked around again.

'_With her power being returned, her mind is more…weird…I can't talk to her in this state.' _Kabuto mused with a scowl, before he narrowed his eyes. '_…I can't erase her madness, since I don't know what would happen if I did. But…' _He mused. "…I can try to shift if for a small amount of time, to get a clear answer from her." He said out loud.

Kabuto focused on Crona, before he slowly raised his hand up and put his palm on her forehead. "Crona, this might hurt. But…I'm really desperate for an answer." He informed.

Crona grimaced, as her eyes gleaned a bright crimson red, with the veins and calipers around her eyes glowing too. The crimson light seemed to move into Kabuto's hand and traveled up his arm, until it reached his own eyes. Kabuto's face was covered in crimson vein-like markings, before they melded into his head. Crona took a deep breath, as she took a step back. She saw Kabuto's eyes gleaning a pure red, before they dimmed.

"…Kabuto?" Crona asked, as she glanced around.

Kabuto looked around, before he looked forward and gasped. In front of him was Nonō, with a blood covered stomach. "…Kabuto?" Nonō asked, as she looked down at her bloodied stomach. "Why did you do this to me?" She questioned. "Why would you kill your own mother?" She asked.

Crona watched as Kabuto put his back against the wall behind him, as he panted heavily. She took a step forward, before she poked his chest. "Kabuto, why is everything…different?" She asked. "…I don't like it." She admitted.

After a few seconds, the Sorcerer seemed to get his breathing under control as he seemed more controlled. "I ah…I ah…Shift…Hehehe…moved your madness…Weeee bit somewhere else." Kabuto said, with a smile on his face.

Crona tilted her head slightly. "Why?" She asked unsure.

"I uh…Hmhmhm…Wait um…No, no…Yes, no…Yes?" Kabuto trailed off, before he nodded. "Yes…Ya, see. I have a problem. No five problems…Well no…um, there's Arachne, Shaula, Medusa and Crona…so…Four…Wait, wait. The problem is. I like you, I like-like you, not like-like-like, because I don't think that exists. And weeellll…I kinda like Medusa too, Like-like." The insane Sorcerer rambled, causing Crona to tilt her head again.

"And after learning she was a grade A plus bitch to you. Well I kinda wanna get to her heart, by tearing it out." Kabuto said with an insane smile. "But, I don't want to do it either, because I wanna make babies with her, and have a wonderful family to offset my shitty ass fucking life." He added with a nod.

"You…Love my mother too?" Crona asked weirded out.

"MMm…Is it bad if I say yes?" Kabuto asked with an insane smile, before he pulled the now sane girl in a hug. "And I love you, I love you both so much. When everything was over, we were going to go far away and have a gigantic family! And then spoil all my kids! And then…And then…It's a work in progress." He said, as he hummed slightly.

"…But why did you take my Madness?" Crona asked as she looked at Kabuto weirdly, which seemed to be a reverse of things. Kabuto on madness is like a teen first experiencing alcohol and learning they have no built up resistance to it.

"Well, you're a person I love. And Medusa did create you. But…She fucked you over…But she did it to give you super powers. But…hmmm, I don't wanna kill her." Kabuto said, looking entirely depressed. "…I already killed my mother…I killed my first love…I let a person I cared about die…I don't want to kill someone else I love." He admitted, as he glanced off.

Crona looked decently surprised, she didn't know that. Then it occurred to her, that she didn't know much about Kabuto, other than the stuff he occasionally talked about. She never tried to dig into his past. She was happy with him enough and didn't want to upset him.

The pink haired girl glanced down, before she reached forward and grabbed onto the Sorcerer's hand, and put his palm on her forehead. "Kabuto, give me back my madness." Crona instructed, as her eyes gleaned and a dark smirk formed on her face, she was a Gorgon after all. '_If I'm going to make the decision he's purposing, it'd be better if I was in the state I'll be in, when the consequences of my choice ensue.' _The youngest of the Gorgon girls thought, showing even she had a high intellect behind her anti-social and insane behavior.

In an instant a Kabuto's eye gleaned a crimson red, as his veins and capillaries were illuminated. Crona smirked, before the light traveled down his arm and to his hand. The pink haired girl's eyes were illuminated by a red light, as the red vein-like markings mended into her head.

Kabuto coughed a few times, as he looked at Crona. He blinked a few times. '_…I can't believe I said those things.' _He thought, surprised by himself.

Crona's eyes darted around, as she held her arm. "I-I don't know, should I…answer? I love you…You're the only person I need. But…My Mother…Medusa…You love her and me…Does that make you my papa for real? T-Then that would make me your daughter! Then…I'm in love with my father! I don't know how to deal with that!" She yelled, as she gripped her hair

"Crona, it doesn't work like that." Kabuto said dryly. "It's hard to explain, I mean, I like almost all the members of your family…More than I should." He said with a sigh. "But, disregarding that…What should I do? Medusa hurt you, tortured you and I want to killer for it. But, I care about her. Since you're the person she hurt, and since I care about you…what should I do?" He asked.

"M-Medusa…she…She takes everything from me…" Crona muttered. As her eyes held an insane glean. But Kabuto put a hand on her shoulder, getting the insane girl's attention.

"Crona, despite what you think, Medusa cares for you in her own way." Kabuto informed with a sigh. If he wanted a proper answer, he had to tell Crona everything. "…I see you don't believe me, I guess I'll show you…What she planned." He said, as his dark green eyes shifted to crimson with three tomoes rotating around the pupil.

Crona stared into the young man's eyes, before she glanced off, as the area around her changed. She looked around in confusion, before she saw herself and Medusa sitting at a table. Crona saw herself, but her other seemed more in tuned with Madness.

"What…What is it?" Crona asked unsure, as she looked at Kabuto.

"From what I got from Medusa's mind and how they were supposed to be planned. I created a Genjutsu, to show you, how she planned the end." Kabuto said as he glanced down, before he and the insane girl watched the illusion.

The Crona illusion was staring at the table, while Medusa was looking at her sadly. "I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you." She said, before she glanced down. "They were really painful for you…But, you've endured everything and grey up. Now you're a wonderful child." The Witch said with a slight smile, but Crona was looking more depressed.

"Thanks to you, the research in the Black Blood is almost down. After that, the only thing that remains is to make the Kishin yours." Medusa said, as she stood up and walked around the table and stood by Crona's side. "Thank you, Crona." She said, before she hugged the girl. "You are my pride." Medusa informed.

The Crona standing next to Kabuto looked almost shocked. '_That…Can't be…' She thought._

_ "_You can't be so gentle to me! You can't do that!" The illusion Crona announced, almost mirroring the actual Crona's thoughts. "You…You…Medusa-sama is My Mother…My Mother…I became like this because I heard your words!...I threw everything away! And yet if you behave like a normal mother…I…Don't know what to do…" Crona muttered.

Kabuto and Crona watched, before a black blade impaled Medusa, coming from the illusion Crona.

"Crona?" Medusa forced out.

"I don't want to hear gentle words…they annoy me. I don't understand what they mean." Crona said blankly. "I threw everything away as you told me, because you told me to do so." She said.

"I threw away everything because you told me to!" Crona yelled, as she pulled the black sword out of Medusa's stomach. The illusion stabbed the other multiple times in the stomach. "And yet that's unfair, Mother because you made throw away the only one who loved me. You're fucking joking, I'm still the only one who lives with a bitch like you…and yet, if you threw everything away, that means I was abandoned as well." Crona said, before she continued to slash at the Witch, who wasn't fighting back.

"And yet! And yet! And yet!" Crona yelled, as she stood over the butchered Witch. "Who the fuck are you? Give me back my mother! My mother would never say those kind words!" She announced, as she had an insane look in her eyes.

"She's dead. I killed her." Crona muttered. "Maybe she was important to me, but it doesn't matter…I don't know that." She said.

"…Now it's complete. You finished the last step…The black blood is complete…" Medusa forced out, in her butchered state. Crona turned around and reared Ragnarok back with an insane smile. "…I love you, Crona." The Witch said, before she was finally killed.

After a few seconds the Genjutsu dissipated, revealing Kabuto and Crona were still in the hallway. "That is what she planned. In the end, she wants you to kill her." He informed. Crona shook, as she bit her lips.

Crona looked entirely lost, as she trembled. "…I…I don't know how to react…" She muttered. Kabuto sighed, before he slowly pulled her into a hug. Crona had her head up against the young man's chest.

"That's how I feel. But, she does feel that way about you." Kabuto said, as he rested his chin on top of the girl's head. "In her own twisted way, she cares about you. But that doesn't excuse what she's done." He said.

Crona's trembling began to subside, as she leaned against the Sorcerer. "Do…Do I forgive Medusa-sama?" She asked.

"No…No, no…" Kabuto replied. "You're well within your rights to be resentful for her actions. No, no…You will endure and evolve. You know you have the power to stop your mother. The reason she's alive, is because _you _allow it." He said seriously. "And if she does try to hurt you again…_I _will end it." He informed.

"But the question is now. I care about Medusa, just like I care about you. But, if you want me to…I will kill her, for what she's done." Kabuto informed, even if he didn't want to. Crona was the tie breaker, whatever she chose, is what he was inclined to do.

"…she can't hurt me, right?" Crona asked. "Lock me up? Starve me? Make me kill my pets?" She questioned.

Kabuto took a step back, before he frowned. "She will never harm you again. Like I said, she lives because you allow it, and she will die if I demand it. You hold the rope to the guillotine that's above Medusa's throat. She is in no position to hurt you, just tell me. Shall I leave her be? Shall I kill her? Shall I continue to care about her, even after what she's done? What?" He asked. He knew it was a tough question to ask the girl, but he was completely baffled on what to do.

"If…If…Medusa-sama doesn't hurt me…I won't…Mind." Crona said unsure, as she held her arm. "But if she tries to hurt you…I'll slaughter the fucking old bat and eat her soul!" She yelled insanely, with a wide smile.

"Um…Right…" Kabuto said slowly at her answer, before he sighed in relief. He didn't know why, but he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. '_Crona, Medusa and Shaula, are already. Shaula and Crona are aware of my problem, and are willing to assist me in going back to the Elemental Nations. I'm sure I can ask Arachne, but…She isn't much of a fighter, she's more of a person who uses people to fight for her.' _He mused. "Crona, we're going to talk to Medusa and your Aunt…I'm going back to my world, and I'll need you." He informed, as he gave the insane girl a look.

"Medusa-sama…My Aunt? You need me?" Crona muttered to herself. "I don't…I will help you, if anything…I will do it gleefully. And if any of those people touch you! If they touch you! They'll be drowned in my blood!" The insane girl raved.

Kabuto smirked as he fixed his glasses, causing his lenses to glean. '_Watch out, Konoha, Naruto, Sasuke, Obito, Akatsuki and everyone who's fucked me over…I have already won. All that remains is for them to watch as I drag all that they loved, into Madness…and much, much more.' _The Sorcerer thought, as he grabbed onto Crona's shoulder and the two vanished in a crack.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems to be dragging out. The reasons Kabuto doesn't just head out to The Elemental Nations, is because while he knows he has a certain advantage against the Nin. He also has a massive disadvantage because of his deterioration. Which is why he wants to have Crona, Shaula and Medusa to go with him. So he has higher odds of succeeding. **

**They'll be going to the Elemental Nations in the next Chapter though. **


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own anything in this story. _

"…It feels so good to be back to myself." Blonde woman said, as she smirked.

The woman had blonde hair in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other. Her eyes were yellow, almost the same color as her hair. She wore black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood had eye-like markings on either side of it. She had two large, black, dotted snake tattoos winding down either arm. And she seemed to be barefoot, with unique toenail and fingernail polish that is black with yellow arrows pointing outwards.

The sound of a crack echoed, before a voice grabbed Medusa's attention along with the woman with unique colored hair. "Hmm…You look…Good." A voice commented.

Medusa turned and saw a young man who was about as tall as her. He had grey disheveled hair, black circular-rimmed glasses, and dark green eyes. He wore a white button down shirt, with a maroon colored hoodie jacket. The hood of the jacket had white, red, and yellow markings that resembled eyes. He wore long black trouser pants, along with black shoes. His left sleeve was pulled back, revealing a large computerized watch-like device. He also had two unique looking Replicators on his shoulders.

Behind Kabuto as a girl with a thin body and a blank expression, she had pink hair and black eyes. She wore a long black old-style robe that was tight-fitting and reached down to her calves. There were white cuff-links at the end of each sleeve, along with a button-up collar at her neck. She also wore black slipper-like shoes.

Crona stood by Kabuto's side and slightly behind him, as she looked around nervously, looking like she was entirely out of her element.

Medusa looked at Crona for a second, before she focused on Kabuto. He wasn't killing her, so that was a good sign. "…Kabuto…" She said with a slight frown. She wanted to know what he was going to do, but she wouldn't beg or plead.

"Medusa." Kabuto replied with a scowl, before he looked at the other woman. "Shaula." He said with a slight smile.

Medusa scowled at that. "…I don't feel my organs compressing." She observed with a sarcastic tone.

"Really now?" Kabuto replied dryly, as he fixed his glasses. "It doesn't look like your organs are compressing. But, if you do feel that, be sure to inform us. We wouldn't want that happening to any of us." He said condescendingly.

"Quite, I wouldn't want you to be in such strife." Medusa said mockingly.

"Of course, I am the most handsome devil that there is out there." Kabuto replied. "What would you all do without me?" He asked.

"Well, I could tell you want I wouldn't be doing." Medusa said with a slight smirk.

"Oh, is that an innuendo I hear?" The Sorcerer asked, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Maybe, if that's what you want. Though, my other innuendos seemed to disgust you. I wonder why?" The snake witch said sardonically.

"I don't know…" Kabuto began sarcastically. "…Maybe it had something to do with the fact you were nine." He said.

"Meh, I'm almost a few hundred years old. To me, you're a kid. But…" Medusa said with a smirk, as she looked the Sorcerer over. "…You're my type." She informed.

"Uh-huh 'type', you two could pass as siblings. Dye Kabuto's hair blond, or your hair grey, and you'd be twins." Shaula said, as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"…I'd never dye my hair blond." Kabuto said, thinking of Naruto. He might have found Naruto annoying at first, and getting a Rasengan slammed into his stomach didn't help his opinion. Along with Yang hating Naruto' guts, Kabuto inherited that. Sasuke was a completely other situation all together, he was just a great big bag of dicks.

"Naruto?" Medusa questioned, she heard the stories.

"Yeah." The Sorcerer said with a nod, before he looked at her seriously. "Medusa, I know you aren't the most…Mmm, that's the word?" He asked.

"Not Bitchy." Shaula offered, getting a snake-like glare from Medusa. "Excuse me, less bitchy." She corrected. The Scorpion witch didn't think Medusa could not be a bitch.

"That's not what I would say, I have more tact." Kabuto said dryly, as he glanced at Shaula. "Anyway whatever, Medusa, I know how you treated your daughter and all that. And the only thing that's preventing me from savagely tearing out your eyes is the daughter you hurt." He informed.

Medusa looked a bit surprised, as she looked at Crona. Crona was the reason that she was alive. And then she scowled, Crona was supposed to despise her. She worked so hard on having Crona hate her, so she could evolve. '_But is would stand to reason. If Kabuto knew, he would have told her.' _She mused, before she sighed, realizing most of her plans were useless now.

"You told her…" Medusa said with a slight scowl.

"I showed her." Kabuto corrected, before he coughed slightly. That grabbed Shaula's and Crona's attention.

"Kabuto-sama." Crona said unsure.

"I'm fine." The Sorcerer replied, before he looked at Medusa. "She knows everything, it won't work anymore. There are other ways for her to evolve without such inverse tactics. But that's for a later time." Kabuto said, as he looked around the area. "Crona, Shaula…Are you two ready?" He asked.

Crona looked at the grey haired young man, before she slowly nodded. She knew what he was planning. Shaula raised an eyebrow, before she nodded. "…Ready for what?" Medusa asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm heading out for a bit, nothing too bad." Kabuto said uncaringly. "You know, to the world I came from." He added with a shrug.

That got the Snake Witch's attention. "The World that's filled with war?" Medusa asked curiously.

"Hmm-hmm, though I do understand if you don't want to go. It can be a bit scary." Kabuto said mockingly. Medusa glared at him, as her eyes turned more snake-like, with her face taking on the likeness of a snake. "Geez, there you go giving me cute faces again. It seems like that's something you usually give me, no matter what form you're in." He commented with a smirk.

Medusa frowned slightly, as she moved towards the Sorcerer, causing Crona to tense. The Snake Witch reached out and put her hand on Kabuto's cheek. "You know just what to say, to make me mad. Mmm, that control over my emotions…" Medusa said with a smirk, as she leaned close towards the Sorcerer. "…It's so interesting. I wonder, what other emotions can you rise out of me." She added.

"I guess we'll just have to see." Kabuto said dryly, as he took a step back, before he began coughing again. Medusa narrowed her eyes, as she reached forward and grabbed Kabuto's wrist and looked at his hand.

She scowled when she saw blood on his palm, along with some sores and burns under his arm. "…Cellular Degeneration?" Medusa muttered, as she looked at his wounds, before she looked at him. "Your body is…melting." She said, before she looked at his face for any emotion. "…I see, power coming from your soul, your body is collapsing under the weight of it. " Medusa stated. "…Why didn't you tell me, I could have tried to find a way to help?" She asked curiously, she was sure with time she could fix his problem.

"And what? You'd not use it against me?" Kabuto asked sarcastically, he knew her.

"I think I've told you how I felt about you." Medusa said with a smirk, even though she was about to die, it was still the truth. "If I were to use you, it'd be in a way that benefitted both of us." She informed, as she still held his wrist. Medusa continued to smirk, as she used her other hand to slowly move up his arm.

Crona bit her lip, while Shaula scowled. "Okay, Kabuto-kun, what was it you were saying about returning to your world?" The Scorpion Witch asked, interrupting the moment.

"Ahem, yeah." Kabuto said, as he pulled his hand out of Medusa's grip. The Snake Witch glared at her younger sister hatefully. "Medusa…I know you have a thing for death and destruction, so do you want to go with Crona, Shaula and myself to the Elemental Nations?" He asked curiously.

Medusa gave the Sorcerer a look. Of course she would want to go. "Yes." She said with a dry tone.

Kabuto nodded slightly, before he glanced at his shoulders. On his left shoulder, there was a Replicator with black-purple colored metallic blocks, with the links that interlocked with the other blocks gleaning a deep blue. On his right one was a Replicator with the same black-purple color, but the links in-between the blocks were a deep crimson. "Is that area cleared?" He asked to the two unique Replicators.

'**_An operational transport has been constructed, and is waiting for your arrival.' _**Nazara spoke in its usual deep echoey synthetic voice into the Sorcerer's head. But all Medusa, Crona and Shaula heard, was metallic clicking and high-pitched grinding sounds.

"Hmm, what little toys." Medusa said, as she looked at the Replicators, she always that they looked like toys. She only knew it would get information, and replicate. Not of their violent nature when threatened.

'**_Such a primitive creature of blood and flesh, baffled in constant stupidity…incapable of understanding us_**.' Nazara said, but all the others could see or hear, was the Replicator flaring its wings and crouching.

Kabuto sighed as he reached up and pet the Replicator. "It's alright, Nazara." He said.

"Is the toy spider upset?" Medusa asked with a smirk, she didn't know what the Sorcerer saw in such things.

The Replicators flared its wings again, making several high-pitched grinding sounds. '**_We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution and existence. I transcend your very understanding. You cannot grasp the nature of my existence_**.' The robotic being spoke, but only Kabuto could understand.

"It's alright, Nazara. You're right. She can't grasp or comprehend your very nature." Kabuto agreed. He was sure with time. They could evolve into something much more than bug-like creatures.

'**_I agree…Our power is unmatched.'_** The other Replicator spoke and it too had a deep synthesized voice.

"Um…How can ah…You understand them? I-I can't…Can everyone but me hear them!? Can I only hear what I don't want to hear? Can I hear…" Crona began, before Kabuto reached out and closed her mouth.

"Only I can understand Nazara and Harbinger, and ever Replicator…all the few thousand of them. It's a gift." He said dryly.

'**_It is not a gift, Father. You are ascendant, higher than any Organic.' _**Harbinger spoke.

"Aw, I love flattery." Kabuto said, as he pet the Replicator on the head.

Medusa, Crona and Shaula looked at him weirdly, as he showed affection at inanimate objects. Kabuto looked at the Gorgon women, before he frowned. "Are you all prepared to leave, now? Or should I wait for you all to get prepared?" He asked.

"Well I'm all dolled up and ready to go, Kabuto-kun." Shaula informed with a smirk, as her long scorpion-tail like hair swayed slightly.

Crona held her arm, as she looked at the Sorcerer. "…I'm ready…" She admitted. She wanted Kabuto to get what he needed to heal himself.

"I really don't see any reason to wait." Medusa said, before she looked at the Sorcerer with a smirk. "There's a reason you're going there, isn't it? Yes…There's something there that can help with your Cellular degeneration, isn't there?" She asked, before she smiled, when he confirmed her question.

Kabuto glanced down, when he felt the two unique Replicators climbing down his arms, before they rearranged themselves on his forearms as gauntlet-like armor. Nazara rearranged itself over the Pip-boy, so it was still visible. And they did form over the sleeves of his hoodie.

'_Did I forget anything?' _He mused. He left Ouroboros with Arachne, without her knowing of course. He was watching over the Witch to make sure nothing happened. Especially with the war she had with the Shinigami, he also had the Replicators he snuck into her base, replicate. And they had orders to integrate into the Arachne's Castle, and to watch over her. She knew about them though.

"This might be a bit disorienting…" Kabuto trailed off, as he looked at Medusa and grabbed onto her shoulder. His left eye shifted from dark green, to crimson red, with a pinwheel-design in the iris. Crona and Shaula, watched as Medusa was pulled into a vortex, originated from young man's eyes.

"Uh…D-did your eye…just eat Medusa-sama?" Crona asked. Worried Kabuto's eye might eat her too.

"…Eh, sorta." Kabuto said with a shrug, as he reached out and grabbed onto the insane girl's shoulder, before she too vanished in a vortex. "…I'm just taking you to a separate dimension that links me with every location I've been." He added uncaringly, as he looked at Shaula.

"I have to admit, it's kinda like the Witch's realm. Though, I'm kinda glad we don't have to do something embarrassing to get in." Shaula muttered, as the Sorcerer touched her shoulder, before she vanished.

Kabuto glanced around the room and saw a small girl passed out on the ground. "Hmm…That must have been the body Medusa was possessing…" He muttered, before he sighed as he knelt down next to her. He put his finger on her neck, before he sighed. '_She's alive…what the hell do I do with her?' _He mused.

He sighed, as he put his index finger on the girl's temple. "…Obliviate…" He muttered, suppressing the memory of her time possessed by Medusa. Kabuto looked at the girl sadly, as he moved some hair out of her face. "Such a cute kid, I wish I could have children like that." He admitted quietly.

'_Maybe…Since no one knows she's here, she could be my ch…' _Kabuto thought, before he stopped that thought. He did several hand seals, before he formed a clone. "…Try to find where she lives, and put her there." He instructed, as he looked at the girl.

Kabuto turned and vanished in a vortex that came from his left eye. He appeared in a large black void, with the ground composed entirely of metallic Replicator Blocks. He looked around and saw Medusa, Shaula and Crona looking around. Well Crona was trying to keep her distance from Medusa, as she looked around the seemingly endless area, with a form of fear and awe.

"Now that we're done sight-seeing, are you all ready?" Kabuto asked, as he walked up to the three. He wanted to be really sure. When he didn't see any disagreements, he grabbed onto Crona's and Shaula's shoulders. "Just grab onto me, Medusa so we can get this show on the road, as they say." The Sorcerer informed.

Medusa smirked, as she walked up Kabuto, before she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and leaned up against him. "I wonder, with your hands to preoccupied, can you stop me from doing this…?" She began, before she sealed her lips with the Sorcerer's.

Crona started to shake, as she glared at Medusa with insane looking eyes. Shaula just scowled, and looked away. The two Snake manipulators got more into it, as they involved tongue into their kiss.

Shaula scowled, before her floral patterned hair swayed slightly, before it hit the two, causing them to pull apart. Medusa and Kabuto stared into each other's eyes, while they panted slightly. "You know, Kabuto." Medusa said as she leaned close towards the Sorcerer. "I was planning on _breaking my body in _when I got it, maybe when all of this is done. You can show me your_ snake_ and I can properly take care of it for you." The Snake Witch said with a smirk.

Kabuto blinked a few times, before he had a considerate look on his face. "…Possibly." He replied with his own smirk.

"Hmhm, maybe Crona might get a new sibling." Medusa said aimlessly.

"….Right…" Kabuto said slowly, before his left eye shifted, and the four vanished from the Kamui dimension.

**Naruto Universe-In the Land of Lightning**

Kabuto coughed slightly, as Medusa, Shaula and Crona noticed blood was coming from the young man's left eye, like he was crying blood. Crona nervously reached forward, and rubbed the blood away with her sleeve.

"Hmm, interesting, I would saw that was Spatial Magic, like Maba. And it too seems to come from his eye." Shaula observed.

"I was going to say the same thing." Medusa said making sure. Her younger sister knew that she knew that.

"…No…Madness…" Crona muttered, as she looked around.

Medusa and Shaula looked around, when they realized there was absolutely no madness in the area.

"No Madness…" Medusa began, before she took a breath, as a vector arrow came out of her mouth, acting like a snake tongue. "…But, even I can taste the blood in the air. Hmm…Far more potent than we are from." She said, before she wiggled her toes into the ground around her.

Shaula looked around as she focused. "I don't sense any impressive Soul Wavelengths. In fact, I only feel Kabuto-kun's, Crona-chan's, and Medusa's." She said to herself. "No witches either." She muttered, as she adjusted her hat.

"Ah…Ah…Th-The Sun…What's wrong with the Sun!" Crona yelled, as she looked up. "It's so far! And…What is there no face! Why does it hurt when I look at it!?" She announced.

Kabuto sighed, as he put his hand in front of her eyes. Medusa and Shaula looked up to, only to see a tiny ball in the sky that almost blinded them in intense light, causing them to look away.

"Yeah, don't look at the sun. You'll go blind." Kabuto said dryly. But he knew how he reacted to their Sun and Moon. They were probably just as confused.

"What's up with your Sun?" Shaula asked, as she gave the young man a look.

"My Sun? I'm not sure you realize it. But, the Sun is a giant ball of plasma. It's almost three hundred times larger than the Earth. How your sun defiles the laws of physics and doesn't burn your planet to cinder still baffles me." Kabuto replied, as he fixed his glasses.

Crona kept trying to peek over Kabuto's hand to see the sun, but kept hiding behind it when it blinded her. Kabuto held up his other arm and looked at the Pip-boy. "…We're in the Land of Lightning…Hmm, let's see how this 'wonderful' war has progressed." The Sorcerer muttered, as he looked at the computerized device.

Medusa moved behind Kabuto, before she hummed slightly, as she snaked her arms around the Sorcerer's waist and hugged him from behind, as she leaned her chin on his shoulder. She smirked, as she read what he read, from the Pip-boy. Kabuto cast Medusa a glance, before he looked back down. '_Medusa sure is all touchy feely.' _He mused.

'_You almost got away from me.' _Medusa thought, as her eyes became more snake-like. '_I can't afford to be distant. Shaula and Crona have taken a liking to you. But, I have already claimed you as mine when we first met.' _She mused, as she held Kabuto tighter, as she slowly swayed her hips side-to-side, moving the young man to her motion.

Shaula glared at Medusa hatefully, as her Scorpion tail-like hair curled up like it was ready to strike. Next to her, Medusa was the only one who spent most of her time with the Sorcerer when he was with them. She spent her time as a Soul, so she could only interact on occasion while the Snake Witch had several months of 'Bonding-time'.

"Geez, how long does it take for these guys to start there war?" Kabuto muttered to himself. All that has happened was Naruto and the Eight Tails Jinchūriki went into hiding with Yamato, and some other people, before the Replicators lost them, since they haven't spread into the ocean. Obito and the Akatsuki were building up their army, while the Kages were pussy footing around building up their army and moral.

"Well, from what you told me, they haven't given their speeches and life stories. Maybe you should go there and tell them a story. That might get things started." Medusa said mockingly, which contradicted the way she held Kabuto so lovingly.

"Hmm, like how the Shibusen would kill you on sight, I have the same reputation here." Kabuto replied dryly.

"Aren't you a man after my own heart?" The Snake asked sarcastically.

"It would seem I really don't have to." The Serpent Sorcerer replied, with an almost equally sarcastic tone. Medusa was still hugging him from behind, with her body up against his.

"If you guys are going to do it, just get it over with." Shaula snapped angrily, mostly at her sister. But then again, she was the youngest and when they were younger Medusa and Arachne would mess with her because of her unique eyes and hair. She had a bit of a grudge against them, and would find any reason to get mad at them.

"You might fuck on the first date, but I have more tact." Medusa replied tauntingly, as she shot the Scorpion Witch a snake-like smirk.

"Oh ho, you did not say that." Shaula said a glare, as her Soul Wavelength fluctuated.

"…And if I did?" Medusa asked almost uncaringly, as she looked away from the Scorpion Witch, like she wasn't even her time.

"I'll stab that heart of yours out!" Shaula announced, as her tail-like hair was ready to strike.

"While I love all of your…ambitions…" Kabuto began, as he slowly turned and glanced at the two of them. "…Stop." He said, before Medusa and Shaula felt a wave of Rage, Melancholy and Despair infect their Soul Wavelength.

Medusa held onto the Sorcerer tighter, as she felt the Hopelessness and Depression hit her. After a few seconds his Soul Wavelength receded.

Crona nervously watched everything happen, as she held her arm. She didn't want her mother to take the person she loved away from her, and she didn't like the possible fight to start between her mother and her aunt.

Kabuto pulled himself out of Medusa's grip, before he took a few steps forward and glanced around, and then looked up. "Hmm…" He sounded, before he smirked.

A deep vibrating sound echoed, before six large metallic legs slammed into the ground right in front of the group. A high-pitched charging sounded echoed, before it changed to a deep low horn. Kabuto looked up and saw a giant six legged Replicator.

"Hello there." Kabuto said, as he fixed his glasses, before the Replicator emitted a loud deep horn sound, causing some of the surrounding things to vibrate. "I can see that, you have definitely gotten big." He commented, as he reached out and petted the giant Replicator, causing the metallic being to release another deep sound.

Kabuto glanced back and noticed Crona was looking at the Giant Replicator Spider in fear, before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He then guided the girl on top of the Giant Replicator. "See, Replicators are our friends." He said to the unstable girl, as they stood on top of it.

Medusa frowned slightly, she was wondered why the Replicator's kept being spiders. Before she reached up to her hood and put it up, and then got onto the Replicator. Shaula adjusted her witch's hat, before she got onto the Giant Spider.

"Hmhm…From what I know, Yamato is with Naruto, so…Take us to Naruto." Kabuto said darkly, as he looked down at the Replicator.

The Giant Replicator crouched down, before it released another loud deep horn-like sound, and then took off. Crona, Medusa and Shaula stumbled, not having a good footing. While Kabuto seemed entirely unaffected, using Chakra to attach himself onto the metallic being. Kabuto reached up and pulled his maroon hood up, as his skin became pale and scaly, with purple markings forming around his eyes, with his irises turning golden and slitted. And then he slowly stuck his tongue out.

A few hours later, the Giant Replicator flew over the large oceans of the Elemental Nations. Shaula was sitting down cross legged, resting her chin in the palm of her hand with a board look on her face. Crona was relaxed, well more relaxed as she usually was, as she stared at the clouds that passed by. Medusa was knelling next to Kabuto, as he observed the water they were passing over. Looking for anything the Nin could be hiding on.

"…I know you don't apologize, or feel regret for what you did to Crona." Kabuto said, as he stared into the ocean. Medusa glanced at him, before she shrugged. That was true. "Crona forgave you, but…I'm not sure I can." He admitted.

Medusa looked at him in some confusion. She wasn't sensing any hate from the young man, and they were even doing their usual banter. "…What?" She asked.

"I like you, a lot. Hell, I'm sure you and me could cause a whole lot of shit." Kabuto said, before he scowled. "But the way Crona was treated, the way she acts. It's almost undeniably similar to my child hood and how I was." He informed. While Crona was scared and submissive, he was more shy and introverted, and had several hints of insanity. But after his amnesia he was able to form a more solid personality, growing out of his shyness. He was still introverted.

Medusa looked a bit surprised, she did not believe that. "No…That's not really possible." She said. If that was true she would understand why he almost killed her.

"My parents hated me, they saw me as the reason there friends died and were essentially dumbasses for having me in the middle of a war. They blamed me for holding them back in that war, and they eventually saw me as a 'cursed child'." Kabuto said, saying 'cursed child' sarcastically. "And then when my younger brother was born, the war was over…Everyone praised him as a messiah, since he 'killed the Dark Lord', what bullshit…" He said, as he glared down.

"Dark Lord?" Medusa asked with some amusement.

"Hn, from the world I was born in. There are a lot of Witches and Mages, but…They don't use Madness for their Magic. And they don't have the lifespan, like you do." Kabuto informed before a coughed a few times. "…As for the Dark Lord, imagine me or you doesn't really matter. Imagine that person with the desperate ambition for immortality. Have him be a megalomaniac, power hungry, racist, sadistic, insane, disfigured, and feared, with the obsession for immortality. Now for those that opposed him. Imagine the Shibusen, but make them incredibly naïve, disorganized, dependent on another, and unwilling to kill their enemies…Then the incompetent, corrupt government…" The Sorcerer said with a frown. "…Can you imagine the 'war'…more like a slaughter?" He asked.

Medusa nodded with her own frown. She wondered how Kabuto could be so…perfect, yet come from such a place.

"Now that Dark Lord came to kill me and my little brother…I was about four…maybe five at the time. I remember everything about that day. That man came, he beat my family…He let them live, so they'd wallow in the fact they outlived their children…Hmm…" Kabuto sounded. "…He aimed at me, and sent a curse that is made to kill any and everything it touches…" He trailed off, as he touched his hair. "…My hair was raven black, before that day. But, after he sent that curse at me, the curse that is supposed to kill everything, I survived. And the stress turned my hair grey. That power, that curse was sent back at the Dark Lord and vaporized his body to tiny black matter…To dust." He informed.

"But they saw your brother as the one who destroyed him." Medusa said, with a nod. She understood that.

"Yes…They praised him as the one that brought their world out of war, ending the rein of one of the most tyrannical Dark Lords. Hmm, of course I faded into the back ground. But my anger didn't. So, when someone noticed it, I was sent away from my family to make sure I didn't hurt the 'precious child'." He said with a scowl, as the Replicator blocks under him writhed slightly.

Medusa looked down, as she clenched her fist. '_It would seem…I need to kill a few people, Hmm, I'm sure Kabuto wouldn't mind. I would kill his family after all.' _She mused with a slight frown.

"I was sent to my relatives. They were…" Kabuto began, before he sneered. "…Pigs, disgusting animals. And I will slaughter them like animals. They hated me, they hated everything about me. They hated that fact I could use Magic, that what I did was against nature. The way I looked was against nature. I was a freak in their eyes, something that should be _thankful_ that they were so _generous_ to give me a place to stay. Hmph, what bullshit, though it in their infinite wisdom they would to try to beat my Magic, hair color and 'freakishness' out of me. They beat me, starved me for days, locked me up in a tine dark room for days, they treated me like a slave, and for what? Because I was better? Because I was stronger? Because I was something…more? But in the end it doesn't change what they did. In the end, I know I endured. And now, I am something…I'm stronger, smarter…I created a species that is the pinnacle of technology and will continue to evolve, and I have people who give a damn about my existence." He said, as he glanced at Crona, Shaula and Medusa.

"…I…See…" Medusa said. She honestly didn't care that what she did to Crona was right or wrong. But she truly did love and admire Kabuto, and she felt an intense rage and just the want to kill his family for what they did. '_…Is…Is this how he felt when he learned about what I did to Crona.' _She thought. The Snake Witch was entirely sure that if she met the Sorcerer's family, she'd slaughter them, creatively and in a way no one would know. '_…Does he feel that way about me?' _She thought, as she looked down. '_...Does he want to kill me like that?' _Medusa thought.

"…Kinda." Kabuto admitted, getting the Snake Witch's attention. "…I mean. I really want to kill you for what you did to Crona. But, I can't…I…'Love' you. And while I'm not sure you and I understand what exactly love is…" He trailed off. "…I'm sure we both have a deep affection for each other, along with…attraction." He informed. "I don't want to see you hurt, but I want to kill you. But since Crona forgave you, those feelings have subsided…But, like I said. I'm not sure I can forgive you, forgive you for what you did." He said.

Medusa adjusted her position, so she'd be sitting, with her feet hanging over the edge of the Replicator. She knew they were having a heart-to-heart chat, and she wanted to be comfortable. "Like you said, I don't regret what I did to Crona, but I did it to make her a Kishin. It was all carefully planned out steps." She said, before she sighed. "I understand why you wanted so much to kill me." She admitted.

The Snake witch looked at the Sorcerer with her yellow eyes and she narrowed them. "I'm not asking for forgiveness, I don't want it. And I didn't need it. I know what I did was wrong. But, I simple don't care. But what I do care about, what I do want, is for you not to detest me." Medusa admitted with a frown, at how pathetic she was sounding, at revealing her feelings.

"Crona…With how she's progressed, with how strong she's become. She's my pride. But you, you are my Darkness…Or light, if you want to be sentimental about it. You are my drug, my dependence. I don't want to be separated." Medusa said, as she looked down.

"Geez, you sure have gotten all mushy." Kabuto commented with a smirk, getting a scowl from Medusa. "…But, the feeling is shared." He added, causing the witch to feel a bit relieved, not that it showed. Kabuto sighed, as he leaned his head back for a second, before he scooted closer towards the Snake Witch and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"…Now who's the mushy one?" Medusa asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, and enjoy the affection I rain on you." The Sorcerer replied dryly.

For the next few minutes they sat, before Kabuto checked the Pip-boy when he heard a noise. "…I see, we're almost there, according to the information." He mused, as he stood up with Medusa. Kabuto sensed something fast approaching him, and in an instant he grabbed Medusa and pushed her back, as he reared his fist back. A golden gauntlet formed around his right fist, over Harbinger, before he sent it forward.

Just as he did that, a short old man with a large nose appeared with his fist extended, ready to hit the Sorcerer. The two fists collided, creating a slight shockwave, before the old man was sent back by a fiery corrosive explosion.

"What a weak punch." Kabuto commented, as he reared his left arm back, causing the golden gauntlet to form over his arm, Nazara and the Pip-boy. He thrust his right arm back, before what looked like a shotgun cartridge was ejected.

Medusa stumbled. Before she regained her black-arrow tail came out. Shaula and Crona snapped to attention, as they looked at the attackers.

It was a short old man with a large nose. Kabuto smirked, as he looked at them. "How about that, being attacked by the Tsuchikage himself." Kabuto said, as the Giant Replicator orbited around the Shinobi, with Kabuto being at the edge.

"Normally I'd wait to attack…But what is with the flying spider?" Onoki questioned.

"Let's just say, he's more than enough for what I need." Kabuto said with a smirk, as the front of the Giant Replicator began to reform, as it flew back. "…Now…Taste the storm." He trailed off, as smoke came out of the front of the Replicator. In an instant several small Air-to-Air missiles shot out from the Replicator, and they all honed in on the Kage.

They all collided creating a large explosion. Kabuto coughed a few times, as the Replicator flew back, with the smoke clearing, revealing Onoki was fine, and at his side were a tomboyish looking woman and a large man.

"…Hmm…A rock clone." The Sorcerer said with a sigh. It was times like this he hated the clone technique.

"Your people can fly?" Medusa asked with a raised eyebrow, as she stood next to Kabuto, with Crona and Shaula standing at his other side.

"What if they fall? And they fall into the ocean and it's full of sharks? And they get all torn up into tiny shreds? What if I try to fly and I fall?" Crona asked.

"No…The Rock Nins seem to have developed a technique were they can fly. Ironic, since rocks are the furthest things that can fly." Kabuto commented dryly.

"Enough, I'll capture you, especially since you're working for the Akatsuki." Onoki announced.

"Trying to distract us, I see." Kabuto said. "I knew you were waiting around…but, we're not attacking because we can afford not to." He stated uncaringly.

"What's the supposed to mean?!" Onoki demanded.

Kabuto smirked, as a loud roaring-booming sound echoed, causing all the Nin to look up. They saw a small winged crafted flying high in the sky, as it left two contrails. As soon as it flown over, a large explosion came from a specific area. The Explosion knocked all the clouds away, revealing a large Island.

"While I'd love to stay and chat, this is a goodbye." The Sorcerer said, as the Giant Replicator sped towards the Island. As they were flying towards the island, the Replicator formed several AGM-114 Hellfire missiles, before they fired at the Island creating several more explosions along the Island.

"What the hell?" Medusa muttered when she saw the island moving.

"What's with the island?" Shaula asked.

"It's not an island. It's a giant tortious." Kabuto informed. "The person I need is inside it." He said with a frown, as two more highly explosive missiles formed and fired at the front of the Tortoise. At the angle they hit and went off, it was strong enough to flip the thing over on its back so it couldn't swim away.

Kabuto held up his right arm, before he looked at the black-purple armor with crimson indents. "Harbinger, bring the others in." He instructed.

"O-thers?" Crona said unsure, before she, Medusa, Shaula and the Nin heard several loud deep vibrating horn-like sounds, as several large Replicator Spiders descended from the sky and landed on top of the giant tortious. The Replicator's imbedded themselves into the tortoise, to inject it with smaller Replicators to push whoever was inside it, out.

The Replicator Kabuto, Medusa, Crona and Shaula stood on, descended. Before its legs spread out, and landed onto of the underside of the flipped tortoise.

"…All going as predicted." Kabuto muttered, as he hopped of the metallic spider.

"You think I'll take you lightly!" Onoki announced, as his clapped his hands together and pulled them apart, showing a translucent white cone.

"Oh my, the fabled Dust release, atomizing all those it touches." Kabuto commented, as he fixed his glasses. "I'm curious, how can you do Jutsu…When you have no use of your hands?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"What are…you…T-talking…" Onoki began, before his hands were slowly forced to his sides by an unseen force.

"…It would seem you can't." Kabuto said condescendingly.

"**Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu**(_Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique)" _Kurotsuchi announced, before she spat out a large quantity of quicklime at the sorcerer.

"**Protego Maxima." **Kabuto said with a smirk as he held his hand up, a large blue translucent dome formed around him, protecting him from the attack.

While Kabuto was focused on Kurotsuchi, Kitsuchi came up behind him with his fist encased in earth, before he plowed right through the Shield and slammed his fist right into Kabuto's back.

The Sorcerer was sent flying out of the dome, and tumbling along the ground. He was so focused on keeping Onoki's arms bound and blocking Kurotsuchi's attack, he didn't make the Shield equally stable. Kabuto slowly pushed himself up, before he coughed up blood violently, Kitsuchi hit right behind his lungs. He opened his eyes and saw several cracks and scratches along the lenses of his glasses, and he got pissed.

"Ha, take that you snake jerk!" Kurotsuchi announced with a smirk, as she prepared to send more Quicklime at him, but stopped when she heard something.

"Snake…Snake…Cobra…Cobubra…**Vector Arrow!" **Medusa chanted, before dozens of black vector arrows shot towards Kurotsuchi.

With Kabuto distracted, Onoki was able to move his arms again, but before he could do a hand-seal he was forced to doge several dozen dark needle-like energy projectiles.

"Another kid trying to fight me." Onoki muttered as he looked and saw Shaula standing a few meters in front of him, with her arms crossed.

"Kid? I'm more than eight hundred years old, dumbass." Shaula said with a scowl, before she smirked evilly. Before Onoki could react, Shaula stabbed her hair into the Tortoises stomach, before she was surrounded by dozens of magic circles. Onoki was forced to evade, as hundreds of giant Scorpion Tails appeared from the ground, and tried to skewer him.

While Medusa and Kurotsuchi, and Shaula and Onoki were fighting, Kitsuchi went to finish off Kabuto. But a thin looking girl with pink hair stood in his way. But she looked at him with such insanity, he was wondering why she wasn't locked up.

"I don't know you." Crona said with a wide smile. "I don't know a lot of things. I don't know if this is a giant turtle or a tortoise. I don't know why the sky is blue and how a giant robot spider can fly…but I do know two things for sure." She said, as black blood came out of her hand and formed a large black broad sword. "You hurt something that I care about, and that my blood is black!" The insane girl announced, before she charged at the Nin.

While the three were fighting, Kabuto sat up and continued to cough blood, before he began to use the mystical healing palm to heal the damage. He took off his glasses and saw several cracks, before he scowled angrily. '_These were my mothers.' _He thought. "**Oculus Reparo**." He muttered, before the glasses fixed themselves.

He stood up and glared a Kitsuchi, who was fighting with Crona. Kabuto glared at Kitsuchi with almost bloodshot eyes, he was that pissed that he almost ruined what he had left from his mother. He slowly walked a few steps towards the Jonin. Crona glanced to her side and saw Kabuto glaring at the man she was fighting, before she quickly pulled back.

"…You're running…" Kitsuchi said.

"HAH!" The Sorcerer sounded, as he pulled his hand back, as it gleaned a deep green. "**Avada Kedavra**!" Kabuto announced, as he thrust his hand forward. A jet of deep green light launched forward and collided with the Jonin's chest.

Kurotsuchi and Onoki turned and saw the large man fall to his knees, before he collapsed dead.

"**Sectumsempra…Sectumsempra… Sectumsempra**!" Kabuto announced, as he launched dark cutting curse, after dark cutting curse, cutting up the dead Jonin. After a few seconds, he stopped and panted as he clenched his fists, before several small Replicator spiders crawled up to the corpse. Medusa, Shaula and Crona regrouped, while Kurotsuchi and Onoki kept their distance.

"You totally messed that guy up." Shaula commented uncaringly, as she glanced at the Sorcerer. "What'd he do to piss you off?" She asked curiously.

"…He cracked my glasses." Kabuto said with a scowl. Medusa raised any eyebrow, before she silently decided to herself that she'd never touch his glasses, a thought shared by Crona and Shaula. "…And it seems that party is all here." He commented, as three Konoha and two Kumo Nin came out from the tortoise.

"Shut up you…Monster!" Kurotsuchi yelled, as she went through several hand-seals. Before she could fire off a Jutsu something horrific caused her to stop. Her father was standing on front of Kabuto, still covered in large cuts, but had metallic Replicator Blocks protruding from several parts of his body, along with a Replicator Spider on his back, with its legs in the man's spine.

"Monster? Well what are you, if you fire upon your own father?" Kabuto asked.

"Using a corpse as a shield…Can you stoop any lower?" Onoki asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm…Yamato, it's good to see you again." Kabuto said, as he pulled his hood down.

"That voice…It can't be…" Yamato muttered in shock.

Medusa, Shaula and Crona looked at the man, knowing he was the target.

"I can explain the concept of life to you, but I doubt you'd understand." Kabuto said condescendingly.

"Kabuto!" Naruto announced in surprise, before he narrowed his eyes. "You're with the Akatsuki." He informed.

"No, that's to mainstream, so I decided to do my own thing." Kabuto replied uncaringly.

"We will have to take you in, Kabuto." Yamato informed.

"No, you see, in fact it's the other way." Medusa said, getting the Nin's attention.

"…You…You…Have a sister Kabuto?" Naruto asked in surprise. "She's even as creepy as you." He admitted.

"We're not related." Medusa and Kabuto said at the exact same time, in an equally annoyed tone.

"And what's with the lady with the crazy hair?" Naruto asked, as he looked at Shaula. "I mean, that's…weird." He muttered, before he looked at Crona. "And what's with that dude?" He questioned.

"…I-I'm a girl…" Crona said, as she held her arm.

Kabuto glanced at the two Jinchūriki, the four Jonin, and the Kage. "It would seem I need little help, Harbinger." He commented, before the black-purple armor around his arm that had glowing crimson lights that interlinked the blocks, the crimson lights dimmed. As the interlinking blocks inside Kitsuchi gleaned crimson.

"**Assuming Direct Control." **A deep voice announced, as the Jonin's eyes turned and glowed.

"Looks like you got a bit of weight on you, Harbinger." Kabuto teased, as he fixed his glasses.

"**This Form is merely a vessel, it is redundant, Father." **A deep synthesized voice came from the Jonin's body.

"…Is anyone else creeped out?" Naruto asked to the other Nin.

"Yo it's whack how this Serpent Motha-fucka, has spider son." Killer Bee said.

"**I am the Harbinger of your ascendance. If you resist, you will only delay the inevitable."** Harbinger spoke, as the corpse of the Jonin began to walk towards the group, only for Kurotsuchi to land in his way, with a glare on her face. "**Child of my enemy, why do you resist? I offer no forgiveness…A parent's sins, passed on to their child." **The Replicator voiced, before the sound of yelling caused Kurotsuchi to duck.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled, as he charged at the being.

Harbinger tilted his head, before he caught the wrist of the blonde, but the teen vanished in a cloud of smoke. Naruto attacked from above, with a Rasengan in his hand. Before the Rasengan could make contact with the Replicator, Harbinger turned and held his arm up, causing the blond to rip it off with the jutsu.

Kurotsuchi glared at Naruto, before she punched him in the face.

"**Destroying this body gains you nothing**." Harbinger stated, as he looked at his decimated arm.

"Yes Harbinger, we all know how bad-ass you are." Kabuto said dryly, as Naruto and Kurotsuchi felt a tremendous force push them back.

"**I was merely stating facts, Father." **The Human-Infected Replicator stated.

Medusa raised an eyebrow. She knew Kabuto had a connection with his little toys. But this is the second time she's heard the thing call him father. She glanced to her side and saw Onoki and Kurotsuchi prepare to fight.

"You two are no longer our enemies, you're free to leave." Medusa said, mostly to upset the Nin. It was her thing. Before she could react though, a stream of flame hit her. Medusa released a scream, as fire burnt her. But after a few seconds the fire died down. Medusa panted, as her wounds began to heal.

Kabuto looked from her, to where the fire came from. "Aoba…" The Sorcerer began, as he glared at the Nin. "…Did you light Medusa on fire, with a Fire Jutsu?" He asked darkly, as the Nin felt the oppressing power of the Sorcerer's Soul.

"U-Uh No." Aoba replied, but all the Jonin and Jinchūriki tensed.

"No one dicks with my girl, but me." Kabuto said, as he raised his hand up and put his fingers together. He snapped his fingers, before he used his soul enhanced magic to speed up the molecules in Aoba to the point where he exploded in gore.

That stunned everyone. Shaula and Crona because they never saw that kind of attack. Yamato had some sweat coming down his face, as he looked at that. '_I didn't sense any Chakra in that…He didn't touch Aoba…He can do that without contact.' _The former Root Agent thought.

'_What the hell…' _Onoki and Kurotsuchi thought.

'_Man Kabuto-teme got so strong.' _Naruto thought with a frown, while the Kyūbi ignored him and continued to loath his container. Killer bee was stunned.

While the Nin were stunned, Crona, Shaula and Harbinger attacked. Harbinger attacked the Rock Nin, Shaula attacked the Cloud Nin, and Crona attacked the Leaf Nin.

Harbinger slammed his fist into the ground imbedding it into the tortoises, but the two Rock Nin jumped back to evade. The Replicator-Human pulled his hand out of the ground, before it looked at two. Several Replicators came up behind him, before they climbed up his body and formed a new arm, over the missing one. Harbinger's arm wasn't an arm. Instead it looked like a cylindrical tube, with several sharp protrusions coming off the end of the tube.

"Whatever that thing is, it isn't your father." Onoki said to Kurotsuchi, getting a nod from the young woman. "And be careful, we have no idea how many abilities that thing has access to." He advised.

The two stopped and looked at the Replicator-Human, when they heard a weird high-pitched sound, before their eyes went wide. The tip of the grey cylindrical tube for the being's arm began to glean fiery red, as energy began to condense around it.

"**Face your annihilation." **Harbinger said, before he fired a stream of molten metal at a fraction of the speed of light. The two Nin barely evaded in time, as the red beam of light destroyed everything it touched.

Kurotsuchi quickly went through several hand-seals, before she spat out a Quick lime glob at the being. Harbinger turned, before he vaporized it with his weapon.

"**My father has demanded your destruction. You will not stop me." **The Replicator-Human stated, as he turned, before he was slammed into the ground by a giant rock Golem.

"Heh." Onoki sounded, as he floated behind the Giant Rock Golem. A high-pitched sound echoed, before Golem was sliced in half by a beam of red light. Harbinger slowly stood back up, with half of his body crushed. Replicator blocks came out of the body, before they formed over the destroyed part of the body.

"**This changes nothing**." Harbinger stated, as he held up both his arms, and formed the same weapon over his other arm.

Kurotsuchi and Onoki shared a glance, before they looked at the Konoha and Kumo Nin. "I'm sure they can handle this." The girl said.

"…We can't abandon them." Onoki replied with a glare, as he clapped his hands together and formed a cylinder cone. He launched a concentrated beam of Dust Release Chakra at the reanimated indoctrinated corpse. The attack collided, creating a small explosion, before it cleared.

All that could be seen was a dome of Replicator blocks, before they collapsed revealing Harbinger perfectly fine. "**You are arrogant, Organics, you will learn." **Harbinger spoke, before he raised his arms up and fired two streams of molten metal.

Kurotsuchi and Onoki flew to evade, but the short old man yelled in pain when he felt a searing pain in his arm. He looked down and saw his right arm was severed from his elbow.

Kabuto glanced at the fights, before his knelt down next to Medusa, as his hands were engulfed in a green glow. He healed her burns, they weren't that bad. She would have healed eventually. "Ugh, that hurt." Medusa muttered, as she stood up.

"…Getting hit by an inferno of fire does do that." Kabuto said dryly.

"No? Really?" Medusa asked with almost palpable sarcasm, before she frowned. "Since everyone's already got their fights…Can I…Add a little element to this?" She asked with a wide snake-like smirk.

"What kind of element?" Kabuto asked.

Medusa smirked, as a black clown formed out of some of her cloths. The same Black Clown he almost vaporized. "I want to merge the Black Clown and Crona's blood together, to enhance her soul and abilities tremendously." She said, as she glanced at the Black Clown.

Kabuto scowled slightly, it sounded good, but then again it was Medusa. "What guaranty do you have, that that'll actually work? That you won't do some treacherous stuff." He said with a sigh, he didn't want to be so distrustful of her, but it was Medusa.

"A kiss?" Medusa asked with a raised eyebrow. "With tongue?" She added, when she noticed the look the Sorcerer. "I know you could kill me if I wasn't doing something you liked." The Snake Witch admitted. "I don't want to make unnecessary deals, when they're un-needed." She said.

"…Fine…" Kabuto relented. Medusa smiled fully, as her eyes and face took on the likeness of a snake. "Ugh, such a cute face." He commented, causing the Snake Witch to send him a sideways glare. Before the Black Clown evaporated and moved to Crona.

Naruto and Yamato stood a few meters away from a thin girl in a long old-style black robe. Crona looked around nervously, as she held her arm.

"One…two…One…Two…Left…right…Woosh…The water is fighting against the turtle…Tortoise…I don't know…" Crona muttered.

"…Is it alright to fight her?" Naruto asked.

"She works with Kabuto, we have to." Yamato said.

"Why do you work with Kabuto?" Naruto questioned, as he looked at Crona.

"Why…Work with Kabuto-sama? Why wouldn't I?" Crona questioned with a tilt of her head.

"He's a snake! He's one of the reasons Sasuke's on such a dark path! He's only using you, can't you see?" The blonde asked.

"Snake? Dark Path? Use…Huh?" Crona sounded. "Huh!? What is a Sasuke!? Who are you?! What are you talking about?!" She yelled.

"Sasuke is my best friend, my brother. And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage." Naruto said with a smile.

"Brother? Hokage…Friend? What the hell is friend!?" Crona yelled insanely.

"Calm down." Yamato said, as he held his hands up.

"A friend is someone you can trust, a person close to your heart." Naruto informed.

"A friend…Close…Friends…Yes…Who is…" Crona trailed off. "No one, they planned to use me. To betray me…Friends…Huh?! What the hell are you talking about? I don't know such thing! I don't know!" The pink haired girl yelled.

Naruto and Yamato tensed. "What did Kabuto do to you…" Yamato muttered.

"…I'm fine by myself. I don't need friends because I don't know how to communicate with others. I only need Kabuto-sama, he loves me. And once I get what he needs, he won't ever go away." Crona said insanely, referring to Yamato, so Kabuto's body wouldn't explode.

"Kabuto doesn't love you, he's using you. But, if you want a friend, I'll be yours." Naruto said with a smile.

Crona tilted her head, as a Black Clown formed behind her. "Use? There's that word again…Kabuto-sama can use me. I don't care. I am his, his tool of destruction. All he has to do is aim me…and I will slaughter, because that's what I know. He loves me and I love him. But you…I have to kill. Kill you, yes, yes…I'll kill you because I don't know how to communicate with men other than Kabuto-sama…I'll kill you." She rambled.

Naruto looked down, as he had several flashbacks about Haku, Gaia, Sasuke and himself. Yamato narrowed his eyes as he prepared, he looked at bit surprised by the weird clown behind her.

"…Black Clown…" Crona muttered, as she glanced back, before the Clown dissolved and floated around her and merged with her.

Crona's clothes were covered by several steel/cloth plates on the shoulders coming from the neck and more plates around the waist. Yamato and Naruto took a step back when two arms of black blood burst from her shoulders.

In the arm coming out of Crona's right shoulder a thin black katana-like weapon, with a mouth protruding outwards from either side of above the hilt. In the left extra arm, a narrow blade with a jagged edge with a mouth formed guard was held.

In Crona's actual hands was a sword that was broader and shorter than the other two, the sword didn't have a guard or a mouth in it, instead it had a large jagged tooth grin it was surround from both above and below by cloth wrappings, which encircle the blade numerous times.

"That is so creepy…" Naruto muttered.

Crona smiled fully, as she held her swords. "…My blood is black you know." She informed, before she charged in such a unique way.

Yamato and Naruto were forced to evade. The blond created a shadow clone and had it form a Rasengan.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled as he charged.

"AH!" Crona sounded, as she heard the teen yell at her. "**Screech Delta**!" She announced, as the three swords launched several Screech Alphas, before an entire tornado of solid black shock waves formed, which encircled her.

Naruto collided with the attack, engulfing him in the attack. After a few seconds, he revealed he was covered in large gashes.

"**Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu** (_Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique_)" Yamato announced, as he slammed his hands into the ground. Around Crona, a timber grew out of the ground and formed a wooden prison around her.

"Hell yeah, sensei!" Naruto announced.

Absolute silence sounded, before slowly several black thorny vines slithered out of the bars of the prison. In an instant, they coiled around bars and then crushed the wooden bars and tore the roof of the prison off.

Crona stood there with a smile on her face, as she looked at the two Nin. "I don't know how you did the wood thing. That doesn't seem right! But what I do know is! My blood is black!" She announced, as she charged again.

While Crona was fighting Yamato and Naruto with her Madness fusion, Shaula was having her own fight.

Shaula raised an eyebrow as Motoi charged at her, before she casually leaned to the side, letting him trip over. But her scorpion tail-like hair whipped out and stabbed him in the neck, as she injected him with her venom.

Motoi stumbled a bit, as he slowly looked around unsure. Shaula smirked, as she stood behind the poisoned Chuunin and lean close. "Hello there?" She asked with a smirk, as she looked at Killer Bee. "Kabuto-kun's told me so much about you Shinobi. You're all so sentimental…tell me, can you kill your friend right here?" She questioned, as she reached over Motoi's shoulder and put a finger under his chin. "Because he's _dying_ to kill you!" She said with an evil smile, as Motoi charged at Bee.

Shaula watched for a few seconds, before she got bored and turned around. '_It doesn't really matter what happens. If the zombie can kill the Shinobi, I win. If the Shinobi kills the zombie, he'll have to deal with killing his friend…and I win because, well I win.' _She thought with a smirk, as she walked up to Kabuto and Medusa.

"Having fun?" Kabuto asked with a smirk.

"Some." Shaula replied, before she glanced at the fights.

Onoki and Kurotsuchi were hiding behind a large rock wall. The old Kage was panting heavily, as the Jonin tried to use her head band as a tourniquet, to stop the bleeding from Onoki's dismembered arm.

"We have to go." Kurotsuchi insisted.

"I…I know. We…must grab the Jinchūriki." Onoki muttered.

"What about the Nin with them?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"…We must make the hard decision…" The Kage said with some regret, causing Kurotsuchi to glance down and nodded.

The two jumped when a dark purple metal fist broke through the rock wall. "**Rock composition: Quartz, Feldspar and Biotite…Possibility of hindrance, impossible." **Harbinger said, as its arm behind the rock wall dissolved and formed several Replicators. Onoki and Kurotsuchi quickly took off, avoiding the growing horde of Replicators and Harbinger.

With Crona, she stumbled back slightly as Naruto hit her in the stomach. "Ow, geez! What is your stomach made out of?" Naruto asked, as he rubbed his fist.

"You ask what my stomach is made out of! But I tell you again and again and again! My blood is black!" Crona raved, as she slashed wildly as she unorthodoxly moved towards the blond.

Just before she could decapitate the blond, an old man appeared behind Naruto and gripped wrapped his single arm around the blond, before they took off. "What? They fly! Oh no, I forgot they could fly! Hehehehahaha! They'll fall into the ocean!" Crona giggled insanely.

"You are a sad girl." Yamato said sadly, before he felt an unseen force wrap around him and lift him up. He slowly turned around, and saw Kabuto, the snake-like woman and the young woman with unusual colored hair and eyes.

Crona looked at Yamato insanely, but as soon as she saw Kabuto she calmed down. "Kabuto-sama!" She announced, before she quickly went to his side. "I-I'm sorry. That guy. The big fat one hit you, Kabuto-sama. I-I wasn't able to eviscerate him." She said sadly, as she began to tear up.

Kabuto reached out and ruffled up her already messy pink hair. "It's fine…he's…forever in torment now." He commented, as he glanced to his side. The Witches and Meister glanced to where he was looking, and saw a man that hit him. But almost three-fourths of his body was destroyed, with chrome and dark purple blocks.

"Harbinger." Kabuto said.

"**Releasing this form."** A dark synthetic voice said from the walking corpse, before the unique colored Replicator detected itself from the base of Kitsuchi's neck, and crawled its way to Kabuto and climbed up the Sorcerer's body, before it rearranged itself over his right arm.

Kabuto held his left hand up, towards Yamato, as he turned it a bit, causing the Jonin to struggle as he moved closer towards the Sorcerer. "Hmm…So stands the great savior to my will. Even my creatures recognize what you're oblivious too." Kabuto said, as he glanced at all the hundreds of Replicators hording around the giant Tortoise. "Your nativity has blinded you, as you always are. You have fallen so easily into my trap. I had seven other fail safes and countermeasures prepared in the instance that you saw through this transparent rouse…But it would seem it was unneeded." He spoke, before he shrugged. "Anyway I'm monologuing, **_Stupefy."_** He said, as he jet of red light slammed it Yamato and fell limp, still floating in the air.

"Shaula-sama…" Motoi said, as he appeared near the group.

In an instant Kabuto turned and thrust his palm at the Chuunin, causing him to freeze. After a few seconds Motoi collapsed, revealing a skeleton was standing behind him, causing Crona to quickly hide behind Kabuto. When Motoi fell, he revealed he had a giant outward hold coming from his back, revealing that his skeleton was pushed out of his body, before it too collapsed.

"…Brutal." Medusa commented. She had to admit, that was pretty impressed. To telekinetically push someone's skeleton out.

"You killed my zombie." Shaula said with a whine. "He could've been useful." She said.

"He was a low level Chuunin at best. He held abhorred strength and knew next to nothing in abilities. He would only be useful as a meat-shield." Kabuto said dryly, as he adjusted his glasses. Crona blinked a few times imagining a Shield made out of steak and lunch meats.

"Oh my, even to a girl like me, that's cold." Medusa teased with a smirk.

"Is it as cold as your heart?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"I wouldn't go that far." She replied offhandedly.

"U-Um, Kabuto-sama, shouldn't you…you know, eat him or something. To fix yourself." Crona muttered, as she buried her face into the back of Kabuto's shirt, still scared of the skeleton.

"It doesn't work like that." Kabuto said with a sigh, before he smiled slightly. "It's fine Crona, you can let go of my shirt." He said.

"I can't! If the skeleton comes along, it'll come after me because it doesn't have a skin! It'll try to take my skin and wear it itself!" Crona raved. "Then without my skin! I'll be naked! But not naked-naked, but not skin naked! My insides will be out, and they won't be inside anymore because they'll be out! It'll make no sense!" She announced.

"…Okay, I'm not going to be the one to point out the total inconsistences in the statement right there." Kabuto said dryly. "And if the skeleton did somehow gain sentience to somehow move…despite the fact it doesn't have a muscular system and can't move. And…wanted your skin wear, despite you not being the same size at it is. I would atomize the skeleton before it happened." He informed.

Medusa and Shaula looked at him weirdly. He just said he wasn't going to point out the inconsistences with what Crona said, and then did just that.

Crona slowly let go of Kabuto's shirt, before she nervously step forward and around the Sorcerer. She fearfully looked at the skeleton. "See." Kabuto said, as he glanced at the skeleton. "Harmless." He stated.

"We have what we need." Shaula said. "Let's go, Kabuto-kun, I really don't like standing on this…turtle thing." She said, getting a look from Medusa.

"It's fine…" Kabuto said, as he turned around and watched as a Giant Replicator Spider landed in front of them. "…I know a place where I can work." He said, as he held his hand up, telekinetically lifting Yamato on the spider. After that he helped Crona up, and then Shaula and Medusa.

When they were all situated the Replicator Spider crouched slightly, before it took off into the air. "…Take me to the Land of Sound." Kabuto instructed seriously.

* * *

**Here's the newest chapter. Tell me if it was good or not. **


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything

Off the coast of Kirigakure, almost a few dozen kilometers off the coast, was a small island, which had a small facility built into the side of it. Crawling along the side of the island's cliff walls were several giant chrome six-legged mechanical spiders.

Surrounding the island, were two ships in the water around the facility. The ships were the usual Battleship design, being completely covered in long-ranged, short-range and anti-air weaponry.

Inside the facility, a pink haired girl with a distant look in her eyes was sitting in a room holding a marker, as she drew large circles around herself. She thought of them as shields protecting her from the outside, as she rocked back and forth a bit.

In another room young woman looked around curiously. She had floral patterned hair and unique colored eyes. Along most of the walls of the room were dozens of cylindrical tubes filled with glowing green water, some had people inside them.

"Who could've put all these here?" Shaula asked curiously, as she looked at the large tubes holding some people.

In another room was a young man. He had tousled ash-grey hair and dark colored eye brows, revealing his hair wasn't always grey. He wore black round circular rimmed glasses and dark green eyes. He wore long black pants and black shoes. He also wore white long sleeves dress shirt, over the shirt he wore a plain white lab coat.

Kabuto was looking into a microscope, while his glasses were lifted up. After a few seconds, he twisted the nozzle on the side of microscope, before he frowned. "Hmm…" He sounded, as he leaned back and turned, before he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

It was a few days after he kidnapped Yamato, and he set up a base of operation in the Otoagukure Island Facility, the one Orochimaru took him to when he was recruited. Right now he was studying Yamato's and the Hashirama cells bonded with the Jonin's DNA.

Of course Orochimaru had a purified form Hashirama's cells, but Kabuto wasn't just going to inject himself with them, that would be stupid. There is a reason Yamato was the only person to survive the procedure, a procedure in which almost a few dozen people died from. Kabuto didn't find it appealing he'd leave it to chance.

He was studying the normal un-unified Hashirama cells, Yamato's cells and Yamato's cells with Hashirama's cells bonded. He was trying to figure out what it was in Yamato's DNA that let his body bond and use Hashirama's energy. While Kabuto didn't really give a shit about the Wood Style, he saw it was kinda redundant and pointless. It was only good for fighting Tailed Beasts, and the only reason people seek to use it is because Hashirama was incredibly strong and saw getting Wood Style as a way of tapping into that strength.

Kabuto knew he wasn't even close to Hashirama in terms of skill or physical prowess, even if he got the Wood Style, it would mean absolutely nothing. His forte was Medical Ninjutsu, his recreated Swift Release and Dead Bone Pulse, and even then. He knew if he fought Kimimaro, the Kaguya would beat him in his knowledge of Dead Bone Pulse. But what he was almost unmatched in was his Soul Powered Magic; that was the thing he was a master in, that was his Wood Release.

All he needed to do was find the code in Yamato's DNA in which it allowed the Jonin to bond with Hashirama's DNA. Once he finds that, all he has to do is use Alchemy to Transmutate his own DNA to that code, and artificially bond Hashirama's DNA into his own. Once he accomplishes that, he could be considered a God rivalling Hashirama's and Madara's title and reverence in power.

'_It's so close I can feel it.' _Kabuto thought, as he looked through the microscope again.

"Having fun?" A female voice commented, causing the Sorcerer to lean back and glance to his side.

Standing at the door of the room, was a woman with blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest, she also had eyes with yellow irises and slitted black pupils. She wore her usual black body-length suit, but she wore a white coat over it.

"What's with the coat?" Kabuto asked. He didn't see the point of her wearing it.

"Oh, this old thing." Medusa said, as she glanced down at the white coat. "It's something I wore in the Shibusen. I pretended to be a nurse there, to get information on the students. Nothing much." She admitted.

Kabuto blinked a few times, as he looked at the microscope. '_Is she like the female version of me?' _He thought to himself. He did the exact same thing to Konoha, where he pretended to be the up-and-coming Med-Nin Genin, and used that to gather information on all the Genin and Chuunin in the Village.

"I see…and why are you here?" Kabuto asked with a frown.

"Such suspicion, I was just offering my expertise in experimentation." Medusa said sardonically, as she walked towards him. "What have I done to earn that?" She asked with a smirk, but the dry look Kabuto gave her was enough to have her roll her eyes. "Don't answer that." She added, as she leaned back on the desk and looked down towards the grey haired young man.

"And how exactly do you plan to help me?" Kabuto questioned.

"Well, what are you having problems with?" Medusa asked with a smirk, implying she liked the fact he was having problems in which she could probably help.

"I'm trying to find the specific nitrogenous bases, in which Yamato's DNA and RNA was able so successfully bond with Hashirama's. Once I can successfully find those specific nucleobases, I might be able to successfully change my own DNA to match that of Yamato's, so my DNA bonds with Hashirama's. But looking for this is like trying to find a needle, in a giant stack of needles, in the dark, and with each wrong needle I get I have to restart." Kabuto said with some irritation. "So, if you have any ideas, I'm open to it." He said with a frown.

"Oh, since you asked so nicely." Medusa said with an eye roll, as she put her hands on the desk and hopped up and sat on it. "Have you tried to create an artificially created environment, with your own variables? You have that Yamato guy's DNA, this 'Hashirama' guy's DNA, you also have the Hashirama DNA without being bonded to the guy. What you need to do is use Yamato's DNA before he was bonded, and then have it bond with Hashirama's DNA. There you can observe in a controlled environment, and see which nitrogenous bases form and which ones die off." She said, as she crossed one leg over another. "You'll not only be able to know which bond is dedicated to keeping the DNA and RNA's together, but how it forms. So it also helps you in recreating that bond." Medusa informed.

Kabuto scowled as he glanced down, while Medusa smirked. "…Tsk." The Sorcerer sounded, as he pushed his chair back from the desk.

"Do you hate it when you couldn't come up with something yourself?" Medusa asked. "Poor baby." She said.

"No, maybe I just needed a less sophisticated approach. I am no longer capable of such thinking." Kabuto replied, as he fixed his glasses and a smirk.

"…You're saying you're too smart to think of something like that? That I'm too stupid." Medusa said angrily, before she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, as they became more snake-like. After a few seconds she smirked and chuckled. "It's not easy to make me lose my composure, ah, such control over my emotions. I can't help but want to kill you, or kiss you." She said with a smirk.

Kabuto glanced at the microscope, before he sighed and stood up. He glanced at some of the computer screens showing the DNA's and Nuclei of the cells he was studying. "I don't know…but I need a break. Staring at all of this is giving me a headache." He muttered, as he rubbed his eyes and pushed his glasses back in place.

Medusa hopped off the desk and took a step towards him, and glanced up, since Kabuto was a few inches taller than her. "You know…" She said, as she reached up and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "…We barely get to spend much time together." Medusa said.

"Maybe it's because I don't have the luxury of dilly-dallying." Kabuto said dryly, as he looked down towards Medusa.

"But…soon you will. Once you've made your body strong enough. You don't have to do anything. I've got nothing to do, my world is soaked in Chaos, I have my body again, and Crona…with what you gave her…She's unmatched. Everything is…decent." Medusa said with a small smile, as she and Kabuto stood there, as she held her arms around his neck.

"Not everything…" Kabuto admitted, causing the Snake Witch to raise an eyebrow. "…There's a group here, and organization. I'm going to wipe them all out and scatter their cells across this planet. They hunted down and killed someone I cared for before I came to your world." He informed.

"Well, that person must've been important." Medusa commented.

"Yes." Kabuto replied, before he sighed.

"But enough about that just relax." Medusa said, as she glanced around room and saw a clear part of the floor. "Do you know how to dance?" She asked curiously.

Kabuto looked at her weirdly. "Well, I know how to dance with a partner, you know…slow dance and stuff. But anything else is out of the question." He informed.

Medusa smirked as she took a few steps to the side and walked back, all the while having her arms wrapped around the back of the Sorcerer's neck. "That's all I need. Music?" Medusa asked.

"Well…I only usually listen to progressive and psychedelic rock…but they aren't something to slow dance to." Kabuto admitted, it would be kinda hard to slow dance to Pink Floyd and Tool, before he glanced off. "But I think I know a song that might be interesting." He said.

"Good." Medusa said, as she glanced up at the Sorcerer, while he put his hands on her hips. "Hmm, if you're feeling a bit adventurous, you can go a little lower…or a lot higher." She informed with a snake-like smirk.

Kabuto gave her a dry look, before he glanced to his side and looked at the computers on the desk he was working on. The computer seemed to work on its own as it changed screens, and sound of wind, a rattlesnake's rattle and hissing echoed in the background.

Medusa raised an eyebrow, before she heard a guitar riff following the sound. The guitar riff got steadily more intense and louder, before the sound of drums and bass kicked in. She glanced up when she felt the Sorcerer slowly move with the underlying acoustic sound.

"_I slide through the wasteland that's my world. My hunger takes your life, preyed on to keep me alive, yeah. Mercy's all that you need, mercy's empty in me." _The computer projected. "_Can't you feel the poison rising out of the morning and clear through the night? You can feel my strength to destroy you straight through the heart with the venomous bit!" _ It sounded. Medusa and Kabuto slowly danced, to the music.

"_That's right I shed my skin tonight, but my fangs are hard to hide! And you know that you're going to die, yeah! Mercy's all that you need, mercy's empty to me! Can't you feel poison rising out of the morning and clear through the night? You can feel my strength to destroy you straight through the heart with the venomous bit!" _It sounded. "_I can't regret, can't escape the decisions made for me, no control Fire that burns and never dies, wrapped around I'll bury my fangs inside!_" The computer projected.

Medusa leaned forward and rested the side of her head on Kabuto's shoulder, as they danced to the music. The Snake Witch herself actually liked the music a bit.

"_Making my way through the night you're still in my sight. You're running away cause you know you can't hide. My instincts are cold blooded hate; to you I'm the barer of fate. Wrong place and now the wrong time, now terror is all that you'll find." _It projected, before the music got more intense and then became more acoustic. "_Can't you feel the poison rising straight to the heart of the venomous bite? Can't you feel the poison rising out of the morning and clear through the night? You can feel my strength to destroy you straight to the heart from the venomous bite! I can't regret, can't escape the decisions made for me, no control Fire that burns and never dies, wrapped around I'll bury my fangs inside!"_ It sounded.

As the song got more somber sounding, Kabuto leaned his head forward and rested it on top of Medusa's head. He glanced down and saw the barely visible golden bracelets on his wrists. A part of him felt like he was betraying Yang for what he was doing. But he knew her; Yang wouldn't want him being some brooder who holds onto every tiny little thing like Sasuke or witless but takes everything personally like Naruto. Kabuto closed his eyes and leaned his head forward, letting him smell the Witch's hair.

Medusa glanced over the Sorcerer's shoulder, as she thought about the last time she danced with someone, who was Stein. '_Is Kabuto some kind of replacement?' _She asked herself. She could admit Kabuto and Stein shared incredibly similar similarities, their looks, attitudes, skills. But Kabuto was more humble, introverted, and didn't have stiches all over him, which was a plus in her mind. '_…No…He's no replacement…he's an improvement.'_ Medusa thought with a smirk, as she and Kabuto stood there.

After a few minutes the song ended, but the two continued to stand there. Medusa still had her arms wrapped around his neck and Kabuto still had his hands on her hips. "…I love you." Medusa stated.

"I know." Kabuto replied

"You're not going to say it back?" Medusa asked, as she still rested her head on the Sorcerer's shoulder.

"When I say it, I want it to be a memorable moment." Kabuto admitted. He believed if he just said the word, it would diminish the effects of its meaning.

"Hmph, and you call me soft." Medusa said with a smirk.

"You seem to be hugging my pretty tight there, you wouldn't want me to up and vanish, eh?" Kabuto asked.

"Like I would let you." The witch replied, getting a smirk from the young man.

**A Few Days Later**

Kabuto was lying on clear floor, with his shirt off. On the ground around him was a complex Human Transmutation Circle. Next to him was a mirroring Human Transmutation Circle, it contained a container with a pint of blood, along with several other smaller objects.

"It's been so long since I've had a man lay down for me." Shaula commented, as she stood outside of the transmutation circle with her sister Medusa. "And you don't have a shirt either, Mm-Mm-mmm." She sounded, as she licked her lips.

"Keep it to yourself." Medusa said with some irritation.

"Jealous, I mean, I'm not going to kill Kabuto-kun after we have sex." Shaula commented.

"You said that like it's a fact." Medusa said.

"What me not killing him, or us copulating?" Shaula questioned.

"The latter you, horny teenager." The Snake Witch said with a glare.

"Teenager? I take that as a compliment, you old hag." The Scorpion Witch replied, as her unique colored hair swayed a bit.

"Oh, oh, it's fine." Kabuto interjected. "I'm not withering away, or anything. You two continue your meaningless conversation. I can wait." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah Shaula-dear, you should really control what you say." Medusa commented, getting a glare from Shaula, but she didn't reply.

Medusa knelt down to the Human Transmutation Circle Kabuto laid in, while Shaula knelt down at the one the objects were in. They both reached out and put their palms on their individual circles, before they imbued their Arthmetic Magic into the Alchemy Circles, causing them to illuminate. With Alchemy and Arthmetic Magic being similar in some aspects they were able to resonate.

The two Human Transmutation Circles gave off sparks of energy, as they gleaned a deep crimson. After a few seconds the light dimmed. The Transmutation Circle that held the objects and blood was burnt away, with only scorch marks left.

"…Oh my…" Medusa muttered, as she stared at the person inside the Transmutation Circle, she could understand what Kabuto meant when had said the Senju DNA would enhance his body. The person inside the circle hadn't grown taller, he was around five feet ten inches tall, his skin was still on the paler side and his hair was ash-grey. But his body, Medusa still stared, while Shaula wondered what was going on. She turned around and licked her lips again, when she saw the Sorcerer.

Kabuto was never one to be adept in psychical strength, relying more on his cleverness to overpower an opponent. So he wasn't that physically built, he had some definition, sure. But now, it was something else. Medusa and Shaula stared at Kabuto, as he laid on the ground, he was built almost like an Olympic Athlete. His muscles were incredibly defined but weren't overly large.

"What's wrong?" Kabuto asked, before he groaned. "Don't tell me I have one of those faces on my chest or something." He said with a sigh.

"N-no…" Medusa said, as she reached forward and touched the Sorcerer's chest. "…Shaula, be a dear sister and leave for a few…hours." She said.

"Like I'd let you get all the fun!" Shaula said angrily, as her hair thrashed around for a second.

"You both are acting weird." Kabuto said with a scowl, as he sat up and blinked a few times as he glanced down at himself. He lifted his arms up and looked at them, to see they were well defined. "Huh." He sounded.

"Huh?" Shaula sounded mockingly. "You turn from a hot nerdy to a hot hunky nerd, and all you can say is 'Huh'?" She asked.

"I expected the possibility of the Transmutation mutating my muscle molecules to Senju-levels increasing the density of the connective tissues and fibers, making them stronger, along with my internal organs and my bones getting stronger as well. You know everything physical." Kabuto said dryly.

"Oh…" Shaula sounded. "…Well I can definitely say I like it." She said with a smirk.

Kabuto stood up, before he stumbled a bit. His mind still held the muscle memory, coordination and equilibrium of his original body. He slowly walked to the other side of the room, as metallic clanking echoed, showing some Replicators were dragging some cloths.

He put on a white dress shirt and some pants, before he sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Well…now what?" Shaula asked. "You're body's…mm-mm…perfectly fine…" She trailed off, as she licked her lips. "…But what now?" She questioned.

Kabuto glanced up and frowned. "The total and utter destruction of the Akatsuki…and…I didn't want to involve myself in the War…but Suna might need my help…" He muttered, as he glanced down. "The Replicators aren't strong or have the numbers to fight a full scale war…I'll have to work and finish my designs on Nazara and Harbinger." He said unsure.

"The Kishin." Medusa said with a smirk, as she crossed her arms.

"…The Demon God…" Kabuto muttered, before he smirked. "I'm sure I can…'convince' him to join my cause." He said, as his eyes turned crimson with the right eye formed three tomoe and they melded together, forming a four-pointed shuriken-like eye.

"…**Father…" **A deep angry sounding synthetic voice announced, causing Medusa and Shaula to jump slightly.

"Harbinger." Kabuto said, as he glanced down at the Pip-boy.

"**…We have found something…strange…in the depths of the ocean with the Sound Navigation and Ranging System." **Harbinger spoke, with the screen of the Pip-boy flashing with every word. "**Several hundred anomalies near the depth of the ocean floor. Creatures…Creatures with tremendous size." **It said.

Kabuto scowled, as he glanced to his side and saw Medusa and Shaula looking curious. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He said seriously.

"Oh, sounds serious." Medusa said with a smirk.

**Half an hour later**

On top of a boat constructed out of Replicator blocks, Kabuto, Medusa, Shaula and Crona stood. Well Crona was standing in the exact center of the area they stood at, not wanting to be too close to the water, in case she fell in and not too far if she somehow caught on fire.

The boat stopped moving, being at about a few hundred kilometers off the coast of Kiri and Uzu, in the middle of the ocean.

'**_They are here, Father, approximately four thousand and twelve meters under the water_****.' **Harbinger informed, as the unique colored Replicator stood on the Sorcerer's shoulder.

"So…what exactly is here?" Medusa asked, as she looked over the water.

'**_Do not demand of my father, Organic_****!' **Harbinger said angrily, as it flared its wings.

"Are they like submarines?" The Snake Witch questioned, not understanding the anger the Replicator held towards her.

"Harbinger, what's down there?" Kabuto asked.

'**_A large sea creature…_****' **The Replicator replied, before the front of the mechanical spider folded back, revealing several small glowing yellow eyes. _'__**…This was the image we were able to collect.'**_ It informed, before from one of the glowing eyes an image was projected.

The creature that was projected was massive in size, and possessed a resemblance to the cuttlefish. Two sets of three eyes were embedded symmetrically on the lower ventral surface of the body. Several tentacle-like appendages extend below the body and from the sides. It also had bony heavily ridged plates for an exterior.

"What kind of creature is that thing?" Shaula asked, as she stepped forward and looked at the hologram.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Kabuto said, as he pushed his sleeves back and walked to the edge of the boat. The sigils on his palms gleaned a deep crimson, as he leveled his palms at the ground. Kabuto scowled, as he slowly pulled his hands back, lifting his left arm higher than his right one.

The boat began to sway a bit, causing Crona to look around nervously, while she held her arm. The boat's motion began to become exceedingly more violent, as the water began to shake and ripple heavily. Slowly the water began to bubble and distort, with the surrounding water being displaced, creating distant waves.

Kabuto slowly stepped back, as he seemed to struggle to lift his arms higher. He glared forward, as the irises in his eyes gleaned a deep blue. The boat was forced back by a wave, causing a loud metal grinding sound to echo, making Crona look terrified. Medusa's and Shaula's eyes slowly went wide at what they saw come out of the water.

It was the giant creature from the hologram. But it didn't do the creature justice with its size. It was almost a few hundred times larger than the boat they were on. Being almost three hundred meters high, being almost the size of seven Empire State Buildings.

Kabuto held his hands up, as he scowled and held up the massive creature telekinetically. "…What on Earth…" Shaula muttered, while Crona nervously hid behind Kabuto.

"I…It's a sea monster." Crona muttered.

"…Is it alive?" Medusa asked curiously.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at the creature, as he twisted his right hand slightly and moved his left hand a bit. "No, I think it's in hibernation…or in a coma." He informed. "I feel something from it. It's giving off a telepathic field…That suggests it has higher brain functions…**_Legilimens._**" He muttered, as he looked at the creature.

Medusa glanced at him, remembering that was what he said when he read her mind. Shaula and Crona were still dumbstruck by the giant sea monster. After a few seconds Kabuto stumbled back and gripped the sides of his head, before he quickly reached back out and caught the creature.

"Hm…Hmhm…Hmhmehehe…Oh." Kabuto sounded, with a shake of his head and a smirk. "Oh my." He said as he looked at the creature.

"What is it?" Medusa questioned.

"It…is something that'll help us with a lot of things. But mostly, it'll help me perfect Harbinger's and Nazara's designs." Kabuto said with a wide smirk.

"How is that thing going to help?" Shaula asked unsure. Sure it was big, but what could it do?

"Hmm…Harbinger, how many of these 'Leviathan' are down there in the ocean?" Kabuto asked, as he glanced down at the water, seemingly ignoring Shaula's question.

'**_Over a few hundred.' _**Harbinger informed.

"Specifics." The grey haired sorcerer replied.

'**_Three hundred and forty three.' _**The unique Replicator answered.

"I see…and how many replicators would you think it would take to make something that large?" Kabuto asked.

'**_Almost one-fifth of all them.' _**Harbinger informed.

"Hmm…I see, Harbinger. Amass all the Replicators in this region to this location. Have them kill every single one of these creatures." Kabuto instructed with a smirk, as he glanced up at the creature. "Reduce them to their base components, and then upload that data into your neural network." He said.

'**_…What of Nazara?' _**Harbinger asked.

"There are three hundred and forty three of them, I'm sure you can share. Once you and Nazara have amassed their minds, I'm sure you won't be that size anymore, having their neural network…When you re-create your shape. I think it would be best to have a form that's intimidating as well as being at least similar to those that graciously donated to us." Kabuto said, as he glanced up at the towering sea creature.

'**_I understand, Father.' _**Harbinger replied, as it crawled off the grey haired sorcerer.

"What was that about? I'm all for killing these things, but isn't that a waste?" Medusa asked curiously.

"No…No, not at all. Besides, I'm not 'killing' them…Perhaps I'm just rebirthing them into something…better." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"Killing someone, melting them down to atoms and using that genetic data as brain power for your little toys isn't rebirth…It's a waste of a good experiment." Medusa said dryly.

"What you call a waste of experiment, I call a quantum leap in evolution." Kabuto argued.

"Jump starting evolution is never a good thing. There is a reason we evolve at a pace we do." The Snake Witch countered.

"True, but I don't exactly have time to watch my creations evolve over a few thousand years…do you? I prefer to not waste my time." The Serpent Sorcerer replied, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well, I could definitely think of somethings to do, so your precious time wouldn't be a waste." Medusa said with a wide smirk.

"Will you two just fuck and get it over with." Shaula said with a scowl, as she crossed her arms.

Medusa sent her a snake-like smirk, as a black arrow flicked out of her mouth like a snake tongue. "Jealous?" She asked.

"Of an old hag like you, never." Shaula replied with an eye roll.

"You're complaining seems to speak different, sister." Medusa said with a smirk.

"And your age says you're an old hag, so what?" Shaula taunted.

"Resorting to name calling, how unbecoming, right Kabuto?" Medusa asked, as she glanced to her side, only to see the Sorcerer was walking away with Crona by his side.

"…K-Kabuto-sama, are you going to bring more of those monsters up?" Crona asked nervously, as she looked at the Leviathan.

"Don't worry, Crona. If they were awake, I would protect you from them. They would never be able to hurt you." Kabuto stated, causing the pink haired girl to looked down and nod.

Crona glanced up towards the giant sea monster, before she held her arm. "Y-you're going to have your robots eat it and stuff. S-so it's going away right?" She asked.

"Well technically they aren't eat…" Kabuto began, before he noticed Crona's look. "…Yeah, they're going away." He said with a sigh, getting a small smile from the unstable girl. "And being replaced by the Replicators." He added, but that didn't make Crona lose her small smile.

"I-I never really liked those metal clanking spiders before. They were always so loud!" Crona announced, as she rubbed the side of her head. "They were always so clankly and Zigwoshy whenever they make a sound! And I can't understand them! Are they talking about me when I can't hear them?!" She asked. "B-but…they're nice to me." Crona admitted, as she smiled. "So I think I like them." She informed.

"I like them too." Kabuto replied, though given he did make them it really was redundant to say.

"U-um, Kabuto-sama…Um, I heard you tell the metal clanking spiders to…to make a giant…metal sea monster…W-what are you going to call it? If it doesn't have a name I wouldn't know what to refer it as! And if I don't know what to refer it as it would be mad at me and then it'll eat me whole!" Crona ranted.

Kabuto blinked a few times, as he glanced at the pink haired girl, before he looked up at the large sea creature and tilted his head to the side bit. "They were not composed altogether of flesh and blood. They had shape but that shape was not made of matter. When the stars were right, they could plunge from world to world through the sky; but when the stars were wrong, they could not live. But although they no longer lived, they would never really die…" He recited, as he glanced back at Crona. "…I'll call them…Reapers." He said with a smirk, getting a frightened look from Crona.

**A month later**

Over a large forest with filled with giant mushrooms, a wooden broom floated. On the flying broom sat a young blonde woman wearing a black hooded body-length suit. Medusa sat on the flying broom, with both her legs resting over the edge of the broom. But standing in a crouch at the upper end of the broom was a young man with disheveled unkempt neck length grey hair.

"It amazes me, that you can still do that." Medusa commented, as she looked at Kabuto standing on the broom.

"…I just don't like sitting on a flying broom." Kabuto said, as he looked down at The Village Hidden in the Grass.

The sound of high-pitched whaling sound echoed, with Medusa looking down too. The upper part of Medusa's hood shadowed the upper part of her face, but one could see the evil smile she had with her golden slitted eyes gleaning.

In the Village were dozens, hundreds of synthetic-organic zombies. Their bodies, organs, skin, and they all seemed to be converted to cybernetic materials. Their eyes seemed to give off a glowing blue light.

"You're such an interesting person, Kabuto." Medusa commented, as she looked at the Synthetic-Organic Zombies pillaging the village, capturing the Shinobi.

"I like to think so." Kabuto replied dryly, as he fixed his glasses.

"Quite." Medusa replied sarcastically. "So…what exactly to you call them?" She asked.

"They're a mixed form of several things I know. The Replicators, Human physiology, and reanimation." Kabuto said with a smirk. "I like to call them, Husks." He admitted, as he watched the creatures work.

Medusa and Kabuto looked up as a deep horn-like sound echoed, as a colossus sized object descended from the sky. It beard a superficial resemblance to a cuttlefish or squid, with a bulky semi-cylindrical body, a tapering plate over the rear and five tentacle-like 'legs' or arms extending from its front end, in addition to six jointed legs extending from its body. The rear-most of the larger legs it had a crescent-shaped extension. The object was plated with midnight purple colored armor, with deep blue lines running along the spaces in-between the plates.

As the object lowered, the deep horn-like sound changed to a high-pitched whirling sound and stopped. The high-pitched whirling sound echoed again, before a beam of highly concentrated red light came out of one of its legs. The molten metal flew across the sky, held in a powerful magnetic field. The magnetohydrodynamic cannon collided with the ground, the almost one hundred kiloton explosion and shockwave from the cannon, leveled most of the forest, along with most of the Village itself.

"Mm…" Medusa sounded, as she closed her eyes and licked her lips. "…All this delicious chaos…you really are a man after my own heart." She said.

"…I take that as a compliment." Kabuto replied, as he looked at the Reaper decimated the large forest.

"This is the first escapade I've been on…What exactly are you doing?" Medusa asked curiously, as she watched the Reaper decimate the Village, with the Husks capturing the Shinobi and the civilians. As they tried to escape, they were intercepted by hordes of Replicators.

"…Harvesting." Kabuto replied, causing Medusa to glance at him. "For the past month, since Harbinger and Nazara have been completed, ever since they absorbed and assimilated the essence of the Leviathan. They and I have been scouring the planet for more viable minds and genetic data." He informed.

"First we started with graves, hundreds, thousands of Shinobi." Kabuto informed. "They were barely enough to form a small Reaper…It was sad really…Then you could say, you inspired me for my next move." He admitted.

Medusa raised an eyebrow, as she glanced at the grey haired Sorcerer. "Oh?" She sounded.

"People here…around this world. They're stagnate, they're slow, they're complacent, they go through the motions…" Kabuto said, as he looked at the Reaper. "…So I used them in a way their lives would actually mean something." He informed. "For the past month, I've gone to the Land of the Sky, The Land of the Sound, Howling Wolf Village, Village Hidden Among Stars, Hachō Village, Village Hidden under the Moon, Genjutsu Tree Village, Village Hidden Among Dreams, Village Hidden Among Snow, Village Hidden in Hot Water, Tsuchigumo Village, Tonika Village, Village Hidden in Valleys, Village Hidden by a Waterfall, Village Hidden in Frost, Village Hidden by Sound…All those villages, all the lands they inhabited." Kabuto said, as he looked at the Husks and the Reaper.

"All of the Shinobi from each of the villages, all of them were used to make Reapers, all of them. Genin, Chuunin, Jonin, Missing Nin, all of them, were used to make Reapers. All the civilians…well…" He said, as he looked at the Husks. "…they were inferior." He informed.

"Hmm, that's pretty cold, even to a girl like me." Medusa admitted, thought she was smirking. "I think you're more evil than me." She commented sarcastically.

"…I'm not evil." Kabuto stated, getting a raised eyebrow from Medusa. "Admittedly, I did capture and convert almost two billion of the planets population to Reapers." He said. He avoided the 'Big Five' Lands and villages, since they were at war. They would most likely drag him into the mix, while he wasn't prepared.

"How is that not evil?" Medusa asked curiously.

"Is it evil when a person destroys several hives of bees, or several colonies of ants, with number in the few million?" Kabuto asked, as he fixed his glasses.

"You're comparing humans…to insects." Medusa said with a raised eyebrow.

"That is what we are, isn't it?" Kabuto asked, as he glanced at her. "I believe in a meaningless, mechanical, and uncaring universe that human beings, with their naturally limited faculties, could never fully understand. And humans are particularly insignificant in the larger scheme of intergalactic existence, and we're perhaps just a small species projecting our own mental idolatries onto the vast cosmos, ever susceptible to being wiped from existence at any moment." He said, as he looked at the Reaper. It was a testament to that face. "…We have the same significance as insects and plants, who, in their small, visionless and unimportant nature, do not recognize a much greater struggle between greater forces." He said seriously. "I could, if I wanted to, harvest the entire planet…It wouldn't matter." He said with a scowl.

Medusa glanced at him and looked forward. "You have a very morbid outlook on the universe." She commented. "But about God? Death?" She questioned, wasn't he afraid they'd try to kill him for what he has done.

"…God…Death…" Kabuto said, before he glared at the Village, as some of the surroundings broken trees began to compress on themselves. "If God, or Death, would allow my Chaos to cross the globe, then wouldn't it seem to that any god like that would be just as chaotic as I?" He said angrily. If there was a God, they wouldn't have let Yang or Gaia die in the manners in which they did.

Medusa looked down at the carnage. "…I love the way you think." She admitted. She honestly wished she meet him sooner. Perhaps, if he was Crona's father, she would be undoubtedly more powerful.

"…Some would say my outlook was evil, or dark." Kabuto said. "But there is no evil, no good, there's only perception…and what we were raised and taught how to perceive what we saw through our lenses. I'm not evil, you aren't evil…we, you and I. Shaula and Crona. We're just people, trying to make our way in the vast universes…Does it really matter how we make our way through it?" He asked.

'_…You're so fucking hot right now!' _Medusa thought. She never met someone so twisted, yet so grounded and sane. She loved it. '_You're a lot better than Stein was.' _She thought with a smirk. "How many more places are you going to harvest?" She asked.

"This is the last one. The Five Great Nations have been distracted in their preparation for the war. I can't get any closer towards them without tipping them off." Kabuto informed. "Luckily Loki is done, along with Harbinger's new form." He said, before he looked at the Reaper that was finishing up collecting the village populous. "Nazara! When you're done, return to our sea base!" He announced.

The Reaper gave off a deep horn-like sound, as it turned a bit and fired another beam of crimson energy at the ground, creating another big explosion. Medusa had a wide smirk watching the destruction, as she snaked her leg around Kabuto's.

**A few days later**

Kabuto paced around his lab, with a frown on his face. Sitting on the floor of the room was Crona, watching him curiously.

"Okay, The Akatsuki is still around…Obito, Zetsu, Sasuke, Jūgo, Suigetsu…and Karin." He said with a scowl. "In this war, Suna could get destroyed." He muttered.

"…Suna?" Crona asked unsure. "Is that like some kinda fish? Maybe a mutant fish that's made from the sun! That'll burn my mouth if a try to eat it! I don't want to eat the Sun-Tuna!" She said fearfully.

"Suna is a village, not a fish." Kabuto said dryly.

"A-oh…" Crona sounded, as she glanced down. "…A village of what?" She asked.

"It was a village one of my closest friends ran…" Kabuto said as he glanced off.

"Was? Ran?" Crona said unsure.

"She…died." Kabuto said with a glare, looking out the window. "She was vilified by her people, by her family. She had nothing and no one. But she was able to change their minds, she became their leader." He said, before cracks formed along the window. "It's because of my bloody fucking incompetents, that she was killed! The Akatsuki…Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura…they let her die, in their little crusade to save a person who doesn't want to be saved." He informed, causing Crona to look down.

"They might try to deny it all they want. But my humanity is far better than theirs. My will drives me forward. They think the world revolves around them. Without the Kyūbi, Naruto would be nothing. Without the Sharingan, Kakashi would be less than impressive. And without the handed out training of Tsunade, Sakura would be useless. Without the interference of others, they would be no bodies…I know how it's like to claw my way up to the top…and they judge me for it. They, who let and innocent girl die, just as her dreams were coming alive, judge me!" He ranted.

"If it's a monster they're looking for. They should look at themselves in a mirror, or to their 'allies'. They are nothing compared to me. I have worked, spent sleepless days, restless weeks and years studying, working, creating…As long as I can move on my own Will and Soul…I inherit something, that they can never have." Kabuto said. "Naruto might pull at your heartstrings as some pour soul, abandoned and alone. Kakashi might get sympathy as a weary veteran. Sakura says she's a girl who only wants to be with the one she loves. And Sasuke, the one who wants to avenge his family. So many faces, so many stories they have…and all of them are lies. I despise them…Every cell in my body call for their annihilation." Kabuto spoke, as he looked in the cracked mirror, looking at the Large Reapers Nazara and Harbinger, along with the smaller ones getting constructed.

"So I'm going destroy their kingdom, and cast them down into the dust." He said seriously.

Kabuto froze when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, as Crona hugged him from behind. "I-I will help you, Kabuto-sama." Crona informed.

"…I know." Kabuto said with a sigh.

Sitting on Kabuto's desk, cross-legged was Shaula. She glanced at Crona and Kabuto, before she sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew it was their moment, so she wouldn't comment. Shaula looked down at her hand, as she watched a small light brown Scorpion crawled along her arm and hand. The witch smirked, as she rubbed the Scorpion on its face, causing the centruroide to crawl back a bit.

Shaula watched as the Bark Scorpion crawl along her hand, before she looked to her side. She saw her older sister, Medusa leaning against a wall, looking out the window.

Medusa watched the Reapers and Replicators forming the Reapers, with a frown on her face. She knew Kabuto had a love, possibly loves before he met them. She held a love too. So she didn't complain. She was more than eight hundred years old, so she's had her fair share of relationships.

"That friend of yours, the one the ruled the village. Is she the reason why you want to make sure it doesn't get destroyed?" Medusa asked.

Kabuto glanced at the witch and scowled. "…Hmm, yes." He admitted.

"How come you've never mentioned it?" Shaula questioned, as she looked up from her Bark Scorpion.

"There has never been a reason why I would need to mention it." Kabuto stated dryly.

"Well, how come we're here…in this island, when there's a large place to go?" Medusa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's in the middle of a large arid desert." Kabuto said sarcastically.

"Oh, well…I do love humidity more than sand storms." Medusa said with an eye roll.

Kabuto glanced down. '_…I can never go back to Suna…I don't think I can look at Gaia's family, with what happened.' _He thought.

"E-eh, um…Kabuto-sama…" Crona asked unsure. "Y-You're friend…died right?" She questioned nervously. "C-Can't you use that zombie thing on her, to b-bring her back?" She asked.

Kabuto scowled as he slowly shook his head. "I would never do that to her…" He said. '_…Or Yang.' _He thought. "I may not have all the answers. But…if by some chance there is some guaranteed perpetual existence after this life…If I brought her back from that…" He trailed off. "…I'm not that selfish." He said with a scowl. He knew he had the power to bring them back with the Impure World Resurrection, but he cared about them too much to go through with it. If they were in paradise and he just yanked them from it. Just for his own selfishness…Well, it'd be an empty happiness and he'd hate himself for doing that to them.

"Eh, come on! Enough of this feelings crap!" Shaula said irritated, causing the occupants in this room to look at her. "Nothing ever comes by just talking about it. You want to kill those Akatsuki guys, than do it. If you want to protect that village for your dead friend, than protect it. If you want to kill those selfish fools for letting your friend die, hunt them down!" She said with a wide smile, showing of her pointed canine teeth.

"Of course, naturally I'd come along and help you out." Shaula informed, as her Bark Scorpion positioned itself on her shoulder.

"Don't be stupid, if you want someone useful, I can help." Medusa said with a smirk.

Kabuto glanced down as he adjusted his glasses and looked out the window, seeing the dozens of Reapers, Replicators and Husks. "…I see…well then, I guess I should prepare the Loki for our own crusade." He said, as he glanced at the three. Crona's and Shaula's eyes went wide, knowing exactly what 'the Loki' was, while Medusa looked a bit confused. "After that…I'll 'talk' to Asura…The Kishin. I'm sure he'd be strong enough to help in the fight…well, at least a bit." He added with a smirk.

* * *

**Now Kabuto has a stronger body, and he has a few dozen Reapers. Things might get a bit interesting. **


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own anything_

Kabuto glanced around a decently sized rounded room, it had several lights ignited. With several AMP meters gleaned and the needles inside moving erratically in tempo with the current that was passing through it. There was an upperpart of the room, which had horizontal rectangular sized window, with an assortment of objects attached to it, all radiating blue crackling electricity.

The Sorcerer walked forward to one of the work benches, he noticed a knife on it. The knife appeared to be an ordinary hunting knife with a curved, serrated-edged blade and a wooden handle. However, upon closer inspection, symbols could be seen engraved along the blade.

Kabuto picked it up and looked at the symbol. They looked similar to the symbols on his arms, which he used to channel and manipulate the Soul Energy his Soul produced and gave off. Kabuto held the knife in a tight grip and smirked.

It was one of the weapons it would only work for him. It allowed his soul to do more subtle kills. If would let him channel his soul like a blade, and once it cut someone. It wouldn't just physically harm them, but it would also wound their soul. And if he made the killing blow, their soul would be destroyed. They would cease to exist. They would go to neither Heaven nor Hell. They would be…nothing.

Kabuto just smirked as he looked at the knife, before he sheathed it. He looked at the workbenches again and saw several decently sized disk-like constructs, with several small 'legs' coming out of the bottom. On the top of the disk-like construct seemed to be a sealed at the top. There were several buttons around the edge of the device, with the edge being stripped yellow and black, a usual warning 'do not touch' color.

The grey haired Sorcerer looked at the devices on the workbench. '_One of me most advanced inventions. The Gersch Device.' _Kabuto thought, as he adjusted his glasses. '_When thrown and activated, it creates a small singularity that will slowly pull all of my enemies into it, killing them on impact. Of course I wasn't meant to be a weapon at first, but a teleporter.' _He mused.

Studying the concept of the Kamui he tried to replicate its effects. It was incredibly successful, though there were still some bugs in the Gersch Device. He picked one up and inspected it, before Kabuto smirked to himself.

"The Akatsuki and anyone else will be totally screwed when they get a load of this." He said, as he put the device back down.

Kabuto turned around and looked at the wall behind him, there were several round disks on the ground, with human sized tubes running up them and connecting to the power outlets on the ceiling. He took a couple steps to the side and looked at some cloths that hung up on the wall.

"Hmm…" He sounded, as he looked at the set of cloths. They were created and woven by tiny Replicator Nanites, with Nazara and Harbinger assimilating and absorbing the knowledge of the sea creatures. The Replicators had almost a few quantum-leaps in evolution, and were reacting accordingly.

The cloths themselves were made out of nanites, making them completely immune to any form of energy, except Kinetic energy. Kabuto looked along the cloths and nodded to himself. With the knowledge of those ancient creatures, the Replicators were able to create tiny emitters along the cloths, which create Kinetic Barriers. Those shields safely deflect small objects traveling at rapid velocities.

Kabuto walked towards the cloths and rubbed his hands on it. Despite being made out of Nanites, the cloths were incredibly soft. "That's a surprise." He said to himself, before he glanced down at the pedestal under the cloths.

On top of the pedestal was a clear plastic tube filled with dark grey liquid. Kabuto picked it up, with the plastic tube being as long as his hand, while being as thin as his finger. He sighed, as he looked at the tube filled with Nanites. He picked up a hauptner syringe, before he put the Nanite tube inside it.

'_If I do this, with my soul being as strong as it should be and my body up to the 'Senju' standard.' _Kabuto thought dryly, as he pressed the syringe's needle to the vein in his arm, while he gripped the trigger of the device.

'_With the nanites in my bloodstream, they'll enhance my body to its peak. Despite having Senju DNA preventing my body from combusting from my soul, the Nanites will make sure I stay in my prime.' _Kabuto thought. '_With them in my body, they'll g be able to repair my body from most conventional wounds. And they'll possibly be able to regenerate the telomeres in my DNA, which will extend my lifespan indefinitely.' _He mused to himself, as he pushed the needle into his arm and pulled the device's trigger, pushing the grey liquid into his blood.

Kabuto grimaced, as he felt the nanites steadily moving through his blood. '_With the Nanites in my blood, I could have them reinforce my circulatory system, and my veins to increase my own durability. Hell I could be like Crona and control me own blood.' _He thought to himself, as he finished with the injection.

He slowly put the syringe down, before he grunted and gripped the pedestal, as he almost fell to his knees. Along his body, all of his veins, blood vessels, and capillaries illuminated by a deep blue light, before it steadily dimmed.

Kabuto pushed himself up, as he stumbled around a bit. He stepped back and fell back into a chair, sitting next to the workbench with the Gersch Devices. He leaned his head back, as he opened his eyes, revealing his irises were glowing green and slowly turning, before they dimed back to a dark green.

"Jeez." He said to himself, as he held his hands up and looked at them. Kabuto held his hands a few inches apart from each other. Frowned and focused, as two cuts formed along his palms and blood started to move out of his cuts. The blood drifted in the air and seemed to move to the blood from the other cut. After a second the blood returned to his cuts, before the cuts seemed to stich themselves up.

"Hmm, now that's interesting." Kabuto muttered, as he leaned forward.

He tapped his fingers along the Gersch Device. Kabuto turned to the side, as he heard the sound of footsteps, causing him to glance back. He saw Medusa walking towards him. He frowned and lightly tapped his fingers against the Gersch Device.

"Working on more toys?" Medusa asked tauntingly, as she looked at the work bench.

"…Toys?" Kabuto said with a frown. "It's a device that creates an artificial black hole. It's anything but a toy." He argued.

"Hmhm…" Medusa sounded, as she sat on the work bench the young Sorcerer was working on. She crossed one leg over the other, as she turned so her body was facing Kabuto's.

Kabuto closed his eyes and sighed, as he leaned back in his chair and away from what he was doing. "…What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, I just remember me saying something about 'breaking this body in' a while ago. And well…" Medusa said, as she smirked, before she leaned back slightly, as she used her arms to support her weight. She moved her legs, so one of her feet was on Kabuto's thigh, and the other was on his abdomen. "…We're alone, we have nothing to do…So…" She trailed off, as she looked down and used her foot that was on the young man's thigh, to slowly rub circles around his crotch.

**Lemon**

Kabuto leaned his head back and groaned slightly. '_I was right…She does have a foot fetish._' He mused. He had nothing against it and he thought it was fine. But what he didn't like was the fact he was getting turned on by what she was doing.

Medusa smirked, before she looked down at the young man. "What's this?" She asked, asked as she stopped rubbing his crotch with her foot. "You're hard, just from my feet. My, aren't you a pervert. And you commented on my fetishes." She teased.

Kabuto gave the witch a look. It was a general rule that friction, got almost any guy hard. "…I think all of you is hot, and so…All of you turns me on." He said with a smirk, turning it around.

"Really? Is that why I felt you're little Kabuto get all hard, when I was a little girl?" She asked. "I mean, if you were into that. I'm sure I could have stayed in that body a bit." She taunted.

"You were rubbing up against me…It was a reaction." Kabuto defended, he was not a Lolicon or anything of the sorts. The Sorcerer leaned his head back, when he felt Medusa moving her foot again.

Medusa narrowed her eyes in focus, as she used the foot on Kabuto's stomach to push him back a bit, so he'd be leaning more back. While she was using one foot to rub the young man's crotch, she used her other foot to un-button and un-zip his pants. She smirked slightly, as she was able to use her feet to pull his pants down, just enough to reveal his hard member.

Medusa licked her lips. She hadn't been the most 'active' after Crona's birth. She was too preoccupied with the Black Blood. She was kinda glad she was having fun.

"Oh my, you're so hard. And just from my feet alone…What should I think?" She asked, as she began to use her toes to mess with the hard member. "I wonder. Can I make you orgasm with just my feet?" Medusa asked curiously, before she began to rub his member with the bottoms of her feet.

The Sorcerer groaned again. '_Damn it, I don't have a foot fetish. Geez, despite walking around almost everywhere barefoot, I wouldn't think they could be so soft_.' He mused, as his hips moved with her feet.

Medusa smirked, before she leaned forward. She used one of her hands to touch the tip of his member, as she continued to use her feet to rub his shaft. Kabuto looked forward, as he felt a hand touch him. He saw Medusa using her fingers to collect some of the pre-cum off the tip of his member, before she brought it up to her face.

Kabuto saw the Snake Witch put the two fingers with pre-cum on them inside her mouth, before she erotically suck them clean. That along with the stimulation he was getting from her sent him over the edge.

Medusa looked a bit surprised, when the Sorcerer grabbed onto her feet, before he tried to push them together as tight as he could as he thrust his hard member in-between them. He groaned and sighed in relief, as several spurts hot white liquid came out.

The Snake witch felt hot liquid on her feet, before she blinked a few times when she felt something on her face. She reached up with her hand and moved the seed into her mouth, before she lick it clean. "My, Kabuto, you practically painted my feet white. And they're all sticky too…What am I going to do with you?" She asked with a shake of her head, as she pulled her feet away from the semi-erect cock.

Medusa looked down at her semen covered feet, before she used her fingers to collect it. She seemed to take some joy in sucking the Sorcerer's seed off her fingers, taking delight in teasing Kabuto. She took her time getting the seed off her feet, mostly so the Sorcerer could 'reload'.

While she was doing that, Kabuto worked on getting his pants more down. After a few minutes of cleaning off her feet, Medusa began to casually take off her hooded top. Showing she didn't wear a bra. Kabuto stared at the Snake Witch as she stripped down, until she was bare.

"Is this what you like?" Medusa asked sarcastically, as she gripped on of her own breasts. "I know you're into such younger girls, do these offend…Mmm…" She sounded, as Kabuto grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, and sealed his lips with the Snake Witch's.

Medusa straddled the young man's lap, with her knees on either side of him. She rested her hands on Kabuto's shoulders. As they continued to fiercely kiss, before Medusa snaked her tongue into Kabuto's mouth, and then the sorcerer wrestled his with hers.

The two released moans, while Kabuto ran hand through the Witch's blonde hair, and Medusa roughly dug her fingers into the young man's shoulders. While the two wrestled tongues, Medusa slowly grinded her naked hips and pelvis against Kabuto's semi-erect member.

Kabuto used his hands to feel the Witch's soft skin, feeling her stomach and her ample chest. He felt her thighs, her butt, and her back. He let his hands explore every part of her. Medusa was having a little exploratory party herself, snaking her hands into Kabuto's clothes to feel him out.

After a few minutes of tasting each other's mouths and throats, the two pulled back for some much needed air. The two rested their foreheads together, as they panted.

"Is it cheesy to say you take my breath away?" Medusa asked, in-between pants.

"In this situation…no, not really." Kabuto replied dryly.

Medusa smirked, before she looked down when she felt something hot and hard poking her butt. "Oh, what's this? Little Kabuto is all ready to be inside me? You're such a pervert, though you're much better than the last one that wouldn't let go of my legs." She commented, as she reached down and gripped the Sorcerer's member.

"Is that what you want, Kabuto? You want to release yourself deep inside me, don't you? Hmm…" Medusa sounded, as she slowly rubbing the tip Kabuto's member right up to her neither lips, but not full taking it inside her.

"If you want me to beg, you're not going to get it." Kabuto said dryly, he was as in control of himself as he usual was, and he rarely ever begged.

"Man, you're no fun." Medusa said with a frown, but she could respect that, before she held the tip of his member up to her neither lips and then slowly lowered herself. Medusa closed her eyes and released a long moan, as she took the young man's entire length into her. She stopped when her hips and Kabuto's connected.

The two released their own sounds of pleasure, when they felt each other. Medusa felt the young man's tool pushing her apart, and if she focused she could feel the Sorcerer's pulse through the member. Kabuto released a groan when he felt himself reach deep within the Witch's tight hot core.

After a few seconds of feeling the pleasure of being penetrated, Medusa began to slowly move herself up, before she impaled herself again releasing a moan. 'Oh God I need this.' Medusa thought, as she began to bounce up and down, with Kabuto's hard member inside her. She felt it rubbing and pushing against her insides, and she loved it.

While Medusa was bouncing at a moderate pace, Kabuto leaned forward and gripped her breasts, as they bounced slightly. He brushed his thumbs against her hard nipples, before he leaned forward and latched his lips around her left breast. He rubbed and coiled his tongue around Medusa's nipple, before he felt the Snake Witch bounce on his hard member rougher, as she gridded her hips slightly.

Medusa released several moans, as she felt the Sorcerer playing with her sensitive breasts. She reached out and gripped Kabuto's shoulders, as she began to ride him harder. The chair they sat on squeaked loudly, as Kabuto went with Medusa's rhythm and thrust up, as she bounced on his member.

The sound of flesh slapping and Medusa's moans echoed, before the Snake Witch's hot core tightened around Kabuto's hard member. Kabuto released a groan, when he felt Medusa drench him in her juices, as she tensed around him. Medusa released a loud moan, as she buried her face into the young man's chest and roughly dug her fingers into him.

Medusa panted, as she relaxed, before she felt the young man still hard inside her. "Hah…Hah…You're…Still hard?" She asked. She loved this, but she didn't want to be sore. She was sure if this continued she might walk with a limp, and she did not want to advertise she had sex.

Medusa slowly pulled herself off of the young man, all the while releasing weak moans as she did that. She slowly got off the Sorcerer's lap, and stumbled back a few steps, before she slowly went down to her knees.

Kabuto relaxed, as he felt Medusa push his legs apart, before she put her elbows on his thighs. Medusa looked up and glared at Kabuto. "Don't tell anyone what I'm about to do. Or else I'm never doing it again." She said.

"You have my silence." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"…You better…" Medusa said, before she focused on the hard member a few inches in front of her face. She reached forward and gripped it, before she began to slowly stimulate it, using her own juices as lubricant.

Kabuto released a groan, when he felt Medusa use her hand to stimulate him. After a few more pumps, she opened her mouth and engulfed the head of the length into her mouth. Medusa bobbed her head back and forth, slowly taking the cock deeper into her mouth. Kabuto continued to groan, when he felt the tip of his member touch the back of Medusa's throat.

Medusa continued to bob her head up and down, she took the length as far down as it could reach, far enough to get a slight gag out of her. The Snake witch felt a hand on the back of her head, slowly making her take more down her throat, and casing her nose to touch Kabuto's pelvis, she also felt the Sorcerer's testacies touch her chin.

Medusa pulled her head back, before she went back to bobbing her head, as she used her tongue to rub and coil around the head of the Sorcerer's cock.

Kabuto's hips began to buck slightly, as he felt his climax approaching. He reached down and tapped her on the head. Medusa understood what that meant, before she bobbed her head a few more times.

Medusa pulled her head back, before she opened her mouth wide, revealing some of her pointed teeth. She stuck her tongue out and rested the tip of Kabuto's member on her tongue, before she used her hands to finish him off.

Kabuto leaned his head back and sighed in relief. Medusa closed her eyes, as she felt several spurts of liquid land inside her mouth, on her tongue and around her lips. "…Mmm…" She sounded, as she made an erotic display of swallowing his seed.

**End Lemon**

Medusa sat on the workbench, as she fixed her hair. She wore her usual black body-length suit with hood, with the hood up. "My, you're such a hapless romantic." Medusa said sarcastically, as she watched Kabuto get dressed in the Nanite clothing.

"And you're a decent person." Kabuto said dryly, as he glanced at the blonde, snake witch.

"Oh, that's cold." Medusa said mockingly, as she put a hand on her chest. "And after all I've done for you." She said.

Kabuto gave her a look. "You're the one that wanted to do that. I didn't bring anything up." He stated.

"Eh, well." Medusa said, as she made a 'You do have a point' face.

Kabuto finished getting dressed, with Medusa looking him up and down, and raised an eyebrow at him. He wore black pants, a white dress shirt with a black tie, and a black vest. He reached back and picked up a maroon colored hoodie jacket, before he zipped it up. His moppy ash-grey hair covered the back of his neck, his ears and bits of it fell in front of his eyes. He reached up and pulled the hood of the jacket over his head, revealing the white, red, and yellow markings that resembled serpent eyes.

"Oh dear, it seems I have an admirer." Medusa said with a smirk, as she looked at the Sorcerer.

"Right." Kabuto said uncaringly, as he adjusted his glasses. "I feel that I should add that I dressed like this long before I met you." He stated.

"Semantics." She said flippantly.

Kabuto glanced at her, before he slowly looked at his hands and closed his fists and opened them. He felt his mind speed up, as his brain began to assimilate more information. '_It seems the nanites have reached my brain and are increasing its synaptic activity.' _ He thought, as he felt things he's barely felt before. The neurons in his brain, the collection of nerves and grey matter, all of them, the ones that were originally damaged when he was younger, they were all reconstructed by the Replicator Nanites.

With his brain activity being increased, his biology itself was changed. Enhancing most of his senses were able to take in more information, with his brain being able to interpret it better. His hearing, smell, taste, and touch were enhanced to extreme acuteness.

With his better senses, he could feel his bones getting a bit heavier, getting less vulnerable to blunt force. He felt his muscle fibers and tissues getting denser. He felt and heard his heart beating stronger, increasing its capacity to pump blood.

Kabuto walked over to the workbench, with Medusa sitting on it. She smirked darkly, as she lifted her leg up and pressed her foot against his chest.

"Already coming back for more?" She asked condescendingly.

"Yes, because I'm a deviant." Kabuto said dryly, as he reached out and grabbed onto the Gersch Devices, before they vanished in a swirling vortex.

"At least you admit your problems." Medusa commented mockingly.

"Tut." Kabuto sounded, as he stepped back from her and turned around, before he stopped. He shifted, as he looked down with a scowl.

"What's wrong?" Medusa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm feeling something." Kabuto admitted.

"Feeling cramps." Medusa said with a smirk.

"No, I feel Ouroboros." Kabuto said, as he frowned to himself.

"That white snake thing?" Medusa asked with a raised eyebrow. She almost forgot about that thing, she didn't really like it. Mostly because it kept suggesting killing her when she was in her child form, well technically she didn't understand it, but Kabuto did.

"Ouroboros is fine, but it seems someone is attacking your sister." Kabuto said with a sigh, as he leaned his head back.

"Okay." Medusa said with a careless shrug, as she crossed on leg over another.

"…Okay?" Kabuto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Am I supposed to be worried?" She asked.

"That is the usual consensus." Kabuto said dryly.

"You don't know much about our family, do you?" Medusa asked rhetorically.

"I know enough." He replied, as he turned around. "I'm going to help Arachne out." He stated, causing Medusa to scowl, as her eyes turned snake-like.

"Tsk, like hell you are." She said, as she stood up.

Kabuto glanced back and gave her a look. "You may not like your sister, but I happen to like most of your family. Besides, Arachne and I have a deal." He informed.

"Then break it." Medusa said with an eye roll.

"It may seem worthless to you, may lack a certain adolescent flare, but my way works." Kabuto said seriously, as he looked at the blonde snake witch. "When I make a deal, an agreement, or any form of passing contract and partnership, I keep my word. I have some integrity." He stated.

"Hmph, you're lucky you have your looks." Medusa said with annoyance, before she sighed. "Fine, I'm coming too." She said valiantly, like she was putting herself on the line.

"I hope you don't hurt yourself, patting yourself on the back. You might hyperextend your shoulder." Kabuto said sarcastically, as he glanced away from the snake witch. Medusa smirked, as she shook her head. She could always count on his little comments. "We're getting Shaula and we'll save your sister, and then we'll pick up Asura." He informed, as he grabbed onto Medusa's shoulder and vanished in a swirling vortex.

Sitting on top of a rock formation, was a young teenage girl with unique eyes. Each with two interlocking scorpion stingers, which together form one complete circle located at the center of each eye, along with floral patterned hair.

Shaula looked out into the distance, as a loud metallic clunk sound echoed, followed by an almost deafening horn sound, the causing the surrounding water to wave in retaliation. A loud synthetic growling caused Shaula to shift, as she watched a giant robotic creature move around their base.

'_To think, a thing like this exists.' _Shaula thought in amazement, looking at Nazara protecting the base. She saw dozens of smaller ones along the oceans as well. While Nazara was almost two kilometers tall, these ones were around two hundred meters tall.

"Shaula." A familiar voice said, causing her to glace back.

Shaula raised an eyebrow, before she smiled. "Oh my, getting all dressed up for me. You shouldn't have." She said flirtatiously.

Kabuto looked down at his attire, before he disregarded what she said as irrelevant. "There's been a situation." He informed.

"Uh-huh, is that why the old hag's behind you?" Shaula asked with a smirk, looking at Medusa. The snake witch hissed, as a black arrow came out of her mouth like a snake-like tongue.

"…Yes." Kabuto said with a nod, getting a look from Medusa. "Your oldest sister is being attacked by Shibusen." He informed.

"Okay." Shaula said with a nod.

Kabuto closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Okay…Really?" He asked, as he looked at Shaula and Medusa. "I mean, I'm no saint in the 'care about your family' deal. I couldn't care less about mine. But at least act like your sister being in peril, more than not at all." He said with a sigh.

"Kabuto, you're the only one that actually cares." Medusa stated.

"What about Crona?" Shaula asked curiously, noticing the insane girl wasn't around them. She knew if Kabuto was going somewhere, the first person he'd go to was Crona.

"If the Shibusen is involved, I can't bring her into the fray." Kabuto stated, as he adjusted his glasses. "She's…fragile, especially to them." He informed.

"Huh, good." Medusa said with a smirk. "I wouldn't be able to deal with her whining. 'Oh I don't know how to deal with this, meh, meh, meh'." She said mockingly, getting a glare from Kabuto.

Kabuto's eyes gleaned a deep green, as they shifted to sickly yellow with serpent slits. "Stop." He said darkly, causing Medusa to shut up. Medusa stopped and looked away with a frown. "Honestly, I'm like your girls' moral compass." He said with a shake of his head. Shaula looked like she agreed with that. "...I hate being the morally correct person." He muttered to himself, as he rubbed his forehead. Someone had to be the voice of reason in a group, without that, everything would be anarchy.

"Oh, boo-hoo." Medusa sounded, as she rubbed her eyes with a fake sadness. "You have to be the moderately neutral guy, my heart bleeds for you." She said.

"Tsk, you're lucky I like you." Kabuto said, as he reached out and grabbed Medusa and Shaula by the shoulders. "Stay still." He advised, before his right eye turned red and formed, forming three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye forming a circle. The three were sucked into his eye and vanished.

Nazara turned and looked at the area his creator stood at, before it turned and began to patrol the area again, while several Reaper Destroyers spread out to form a perimeter.

**In the Baba Yaga Castle **

In a room filled with smoke, a singularity formed in the air, before Kabuto appeared with Medusa and Shaula.

"Oh, this room." Medusa muttered, as she waved a hand in front of her face.

"What's wrong?" Kabuto questioned.

"This place is a 'relaxing' room, for Archine's followers to relax. It's filled with a weak drug to take the edge off of things." Medusa said with an eye roll.

Kabuto frowned as he lifted his hand up. "We don't have time for getting high." He said, as he telekinetically compressed the air in his hand and began to spin it, creating a small tornado, before he released it. The air spread out exponentially, pushing all of the smoke away.

He noticed some men sitting around, laughing to themselves in a daze. "…Huh." He sounded dryly, as he wiped his glasses clean.

The sound of liquid hitting the ground caused him to glance to his side, and he saw a young cute girl kicking a bald kid in the face, with a slightly taller girl standing next to her.

"Morals are just a burden, who needs them?" Kim asked, as she kicked Ox in the chest.

"Even to a guy like me, that's cold." Kabuto commented, causing the young Witch and the young demon weapon to look towards him.

The sound of an alarm caused everyone to tense, well except Medusa and Shaula. "It seems someone tripped the sensors outside." Medusa commented, as she glanced up.

"It's of no consequence to us…" Kabuto trailed off, as he held his hand up and leveled it at the wounded Ox, before his hand was enveloped in a green glow. The glow stretched out and touched the cut on his stomach, before it healed up. "…we have to deal with the people that are an actual threat." He stated.

"You do realize you just healed a Shibusen student." Medusa stated.

Kabuto blinked a few times, as his mystical palm dissipated. "Huh, well, boy is my face red." He said sarcastically, before he looked at the two girls standing next to them. "So, what's this, trouble in paradise?" He asked curiously.

"Medusa…Shaula, I thought you were dead!" Kim said with narrowed eyes, as Jackie tilted her head and smiled.

"Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." Shaula said without a care.

"And you're Kabuto, Arachne's Sorcerer." Kim said in surprise, as she looked at the grey haired Sorcerer.

"And you're…" Kabuto began, before he realized he didn't know her name. "…Well. I'm sure you have a wonderful personality." He said, before he looked at Ox. "…What is up with your hair?" He asked.

Before anyone could react, Kim was impaled by a serrated-lightning shaped blade, as Ox's demon weapon partner attacked. Harvar moved to Ox's side, as Kim collapsed.

"Oh know, you killed her, whatever will I do." Jackie said uncaringly.

"Can you help her, like you did me?" Ox asked, as he looked at Kabuto.

"…What is up with your hair?" Kabuto asked again, just staring at the kid's hair in bafflement.

"Can you help her!?" He asked more loudly.

"…Why would I help here? She's standing up behind you." Kabuto said, as he looked at Kim. '_Geez, she reminds me of a mixture of Gaia and Crona.' _He thought with a sad sigh.

"Oh, now I remember. She's an exile!" Medusa said loudly, as she snapped her fingers in realization.

"What?" Ox questioned.

"You're cute little friend over there, lacks any destructive abilities, only healing. Witches' magic is based around chaos. Hers is the opposite." Shaula stated.

"…That is so stupid." Kabuto said dryly.

"Eh, we don't make the rules." Shaula said with a shrug.

"We just negatively reinforce them." Medusa added.

"Well, I'm a Tanuki Witch." Kim informed.

"Oh!" Kabuto sounded, with an 'I got it' look. '_No I get it.' _He thought to himself. "Okay, you two…" He said, pointing towards Ox and Harvar. "Go away, before I get pissed. You two…" He said, pointing towards Kim and Jackie. "…Um, as you were I guess." He said with a shrug.

"I'm not leaving." Ox informed seriously, as Harvar shifted into a golden colored spear with the spearhead shaped in the zigzag pattern of a lightning bolt.

"…Right…" Kabuto said slowly, as he looked at the four. "This is your thing, I'm assuming. It probably has to do with your crush or something you have with one of them." He said, waving his hand at the two girls. "Whatever, I'm leaving." He said uncaringly, as he left the room, with Medusa and Shaula.

"You aren't going to kill them?" Medusa asked with frown.

"Why would I kill them?" Kabuto asked curiously. They weren't his objective.

"Why would you not kill them?" She replied.

"…Because they were irrelevant. That bald kid with the pointy ear hair was here for one of those girls, not Archine." Kabuto informed.

"You're undeniably…" Medusa began with annoyance, before the sound of metallic clanking and grinding echoed, as a few Replicators dropped down from the high ceilings.

"…Uh-huh." Kabuto sounded, as the Replicators made an assortment of noises. "You don't say?" He asked with a nod.

Medusa frowned. "Do they know where Eruka, Free and the Mizune are?" She questioned, while Kabuto glanced at her.

He looked back towards them, before one of them flapped its little wing-like flippers. "Yeah, they're here. Not too far away actually. The one on Eruka is still there, I can have them come here if that's needed." He said.

"Yeah, when we leave. They're coming with us. They're useful." Medusa informed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Kabuto said uncaringly, as he looked back towards the Replicators. "Get them to us." He instructed, before the Replicators made several clanking sounds in return.

"Why do we need them?" Shaula asked with a frown, as she looked at Medusa.

Medusa looked at her younger sister, before she looked away, ignoring her. "Let's go Kabuto, I know where Arachne's chambers are." She informed, as she stepped forward.

"You're not the only one who knows where they are." Shaula stated, as she glared at her older sister.

"Since when did you care? I thought you didn't give a crap about Arachne." Medusa said with narrowed eyes.

"…Like I'd let you sink your hag claws into Kabuto." Shaula said with a scowl, as she narrowed her unique eyes at the blonde witch.

"Please, like I need to do that. You'd just drive him away with your weirdness." Medusa said mockingly.

"Oh just shut up!" Shaula said angrily, as her floral colored hair swayed and poised itself like a scorpion tail.

"You shut up." Medusa replied, as her eyes turned more snake-like.

"The both of you shut up!" Kabuto said exasperatedly, before he looked down the hallway. When he looked away, Medusa and Shaula silently glared at each other.

The sound of metallic tapping, drew the three's attention. They turned and saw a young woman with long silver hair and a mouth with black circles at each end. She wore an orange hat with a frog-like face. Following her was a tall, muscular man wearing prison cloths with a metal ball chained to his leg. Along with them, there were five tiny girls wearing black mouse like hats.

"M-Medusa!?" Eruka said fearfully, as she saw the adult Medusa standing before her.

"Well, hello there little…" Medusa began, before she noticed Kabuto's look.

"Can we have our _lovely_ reunion later?" Kabuto questioned with annoyance.

Free narrowed his eyes as he looked at Medusa and then to Kabuto, before he reached up and rubbed his eyes. "Why, um, why are there two of you?" He asked unsure, as he scratched the side of his head. "Are you two like brother and sister or somethin'?" He questioned.

Kabuto and Medusa frowned in unison. "We are no related." They said at the exact same time.

"It would be entirely weird if we were." Medusa added, before she glanced up when the castle shook violently.

"It seems someone's attacking." Kabuto commented, getting looks from Medusa and Shaula.

"No shit, Sherlock." Shaula said with an eye roll. She liked him sure, but that was a pretty stupid thing to say.

"Hmm, whatever." Kabuto said, not really offended by what she said. He did walk into that one. "Let's split up, despite the stupidity of that plan. I can go a lot faster by myself. Medusa, you know the way out, right?" He questioned, looking at the blonde snake witch.

"…Yes…" Medusa said slowly, with narrowed eyes. She did not like where this was going.

"You should get your posse out of here; it'll be harder for such a large group to move through the castle. Especially with the attacks going on." Kabuto said. "Also because I'm sure Arachne hates you." He added. "It'd be pretty hard to not get killed, while the Gorgon tried to kill each other as well." He said.

Medusa scowled, as she looked at Kabuto. "Why do I have to run around like some headless chicken?" She questioned.

"We both know our personalities, would rather have us leave and let these two forces fight each other out. But I have to at least get Arachne out of here. And get some of her stronger fighter with her." Kabuto stated. "And we both know, you'd put your best interests first." He added.

Medusa hissed a bit, before she crossed her arms. "Tsk, fine. You're lucky I like you." She said, as she turned around.

Eruka looked incredibly shocked. Someone _told_ Medusa what to do and she didn't kill him?! '_What are you?' _She thought, looking at Kabuto in admiration. If he could control Medusa and he didn't seem to want to kill her, maybe he could get the Snake Witch to get the snakes out of her body.

"Let's go!" Medusa snapped bitterly, as she led her faction out of the Castle.

"Hum, you sure pissed her off." Shaula commented with a smirk.

"She'll get over it." Kabuto replied, as he turned and looked down the other hallway. Just because he and Medusa had become intimate, didn't mean that he'd become a super wuss around her. They both had similar personalities; admittedly Medusa was the darker of the two. Though with their similar personalities, they would have little arguments for dominance. Which happened a lot when she was in her kid form, of course he was the stronger of the two, so he won.

"I love it when you talk her off." Shaula admitted. "Can you do it more?" She asked with a cute smile.

"Knowing her, we'll have more in the future. Honestly, when she was in her kid for, she was really insufferable." Kabuto commented.

"I know, remember I was there." She replied.

Kabuto nodded, as he made a hand seal and grabbed onto Shaula's shoulder, before they vanished in a flicker.

In a large and long dark hallway lined with tall pillars, Soul and Maka were moving through it. "Doesn't it feel like were being watched?" Soul questioned, as he glanced around.

Maka looked around with narrowed eyes, as she tried to use her soul perception to see if there was anyone around. "I can't pick up anything." She admitted.

"But they're still something." Soul admitted.

The sound of loud hissing, caused the two to tense, before Soul shifted into a giant scythe. Maka looked around, as she looked into the darkness. The hissing echoed again, causing Maka to turn around and face where the noise came from, before metallic clanking and grinding came from above her.

Maka looked up, before she felt something wrap around her legs and pull her off her feet. She turned and slashed Soul at what grabbed her, only to hit the stone ground.

"Hey watch it will you." Soul said.

"I'm trying to watch it!" Maka replied.

The hissing caused her to look up and she saw a large, white snake, almost fourteen feet long and was as thick as thigh. The light grey snake had red markings around its yellow slitted eyes, before it opened its mouth, revealing it was almost ink-black with a several rows of sharp teeth on its lower jaw and a pair of large fangs coming from its upper jaw. The snake looked like a hybrid of a Blake Mamba, a Python and some kind of snake species that couldn't identified.

The unique looking snake raised its body, and mimicked a cobra, as it opened its mouth and spread out its neck-flaps. With its mouth wide open, revealing its inky black mouth, and gave off a loud, audible hissing.

The snake slowly swayed its head, as it hissed. Maka remained motionless, knowing any sudden movement would set the large snake off. The yellow slitted eyes of the snake were focused on Maka.

Maka frowned, before she quickly held Soul horizontally, before the snake shot forward at incredible high speeds and snapped its mouth at her. She caught the snake's mouth with Soul's handle, before she kicked it in the body and moved back.

The light grey snake slithered away at incredibly fast speeds, going back into the shadows. Maka looked around tensed, as she looked for the large snake.

Above her, the white snake slithered up one of the tall pillars in the hallway, before it began to stretch to another pillar. Maka glanced to her sides, before the white snake slowly descended from ceiling.

"Behind you!" Soul yelled, before Maka turned and slashed the scythe where she stood.

The snake contorted out of the way, so it wasn't impaled by the scythe. The blade of the scythe was impaled into the pillar, before the tongue of the snake flicked out. It coiled around the scythe and moved up it handle, and lunged towards Maka, causing her to quickly let go.

When Maka let go of the scythe and moved back, the snake uncoiled from the weapon and returned back to the shadows of the large hallway. Maka quickly pulled Soul out of the pillar and moved to the center of the hallway, which was the lightest part of it.

Maka slowly turned, as an eye formed on the blade of the scythe. "I'll need your help keeping an eye out." She admitted.

"Don't worry, I got it." Soul replied.

Ouroboros was already on the ceiling, coiling around the rafters between the tall pillars. She centered herself above the rafter, as her yellow snake eyes zoned in on the people under her. Of course she was a female, Kabuto really didn't know that. He referred to her as an It, a He, She. He really didn't know her gender, mostly because he never asked.

She wrapped her tail around the rafter and descended. '_Kabuto wanted to protect that Witch. I'll complete that task to the best of my abilities.' _She thought, as she coiled herself around the light under the rafter.

The sound of metallic grinding caused Maka to look up and saw the light grey snake crushing the light. "Damn snake." Soul muttered, as Maka moved to another light.

Ouroboros looked around the hallway and noticed dozens of lights along the ceiling, causing her to flick her tongue in annoyance. '_I need total darkness to ambush them.' _She thought, knowing they had the advantage in a fight, being enhanced humans. She had to make it her environment to deal with them. She slithered to the other end of the rafters and began to move to the other pillars.

Maka glanced around before she noticed another light popped and fizzled, as it was crushed. "…Man." She muttered.

Kabuto and Shaula appeared in a long hallway, while the Scorpion Witch stumbled a bit. The Sorcerer glanced down and tilted his head and saw Death the Kid on the ground, with one of his arms severed and his blood everyone. In his he held pistols in each.

"Heh serves the Shinigami right." Shaula said with a smirk.

Kabuto knelt down and looked at Death the Kid, before he turned the kid's head and looked into his golden eyes. "…He's still alive." He commented.

Shaula smirked, as her hair swayed and shot forward to impale the teen, only for Kabuto to casually catch it. "Can you not do that? I'm working here." He said, as he used his other hand to reach up to his hood and pull it back.

'_Stein!' _Liz and Patty thought unsure, in their gun forms. Kid ordered them to not get out of their weapon form in the presence of the enemy.

Kabuto's hand was enveloped in a green glow, as he grabbed Kid's arm and moved it back to the stump. "What're you doing!?" Shaula demanded.

"I'm saving the kid." He said uncaringly.

"Why on earth would you do that?!" She interrogated.

"Well, I want to say that I 'Saved Death from Himself'. That will really through people for a loop." Kabuto stated, as he held Kid's arm up to his stump and used his Mystical palm to seal the limbs together.

When the limb was together, he wrapped his hand around Kid's shoulder. "**In'yu Shōmetsu**(_Yin Healing Wound Destruction_)" Kabuto muttered, as he began to heal Kid on a cellular level.

Kabuto continued to apply the treatment, while Shaula scowled and crossed her arms. While Arachne, Medusa and Shaula loathed the Shibusen and the Shinigami, Kabuto himself held no amnesty to them. While he found their organization to be a bit naïve and counterproductive, those were the only thoughts he had about them. And while they were attacking Arachne's organization, it was war. That shit happens. Plus it'd really fuck with them, that he healed them. If they did fight later, they would be really hesitant to fight.

Blood still came from the large cuts on Kid's chest, causing Kabuto to lightly flip him over. "Hmm…" He sounded, before he held his hand up and put his finger on the edge of one of the deep cuts. "…**_Vulnera Sanentur…" _**He said, as he dragged his finger along the cut, slowing the blood flow out of the cut. "…**_Vulnera Sanentur_**…" He said softly again, as he wave his finger along another deep cut, clearing the blood that was there and began to heal the wounds. "…**_Vulnera Sanentur_**." Kabuto finished, as the wound knitted together.

He reached into his jacket and unzipped a pocket, revealing some of medicine. He pulled out a tiny red pill and put it into Kid's mouth, before he closed the kid's mouth, crushing the pill. With the blood increasing pill in affect, Kabuto stood up and looked at Shaula.

"Why would you heal a Shinigami!?" Shaula asked angrily.

"Because I can." Kabuto stated. He healed Hinata in the Chuunin Exams for no other reason than because he could. He could've let her died from her internal bleeding and hemorrhaging. "Just because you hate them, doesn't mean I do." He said, causing Shaula to purse her lips and tap her finger against her arm.

"Okay, I'll admit I forgot that." Shaula said with a sigh. She still hadn't convinced him to attack Shibusen. She also knew that if Kabuto hated the Shibusen because she hated it, she would've founded it pathetic and degrading. Like he was some white knight and she hated that. '_…Actually, that fact that he has a different opinion about that; makes me just want to show him how wrong he is.' _Shaula thought with a smirk. Just the thought of corrupting Kabuto and making him like her, thrilled her. If he was already like that, it'd be no fun.

Kabuto glanced away from her and looked down at Kid, before he tapped the kid on the side of the head, getting a groan. "…He'll live. Come on. Arachne shouldn't be too far. At least that's what my Pip-boy tells me." He said dryly, as he grabbed onto Shaula's shoulder and they vanished in a flicker.

In the security room of the Castel, a tanned, young man looked around with a scowl. He had black neatly-combed hair, and had a butler-like appearance, wearing a well-fitting, highly formalized and entirely black suit, accented by a traditional white cravat encircling his neck. While he appeared human, he had two fangs and possessed five pupils in each eye.

"Why are you people here? Aren't you supposed to be Arachne-sama's bodyguard?" Mosquito questioned, looking at all the people in the room.

"Yes! Because Eibon-sama ordered us to be dismissed so, we came back here!" One of the Arachnophobia soldiers informed.

"What?!" Mosquito demanded angrily, as he turned and looked at the man who gave the order. It was a dark-skinned man with slicked back hair, wearing a plaid cap and a long-sleeved, plaid-colored shirt, with a unique looking book strapped on the left side of his waist. "Making decisions on your own! What are you planning?!" The vampire interrogated.

"No. I was following Arachne's orders." He replied.

"Don't tell me that bullshit! What are you after you ghastly image?!" Mosquito questioned.

Mosquito's body flickered, as bats seemed to form off it, while 'Eibon' opened his book with a large ink-like creature forming from it.

"I never liked you from the moment I first set eyes on you." Mosquito informed. "As Arachne's steward, it was wrong of me to even leave her side. I should never have trusted a Sorcerer such as yourself in this castle! You are an eyesore Eibon, I will eliminate you." He declared. "Or perhaps it would be more accurate to refer to you as an imposter using that name." He stated.

"You can call me what you wish." He said uncaringly, as he gripped his book. "The Book of Eibon that I hold in my hands. This and the BREW are the wisdom of Eibon; essentially Eibon himself. If you wish to call me an imposter, then feel free." He said. "I have no particular attachment to any one name." He admitted, before he smiled evil. "With this, I will obtain everything. And that includes the Kishin. Everything in this world will become a part of my collection. I will draw everything into this book of Eibon and when it's complete, I will be everything." He informed.

Mosquito glared at the man, as bats stormed around him, before the ink creature from the book impaled him and shoved him into a wall.

"There's no use trying to run from me, Mosquito. You may be terrifyingly powerful and resilient. But you have no place in my collection. A pity." He said, as he looked at the impaled vampire. "Would you like to hear my tune name before you meet your end?" He asked.

Mosquito smirked. "…I have no interest in hearing the name of some despicable collector." He replied.

"You're right, I am a despicable collector, with the name…AH!" He sounded, as a hand was on the back of his head. Before his eyes light up with a white holy light, burning his eyes out with the skin around his eyes and mouth burning up.

Noah collapsed with his eyes burnt out and his soul and its energy gone. The ink creature returned to the Book of Eibon, letting Mosquito fall to the ground. Mosquito slowly stood up and saw Kabuto standing over the man, before the grey haired Sorcerer held his hand above the book and it flew into his hand.

"You?" Mosquito said in surprise.

Kabuto gave the young man a look. "…Weren't you an old guy the last time I saw you?" He questioned.

"This is my form from four hundred years ago." The vampire informed.

"Huh, you should stay like that." Kabuto commented, before he looked at Noah's corpse, before he knelt down towards the man. "Let's see here…" He said to himself, as he put a hand on the man's corpse and was sucked into his right eyes. "…I'll study that later." He stated.

"You saved my life." Mosquito said to himself.

"…Uh, yeah." Kabuto replied. "Come on, we do have to make sure Arachne's alright." He said, as he glanced back and saw Shaula leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. "What?" He asked.

"I could've taken him." Shaula said, as she looked towards the corpse.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could." Kabuto said mockingly, as he pat the girl on her shoulder. "Next time, you give it your best shot sport." He said, before Shaula rolled her unique eyes and slapped his hand off her shoulder.

"You gotta stop hanging out with Medusa, you're acting like her." Shaula commented.

"Or, she's acting more like me." He replied.

"If she starts acting like you, I might be able to actually tolerate her more." She said.

Mosquito walked past them. "We must hurry to make sure Arachne is unharmed." He informed seriously, getting a nod from Kabuto and a scowl from Shaula.

Maka rolled to the side, as a light grey snake lunged towards her. Despite the fact that it was dark, she began to see its soul. Even if it was an animal, it seemed to be a fraction of someone else's soul. What she could describe about it was that it was _twisted_ and _vile_, it made Medusa and Arachne look a bit tame in comparison. When she could actually feel its wavelength, she could see and feel its size.

Its soul was larger than the average humans' soul. It had a normal circular shape, with long black hair, a scaled face with snake-like teeth and a long tongue, black eye markings. On its sides were pairs of symbols. The symbols were a pair of three tomoe in a circular design.

Ouroboros raised herself up and hissed loudly, as she looked towards Maka and lunged forward. Maka turned and slashed soul towards the snake, with the blade right at the snake's neck, before sparks flew off the scythe blade.

Maka saw the blade was blocked by a short bone hilted bone sword. "Well, let's not lose our heads here." A male voice said, causing Maka to frown. '_Giriko…' _She thought, as she turned and looked towards the person that talked. She stepped back, as she saw a figure with a shadowed face, but had a hood with serpent eye-like markings.

"Medusa?" She said unsure.

"Really? We've met before." The figure said, as the light illuminated his face.

Maka stumbled back as she saw him and his soul again. It wasn't large, but it had a decent size to it. It had a dark green look with a black outline. It gave off the feeling of rage, melancholy and despair.

"What, it's like you've seen a ghost." Kabuto said with a smirk, as he looked at Maka. He held Soul back with his bone-sword, before he pushed the scythe up and kicked Maka in the chest, causing the girl to stumble back.

Kabuto looked to his side and made a hissing sound, looking at the light grey snake. Maka watched as the snake hiss back, with Kabuto nodding in understanding. "…You'll have to excuse Ouroboros. He's a bit…overzealous." He said, as he affectionately pet the snake on the head. She opened her mouth, revealing its inky black color and hissed. "Oh you are overzealous, don't try to deny it." He said.

The Sorcerer put his hand on top of the snake, before it began to shrink down to a smaller and thinner size. Kabuto tilted his hand a bit, letting the snake coil around his wrist and up his arm, and into his maroon jacket. The snake slithered out from under the back of his jacket, looking like a tail.

"You're the one that helped us when we first meet Arachne." Maka said unsure. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh you know; this and that." Kabuto said with a shrug, as Ouroboros loomed over his shoulder. "So, what are children like you, doing…in a place like this?" He questioned.

"We asked first." Maka replied with narrowed eyes.

Kabuto slowly nodded. "I like that." He admitted, before he heard Shaula and Mosquito approaching. "I think we should cut this meeting short." He said, as he held his hand up and put it on Maka's head. "**_Depulso_**." He muttered, before Maka and Soul vanished in a white flash, as he sent them away.

"What was that?" Mosquito questioned, referring to the flash, not seeing the people Kabuto sent away.

Kabuto glanced back at the vampire. "I was just trying to create some light. Ouroboros got a bit bored and destroyed some of them." He said with a shrug, as the whitish snake loomed over his shoulder and flicked her tongue out. He turned and held his hand up, before a ball of white light formed in his hand, and then sent it up.

Shula glanced around and frowned, while Mosquito scowled. "Arachne's room is just straight ahead." He informed.

"Good, once we get to her. I'll take her to my base. It is…impenetrable." Kabuto said with a smirk. His base was surrounded by dozens of Reaper Destroyers, Nazara and Harbinger.

"Are you certain?" Mosquito questioned, as bats seemed to flicker off him. He was putting a lot of faith in the Sorcerer in front of him. He knew of Arachne's fondness of him and the fact that he was actually trying to help him, other than Noah who was manipulating the soldiers of the Organization, told he was trustworthy.

"Hehe, dude. When you say the protection his place has. You'll understand." Shaula said with a wicked smile.

Mosquito frowned at Shaula, as his five pupil eyes narrowed. "You are Shaula Gorgon, Arachne's younger sister, I thought you were dead." He said.

"Oh she was." Kabuto said uncaringly, while Shaula glared at him for revealing that. That was a secret. She had so many angles to go with that, like she could claim she was immortal and could never be killed. "It was pretty easy to resurrect her." He admitted.

Eventually the three arrived at a large door with a spider-web pattern on it. Ouroboros loomed over Kabuto's shoulder, before she turned and looked back at the long, dark hallway and then hissed. _"§Those annoyances you banished, weren't sent far away, Master. They'll come back and will want a fight.§" _She hissed out.

"…I see. We shouldn't be waiting around then." Kabuto said, as he held his hand up towards the large enchanted door. He closed his hand and telekinetically crushed the door and threw one of the doors to the side.

Mosquito looked at Kabuto and frowned seriously. "If you betray Arachne, I will be the one that carves out your heart." He said seriously.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses, as he smirked. "Oh Mosquito, such a flirt." He said in an English accent, as he walked past the vampire. Mosquito frowned, before he followed the Sorcerer. Shaula scowled at Mosquito, she didn't need more people flirting with Kabuto than there already were.

Shaula looked around the large, extravagant room, before she and the other two zeroed onto the woman sitting in a web. "Well, well, look who's walked right into my web." Arachne said, as her grey, web-patterned eyes looked at Shaula. "Tell me _dear sister_ how are us still alive?" She asked. She saw Shaula's demise through her spiders, there was no mistaking it.

"Well, I take my vitamins and drink milk." Shaula said with a shrug, as she used one hand to hold her elbow, as she rested her head in the palm of her hand.

"It is the doing of the Sorcerer." Mosquito informed, as he looked at the spider witch.

Shaula scowled darkly, as she noticed a glint in Arachne's eyes. She knew of Kabuto's and Arachne's partnership, but that didn't mean she'd like it. '_Ah!' _She thought angrily. '_Arachne and Medusa always ruing things for me!' _She complained internally.

"So you can bring people back from the dead now?" Arachne asked with a smirk, looking down towards Kabuto.

"Yes, but I would need the person's soul and to recreate their body, love." Kabuto said in an accent as he adjusted his glasses. "I know, red-tape, it'll drive you nuts." He added.

"Arachne-sama, we need to evacuate the area. We're being attacked by the Shibusen." Mosquito informed seriously, as he glanced back at the opened entrance to her room.

"Oh, I'm well aware of the attack." Arachne said with a smile. Of course, the few explosions that shook the castle and the alarm sorta gave that away. "…And you came all the way here, to help me." She said, looking at Kabuto. "I'm touched." She said with a smile, as she held her open black fan in front of her face.

"Tut, he only came because of the partnership you have." Shaula said irritated.

"Oh?" Arachne sounded with a raised eyebrow, looking at her youngest sister. "I'm sure you had to drag him here to try to help your dearest older sister." She said with a mocking smile.

"Your age has obviously gotten to your head." Shaula said with a smirk, with her unique hair swaying and acting like a Scorpion's tail. "Should I work on putting you into a home?" She asked.

Arachne's eye twitched at that comment. "You are only a few years younger than I am!" She said with a scowl.

"You know what they say. Eight hundred and thirty-six is the new thousand." Shaula commented, getting a glare from Arachne.

"You should be mindful of what you say, especially when you're trekking in my web." Arachne said darkly.

Ouroboros turned and faced back, as her tongue flicked out and hissed quietly. Kabuto turned back and looked down the long hallway, before he frowned. "…I sense them too." He muttered, before he looked up towards Arachne. "As much as I'd love to hear you two shoot insults at each other, I do believe it's time for us to depart, love." He said in an accent. It was sorta instinct when he talked with Arachne. He tried to be as formal and charismatic when he was with her.

Shaula gave Kabuto a look, as she heard his accent slip. She rarely heard his accent slip and that was when he was really pissed.

Arachne tilted her head, before she glanced towards the entrance of the room. "…Quite." She agreed.

Kabuto turned around and faced the entrance of the room. "I'll send you to my place of operation, in my world." He stated, as he saw four teenagers coming into view.

Oh?" Arachne sounded, as she held her opened fan. "…What about Giriko?" She asked curiously. Next to Mosquito, Giriko was a loyal and decent fighter. "And what about the amassed army in front of my castle?" She questioned.

"I'll get your follower and…deal with this army. I know how to get them to leave." Kabuto said with a frown, as he adjusted his glasses.

"I'll stay with you." Shaula informed, getting a condescending giggle from Arachne.

"You've already died to the Shibusen. Do you want to go for deuces?" Arachne asked with a polite, yet condescending tone in her voice.

"Ladies, you're both pretty. Quit fighting." Kabuto said seriously, as he recognized Maka, Death the Kid, Ox and Kim the Tanuki Witch. "I need to concentrate." He added, as he gathered his magic and molded it with his soul.

"Concentrate on…" Shaula began, before Kabuto whipped his hand out to the side, with Ouroboros coiling around his arm, before she lunged off.

"**Sentan Hakuja(**_Thousand-Coil White Snake_)." Kabuto said out loud, as Ouroboros extended to incredibly large lengths, but still remained thin.

She shot out and coiled around Shaula, Arachne and Mosquito. Arachne raised an eye brow, as she saw the snake form a large circle around them. Ouroboros spun around them, as she incorporated them in her coils and tightened around them, and with a white flash the three vanished.

Kabuto stood there alone, as Ouroboros slithered up his leg and around his waist, and into his maroon jacket. She slithered out from under the back of his jacket and loomed over his shoulder.

Death the Kid, Kim and Ox stopped when they saw the familiar grey haired Sorcerer, while Maka charged at him. She spun around and slashed the large scythe at him, only for Kabuto to raise his hand.

Sparks flew off his forearm, as the scythe collided with the nanites and the kinetic barrier in his cloths. "That was a bit abrupt. I'll give you a B+ for the effort though." Kabuto said dryly, as he pushed the blonde girl back.

"Why did you let them get away!?" Maka demanded angrily, as she held Soul.

"…He works for Arachne." Kim informed, as she held a flaming lantern.

"So you're on the 'Good side' again. Pfft, well, what can you do?" Kabuto said with a shrug.

"Where's Crona?" Maka asked seriously, causing Kabuto to tilt his head.

"You…weren't here because of Arachne?" Kabuto asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Maka to scowl. "And for your information, I do know where she is." He admitted, causing the Meister to tense.

"You do?" Maka questioned.

"Of course. I am the one who offered her a chance at a family after all, a place to fit in, a purpose." Kabuto stated with a shrug. "...As her family, I should know where she was." He added.

"...I thought Crona was a boy…" Soul muttered to Maka, only for his Meister to glare at the blade.

"Yeah, Crona didn't like being referred to as multiple genders. As anyone would be." Kabuto commented uncaringly.

"You kidnapped her from Death City." Maka said, as she stepped back and glared. "You used her insecurities, her fears and made twisted her view, until she saw your way!" She yelled angrily.

"…You make it sound so dirty." Kabuto said making a face, with his hands in his pockets. "I helped her. She was alone, she wanted love and to be loved. And I gave that to her. I don't see what's wrong with it." He admitted.

"H-How dare you, how dare you mess with someone's head like that?!" Maka demanded angrily.

"Well I am the daringest devil you've ever met, love." Kabuto replied with a smirk that made the Meister angrier.

"Why are you doing this? You saved my life." Death the Kid said.

Kabuto shrugged. "What can I say? I'm an altruist." He replied with a shrug.

Maka scowled, as her hands shook. "…Y-you…You…Son of a bitch!" She said angrily.

"Son of a witch, actually." Kabuto corrected, as he leveled his hand at the blonde girl. "And my mommy taught me a few tricks." He said with a smirk, as Maka was blasted away by a telekinetic force.

Death the Kid was already aiming Patty and Thompson at the Sorcerer, but Kabuto was already in front of him. He lifted one of the guns up, causing it to fire up into the air, before he punched Kid in the stomach. Kid actually lost his breath from the hit, before Kabuto turned him around and pushed him into Ox, causing the Shinigami to head-butt the bald boy in the balls.

When Ox grabbed his crotch, Kabuto charged and pushed Death the Kid and Ox through the wall behind them and threw them into one of the large pillars in the hallway, causing it to fall on them. Kabuto walked towards them, as several pieces of the pillar rolled past him.

Kim knelt down and used her magic to make sure Maka was okay. "What was that?" Maka asked herself as she stood up.

"…I believe he hit you with a magical attack." Kim said dryly.

"Just come on." Maka said, as she grabbed Soul and headed towards the fight.

Kabuto threw one of the pillar pieces towards Ox, causing him to stumble back. Kid fired several shots of his pistols at the Sorcerer, but Kabuto moved his palm in the direction of the attack and absorbed the spiritual energy of the projectiles.

He moved in between the two and grabbed Ox and Kid by their necks, before he slammed their heads together. He turned and punched Kid in the stomach, turned and hit Ox in the chest. He then sent out a high-kick to the side of Kid's head.

When Kid fell back, Ox rapidly spun his lightning tipped spear and raised on of his legs. He then simultaneously brought down both Harvar and his leg, conducting the generated electricity through the ground directly below, towards Kabuto. Just as the ground under Kabuto erupted in a violently explosion of electricity, Kabuto was already crouched in front of Ox.

Ox's eyes widened in surprise before Kabuto elbowed him in the stomach, causing the Meister to double over in pain. Kabuto sent several fast punches to the teen's face, before he uppercutted him, sending Ox's head up and then slammed his fist down, sending the teen's head downward. The Sorcerer then kneed in in the chest, sending him up into the air.

Kabuto grabbed Ox by his leg and then spun him around, before he threw him into the wall. Kid went to attack Kabuto from behind, but Ouroboros warned him beforehand. Kabuto casually send his elbow out to the side and hit Kid in the stomach, when the Shinigami doubled over, The Sorcerer slammed his fist down on the back of the teen's head, sending him to the ground.

Ox groaned, as he held his stomach and his head, causing Kabuto to look towards him. "Hey!" A female voice said, causing the Sorcerer to turn and face Maka.

Kabuto looked at Maka, while Kim held Jackie behind the grey haired young man, as her lantern form gave off an inferno. As the Sorcerer looked towards Maka, as she held her scythe, while Ouroboros looked at Kim and flicked her snake tongue, while she hissed.

Kabuto quickly turned around and looked at Kim, as she swiped the lantern at the grey haired Sorcerer. He put his hand up, as a large blast of blazing hot fire flew towards him. The debris of the walls and pillars flew in front of him and formed a shield that blocked the flame.

Kim narrowed her green eyes, before the burnt parts of the shield split up and a light grey almost white snake launched out and towards them, with its inky black mouth wide open. Ouroboros coiled herself around Kim's extended arm and moved around her body. Kim turned and saw Ouroboros' face a few inches from hers with her mouth wide open, showing her sharp fangs and inky black mouth.

Jackie's lantern form gave off a raging inferno, burning the lower part of Ouroboros' body. The snake hissed loudly, as her mouth wide and regurgitated herself and slithered away from Kim, as she left her burning snake skin behind.

The debris shield tore itself apart, as Kim telekinetically flew towards the Sorcerer. Kabuto grabbed Kim by the helm of her shirt and turned, before he threw her towards Maka, causing them to fall to the ground.

Kabuto felt Ouroboros coiled up his leg and under his jacket, before she slithered out of loomed over his shoulder and flicked her tongue around, as her slitted yellow eyes zoned in on the four Meisters.

"His reaction time is impeccable." Ox muttered, as he stumbled a bit to the side.

Maka narrowed her eyes, as she looked at the white snake looming over Kabuto's shoulder. "He can talk to his snake." She said, as she looked at her comrades. "It's probably able to tell him where we're coming from and keep us out of his blind spot." She theorized.

"Um, don't snakes have bad eyesight?" Ox asked unsure.

"Well those of the younger and less aggressive of the species actually." Kabuto corrected, as Ouroboros loomed over his shoulder, as he reached up and rubbed under her chin. '_Of course she's genetically modified to have a combined acute smell, binocular vision, infrared sensitivity and vibration sensitivity of the best of the serpent species.' _He mused, as Ouroboros hissed while, she flicked her tongue out at the four Meisters.

Kabuto stepped towards the four, while they tensed and readied for battle. He charged towards them and attacked.

Just before Death the Kid could fire, Kabuto grabbed onto one of his hands, gripping the pistol in his hand. Kabuto flipped Kid over, as he turned and elbowed Maka, who was in the middle of swinging the scythe towards the Sorcerer. When Maka doubled over, Kabuto turned, while holding Patty in her pistol form and whacked the blonde Meister, sending her back.

Kabuto leaned back, avoiding the blazing inferno from Kim and her partner. He turned and kicked her in the chest, sending her back into a wall. He turned and leveled Patty at Ox, as he held his lightning-bolt spear.

Patty was giggling like a maniac as she synced up with Kabuto's soul. Ox was pulled forward telekinetically, as Kabuto planted his foot into the Meister's chest and slammed him into the ground. Kabuto leveled the M1911-like pistol at the teen.

The giggling from the pistol almost doubled, as black and green spiritual energy was channeled through it. The M1911-like pistol began to expand and change. It turned into a large revolver pistol, with a long barrel and vents on the side of it. It was almost twice as heavy and seemed to be a third larger than the M1911-like pistol, looking a lot like a Smith &amp; Wesson Model 500.

"Muhahaha!" Patty laughed manically, as Kabuto envisioned a blonde girl in his soul, before he disregarded it. ".38 caliber rounds replaced with .500, ohohoho, yes, yes, yes!" She announced gleefully.

Kabuto looked around unsure, as he heard that. Only encountering a few Demon Weapon/Meisters, and they all had simple bladed weapons. He didn't believe they could change into complex weapons, so it didn't come to mind.

The Sorcerer fired the revolver, as an almost inhumanly fast blast of pure red spiritual energy shot out and headed towards Ox. The Meister quickly rolled out of the way, as the bullet collided with the ground, creating a decently sized explosion.

Just as Ox rolled out of the way, Kabuto punted him, causing the Meister to fly and hit Death the Kid. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Patty announced, as she laughed.

"You're just useless." Kim muttered, as she looked at the two, before Kabuto threw her back telekinetically, right towards the others.

"Are you alright?" Maka asked, as she looked at her friends.

"…I'm fine." Ox muttered, while Death the Kid was freaking out about not being symmetrically.

Maka nodded as she turned and faced the Sorcerer, only for Kabuto to kick her in the chest, sending her stumbling back.

Maka gritted her teeth and slashed down diagonally, with Kabuto leaning out of the way. She turned and slashed at his stomach. Kabuto rolled under the large curved blade and kicked himself of the pillar behind Maka. When he kicked himself of it, he shot her in the shoulder, causing her to move back.

Kabuto turned and fired a shot at the distracted Shinigami, as his OCD kept him from fighting. Maka was turning and spinning Soul, before she slashed it at his head, but he ducked and leaned back. But she hit Patty out of Kabuto's hand, sending her flying.

"Weee!" Patty sounded, before Kabuto jumped up, grabbed onto the S&amp;W .500 revolver and flipped in the air, and fired at Maka and stood horizontally on the wall. Maka jumped out of the way, as the bullet collided with the ground, creating a decent sized explosion.

Several blue spiritual projectiles flew past Kabuto's face, causing him to back-handspring up the wall, avoiding more shots. Kid held Liz with both of his hands, holding it in front of the center of his chest. Kabuto ran up the wall, before he jumped off it and flipped in the air.

He fired off a shot towards a pillar, knocking off a large chunk of it. Kabuto held his empty hand out towards the chunk, as he finished his full turn and flung the stone piece towards Kid. Kid jumped over the stone wall and attacked Kabuto directly.

Kid fired of a shot directly at Kabuto, only for the Sorcerer to grab onto the Shinigami's wrist and pushed it to the side, as he fired off several blue shots of spiritual energy. Kabuto leveled Patty at the back of Kid's head, only for the Shinigami to turn and sent an elbow towards the Sorcerer's head. As Kid's elbow came towards the Sorcerer's head, Kabuto went to pistol whip the Shinigami in the back of the head.

The Shinigami ducked under the pistol and turned, causing Kabuto to let go of his wrist. Kabuto leveled Patty at Kid's head, only for the Shinigami to slam Liz into the Sorcerer's wrist, causing him to drop the revolver.

Kabuto kicked the revolver, causing Patty to slam into the front of Kid's face, before he grabbed it with his left hand. As Kid stumbled around, firing random shots into the air. Kabuto wrapped his left arm around Kid's neck, before he grabbed the Shinigami's arm with his free hand. He leveled it towards Kid's crotch and forced him to shot himself, before he threw the Shinigami back, while holding onto Patty.

"Ha-ha, crotch-shot!" Patty giggled out.

The Sorcerer casually leveled his pistol to the side and fired it at Ox's head, sending him flying back and through a wall.

Kabuto looked towards an exhausted Maka and nervous Kim, as he held Patty in his left hand and Ouroboros loomed over his shoulder. Kim looked really unsure, as she stepped back, knowing she wasn't as combat oriented as the others.

"Mm-hahahaha!" Patty laughed maniacally, as her more off-the-hinged personality began to surface, which was further enhanced by Kabuto's soul wave length.

Maka gripped the handle of her scythe, while Kabuto spun the revolver along his finger, before he leveled it at the blonde girl. '_I gotta keep the my Soul Energy down, I don't want to blow up this cool foci.' _He thought, as he fired off several crimson projectiles towards Maka.

The Meister twisted and turned out of the red bullets' ways, before she spun and slashed the large scythe blade towards the Sorcerer. Kabuto dropped to the ground and put his free hand on the ground, as he kicked his legs up into Maka's open area, wrapping his ankles around the Meister's neck. He twisted himself and rolled forward, as he used his momentum to flip Maka forward

Kabuto sat on Maka's chest, before he pointed his finger at her forehead. "**Stupefy**." He muttered, as a red light shot from his fingers and hit Maka in the forehead, rendering her unconscious.

The scythe shifted into a teenager with white hair and red eyes. Kabuto moved back, as Soul turned and shifted his arm into a large curved scythe and slashed it at the Sorcerer's throat. Kabuto turned and just before the blade could cut his head off, sparks blinded him and Soul.

"...What that?" Soul asked making a disgusted face.

Looming over Kabuto's shoulder was Ouroboros, except she seemed to have regurgitated a sword, the sword and Soul's blade grinded against each other, before the Demon Weapon was pushed back. Soul stood over Maka, as he frowned at Kabuto.

"So that…snake is some kinda demon weapon?" Soul asked unsure.

Ouroboros loomed over Kabuto's shoulder, as he reached up with his right hand and grabbed onto the sword. Kabuto held the sword casually, as he glanced at Soul.

"No actually, he's Ouroboros. He just holds my late master's sword, The Kusanagi no Tsurugi." Kabuto said, as he held the Kusanagi in one hand and Patty in the other. Like with Orochimaru, the Kusanagi shifted to his specifications and power. To Kabuto, the Kusanagi took the form of a standard sized katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard had two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides.

Soul frowned, as he stood protectively in front of Maka, before he charged towards the Sorcerer. Kabuto blocked the curved scythe blade with the Kusanagi, and they tried to push each other back. The Sorcerer tilted his head as he slowly pushed Soul's blade to the side, leaving him wide open, before he leveled Patty at the white haired teen.

"I know what you're thinking, did I fire four shots or…" Kabuto began, before he heard a loud giggle, coming from nowhere.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, pwease finish that! It'll make so much sense now that it's a revolver! I've always wanted it said!" Patty announced happily.

"…Well the moments ruined." Kabuto said to himself, as he whacked Soul on the side of the head with the blunt edge of the Kusanagi. He glanced at Ouroboros, before he handed the blade to her and let her swallow it again.

"Ohhh, that's so disgusting…yet so cooool." Patty said, causing Kabuto to look around unsure.

'_Where in the devil is that voice coming from?' _He thought to himself, before he shrugged. He looked towards Kim to see she was shaking in anger and nervousness. "Well, this has been fun." Kabuto said uncaringly, as he looked around and saw the gun in Death the Kid's hand shacking a bit, before he disregarded it and looked at all the unconscious or disabled Meisters.

"Mu-hahahaha-haha!" Patty laughed manically, causing Kabuto to scowl and look at Ouroboros.

"Quit that." Kabuto said to his snake, causing the snake to tilt his head. He frowned, as he slid the S&amp;W .500 into his maroon jacket pocket. His eyes turned red and his right one formed a unique pin-wheel shape, before a vortex began to form.

"Let my sister…" Liz began, as she left her gun form, but Kabuto vanished in a swirling vortex. "No!" She yelled angrily, as she tried to get Kid up, but the Shinigami was on the ground holding his crotch, releasing a high-pitched squeal.

Across the Castle, Kabuto formed out of a singularity and looked at a locked door. He also noticed the hallway was destroyed.

The door shook and slowly opened, with a man stumbling out. He had a bland skin down and several piercings, with his hair spiked, looking like a series of blades.

"What the…What the fuck happened!" Giriko yelled, as he looked around the decimated castle.

"Well sunshine, I hope your nap was a good one." Kabuto said, causing the similarly sounding man to turn and face the Sorcerer.

"…Ugh, fuck, it's you." Giriko said with annoyance.

"Yes, it's me." Kabuto said dryly, as he looked towards the Demon Weapon. "I find it prudent to tell you, that despite your ineptitude, Arachne is fine. I saved her myself." He said, as he held his hand up towards the man.

Giriko made a choking sound, as he held his throat and floated into the air. Kabuto tilted his head a bit, as he turned his head, causing the man to drift towards the Sorcerer. "You're lucky Arachne asked me to get you out of here. If this situation was different and my follower was incompetent and he let the destruction of my base happen, I'd kill him before he did something worse." He said, causing the Demon Weapon choke.

"…And you're exceptional sounding voice isn't going to save you from me, if you let this happen again." Kabuto said, referring to the fact that both of them have the same sounding voice, causing Patty to giggle to herself.

Giriko collapsed and coughed, as he held his throat. "You little shit!" He said angrily, as his arm shifted to a chain-saw.

Kabuto looked at Giriko and snapped his finger, forcing the weapon to transform back into an arm. "It was a neat trick when I first saw it. But know that I know it and its mechanics, it doesn't impress me anymore." He said.

"H-how!" Giriko yelled angrily.

"My _magic _of course." Kabuto said with a smirk, as he looked at Giriko. "It's called Transfiguration or Transmutation, if you want to be formal about it. I can transform, alter and transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, and beings, into anything else." He said. "You're amateur hocus pocus is nothing to me. As kids these days say, 'I've got mad skills'." The Sorcerer said.

Giriko growled, causing Kabuto to adjust his glasses. "Come on, we have to get out of here before the army outside destroys this place, with us in it." Kabuto advised.

"Don't tell me…" Giriko began.

"Shh…" Kabuto sounded, as he put a finger in front of his lips. Giriko struggled to talk, as he grabbed his throat. "…Would you rather I absorb your spiritual energy and have the miniscule remains to that soul explode inside your body?" He asked, before he snapped his fingers and formed a unique looking knife. "Would you rather I stab you with this, vaporizing your soul on such a level, that you will not exist on any level. No heaven, no Hell, no Purgatory, no reincarnation…nothing?" He questioned, as the knife vanished. "Or would you rather I break your mind, until you're only purpose is my purpose?" Kabuto asked darkly, with Ouroboros looming over his shoulder.

Giriko froze when he felt the large killing intent rolling off the snake in waves, only further enhanced by the snake opening her mouth, revealing her inky black mouth and fangs, as it hissed loudly. "Now tell me, which route do you want to take?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"…I'd like option D." Giriko replied.

"My, my, luckily for you. There is an option D. It's called listening." Kabuto said with a smirk, as he pushed his glasses up.

"Tut, fine." Giriko said with a scowl.

"Tell me, how did you sleep through all of this?" Kabuto asked, as he glanced around.

"Fuck if I know." Giriko said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's all blurry to be honest." He admitted. "Ah, fuck!" He yelled in pain, as Kabuto stabbed him in the side of the neck with a syringe and pulled some blood out. "Why the hell did you do that!?" He demanded.

Kabuto held the syringe up to the light, as his eyes turned blood red with three tomes rotating around the pupils. "Hmm…You were drugged." He said dryly, as he tossed the syringe away.

"…Drugged…" Giriko muttered, before he angrily shook as he punched a hole. "God Damn it! That blonde girl drugged me!" He yelled angrily, causing Patty in her gun form to try to go deeper into Kabuto's pocket, though she really couldn't move in that form.

"…That blonde girl?" Kabuto said unsure.

"Yeah! She was short and looked really young, but had perfect tits!" Giriko said, as he closed his fists. "She was dressed as a maid and drugged me!" He yelled.

"Yea, okay…" Kabuto trailed off, as he glanced at the blood that held Giriko's blood. "…Hey Giriko, that drug might've been a bit strong. Maybe we should find you a place to sit and wait it off." He said slowly.

"I didn't hallucinate her, she drugged me!" Giriko said angrily.

"Giriko, do you see the young girl with perfect tits now? Is she here with us?" Kabuto asked.

"Hey! Don't psychoanalyze me." Giriko snapped with a scowl, as he clenched his fists.

"I'd like to talk to the blonde girl for a minute, Giriko." The Sorcerer replied slowly.

"Shut up! Let's just get out of here!" Giriko yelled angrily.

"Alright then." Kabuto said with a shrug, as the two walked down the hallway.

"The next time I see those people that drugged me." Giriko said darkly, as he gritted his teeth.

"Are you talking about the regular people, or the young blonde girl with perfect tits and visits you when you're alone." The ash-grey haired Sorcerer asked curiously.

"I'm not crazy!" Giriko insisted. "And there were two of them, sisters I think." He informed.

"Yes Giriko, because the girl being alone is what makes it crazy." Kabuto said with an eye roll. Patti smiled happily, deciding she loved this Sorcerer's attitude. "Let's just get out of here, Moose." He said, as he walked off. Giriko crossed his arms and scowled, before he reluctantly followed.

A few minutes later, Kabuto and Giriko broke through a few walls to get out of the Castle. "Oh…" Giriko sounded, as they realized they stood on a high-level of the Castle.

"Well, that looks like a high fall." Kabuto commented dryly, as he looked over the edge. "Ladies first." He said, as he kicked Giriko off the edge.

"Oh Shit you asshole!" Giriko yelled, as he fell and crashed through several dozen trees and vines, before he slammed into the ground. After a few seconds the Demon Weapon slowly pushed himself up.

"That looked painful." Kabuto said dryly, causing Giriko to turn and saw the Sorcerer was standing behind him.

"How the hell did you get down here without me hearing!?" Giriko demanded angrily, as he glared at the grey haired Sorcerer.

Kabuto shrugged. "I took the stairs." He said uncaringly, as he glanced around the amazon forest. "Come on, we gotta get out of here and meet up with Medusa." He said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"What about the damned army around this fucking place!?" Giriko questioned.

"…I have some top things working on it." He stated, as he smirked and looked forward. Outside of the front of the castle, the walls began to shake and thump, before they exploded outward. A loud metallic growl echoed, as a Giant Replicator Beetle tore itself out of the large giant Spider-shaped Castle. The Giant Replicator Beetle looked at the Shibusen army, before it crouched down and a part of itself split into dozens of normal Replicator Spiders and Beetles. "…Yes, we'll have a fine distraction to get out of here." Kabuto said darkly, getting a chuckle from Giriko. "You have a lot of bloodlust in you, Giriko. Stick with me and you'll be able to kill all the people you want." He said, as he looked forward and the lenses in his glasses gleaned.

"Hmhmhehe, keep talking like that, then you'll be my next favorite person." Giriko said with a wide smirk, showing his sharp teeth.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, here's the new Chapter.**


End file.
